Nowhere to Now Here
by Magsmacdonald
Summary: Sookie is widow with two young children, Eric is a movie star/producer coming to check out her Bed and Breakfast as a possible filming location. Romance/mild angst. E/S All Human. Title credit - The Kin song. Complete - Sequel planned but only one chapter done so far.
1. Streets of Philadelphia

Chapter 1 - Streets of Philadelphia

watch?v=4z2DtNW79sQ

Saturday November 12th:

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Philadelphia Airport. Local time is 4PM and the temperature is 31 degrees with cloudy skies."

'_31 degrees and cloud cover. Dreary' _Eric thought as he turned to Alcide and asked "Why did I decide to serve as the Producer as well as the Star on this film?

Alcide just laughed back "YOU didn't decide your manager, Victor and your sister, Pam nagged you into agreeing. Sometimes I wonder if you decide anything about your life on your own."

That statement was painfully close to the truth, but Eric knew Pam was just looking out for him. Well he was here now, in dreary, cloudy Philadelphia. "Alcide, if it's 31 degrees outside, couldn't there at least be snow on the ground?"

Alcide just chuckled at Eric's grumpy mood. He would perk up after they landed and went out to dinner.

Eric had traveled from LA with his friend and co-producer Alcide Herveaux to prepare for their upcoming movie. Filming would be done in various locations in Center City Philadelphia and a farmhouse setting in the suburbs. This trip was to check out their required Philadelphia filming locations and find a shooting location in the suburbs. The contracts for city filming were easily completed from LA since the Mayor's office in Philadelphia had a staff that dealt with negotiations. Eric and Alcide's assistant, Bobby, had located Bon Temps Bed and Breakfast, complete with a barn and ample acreage that appeared to meet their needs. The pictures that Bobby had sent were promising and they were all meeting with the owner on Wednesday.

After finally getting their luggage and the rental car, Alcide and Eric headed into Center City Philadelphia for the night. Tomorrow they were touring the city and on Monday, they would meet with a representative from the Mayor's office to confirm the filming locations and schedule. After their meeting, they would leave for the Morgantown, PA, the suburbs they needed to visit. Tonight they planned to enjoy the town. After speaking to the concierge, they decided on a bar within walking distance called Valhalla. Eric turned to Alcide and announced, "After completing the filming on Multiverse, I believe I've earned my time in Valhalla, Lord knows I battled with my co-stars during the filming."

"Eric, you channeled the 1000 year old Viking Vampire in that film well enough to capture Odin's attention, and you did it without twinkling!"

Eric and Alcide were both very good looking men. Eric was almost 6'5" with a broad chest; narrow hips shoulder length blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Alcide was a bit shorter but even broader with dark curly hair and green eyes. Eric's fame provided a fan base that followed the two through town and supplied a throng of ladies vying for attention.

"Eric, can I buy you a drink?"

"Who is your friend, is he famous too?"

"Marry Me!"

"Can I have my picture taken with you?"

Several hours and many polite dances later, Eric and Alcide walked back to the Marriott and crashed. Both enjoyed the friendly chatting and dancing with the ladies at a Valhalla, but kept it PG. As producers, they still needed to negotiate the best contracts for the film's budget, and they couldn't afford any Philadelphia Scandals.

The tour of city locations on Sunday and meetings on Monday went smoothly, but then Bobby was an efficient assistant. The Constitution Center, City Hall, Museum and Historic Wanamaker's Building would all be part of the film. The Mayor's office had been very accommodating with the scheduling of both day and nighttime filming. After the meetings, Eric and Alcide headed to the country for the next location checks. Alcide was driving and Eric asked, "Are we lost? I thought we were heading to a suburb of Philadelphia, not the fucking boonies." Eric couldn't believe that the drive was taking so long, and the further they drove, the less 'civilized' the landscape became.

Alcide confirmed the directions in the navigation system and reminded Eric that their goal was a country setting with farms, cows, and open spaces. He suggested Eric relax and enjoy the scenery."

Eric growled, "Enjoying the scenery is one thing. Knowing we may be living here for several months while filming is what has me concerned. Pam will be here. We'll have to negotiate special shopping trips to keep her tolerable! She'll whine that it's my fault since she is my stylist and she HAS to shop for me, but we both know SHE can't do without new clothing every week. I wonder if the big mall we passed can send shoppers with carts of clothing out to the boonies for remote shopping trips. I'm going to call Bobby now to check on that."

Alcide exited the turnpike and told Eric to call Bobby later, since they had arrived at the hotel. "No Eric, you don't want to look."

Eric _did_ look as they pulled into the Holiday Inn. They had planned to stay here until their departure next week and Eric wasn't sure he could. The orange colored hotel was behind a McDonalds and had an abandoned outlet mall (that had been called MOM's?) attached to the back. He was ready to rethink the cost of building all the sets (complete with farms) from scratch to prevent the need to ever return here again. It got no better when they asked about restaurants and had to clarify and ask for one that was not called a diner. Eric and Alcide had no problem with eating at a diner, but they needed to find variety to keep the cast and crew happy for several months. Ronny, the 'Concierge' (early promoted teen from the front desk) directed them to: Ye Olde Heritage Inn (charming).

"What can I get you to drink?" asked an elderly waitress.

'_Alcohol,'_ Eric thought '_lots and lots of alcohol_.' "I'll have a beer."

Alcide agreed, "I'll have a beer as well, and I'm ready to order".

Alcide and Eric ate their dinner while confirming their goals for the trip:

*Evaluate the Bon Temps Bed and Breakfast as a filming location

*Determine if any work is required for the property to meet their needs

*Negotiate contracts with the owner on the required work and fees for use

*Find additional locations for some specific scenes and/or determine what sets will need to be built as supplement

*Determine food and entertainment options for the cast and crew

Alcide had more experience with coordinating location filming and suggested some friendly discussion with the locals so they headed towards the bar area. There, they found the local off duty Police Chief, John Stoltfus, and some other men playing pool. They were quickly welcomed into the conversation and eventually some games. Eric thought to himself, _'OK, so there are some benefits to being in a small town.'_ Alcide informed their new friends that they were looking for filming locations and entertainment options for a large cast and crew.

"So Chief Stoltfus," Eric asked, "what do folks in Morgantown do for fun in the spring and summer?"

"Call me John, please; I still sometimes think Chief Stoltfus is my Dad. For fun, well, we have a weekly pool tournament on Thursday nights held right here at Ye Olde Heritage Inn. Friday nights, starting in May, we have the ice cream social at the Farm and Feed. The closest movie theatres are about 30 minutes away. I'm guessing some of your late 20's or single folks will be looking for something like a nightclub, but they'll need to travel to the City of Reading or downtown Philadelphia. Of course, once summer hits, you are now entering church fair and BBQ season, and just about every other week a local church hosts some type of community gathering. We _do _have one weekly event you won't want to miss, and that is Tuesday dinner and open mic night at the Barn. It's the barn on the property of Bon Temps Bed & Breakfast, but we just call it the Barn".

"Well, John, you have given us a few things to think about. Open mic nights aren't really my thing, but seeing that we want to explore the Barn as you call it for our movie, I guess we can check it out while enjoying dinner tomorrow night. "

"Great, see you there."

On the drive back to the hotel, which really could have been a walk, Alcide turned and said out loud what Eric had already been thinking. "We have to come up with something, the cast and crew will die from boredom during the 4 months here."

All Eric could do was sigh. He was only scheduled to be here for over a week and was already feeling the effects of boonie boredom as he was now calling it.

During the day on Tuesday Alcide and Eric drove around looking for various scene locations. The area did not lack for farms, cows or admittedly some beautiful views. Alcide was making a list of the potential filming sites since Chief Stoltfus said he would review it and help with introductions of any property owners. Eric had to admit that Alcide was right about talking to the local folk, and they certainly hit the jackpot making friends with the Chief of Police.

"Yeah, this will cut down on research time for Bobby. Let's head to the Police Station to see if we can get any of the names right away."

Eric agreed, and since he was driving he headed to the center of the 'metropolis' to find the Police Station. Chief Stoltfus was there and rattled off the names of every land owner on the list and offered to sit with Bobby and make introductory phone calls. Alcide and Eric could only stop and stare at each other like deer caught in headlights with matching looks of disbelief.

In the car, Alcide quipped, "I think we ARE in Kansas now, 'cause we sure aren't in LA. Nobody would give you the time of day let alone help with a project. I'll call Bobby now to have him meet with the Chief."

Once again, they went back at The Holiday Inn (who could miss the orange) and were greeted by Ronny, their concierge and overall 'Oracle' of Morgantown. "Mr. Northman and Mr. Herveaux, do you need anything before I head out for the evening?

"No Ronny, we will be at the Barn tonight, so no theatre tickets or reservations are required."

Ronny was confused about theatre tickets, since the local High School play was still a few months away, but he did offer to drive Eric and Alcide since he was going to the Barn as well.

They declined and got ready to depart themselves.

Eric was reminding himself this was for work when Pam texted him:

P: Hi Eric. Hope the trip is going well. Where are headed tonight?

E: out

P: Fine Eric no need to be pissy I think this is a good opportunity for you. I'm just checking on how your trip is going

E: Fine, Hello Pamela, the trip is an adventure and I'm going to the Barn tonight

P: Don't be a jerk.

E: I'm not being a jerk; I'm going to the Barn tonight.

P: No, really

E: Yes, really. The Barn has dinner and open mic night. Apparently the whole fucking town goes. I think we have to catch our fish in the stream and fillet it for cooking, the cow for milking is right there in the barn. Before you say anything about this – I'll remind you that you and Victor insisted I both star in and produce this film

E: Are you there?

E: Pam?

P: Sorry, was too busy wondering, as your stylist, what the hell you wear to the Barn for open mic night.

E: Hopefully jeans and vans are acceptable. I left my Carhartts at home.

P: What's a Carhartt?

E: Look it up, I'll get you some in the 'Bib' Style

As they approached the Barn, they looked at each other in question. The parking 'lot' (yard?) was packed. Seating was at large round tables, so you shared with other patrons if your group was smaller than 8 or 10. The space was set up with a buffet at one end and a small stage and dance area at the other. Eric and Alcide paid their cover charge, grabbed beers and settled on a table near the stage. Their table companions must have been at the buffet. Given the limited restaurant options in the area and the uninteresting menu they found for dinner last night, Eric didn't hold much hope for the buffet. He and Alcide met their first table companions as they returned with loaded plates. Russell and Bart were a gay couple from the area. Russell was a lawyer and Bart a doctor. Soon they were joined by other guests at the table; Tray, a school teacher for the local elementary school and Amelia, his wife, a stay at home mom. They had all introduced each other when Amelia noticed their lack of plates and said to Eric and Alcide, "guys, I don't know much about LA, but the food at the Barn is made from scratch with fresh ingredients as much as possible. You're missing out if you don't hit the buffet quickly for the best selections."

Eric and Alcide did admit the food smelled good now that the folks at the table returned with full plates. When they approached the buffet, they were surprised by the selection, including; Grilled Eggplant Parmigianino, Chicken Marsala, Green Beans with Garlic, and assorted desserts. The meal wasn't at all what they expected. A single plate wasn't enough and they both found themselves going back up for more. Russell, Bart, Tray and Amelia were not shy with the "told you sos". Things in Morgantown were finally starting to look up.

Then the music started.

Open mics are not always the best entertainment, especially if you aren't local and can't either encourage someone for trying or laugh your ass off at the appropriate time. The first folks onstage simply started with some music and they were eventually joined by a singer. Not bad so far. Then a group of four young girls approached the stage and made a request. The girls were going to dance as entertainment. Eric felt like he had died and gone to hell, sure that a squeaky violin recital would be next. The band started playing Fun's Some Nights while the crowd started yelling for something called Sookie. The girls started an Irish Dance and were joined by what must have been Sookie. She had long blond hair that she pulled out of a messy bun while she ran to the stage, a curvy body, and breasts that bounced wonderfully while dancing with the girls. Eric was suddenly interested in the entertainment for the evening.

Once the dance was over, two of the girls came running to the table. Mena was Russell and Bart's daughter and Grace belonged to Tray and Amelia. The girls were introduced to Eric (Mr. Northman) and Alcide (Mr. Herveaux) and they explained that the other girls were Sookie's daughters. Everyone was telling the girls how much they enjoyed their dance when the guitar playing started. It was Sookie onstage now. Russell noticed that Eric stopped eating, he was no longer drinking and it appeared that he was ignoring something Alcide was saying. Sookie really had Eric's attention. She performed three songs. Then as fast as she appeared, she was gone. Using the need for a beer as excuse, Eric took an extra long route around the room but he could not find Sookie. Russell saw this as well. He looked at Alcide who had also noticed and he raised his brows in question. Alcide just shrugged and thought, _'this is interesting, Eric chasing after a woman is not typical; it's always the other way around.'_

Once back at the table, Eric joined the conversation Alcide was having with Russell, Bart and Tray about their business trip to Morgantown. He was informing them that they were scheduled to meet with the owner of Bon Temps B&B tomorrow to discuss using the property as a potential filming location.

Bart turned to Russell saying, "isn't that…" only to be cut off by Russell who quickly said "Bart, let's tell them about the grange party this weekend, maybe they would be interested in attending that as well."

As quickly as he could, Eric replied, "We may need to be back in Philadelphia this weekend." Eric felt he had just dodged a bullet. Before he arrived in Morgantown, he didn't know what a grange was, but now he knew it was some type of farming meeting and the grange party did NOT sound fun.

Meanwhile Russell kicked his husband to keep him quiet. He knew about the meeting at Bon Temps since he was the lawyer for the B&B. He chose to keep these details to himself because he enjoyed open mic nights at the B&B too much to have work intrude on the night (at least that is what he told himself).

The Police Chief, Fire Chief (Volunteer company – did they still have volunteer fire companies?), and the local post master all joined their table to chat as well. Both Eric and Alcide had to admit they were enjoying their new local friends and the food (though Eric was still thinking the grange party would be taking that too far). Ironically, Eric wasn't approached by crazed fans while at the Barn. _'Maybe there is something to be said about a small town.'_

Suddenly Russell exclaimed. "I need to find my dance partner" and got up to search (though Bart stayed seated). When some Latin music started from an iPod, the band took a break. Racing out again was Sookie, this time donning a pair of dance shoes and she and Russell proceeded to dance around the room. Bart explained to Eric's and Alcide's questioning faces, "I had no interest in dancing while Russell and Sookie both did, so they started taking lessons as friends."

Eric moved closer to Bart. _'He knew this Sookie?'_ However she learned to dance and whomever she learned with didn't matter – Eric was mesmerized by her dancing. He had to ask more. "They move wonderfully. How did Sookie's husband feel about her taking lessons with your husband?"

Bart portrayed a sad smile, "at first Sam resisted, but he had no interest in dancing either, so how could he refuse. Look how happy she is. I think dancing has helped her move…"

Just then, Russell returned to the table cutting off Bart and announcing that Sookie was too busy for more than a few dances. Both Russell and Bart shook their heads exclaiming that she never seemed to take a break.

After a few more songs from the band, Russell and Bart took their leave with Mena, reminding her it was a school night. In their car Russell asked, "Did you see the way Eric looked at Sookie?"

"How could anyone miss that? When she left the stage, he wandered around the room like a lost puppy looking for her."

Eric and Alcide were just walking to their car when Russell and Bart drove by on the way out. They giggled like school girls.

On Wednesday, Eric and Alcide worked on emails and other items before leaving for their 11AM appointment at Bon Temps B&B. They arrived and were surprised to see Russell getting out of his car.

"Good morning gentlemen."

Alcide replied, "Good morning to you as well, though I'm a bit surprised to see you here."

"I apologize; I know I should have mentioned I would be at the meeting today, since I'm the lawyer for the B&B. I really don't like to mix business with pleasure, and my guess is you would have had several questions about the meeting last night."

Neither man could refute that comment, since to them, this whole week WAS work even during the seemingly pleasurable parts.

Russell lead them all into the lounge only to hear arguing coming from down the hall.

The first voice was a female (Eric and Alcide assumed it was Susannah, the owner) "I have an appointment Bill, you're going to need to leave and we'll continue this discussion later." Her voice was forceful but not yelling.

The male voice screamed back. "this is another example of what I mean. You should not hold meetings without me!"

"Bill, Russell is the lawyer for the B&B and _he_ will be in attendance. You are a partner in our InnKeeper software business, not the B&B."

"YOU KNOW YOUR HUSBAND WANTED ME TO TAKE CARE OF YOU. THIS IS NOT HONORING HIS WISHES."

Russell had stepped forward with an apologetic smile and proceeded down the hall, quietly informing Bill to stop yelling and depart.

After a few more hushed but angry exchanges, a very angry man stormed down the hall, nostrils flared and hands clenched as he said over his shoulder, "this is not right - I WILL be back."

Russell came out and invited Eric and Alcide into the office.

Moving from behind the desk to greet them was Sookie.

'_Yes'_, Eric thought, _'things in Morgantown are definitely looking up.'_


	2. Thin Line between Love and Hate

A/N – well, now that I posted one chapter and I know how this works – I know to add the author note to my document (duh on me). SO – many thanks to my beta: shellsfantasea! I cannot believe how many people are already following this – after a few hours. I hope I am worthy.

**Chapter 2 - Thin Line between Love and Hate**

Sookie immediately started walking to the door in the office, trying to encourage everyone to leave the room. "I thought we might could meet in the dinin' room and spread out?

Russell was surprised. "Sookie, what's going on?"

Eric watched Sookie; she seemed nervous about something and was looking around. What is the problem he thought? Then he saw it. He was on the cover of Fall's GQ Australia and it was sitting on the desk. '_A fan perhaps?'_ His eyebrow raised up in question when he saw it.

Sookie saw his expression AND what he had seen. _'I wanna die now; can a hole open up in the floor and swallow me? Maybe Russell can just take the meeting.'_

Instead of saying anything, Eric just suggested. "Yes, let's move to a large table in the dining room. We all have notes to take and we'll be more comfortable there."

Sookie just gave him a shy smile as thanks, but Eric gave a proud and smug look in return.

Once in the dining room, Russell began the introductions, explaining that he had met everyone last night. "Eric Northman, Alcide Herveaux; may I introduce Sookie Merlotte?

They all exchanged handshakes and Sookie offered coffee or tea and the guests declined.

"Let's get down to business," suggested Russell.

Alcide proceeded to describe the film and the required a country setting, barn and farmhouse. Sookie's property provided extra benefits with the acreage hidden by trees to accommodate RVs for the cast and crew. The filming schedule and other needs were discussed.

Eric tried to follow the discussion, but all he could do was picture the Sookie he saw dancing last night: the smile on her face, those hips moving to the beat.

"Eric?"

He realized Alcide had been speaking to him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you had anything additional to cover."

Eric simply replied. "No." _At least I hope not_.

Russell was positively giddy with the looks Eric was giving Sookie, certain that he wasn't even able to listen to the conversation. He already knew Sookie was a fan of Eric's. Well, they both drooled over some of the magazine articles that featured Eric. Sookie had experienced so much pain in the past few years; she deserved something fun for herself. Honestly, Russell even thought a fling would be good for her – but that would never do for Sookie. She felt responsible for the world and would never risk the fallout from a fling. Russell decided he would just push this situation as best he could. Perhaps a chat with Alcide when he could take him aside would be a good next step. He didn't want Sookie to get hurt, and hoped that Alcide could offer some insight.

The group decided to take a short break then walk the property to review some areas in more detail.

Russell pulled Alcide aside to chat. "I see the way Eric is looking at Sookie. She is a very good friend, should I be worried or excited?"

Alcide could only offer that he was confused for two reasons, "Russell, I don't understand, is Sookie married or single; we heard about her two daughters last night. Secondly, Eric has NEVER appeared to be infatuated like this. I can only promise to keep an eye on the situation."

"Sookie is a widow. She lost her husband Sam about 3 years ago. Financially she is fine. Sam and his cousin Bill Compton created InnKeeper: a software system for tracking reservations, fees and special requirements for small establishments. Now Sookie and Bill share ownership of the company. She has not dated since Sam passed away. I have tried to encourage it and she has had suitors, including Bill. She has no interest in Bill but that does not stop him." Russell didn't mention the fact that he knew Sookie already found Eric Northman, the actor, attractive. Lord knows the two of them watched his films many times over the years. He also knew that physical attraction was only part of a relationship for Sookie and she would not tolerate dating a 'jerk' as she referred to some of her prior, yet unsuccessful, suitors.

Seeing Eric returning, Alcide quickly moved the discussion to the tour of the property.

They started with the house itself. Eric and Alcide would film as much as they could on location, but certain rooms were planned for replication in the studio. The current office was a problem since it was the former dining room. The dining room used by the B&B guests needed to be large, so it was part of the new construction that occurred when the B&B was opened. Careful filming would hide the new construction from the outside, but this new dining room was out of place in the farmhouse as they envisioned for the movie. This concern was added to the list as a discussion point.

The kitchen was workable. Most of the original farmhouse kitchen look remained and the more commercial equipment needed to run the B&B was all on one side. The living room was also fine as it was currently decorated. Some of the books on the shelves would need to be hidden since they were published after the time period for the movie.

The B&B had ample bedrooms decorated in various styles that would work well with the film. For the movie, any kids rooms would need twin beds to replace the queen beds in a guest room. The film crew would make the furniture moves when filming required.

Once the interior was complete, Sookie suggested the group break for lunch. She had prepared homemade beef vegetable soup and bread with brown sugar cookies for dessert. Eric and Alcide both smiled wide to each other when they realized the heavenly smell from the kitchen was lunch, for them!

Sookie went to the kitchen and Russell followed to start carrying the food out. Since the dining room held several tables, Sookie had already set one of them for lunch. Russell started in a sing song voice, "you like him. You can't keep your eyes off each other."

"Hush Russell, are you plumb crazy, you know what a manwhore he is. Gorgeous or not I don't have a place in my life for a meaningless affair."

"Sookie, I can see your mutual attraction, be cautious but don't close yourself off completely, please?"

Sookie simply nodded in reply.

Back in the dining room, the four tucked in for lunch and started some friendly chatter.

Eric asked, "So, we were supposed to meet with a Susannah Merlotte today?

"Sookie was a nickname from my childhood in Louisiana that followed me to Pennsylvania. My hometown is Bon Temps, Louisiana, hence the name of the B&B. My husband, Sam, and I moved after my Gran passed 'bout 7 years ago. I have a brother still in Bon Temps, but no other family there. Sam's parents, and Aunt and Uncle live near here. His cousin, Bill, who you probably saw, but did not officially meet, moved with us from Bon Temps. He and Sam were in the service together and I met Sam before they were discharged. He and Bill moved to Monroe and opened a bar together."

Eric considered all that Sookie had just said. _'She did not say late husband, but then Bill mentioned that her husband wanted Bill to take care of her. I wonder if can get some information from Russell_.'

Alcide observed, "You have a southern accent, but don't completely talk 'southern' Sookie."

Russell laughed as he answered for Sookie, "Alcide, don't get her fired up. She'll 'jerk your tail in a knot' or something equally horrid."

Gasping as Sookie replied, "Dang Russell, I thought you were my friend."

"I am, but you're funny when you get going."

Alcide explained that he was originally from Jackson, Mississippi and his family was still there. He had visited Shreveport a few times but never her home town of Bon Temps. She and Alcide shared a few memories of growing up 'southern'. Good manners and respect for your family were required. Alcide also suggested that Sookie's cooking skills were from her southern upbringing.

She confirmed, "My Gran raised me, and you can believe she taught me all I know. Many of my breakfasts come straight from her recipes, but I've adapted to a broader-than-southern offering. Even if the recipes are not hers, the concept of fresh foods, scratch cookin' where possible, and love are universal to good food."

The gentlemen agreed as they shoveled in more soup and bread.

Once the main meal was eaten, she shared the cookie plate and offered hot tea, coffee or milk. They again dug into their cookies and were surprised.

"I was waitin' for that look," Sookie said, "the salt on the cookies always perplexes some."

"Yes, but now that I've tasted it, I can see it balances out the sweet from the brown sugar," Eric offered.

Just then, Eric received a text from Pam:

P: How is the tour?

E: Leave me alone, I'm eating.

P: Honestly Eric, can you focus on work?

E: The tour is fine, we just finished the house, and before moving to tour the barn we are eating lunch.

P: Don't get fat eating all that shoo-fly Pie! I need you to fit into your jeans when you get home for a photo shoot next week!

E: We are walking the property later, I'll work it off. Now go away, I'm trying to enjoy myself here.

P: I thought you hated your trip?

P: Eric?

P: ?

Eric turned the sounds on his phone off so he could enjoy the cookies and the company.

He turned to Russell, "So tell me about your dance lessons."

"Well," Russell started, "it's simple enough. I wanted to learn, Bart did not and Sookie did. So we took lessons. We started at the local high school, once a week on basic ballroom dancing."

"The instructor loved us and suggested more advanced classes." Sookie finished. "Now we dance the Latin dances too. We even started takin' the kids, and they dance like little Flatleys."

"Yes, we saw that last night," Alcide added.

"Right, I forgot you were there to see the girls dance."

"Now, I believe Sookie hosts the dinner and open mic night as an excuse to have a dance floor", said Russell and added, "not that I mind at all."

Sookie laughed, "You're right Russell; there aren't really other options in town."

Russell had copies of generic film location contracts in hand after lunch and bid them farewell. He would be back on Friday with comments. Sookie, Eric and Alcide continued their chat while they headed out to review the remainder of the property. "Sorry about the mixed state of holiday decorations here. I close down for a few weeks in November so I can complete the Christmas Decorations. The lower level of the barn is pretty much a mess while I put away the autumn stuff." They entered the lower barn level and holiday decorations were everywhere.

"Sookie, for the film, we would need the lower level cleared out for animals. We can add moving and temporary storage to the contract."

"Animals?" Sookie exclaimed. "I'm a-gonna have farm animals?"

"Yes", Alcide replied, "but not for the whole four months, we will minimize the time they're here."

"Uh oh", Sookie thought out loud; "I think once any animals arrive, the kids will never want them to leave."

"So," Eric asked, "you'll want to keep them?"

"I sure as hell did not say that!"

Laughing, they all continued to the acreage behind the large trees. Eric and Alcide hoped to place all the RVs in this space, after adding the appropriate RV services. Eric shared his concerns about the amenities for the cast and crew. "Sookie, our cast and crew are accustomed to staying in the luxury RVs we are supplying for the property; my concern is the town itself. I fear many will be bored with the entertainment options in such a small town. We asked around a bit last night, and frankly are still concerned. Are there any other options that may have been missed, besides the ice cream social and weekend church BBQs?"

Eric's face showed disdain while he spoke and it pissed Sookie off. "Hey. Y'all came to this small town for your film, and now yer criticizin' the town and the fokes who live here? If y'all cain't make it here for 4 months that is y'alls problem, not mine. Daaum. Let's get back to work on the details of the site prep inside since it is getting' colder out here."

Alcide whispered to Eric on the way back, "That went well, do you have any other thoughts you can say to piss her off?"

"Sookie," Eric called to her, "I apologize, I was merely looking for suggestions; it wasn't my intention to insult your town."

Sookie took a breath to calm down and replied, "Eric, that may be true, but your lack of desire to be here makes you appear snobbish. This small town is not just a zip code. It's a community of people who know and help each other. You might want to remember that when speakin' to the folks around here."

Eric acknowledged the comments with a nod.

Once back from their tour of the property, Sookie inquired about other properties they were evaluating causing confused looks between Alcide and Eric.

When they didn't answer, Sookie explained her question. "You aren't staying here, so I assumed you were staying at another B&B?"

Eric and Alcide sheepishly explained that they were only investigating her property and they were staying at Orange heaven.

"THE HOLIDAY INN?!" Sookie laughed, "Good God Almighty, you are not! Pack your bags, you can move in today since you need to be here every day anyway. I don't have weekday guests, so you get your pick of rooms. Dinner is at 6PM tonight.

Alcide and Eric were staring at each other again like deer in headlights. Yes, it was starting to be a pattern.

But they did not need to be told again. They were back with bags in hand within 30 minutes and were in the kitchen to discuss next steps. Eric and Alcide were pleased with the location and minimal work needed to use the house, barn and land in the film. Several contractors would need to be hired to arrange for electric and sewer for the RVs as well as some minor fix-ups for the barn. Alcide started explaining that Bobby would work with contractors to get bids for the work needed. He and Eric could finalize their selection from LA, and include the contractors in the January meetings to complete contracts. The contractors could start work in January to be ready by March when Eric, Alcide and several other crew members would be in for location preparation before filming.

Now it was Sookie who was confused. "I can call the electrician and plumber right now, and they can be here tomorrow to review the work. Why go back and forth via email and fax from LA?" She paused but her ire was rising and she added a hand to her hip, "Y'all do realize that I can hire contractors, right? I done bought this place in shambles and with contractors I hired and my own elbow grease turned it into this B&B."

Eric noticed two things: 1) she didn't mention her husband working on the B he needed to know more about that. AND 2) she was getting upset, and while Eric liked a good argument; he needed to get this under control. "Sookie, we're not suggesting you do not have the skills, we had always planned to complete the work through the film company."

"I know the changes are for YOUR film, but it's still MY property, and I'll have to live with the work that is permanent!" Did they really think so little of her or how she felt about this B&B she worked so hard to create? Jerks!

"Sookie, we were only trying to help by not adding to your already busy life." Eric said while the school bus stopped and dropped off Sookie's girls. That timing was in his favor.

Suddenly, Sookie's argument was deflated. She did still believe she could work easily through the contractor decisions, but she had misread their intentions.

The girls came bounding into the kitchen and stopped. The younger one said "Mama, we have his picture on your PC!"

Sookie turned red and thought _'I want a hole to swallow me now.'_

Sookie turned to introduce the girls, "This is Eleanor and this is Maura. Eleanor and Maura, these gentlemen, Mr. Northman and Mr. Herveaux, will be staying with us for the next few days.'

Alcide knelt down to ask, "How old are you lovely ladies?"

Maura, being older said, "I'm 7 and Eleanor is 5. Mr. Herveaux, would you like to help me with my math?"

Sookie stepped in, "Girls, I should have been clearer, they are here to work. No botherin' them, got it?" Now, off you go to start your reading. Maura, I'll join you in the office in about 20 minutes to help with your math."

Both girls mumbled "Yes mama."

Alcide looked at Maura and gave her a wink while mouthing _later_. She left with a grin on her face.

Once the girls left, Sookie returned to the prior conversation, a bit calmer, and simply expressed that she already has contractors she uses for any electrical and plumbing work. They worked on the B&B before, were fair and did quality work. She suggested that their fastest path to understand the extent and costs of the requirements would be for her to call them to meet while Eric and Alcide were still here. They agreed so she called them to schedule the time.

Sookie then took Eric and Alcide to the guest rooms. They both selected a room and settled in. Once Sookie was gone, they met in Eric's room to review their status. Eric started "So we have our main filming location, we identified the gaps and are meeting with the contractors to remedy those gaps,"

"And," Alcide interrupted, "you found a fan girl that YOU couldn't keep your eyes off of last night and again today. Care to discuss?"

"No" _yes_

"I did speak to Russell a bit about Sookie. I just thought you might be interested." Eric remained silent, but stared a hole through Alcide's head, so he continued. "She is NOT married. Her husband died three years ago. She has not dated since. With the looks you're giving her, I know you're attracted. Eric, she is not a one-night stand kind of girl. So you need to wrap your head around your obvious infatuation before you do anything to fuck with her or our film." And with that, Alcide headed back to the office to help someone with math.

Eric was dumbfounded. He was a movie star and could have any woman at any time. He wasn't _infatuated_ with someone after one day, was he? He did not do girlfriends (well, once and that ended badly), he did not do infatuation – he was the one that women were infatuated with. No, Alcide was wrong. He could certainly look and enjoy a view without being accused of infatuation. He was Eric Northman, dammit; women called him sex on a stick. He would be home next week and only back for business and the filming. At that point, he would be so busy this would no longer be a problem. He left his room for the kitchen so he would not be late for dinner, he was just being courteous - that's all.

Alcide helped Maura with math while Sookie finished dinner. They had moved from the office to the kitchen so Sookie could answer Alcide's questions about math – _'how could addition and subtraction have changed so much since he was in school,'_ Alcide wondered.

Soon, dinner was on the table and smelled wonderful. Roast chicken and potatoes with steamed broccoli. Eric was puzzled by his feelings. He and Pam had grown up as with nannies and tutors since their parents were always traveling for their acting careers. Family dinner was foreign to him.

The girls giggled at Alcide's antics. He had the ability to mimic several of their favorite Disney characters. They also discussed their busy day at school. Eleanor was in Kindergarten and today they had art; evidenced by the splatter of paint on her shirt. They had started a surprise for Christmas next month. Eric laughed to himself; _'it's not really a surprise anymore.'_ Maura was in second grade and the teacher was currently reading Mr. Popper's Penguins. She was fascinated by the idea of having a penguins as a pet, since they had never had any pets. The last part of the sentence was spoken with a pout. Eric and Sookie made eye contact and she mouthed – farm animals – and Eric realized she may actually be stuck with a cow and goats after the filming was complete.

Shortly after dinner, Sookie took the girls to their private quarters to get baths and go to bed. Alcide and Eric decided to relax in the living room. This room was for guests and contained a variety of books and films on DVD. A book on the coffee table captured Eric's eye – it was a scrapbook of the renovations to the B&B. It detailed in photos and stories the initial state of the farmhouse, barn, and overgrown gardens. It progressed through the clean-up and additions making it the spectacular B&B it was now. All through the book, pictures of Sookie working on the yard, hanging drywall, painting, demolishing and more were proof that she was more than capable of handing the contractors. Eric almost felt guilty for Alcide's and his assumptions - almost.

Sookie returned and the three settled in for tea and more cookies. "Maria-Starr is going to have my ass when I get back," Eric grumbled.

A wave of jealousy went through Sookie. _'Maria Starr, who is that?' _she wondered to herself_._

Eric noticed that Sookie's face pinched up after his comment. Then he realized what that meant. '_She is jealous. Oh I can work with this now. I knew she would eventually start to cave in to HER infatuation with ME.'_

Alcide saw Eric's smirk and quickly clarified the situation. "Maria-Starr is my girlfriend and she also happens to be the photographer doing a photo shoot on Eric next week. Eric is just worried about fitting into his jeans with all the good food you've been serving."

"Well Eric, you can join me for a run tomorrow morning if you want."

"What time"?

"6AM, meet you on the front porch."

Alcide's phone rang and he stepped outside to answer it.

Since they were alone, Sookie she felt the need to come clean about the magazine Eric saw in her office. "Eric, I know you saw the GQ magazine in my office, I reckon I should explain."

"Sookie." Eric purred as he moved closer to her on the couch, "there is no need to explain. I do those magazines to promote my movie work, I understand they're bought by many fans and it's all part of the promotion plan. I'm aware that my looks are used to sell the magazines and quite frankly I'm pleased to find that you're a fan since we will be working so closely together in the coming months." He emphasized his final words by stroking her cheek and putting on a smoldering look.

_Is he coming on to me? OK, so maybe I'm a fan, but that does not make me like some of the women who scream and fall at his feet begging for attention._ JERK! "Eric," she started, trying to stay calm, but losing that battle "I think you misunderstand the difference between bein' a fan and enjoyin' your films and yes, admittedly your good looks and bein' one of the Hollywood fan girls that will drop their pants for you at your whim. Perhaps we should just focus on keepin' our relationship professional for now."

Eric was infuriated by her comments, even if there was a hint of accuracy. He was also unsure how to handle rejection. He wanted to start shouting back that she didn't know anything about him. That she had no right judge him. He wanted to grab her and kiss her and show her what she was missing, but he decided to just nod for now and remained silent.

Alcide returned shortly after and Sookie excused herself for the night.

Once in bed, Sookie pondered the day. '_I'm a fan of Eric Northman, and here he was, sleeping in my house. I should be excited about that, right? Instead, I'm just frustrated. How could he be nice one minute, then a jerk the next? I want to kiss him, I want to slap him. I just don't know which I want to do more. Well, he would be gone in a week, then back only for work. Hopefully the film will occupy most of his time. I just need to avoid being alone with him until he leaves, then I can just forget about all this frustration. Yes, I'll use Alcide as a buffer as much as possible over the next week.'_

Meanwhile, Eric was in bed after checking on emails. _'She rejected my advances? That never happens. Sookie is different than any of the women I have dated/fucked. I'll try a different tactic tomorrow. Why do I even care so much?' _

At 5:55 AM, Eric was on the porch in a very tight running outfit waiting for Sookie. She walked out and was surprised to see him there. She figured her comments about a working relationship would have given him a clue. She had to admit she really liked the view, and her lady bits did as well. She had not felt lust like this since her husband died. If she was really honest with herself, even with Sam, it had been a while she had these physical reactions to a man. If only she could stop some of the stupid crap that came out of his mouth. _'Maybe I can just use duct tape on his mouth? No, how can I kiss him then?_ _Why am I thinking that? Oh hell.'_

She was lost in her thoughts when Eric started right away, "Sookie, I apologize for my actions last night. Can we wipe the slate clean and be friends? I do find you attractive, but I won't make any unwanted advances." He'd decided this was the best way to start with Sookie.

Sookie, ever the polite Southern Lady (even if she had been transplanted to the north) agreed, and they started their run.

Eric's plan was to start out together and at certain times ensure he was in front of Sookie so she could get a view of his 'world class ass' as he had heard many swooning fans refer to it. No such luck. Sookie knew the trail, and was relentless in keeping the faster pace. '_At least now I know why she can eat the cookies and still have the stunning figure.'_

They returned to the B&B at about 7, and Sookie started rallying the girls for their day. She had informed Alcide and Eric that breakfast would be at 9AM, since she needed to get the girls on the bus before they could eat.

Sookie, determined to keep things all business, grabbed the site maps and added them to the table as she set it for breakfast. Breakfast was on the buffet when Alcide and Eric entered the room. Once seated, Sookie explained the contractors were arriving at 10AM, and she suggested they type out their notes for the requirements to provide both of them. They added to the notes and when Sookie finished breakfast, she went to the office to type the lists. Alcide offered to clear breakfast for her since they were trying to get everything done before 10. Sookie returned, shared the lists then explained she was changing for the meeting. She needed something warmer for the length of time they were planning to stay outside with the contractors.

Sookie returned when the contractors drove up. She was wearing Carhartts. _'At least,'_ Eric thought, _'maybe that vision will get her out of my thoughts.'_

When Sookie noticed Eric was staring at her, she shrugged shoulders and said, "What? We are going to be out there for a while; it's cold and these are lined. You should know how to dress for cold weather."

"You know, I may have to take a picture of you for Pam, my stylist. I don't care if it keeps you warm, that outfit is horrible. I'm from Sweden; I know how to dress for cold. Had I packed for cold, you would see that my version is much more stylish than that. I just don't think it's that cold out here."

"You asshole! Where do you get off makin' judgments about my outfits? We may not have snow here like your Sweden, but this is bone chilin' cold, you'll see." This man just infuriated her!

Eric could only laugh. Oh, how he was starting to enjoy pushing her buttons!

With a huff, Sookie led them out and introduced the contractors, Doug and Peter. As a group, they headed out to the planned RV area. The contractors reviewed the site, took measurements and noted the requirements in detail. It took longer than Eric and Alcide expected, and guess what, they were cold. Luckily, Eric thought to snap a picture of Sookie in her outfit before his hands started to freeze. Damn, insufferably right woman!

Once they were done, they headed back to the house for a late lunch and a review of the plans. The contractors were planning to leave after lunch to start working on the preliminary bids and would be back tomorrow to review more details. Once the meetings were over, Sookie headed outside to continue with the Christmas decorations. She was pleasantly surprised when Alcide and Eric joined her to help. She had to guide them through the specifics, but they actually completed all the outside decorations by the time the girls arrived home from school. Sookie prepared an early supper for the girls since they had church school that night. While the girls were at church, Sookie, Eric and Alcide shared a light supper as Alcide told stories of Eric's antics in Hollywood. They got so wrapped up in laughing at the stories Sookie forgot the time and quickly stood to collect the girls at church.

"Would you like some company?" Eric asked.

"Um, sure, let me grab my coat, I'll meet you at the car."

Alcide glared at Eric conveying his warning with a look. Eric simply put on his best innocent face, which looked horribly guilty and walked to his room to get his coat.

Eric behaved and simply asked about the scrapbook on the B&B. Sookie described her dream of owning a B&B and finally purchasing the property she had eyed for years. She was lucky to have friends in the community, an architect, contractors, and other folks she could trust to help her with the endeavor. They quickly arrived at the church.

Sookie collected the girls and returned to the B&B with Maura and Eleanor asking Eric question after question about being in movies, living in California, and being in magazines. Eric tried to answer their rapid fire questions as best he could. They were home quickly; Sookie said her good nights and left for their private quarters.

Friday morning brought more of the same; requirements review, bid discussions with the contractors and additional walks of the property. Sookie shared her time between the contractor meetings, finalizing the indoor holiday decorations and her work on InnKeeper.

Shortly after lunch, she had completed her work for InnKeeper and was meeting with Eric, Alcide and the contractors. Additional assessments on the work needed for the filming were planned for the next week while Eric and Alcide were still there to make any final decisions.

Alcide corrected the comment about both he and Eric being there next week. "Actually, Sookie, I depart on Monday, and Eric will be here to finalize the plans. I have a meeting with the studio on Tuesday, so we felt this was the best way to attend the meeting AND get the work done here with the contractors."

Eric smirked while Sookie's eyes went wide. '_Oh my God, I'm going to be alone here next week with Eric for hours each day while the kids are in school.' _

While still in her stupor about the news, a voice boomed from the front hall. "SOOKEH! What in the hell are all these people doing here? You promised me you would work on InnKeeper today since your silly movie meetings have taken up the past two days!"

Great, Bill. Just when she thought things could not get worse.

A/N – if you don't know what Carhartts are – do a search. They are good work clothes and I mean no disrespect!

I do have pictures directly in my text – but sadly that does not work with fanfiction. I am hoping to put the pictures together and share the links – so take a look for that at some point.


	3. Pfft You Were Gone

Chapter 3 - Pfft You Were Gone

www..youtube. watch?v=EpNJuS3b0So&feature=related

A/N: Thank you all for favoriting and following! Also the reviews – I appreciate every one of them. I only hope my replies are getting to you. I think I may not be doing that correctly. I hope I can figure it out. So – this is a little earlier than planned, but I am finding myself addicted to reviews, so here I go a-postin to see if I can get some more.

Sookie quickly got up to try to head Bill off in the foyer.

"Bill!" Sookie started in a whisper through gritted teeth, "I'm in a business meeting. I finished my work earlier and _we_ had no plans to meet on the software business today. Please leave."

"Sookeh, what business meeting, what are you getting into? You must involve me in these meetings!"

"Bill, this is B&B business, it has nothing to do with you."

"Sookeh, you know you cannot take care of yourself. When are you going to realize you need me?"

In the dining room, the men shared concerned looks. The foyer wasn't that far away, and they could hear everything. Doug and Peter very quietly explained that Bill was a partner in the software business that Sookie had taken over from her late husband. They had heard rumors that Bill was talking like Sookie and he were dating, when everyone knew they weren't.

Eric's jaw clenched. He felt a strong need to protect her and it was a strange feeling. Alcide noticed that Eric seemed angry and to prevent a potential fight, he decided to go to the foyer and see if he could calmly get Bill to leave. Eric could all too quickly lose control; he had seen it with paparazzi before.

Alcide walked to the foyer, "Sookie, is there a problem?"

Bill took in the size of the man who had approached from the dining room and the fact that he heard still more male voices as well and decided to retreat. "Sookeh, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"No Bill, tomorrow is the Grange party, I'll be busy all day."

"Very well," Bill turned and left. He knew he needed to find some way of forcing himself into more of Sookie's life. When Sam first died and Sookie needed his help with the software business, they were together almost every day. Now that the B&B was successful and Sookie had reduced her involvement in the software business, she barely made time for him. Yes, I need more purpose in her life.

Sookie thanked Alcide on the way back to the dining room. As she sat, she apologized for the interruption and suggested they get back to the meeting and lunch. Alcide could see she was shaking and Eric was still seething, so he made an excuse that he needed something from his room and suggested a short break.

He did go to his room, but not to gather anything, he pulled Russell's mobile number from the paperwork yesterday and called him. Luckily, Russell answered.

"Russell, we just had a small problem at the B&B. A very angry Bill was just here; a short fight started and I intervened but Sookie is horribly shaken. I'm sorry to call you, but perhaps you should come over?"

"I'm on my way; I'll be there in about 10 minutes. And don't apologize; I was heading over today anyway to discuss the contracts. Something is going to need to be done about Bill I fear, and soon."

As promised, Russell arrived within 10 minutes and used his jovial personality to try to lighten the mood. He announced he was there for lunch and was upset he hadn't been given an invitation to join them earlier. In no time, he had everyone laughing.

Doug and Peter departed with plans to be back on Monday. Until that comment, Sookie had forgotten about Alcide leaving early, and the panic over being here alone with Eric came back. The day had been full of bad news and she was ready to think of more pleasant things.

"Russell, are we still on for family game night tonight?"

"You know it. We need to take advantage of any Friday nights you are off. We are picking up Grace so Tray and Amelia can have a date night."

"Oh, we are being rude! Eric and Alcide, whenever I have no guests on a Friday night, we all get together with the kids for games and movies. You're more than welcome to join us. Dinner is not fancy on Fridays; I just do leftovers from the week. Would you like to join us?"

Alcide responded before Eric could even think about it, "We'd love to."

Sookie left for the store to purchase the ingredients for the Grange party the following day. Eric and Alcide continued meeting to discuss the upcoming week. They were going to divide and conquer since Alcide would attend the meetings at the studio on their findings while Eric completed the planning at the B&B.

"So, family game night?" Eric questioned?

"Do you have a problem with that? What else would you like to do tonight? I like the kids, Russell and Bart. If you want to go out, by all means, go. Honestly though Eric, you need to get a grip on your feelings here. When Bill was giving her grief earlier, I thought you were going to kill something. I know you; you don't care. What the hell is going on?"

Eric took a breath and answered honestly, shocking even himself, "I don't know. She infuriates me and I want to scream at her, run from her and kiss and protect her all at the same time. AND I have only known her for 3 days."

"Well whatever you do, don't come onto her, she is not one of your regular adoring fans." Alcide noticed a look on Eric's face and thought the worst. "Oh God, what did you do?"

"I already apologized, just leave it alone."

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"

"I may have tried coming onto her the other night. But I really did apologize the next day."

With a final glare from Alcide, they got back to work so they could enjoy 'family game night' another first for Eric. He wasn't even sure his parents knew what games were.

"That will be $6, Mr. Northman, since I own both Aladdin and Genie," announced a smug Maura.

"But then I'll be bankrupt," whined Eric.

Eric, Bart, Maura and Mena had been playing a fierce game of Disney Princess, Monopoly Jr., while Alcide was battling Eleanor and Grace at Hi Ho! Cherry-O.

Russell was helping Sookie in the kitchen with dinner prep. She was going to heat everything up and serve it as a buffet. Since Eric was bankrupt, he went to the kitchen to help. "Does anything else need to come out?"

Russell replied, "This is Sookie, there are tons of platters in there."

"Indeed, I hope she wants to run again tomorrow or I'll never fit in my jeans again."

After dinner, Sookie suggested they move to the private family room for the movie since it was bigger that the B&B living room. She stayed back to quickly straighten the kitchen while Russell led the way to settle the guests in and start the movie.

As soon as they were in the room, the girls announced that it was Grace's turn to pick the movie. Eric held his breath seeing all the Disney Princess movies on the shelf. Thankfully she blurted out Flushed Away; that he could handle.

The kids sprawled out on a quilt on the floor while the adults took spots on the oversized sectional sofa. When Sookie returned to the family room, only one spot was left on the sofa, and it was next to Eric. She halted herself for a moment, but then sat down and the movie began.

'_God, she smells so good,'_ Eric thought. _'How can I sit here for the whole movie with her wedged up next to me and still be innocent?'_

About an hour into the movie, Sookie was softly snoring and had moved to lean her head on Eric's shoulder. Russell giggled to himself while he secretly snuck a picture. He had carefully arranged Alcide and Bart so that there would only be a place next to Eric when Sookie arrived and his plan was working beautifully.

When the movie was over, Russell, Bart and Alcide helped the girls get to bed since they were having a sleepover. Eric was given hand signals to 'STAY' so Sookie could sleep. Eric thought he heard snickering from the hall, but ignored it and changed the TV to some Friday night show and just relaxed with his sofa mate.

Sookie woke up a bit disoriented several hours later. The kids were gone, so were the adults save Eric who had his arm around her and she was resting on him? Her jerky reaction woke him up as well and he just smiled.

Trying to speak Sookie asked, "Why, Wh,…What time is it?"

Yawning, Eric replied, "2AM, Russell and the others put the girls to bed hours ago."

"Eric, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, you were trapped!"

"Sookie, you can see that I'm not any worse for the wear, I enjoyed our nap."

She had no response for that and simply said, "Well, I'm going to head off to bed, will you be joining me for a run in the morning?"

"Of course."

"I will see you then."

The next morning, Sookie and Eric had a short run because she was anxious to get the girls out the door. Since she normally had guests for breakfast on the weekends, she missed many of the early pee-wee basketball games, but not today. She was serving the girls a quick breakfast before heading out.

She was just leaving a note for Eric and Alcide that there was breakfast in the oven when they arrived in the kitchen. She explained she was taking the girls to basketball and they both wanted to join her.

OK, not what she expected, but not a problem.

She had to use the large SUV to fit everyone, but they were on the road in 15 minutes with Eric and Alcide eating breakfast burritos in the car.

The basketball games were great. Sookie took every picture she could and clapped loudly enough to make up for the games she missed. The girls enjoyed the extra cheering from both Mom and their California guests. Maura and Eleanor made sure to tell the teams that their cheer squad included two men from the movies. Several moms spent time sashaying in front of Eric, but he was enjoying the game and Sookie's company so much, he ignored them. Alcide certainly noticed THAT.

Both games were won so Eric and Alcide suggested lunch out to celebrate. Sookie needed to start cooking for the Grange party that night and suggested they celebrate some other time. Russell interjected, saying he could drop Sookie at the Barn to prep while Eric and Alcide took Maura and Eleanor out. Eric and Alcide regretted the invitation as soon as McDonald's came out of Eleanor's mouth. Thankfully, Sookie recommended a diner; reminding the girls that they had pancakes on the menu all day and they agreed. She provided them directions and headed out with Russell and his family.

When the celebration lunch was over and they all returned home; the girls headed off to play while Alcide called to check-in with his girlfriend, Maria-Star. Eric went to the Barn kitchen to check on Sookie.

"So, you enjoyed the basketball game today?"

"I did. I rarely get to make the early games since I have guests for breakfast. I often feel guilty, like I'm abandoning by kids for my job. Since the Grange party is held at the Barn each year, I don't have guests for the weekend, so the girls get more Mama time. I know it's not a real weekend off, but the food for the Grange party is easier than open mic nights since the guests all bring appetizers and desserts. Once I put up the buffet on the warmin' trays, I get to join the party myself since Jessica will be staying to run the kitchen. Then I only need to clean-up. The girls enjoy the party too, since lots of kids their age attend. After dinner, the kids who come usually wind up in my family room watching movies."

Eric noticed the sad look on her face when she spoke about her guilt. He steered the conversation to the food planned for the party. Sookie talked about the menu, and asked Eric if he and Alcide planned to attend. Eric was a bit surprised since the Grange had booked the Barn for the party and he assumed was a private event. "I thought Russell was joking when he invited Alcide and me the other night. Sookie quickly clarified that the party did have an invitation list but there was always room for friends. Sookie started gathering mushrooms and onions from the fridge. He asked if could help and Sookie shot him a look of disbelief.

"When I was growing up I hung out with the cook enough to know my way around the kitchen. So tell me, what needs to be done with the onions and mushrooms."

Sookie handed Eric the vegetables and showed him the type of cuts she needed. He started chopping while she asked him more about his childhood.

"Sounds like you enjoyed the staff at your parents' house, did you get to see your parents much though?"

"No, my parents were frequently in the States making movies. They left Pam and me at our family home in Sweden while they were gone. I never even saw their Hollywood home until I was a teenager. My Mormor and Morfar, my mother's parents, would spend time with us since they lived only about an hour away, but my parents were just not part of my life. I didn't have family suppers like the ones you've shared with Alcide and me this week. Family game night was foreign to me, with the exception of my Far taking us to a football game when he was home. You worry about missing the early Saturday basketball games with the girls; those games are nothing compared to your children's lives. YOU are home when the bus drops them off in the afternoon, YOU are available to help with their homework, YOU are able to read them a story each night, and YOU make the later games on Saturday. Sookie, I saw the pain on your face when you talked about missing the games and I suggest that you are very involved in your girl's lives. They are not going to look back and feel like you abandoned them."

Sookie touched Eric's arm and softly questioned, "Is that what you think about your parents, Eric?

Eric turned to face Sookie with a sad expression. "I guess in some ways I did or I honestly still do feel that way. We were certainly cared for, money was never an issue, but Pam and I didn't grow up as a family. I'm sure that many would tell me that money made my life easy, and in some cases it did. I just never had a Dad that helped me with my homework, or showed up to a school meeting with my teachers. Pam and I both missed out on having parents that wanted a relationship with us. I often think that is part of the reason that I have difficulty with relationships."

Taking the knife from his hand, Sookie reached up and gave Eric a hug. He stood rigid for a moment unsure of how to respond before he gave in and wrapped his arms around her. Even in the kitchen full of food smells, she smelled sweet. Then his body started reacting to the closeness and he felt other body parts start to stiffen so he knew he needed to put some distance between them. He could not resist a kiss to the top of her head before pulling back, joking that the onions and mushrooms would not get cut with all the hugging.

He continued talking about his family, trying to downplay the sadness. "Pam and I always depended on each other and I think that's why we still stay together. She lives with me in LA. She works for me, or rather _with_ me - because nobody tells Pam what to do. We try to talk everyday when I'm traveling. You'll get to meet her in March since she'll be back with me. I think you and Pam may create fireworks. She is quite a 'personality' and many just cower from her. You're a bit of a spitfire and I'm anxious to see the interactions."

"Oh, well I cain't wait to meet her then," Sookie replied full of sarcasm.

They continued cooking together until most of the food was ready and either in the fridge to be served later, or in the oven baking. While they were cleaning up, Sookie explained that the red sauces were made from tomatoes from her garden. The herbs for the pesto chicken were from her garden as well; preserved in olive oil and frozen.

"And the mushrooms?"

"Ah, they came from the store. Have you ever smelled a mushroom house? I don't need that stink here; it would drive away my guests."

As they were walking out, Jessica, Sookie's assistant was walking in to start preparing for the party.

They entered the B&B and were about to split ways when Sookie asked again, "So, will I see you tonight? It seems only fair that you attend since you helped cook."

"OK, I'll tell Alcide. What do we wear to a Grange party?"

"You're thinking hay, plaid flannel, and overalls?"

"NO" 'Y_es, actually after seeing Sookie in Carhartts, I was expecting her to show up to the party in a decorated straw hat with a price tag hanging off of it.'_

Sookie chuckled, "folks will be dressed like they were for the open mic night. I think you will fit in just fine."

She started to walk away when she heard him softly say her name and as she turned, he said, "Thanks for listening."

A few hours later, Eric and Alcide headed over to the Barn with Maura and Eleanor. The girls quickly spotted one of the kid's tables and ran off. Sookie had served the final buffet items and took a seat at one of the round tables where Russell, Bart, Tray and Amelia were sitting. They joined the group with full plates. Alcide started moaning while he was eating. Before he even finished his meal, he was making a pouty face and asking about breakfast. "Sookie, can you make biscuits and gravy tomorrow? I'm only here for two more breakfasts, and Monday I have to leave pretty early. Nobody knows how to make it right in LA. Please?"

"How can I refuse that face? We need to have it for brunch so I can run to church in the morning."

Alcide replied with a large grin, "Sounds good to me!" The guests at the table just laughed and Alcide happily went back to moaning while eating his dinner.

"Alcide, did you know that Eric did some of the cooking for tonight? He helped me in the kitchen today."

Alcide turned to Eric, "You can cook? Why did I not know this?"

"Because Alcide," Eric replied, "I don't want you making those noises in my house and have anyone wonder what is going on inside."

Above the laughter at the table, Alcide replied, "I don't believe that you can really cook."

Raising one eyebrow, Eric asked, "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes, give Sookie off tomorrow for dinner. She already promised me brunch. You cook dinner."

"Done. Russell, Bart, Tray, Amelia, would you and your girls like to join us?"

They all agreed.

"I'll have Bobby shop in Philadelphia and deliver the ingredients to the B&B tomorrow."

"Huh," Sookie said, "Bobby's been around this whole time?"

"Yes," Alcide answered, "He has been working in Philadelphia on some of the filming sites."

"So Eric, can I watch you cook? I'd love to learn something new."

Alcide immediately called that cheating, "You're going to help him. I won't allow it!"

"Alcide, you have no faith. You can join us and ensure no cheating is happening."

"Deal."

They continued through dinner with friendly conversation and trying to pry the menu from Eric, but he insisted it would be a surprise.

After most attendees had their fill of dinner, the music started for dancing. Eric quickly asked Sookie to dance before Russell could. Part way through the first dance, Eric started thinking, _'just friends, how can I keep to that? My body, my dick reacts to her all on its own. Those hips moving to the music, her smile, her scent; heaven help me for the next several months. Maybe I should stay in an RV instead of the B&B during the filming. I know I should put distance between us, but I can't. I don't understand my reaction to her. I have never shared my feelings about my childhood with someone other than Pam. Sure, some folks know the facts, but that is different than the emotions behind it.'_

Eric enjoyed several dances with Sookie before Russell came over to cut in. Eric agreed and, then jokingly grabbed Russell to start dancing. Sookie slapped his arm and took over. Russell started grilling Sookie, "So what's going on with you and Eric? You told me hush the other night, then he went to basketball with you guys, took the girls out to lunch, he cooked with you today, and tonight you seem very comfortable with each other.

"Russell, don't get your hopes up. We are only friends. Since we'll be workin' closely, I think it's best if we get along, don't you?

"Sookie, I think I know you better than that."

"OK Russell, OK. I admit it, he's hot. He can be sweet when he is not being an asshole. None of that changes the fact that I can't have a quick fling and you know it."

"So Sookie, how would you feel about it if Eric had his own quick fling while he was in town?" Russell stated this while inclining his head towards the bar. Selah Pomfrey was currently giggling and flirting with Eric.

"WHAT is she doin' here? She never comes to the Grange party. Hell, she hardly likes comin' back into town from New York!"

Smirking at her ire and obvious jealousy, Russell replied, "I guess she had an urge to head home for the weekend. Or someone told her that a movie star was in town and staying here. Selah would never pass up the opportunity to flaunt at a star."

The music stopped as the head of the Grange approached the mic for the presentation.

Sookie took the opportunity to go to the kitchen to start cleaning up. She was banging pots around and slamming cabinet doors while muttering to herself. "We are just friends; he can date or fuck anyone he wants. Even a skank like Selah. But Lord, anybody but Selah. She had tried to come onto Sam years ago and now this!"

Russell came into the kitchen suggesting that Sookie might want to keep the pot banging down since the Grange was trying to have their annual meeting.

"Sookie, please come back out for the meeting and presentations."

Reluctantly, Sookie returned to the party to see that Selah had joined their table still flirting with Eric.

"Sookie," Selah started, "I see you came out of the kitchen for a bit. How wonderful. My father told me the food was delicious. Of course, it's much too fatty for me. I do try to watch my figure. I guess after having kids it must be a relief to let yourself go." Then she turned to Eric, "So, how do you stay in such good shape?"

The table grimaced collectively. Selah was a bitch and always had issues with Sookie, but nobody knew why. Sookie simply turned to the stage to watch the presentations with mock interest. She normally did enjoy the Grange meeting, but she was just furious at this point. Shortly after the meeting part was over the desserts table was opened, and the music began again. Eric started to get up to approach Sookie, but Selah got to him and asked him to dance first. Sookie couldn't take any more and returned to the kitchen. The sooner everything was clean, the sooner she could end this night. At least this time, she cleaned quietly.

She returned to the main room to see that the kids had departed for movie time. She also saw Eric walking out, with Selah.


	4. Serious Mistake

Hello all! Hope you enjoy this. I WILL try to respond to reviews (actually, I thought I was doing that but found out – I was doing something wrong!).

Thanks for your support.

Chapter 4 - Serious Mistake

watch?v=sv9mmlINv38

Sookie tried to put on a pleasant face while she visited with the remaining guests. Most of her close friends had started to leave since it was getting late for the kids. When the final guest left, she started clearing the tables as her final clean-up. She and Jessica worked for about another hour until everything was put away and the Barn was deemed clean and ready for the next open mic night.

Exhausted, Sookie returned to the house with the linens that would need washing and instead of just starting them right away, she simply dropped them on the laundry floor and retired to her room for the night. She lay in bed for a while unable to sleep. _'It's none of my business, Selah and Eric are both adults and I told him that nothing beyond friends was going to happen. Why is this bothering me so much?'_

The next morning, she set out early for church with the girls and returned home to make the promised biscuits and gravy for Alcide. He was already in the kitchen ready to help. Alcide could tell something was wrong and asked Sookie as much.

"I'm just tired, Alcide. It took us a while to clean-up last night and then I was up again early for church."

"Well, you get to nap today since Eric's cooking dinner."

Alcide noticed the hurt look on Sookie's face at his comment. She quickly turned to get the bacon going on the stove. Alcide offered to tend to the bacon so Sookie could start the biscuits. To round out the breakfast, Sookie threw together a few other items together and it was on the table in no time. Eric and the girls joined Alcide and Sookie in the kitchen and they all dove in. Sookie picked at her food and eventually left the table saying she needed to start the laundry from last night.

Alcide questioned Eric with his face, and Eric just shrugged. Neither of them had any idea about why Sookie seemed 'out of sorts' this morning.

Sookie waited until she thought everyone was finished eating to return to the kitchen to clean-up, only to find Eric there putting away his delivery from Bobby. She had been so lost in her thoughts; she didn't even hear him arrive. Ignoring Eric, and focusing on the safer person she asked, "Bobby, will you be staying for dinner since you did all this legwork?"

"I would love to. I'm also anxious to try Eric's cooking. I have the advantage since I did the shopping; I know what the menu is. Before you even try, no peeking allowed. I wrapped all the ingredients for the fridge in brown packaging. You would need to tear it open to find out what's in there."

Sookie turned away from Eric and Bobby to start cleaning up breakfast saying, "This will only take me a few minutes, and then the kitchen is yours. Tell me if you need any special pans or tools so I can get them out before I leave the kitchen."

"Sookie, I thought you were going to join me to learn some new recipes?"

"Oh, right. Well, I had a very late night last night, I don't know if I have the energy." With that, she turned away to the sink to finish the dishes and left the kitchen.

"Something is wrong, Alcide" Eric said when they met up in the dining room later.

"I know, she told me she was up late, but this does not seem like someone who is just tired. She seems sad about something. Maybe the comments from that slut, Selah?"

"That can't be right. As far as I'm concerned, Sookie has no issues with her figure; I can't believe that would bother her so much. Besides, if anyone has a figure problem it's Selah. Being with her would be like fucking a piece of wood she's so flat. She is just like every other shapeless Hollywood starlet that runs around starving themselves. Do you know that cunt had the nerve to try to follow me when I left? I was heading over to watch the movie with the kids, since the Grange party outlasted my interest after the food part was over and Sookie was stuck in the kitchen."

"Uh oh," Alcide said, "you don't think Sookie saw that and thought anything else, do you?"

"Fuck. I know we talked about just being friends, but one of her issues with me is that she thinks I'm a manwhore. If she saw me leaving with Selah at my heels, she could think I left WITH her."

"Eric, you _are_ a manwhore."

"Thanks for your help. What do I do?"

"I have an idea. Let's meet with the…." Alcide was interrupted by a screech from the foyer.

"Sookeh!"

Eric groaned, "Not this jerk again" as he and Alcide made their way to the foyer. It was too late to cut him off. Sookie was already there and Bill had a bouquet of flowers for 'Sookeh.'

"Darling," He was saying, "I apologize for raising my voice Friday. Can we talk about it?"

Sookie, more concerned about keeping the peace in front of Eric and Alcide, said, "Thank you for the flowers, let's go to my office."

"Sookeh, as I said, I apologize for raising my voice. I know you feel your meetings with the movie people are important, and you had completed your work for InnKeeper. I had no right to yell at you like I did."

"Thank you, for the apology. I do take my InnKeeper work seriously, and you don't need to worry that it isn't getting done. I have done a fine job of juggling my kids, the B&B and InnKeeper for years now. I would like to think that you trust me. Can we agree on that?"

"Certainly, Sookeh."

"Even though I take my work seriously, I still want you to reconsider selling the company. We have a sizable offer and we don't know if we will have a similar offer months or years from now. I truly believe this is the best time to sell."

"Sookeh, not this again! We can grow this business. We need to keep the work that Sam did within the family. Darling, you don't need to worry so much about business. I can take care of you."

"Could you not call me Darling? It gives my kids and guests the wrong impression. And I don't need you to take care of me."

"I don't understand; it has been almost three years since Sam passed away. Don't you think it is time for you to stop mourning and move on? You know Sam would have wanted you to be with me. I waited the respectable year, Sookeh, but I should not need to wait any longer. Please allow me into your life fully."

"Bill, I started a conversation about selling the business, and you start talking about us as a couple?" Sookie started out softly, but her volume quickly rose. "Bill, you and I will never be together. I don't feel that way at all for you."

"Sookeh, you could learn to love me." Bill states while he approaches Sookie trying to pull her into a hug.

Pushing back, Sookie yells, "ENOUGH BILL, PLEASE LEAVE!" Bill had started to form a grip on her arm and when she pushed, he grabbed harder.

While Bill and Sookie were talking (arguing), Eric and Alcide were talking to the girls in the family room. They were starting to put Alcide's plan into action, while still keeping an ear on the conversation in the office. Once the conversation turned to yelling, Alcide told the girls to stay put and he and Eric headed for the office.

Standing to his full height with his arms crossed at his chest, Eric addressed Bill, "Sookie asked you to leave. I suggest you do that on your own, right now."

Bill started to protest but was cut off by looking up and seeing Eric and Alcide both standing there and quite angry. With one last glare at Sookie, he departed, after grabbing the bouquet of flowers to take with him.

Sookie just sat in her chair and wondered how Bill had thought he could just step in and start a relationship with her. She had never said yes to a date, she considered him family, not a suitor. While she was thinking, she subconsciously started rubbing her arm.

After returning from following Bill out, Alcide went to the family room to check on the girls and Eric returned to the office. He noticed she was rubbing her arm and asked, "Did he hurt you? I'll kill him!"

"No Eric, I pushed him away while he had a hold on me. Please, don't do anything. The girls are not that far away and they can hear us. They don't need to see that violence is the answer." Then she added through sobs, "Please?"

Eric acquiesced and walked over to Sookie and knelt down to check her arm. It would probably bruise and he hated that, but he wouldn't go after Bill himself. He did pull out his phone and called John (the Chief of Police) to report the incident. Sookie started to protest immediately. He convinced her that it should at least be on record in case anything further escalated. As business partners, Sookie would have difficulty with a restraining order; recording the incident was the best action they could take.

About an hour later, after John left having taken the report personally and photographing the now well-formed bruise, Sookie started crying again. Eric hated tears. He hated anyone's tears, but seeing Sookie cry actually hurt him. Kneeling down again in front of her, he embraced her in a hug, and let her cry it out. She started to hiccup after a few moments and eventually calmed down. Then she jokingly reminded Eric that he had a dinner to cook, and nothing would get cooked with all the hugging going on.

They left the office, called to Alcide and the girls and met up in the kitchen to watch dinner being prepared.

Eric worked quite well in the kitchen. He was making some traditional dishes from Sweden including, Grilled Salmon, Janssons Frestelse (Jansson's Temptation) – Potato and Anchovy Casserole, Picked beets (he had to cheat since he didn't have time for them to set up) and for dessert, purchased Prinsesstårta (Princess Cakes – two since they were having company). Sookie wondered where Bobby had found the Princess Cakes on a Sunday.

While dinner was cooking, Eric continued to involve the girls in his tasks and joke with them. At first Sookie was laughing too, and then she remembered he had left with Selah last night. She felt comforted from him before, now she was mad she allowed herself that comfort from him. She would need to shield the girls in case they thought something was happening with her and Eric. The girls knew Alcide had a girlfriend, but they believed Eric to be available. Well, he was available, just perpetually. Spending more time in her head thinking about his lifestyle and his blatant display by leaving with Selah last night, Sookie returned to her angry (jealous) state from earlier.

She asked Alcide and the girls to start setting the tables in the dining room. Then she turned to Eric, "It won't work Eric and it's not fair to the girls." Sookie snarled.

"What are you talking about Sookie?"

"You; trying to ingratiate yourself to me by making nice with my children!"

Eric was actually offended. His face must have shown his shock when she continued, "Is that the look that earned you the Oscar, because I wouldn't have voted for it."

He was starting to decide right then, that no attraction was worth this woman's roller coaster of emotions. But he couldn't back down.

"YOU invited Alcide and me into your home, not just your B&B. Would you prefer that I sit here and ignore them? I was rude to you once and I apologized, yet you continue to treat me like scum. Why?"

"Because being around you scares me!" Uh oh, that came out inadvertently.

"I scare you? What have I done that scares you?" Eric replied softly.

Sookie, now looking at the ground and growing red, replied, "No, you don't scare me, my reaction to you scares me. Eric, I cain't deny I'm attracted to you but it's not somethin' I can act on or even ponder. I am a widowed, single mother of 2 young girls. I have two jobs tryin' to provide for my girls now as well as their future. I cain't get swept up into a meaninless attraction. I don't mean this to offend you, but you don't have any track record for dating long term. I'm afraid you think that since I'm obviously a fan, I would be willing to be a fling while you're in town for the movie." He started to reply and she held her hand up and continued. "I know I don't have the right to assume that of you, but your come-on the other night lead me there."

Stunned; both of them. She was stunned that she had been so open; he was stunned at all of her words. She was attracted to him, he got that part, but she had no plans to act on it. He didn't like the way her rejection felt and that scared _him_. He should be running from a woman with two kids that wanted a relationship. Now he found he really did want to spend more time with her. But a relationship?

"Would you like me to move back to the Holiday Inn for the rest of my stay?" Eric asked, hesitantly.

"No, of course not, you're going to be here most of your days anyway."

Eric returned to his cooking and Sookie decided she needed a glass of wine. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Alcide and the girls rejoined them in the kitchen. Alcide was checking over Eric and Sookie to ensure she hadn't done any cooking while they were out of the room. Once he was convinced, he asked the girls how their movie night was. He had prepared the girls for this question and coached them on the answer. Maura, being the oldest said, "It was fun. Eric has never seen most of our kid's movies before, so we let him pick."

"Eric?" Sookie said in question as she turned to him. "I thought you left with…"

"Selah? No, she tried but I really didn't want to have anything to do with her."

Sookie just beamed. The smile that they hadn't seen since she woke up finally made its appearance. Eric and Alcide both knew they figured out that problem. The fact that Eric was so happy to have _not _left with Selah was his real puzzle. He should have just fucked her, flat as a board or not. He'd been traveling for a week now without hooking up with anyone. Yet, he found he didn't have a longing. Did he have any physical reactions to Sookie? Hell yes, but a need to go fuck someone else, nope.

When crowd of friends arrived Sookie helped Eric serve his dinner, and when the platters were on the dining table, they sat next to each other to eat.

Something had shifted with them. Sookie was relieved to have said her piece, Eric needed to hear it. Was he still going to pursue Sookie? Most certainly. He wanted to get to know her even more, but he would be respectful and move slowly. For the first time in a long time, he had found someone worth making an effort.

Everyone complimented the meal and the girls loved the Prinsesstårta so much that Sookie was going to have to find out how to make it herself. She could see it would be a requested birthday cake. She asked Bobby about the purchase; turns out the Reading Terminal Market in Philadelphia had a stand for traditional Swedish foods and he was able to purchase the cake there. Sookie mentioned having been there, but not for years. Eric told her if she couldn't find a proper recipe and method from the web or the Swedish Food stand in Philadelphia, he would get the details from his family's cook in Sweden. The girls were quite happy and started planning Eleanor's next party around the traditional green marzipan outer layer. Eleanor realized that Eric and Alcide would be back in April for the film and would be able to attend. At Eric and Alcide's insistence, the girls had stopped calling them by their formal last names and she asked, "Alcide and Eric, would you like to attend my birthday party?"

Alcide answered, "Little one, by that point you will have the cast and the crew wrapped around your little finger so tightly, that you might have everyone from the film at your party. I think you should plan it for the Barn."

Sookie deadpanned, "Thanks Alcide, I am so looking forward to planning that event. I believe you just volunteered yourself to be in charge. Speaking of volunteering, I believe you also just volunteered to do the dishes?"

"Uh, yes Ma'am anything for you."

With that, Russell and family left since it was a school night. Eric and the girls retired to the family room for a game while Sookie helped Alcide in the kitchen. He could wash, but he really didn't know where things went.

"So, you leave at about 8AM tomorrow?"

"Yes," Alcide replied. "I won't need breakfast; I can just grab something at the airport. I know how hectic the morning can be when you're trying to get girls out the door." Sookie nodded, and Alcide continued, "So how do you feel about the movie being filmed here? What do you think about the changes to your property?"

"Truthfully, I'm excited. The changes to the RV area are permanent, but they won't be obvious. Maybe someday I can expand and add a mini-campground. I'm looking forward to the excitement of the filming. I'm a bit worried about juggling my work with InnKeeper and keeping my weekend guests comfortable while filming is happening, but I'm sure it will all work out."

"I hate to admit this, but Eric and I were listening to your conversation with Bill, mostly to ensure he didn't upset you. You were talking to Bill about selling InnKeeper. What's the story with that?"

"Don't worry about listening in; it appears that I needed it since he wasn't leaving when I asked. As far as selling the software business, Bill's a stubborn fool. InnKeeper is currently worth something to a few of the larger software providers now because the legwork on its functionality has been done and they only need to port the code to their delivery methods. In a short while, the potential buyers may develop the underlying functionality, and the opportunity to sell the company will be gone, or the value reduced. I feel we should strike while the iron is hot. It will enable me to focus on my B&B, and sock some money away for a rainy day."

"What's his problem then?"

"Me. If he sells, we don't have much reason to interact. I guess that since you were listening to the conversation, you heard he's expecting us to become a couple. I really don't want any part of that. Truth is, his intentions are becoming more urgent and it scares me a bit. I guess even though I fought Eric on calling the police, having today's incident on record was probably a smart thing."

"Are you actually agreeing that I was right?" Eric said as he walked into the room.

Sookie gasped in surprise and just hit him with the damp towel in her hands.

Eric started stalking her saying, "oh, you're going to get it now." Then he proceeded to chase her around the kitchen while Alcide did nothing but watch the two of them act like children. Eric finally caught her from behind and picked her up, walking to the family room like she was his prize. He placed Sookie on the couch, told the girls that their mother had hit him with a wet towel, and he needed help tickling her to get her back. Maura and Eleanor were very eager to help, so Eric held Sookie down while they tickled her until she cried uncle. Sookie was laughing so hard, she couldn't catch her breath. Having some mercy on her, Eric finally let her up. She told the girls it was time for bed and got them started on their bath and other nighttime routines. Maura and Eleanor asked if Alcide could read them their bedtime story since he would be leaving the next day, of course, he agreed.

The next morning they said goodbye to Alcide (after Sookie ensured he had a proper breakfast from home, not airport junk). Since both Eric and Sookie had work to do, they parted after breakfast. Eric was busy with the contractors on specifications. The goal was to get all the details worked out so they could complete the proposals for the contracts and return in January to have them signed. His flight was early Wednesday morning so he could be home in time for Thanksgiving with Pam and he had many details to complete before he departed.

Sookie, meanwhile, was head's down in the office on InnKeeper with Jessica. Jessica was a great assistant. Taking on B&B work, the open mic nights and InnKeeper duties as needed. She preferred the InnKeeper work since she was in college majoring in Information Technology. She did any of the work Sookie needed though because she was an employer who worked around the crazy class schedule of a college student.

"So," Jessica began, "tell me about Mr. Hotty out there."

"Jessica!"

"What? It's no secret you're a fan and now he's here, in _your_ house."

"We're just friends."

"Bullshit."

"Jessica, language!"

"Oh come on Sookie, the two of you can't keep your eyes off each other. Anyone can see it."

"Jessica, we agreed to be friends. He lives on the West Coast, I have two young girls; a relationship isn't possible."

"You could just jump his bones. I mean really, how long has it been for you?"

"Jessica, I think we should change the subject. Do you have the code finished for the new tax enhancement?"

They continued to work in silence until Jessica was leaving for class. "You aren't mad at me, are you Sookie? I just want you to be happy and do something nice for yourself."

"I'm not mad. Of course you're curious. Go have a good day."

Shortly after Jessica left, Eric came in for lunch. Sookie had put out some fixings for sandwiches and they ate in the kitchen. They had been sharing tidbits about each other while eating. Eric enjoyed the stories from Sookie's childhood. It was hard to imagine Sookie playing in a creek with the boys, catching frogs and shooting a gun. "My friend Tara and I hung out with my brother and his friends most of the time. We were tomboys. Most of the guys never saw me as a girl. I never really dated until I met Sam."

"I find that incredible. The boys in Bon Temps must be idiots to have missed someone as beautiful as you."

Sookie blushed at the compliment and looked down. Eric touched her chin and lifted her head up to his gaze. "Sookie, you don't know how to take a compliment."

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners, thank you Eric."

"I didn't mean your manners; I mean your head was down."

"I um, well, I'm not sure I ever felt that way about myself, so it makes me feel uncomfortable to hear it."

'_How can she not see how beautiful she is? Incredible.'_ Eric thought.

"So Eric, tell me what you did for fun when you were growing up."

"Sookie, some folks would say I'm still growing up." They both laughed at that. "To answer your question, we lived a very 'proper' life. No creeks or frogs. We did enjoy the outdoors, especially winter sports. Snowboarding is a favorite for me."

"I've never been."

"I'll teach you sometime. So when do the girls start their Thanksgiving Holiday?"

"They have off Wednesday through next Tuesday. My brother is flying in from Louisiana so they're excited to spend time with Uncle Jas. He actually arrives in Philly close to when you depart, so we can drive you to the airport since Alcide took the rental car."

"That would be great. What's the plan for tonight?"

"The girls have Girl Scouts today, so I have to be at the school by about 3PM, since I help out Amelia, the leader. I usually take the girls to dinner after Girl Scout meetings. Would you like to join us?"

"I would, but dinner will be my treat."

"That will be nice."

They finalized the plans for dinner while they continued lunch. Eric helped Sookie clean-up the dishes and they each went back to work. Amelia picked up Sookie for scouts so Eric could just take Sookie's car over to the school. Towards the end of the Girl Scout meeting, the parents started to arrive as did Eric. There were quite a few shocked expressions when Eric walked in and the girls ran over to him. He allowed himself to be led to the drying crafts so they could show off their latest creations. They had made paper cornucopias and announced that one was for Eric and one was for Mama. "I love it; I can't wait to put it on my table for Thanksgiving."

Amelia was trying to update the parents on the latest Troop news but all eyes were on Eric as he interacted with the girls. Finally, one mom blurted out, "Is that Eric Northman?"

Amelia replied "Yes, he is here on business and staying at the Bon Temps B&B. Can we get through this list of Troop news?"

Another mom, "What's he doing with Sookie's kids? It looks like he is here for more than business."

Yet another, "Are they dating?"

Exasperated, Amelia just gave up and said, "OK, I can see I don't have your attention, so I'll just send you an e-mail with the updates." Then she turned to the girls and said, "Girls, you're dismissed."

After the parents left with their kids, Amelia turned to Eric and said, "You are not allowed at Girl Scout meetings until _after _I do the parent's updates."

Eric, who had been oblivious since he was talking to Eleanor and Maura questioned, "Why, what did I do?"

"Eric, once you walked in, nobody paid attention to me. I had to dismiss them to stop the questions about you."

"Oh, sorry."

In the car, Eric started driving out of the school lot and Sookie stopped him, "Do you know where you're going?"

"Yep."

"Gonna share with the class?"

"Nope."

Fifteen minutes later then were in Stopper's Parking lot and the girls were squealing.

"How did you know this is their favorite place?"

With a smirk, Eric replied, "Russell."

"Smarty Pants. Let's eat."

The girls did their reading while they waited for the food to arrive. This was their normal routine on Girl Scout nights. Sookie just talked about how she and Sam had found Stopper's when Maura was a baby and for some reason she always seemed fine with the restaurant. Maybe it was all the decorations on the walls that kept her entertained. They just started eating at Stopper's on a regular basis; even asking for the same waitress every time. Dinner finished, they piled in the car for home. Maura still had math to complete so they had to make a quick night of it.

Tuesday passed much the same way. Eric and Sookie enjoyed breakfast and lunch together while completing their work. Since it was Thanksgiving week, Sookie cancelled the open mic night; she just had too much to do. She was starting to prepare for Thanksgiving so the house smelled wonderful. She was baking cornbread for the stuffing, she pre-roasted turkey wings for gravy (Eric did not quite understand, but it still smelled heavenly), and she was making homemade cranberry sauce. Oh, he wished he was staying. "The smells in this house are making me want to stay. It's only Pam and I for Thanksgiving so we go out. You just don't get the same effect from a restaurant meal."

"If you're serious, there is plenty of room."

"I thank you for that, but I have a photo shoot this weekend."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I know I'll make you a turkey when you come back in January."

"Promise?"

She put out her pinky, "I'll even pinky swear."

"Wow that is serious."

He watched as she pulled out oats and nuts. "Now what are you making?"

"Granola. Jason loves it when it's homemade and tomorrow I'm busier than a cat covering crap on a marble floor."

Chuckling, Eric said, "That southern charm comes out every once and a while, Sookie. I have never had homemade granola; I'm partial to Trader Joe's."

"I love Trader Joe's stuff too, but the closest one is an hour away. I typically only get there once a month. Can you grab the blackberry honey? It's on the back of the pantry door."

"Wow, you have quite a collection of honey."

"I use different honey for different uses."

"Never hear of that before, explain?"

"Well, the smaller jars, cherry and rhododendron; they pair well with cheese. I sometimes put out cheese for the guests in the evening. The blackberry I use for my granola. The regular Orange blossom is good for baking and other items where other ingredients supply more flavor and honey is just a binder and sweetener."

"They really taste different?"

Taking a towel from the drawer, she suggested, "I have an idea, sit down."

Eric raised an eyebrow and complied. Sookie tied the towel around his head as a blindfold. "I like this already, what are you going to do to me while I'm blindfolded Sookie?"

"PERV! Now open your mouth."

Coating her finger with the first honey, she put it in Eric's mouth and he slowly sucked off the honey. When Sookie started to pull her finger out, he grabbed her hand to hold it there twirling his tongue around her finger before releasing her hand. She gave him a cracker to ready him for the next test. She repeated feeding him honey and crackers until he had tasted all the varieties, each time he took the same care with sucking and licking. _'Oh my God, my lady bits are screaming and he only licked my fingers.'_

Eric was in no better condition, he stayed in his seat after Sookie removed the blindfold so he could hide his erection under the table._ 'Fuck, I promised myself I wouldn't push her, but after that I don't know if I can stay away.'_

"So, uh uhm, did you taste the difference?"

"I think so; I may need another taste test to be sure."

"Sure you do." Luckily for both them, Sookie needed to leave and meet the girls at the bus. She left without putting on a coat. _'I need the cold air.'_

That night, Eric read the bedtime stories to the girls then joined Sookie in the family room. "Would you like to watch something?"

"Sure."

"Um, do you like Doctor Who? I have the last two episodes on my DVR, I never got a chance to watch them."

"I love Doctor Who, who doesn't?"

Shortly after turning on the show, Sookie found herself snuggled into Eric's side. _'This is not good, it's way too comfortable here. When he leaves tomorrow it's going to be hard. I've enjoyed spending time with him the last few days.'_

Eric just enjoyed the feel of Sookie next to him, he moved to wrap an arm around her shoulder and Sookie leaned in with an arm on his stomach. She absentmindedly started rubbing her fingers, stroking him at the waist. He leaned over to smell her head and Sookie giggled. "What, I can't help that I like the way you smell."

"It's just the shampoo."

"It's not. You smell like your shampoo and you."

"Whatever you say, let's watch the show. You have to protect me from the angels."

"I will shield you from the angels, but you cannot blink!"

They watched the two shows and said goodnight. Once in bed, Sookie couldn't go to sleep. _'Great, now all I'm doing is thinking about him, and he leaves tomorrow. I'm going to miss him. Maybe I'll have questions about the film or something while he is gone so I can call him.'_

Eric was also awake thinking about Sookie. _'I should be excited to be going home. I didn't like this place when we first arrived. I can go clubbing, drinking, fucking. That's just not what I want now. I'll have to find excuses to call her while I'm gone.'_

"Come on girls, time to get in the car!"

"Coming!"

They all piled into the SUV and headed to the airport. Eric was telling the girls about his sister Pam and her love of clothing. They were slack-jawed at hearing about the spare bedroom that was her seasonal storage in addition to the full walk-in closet in her bedroom. After hearing about her clothes, he then explained how she shops for him, and about 1/3 of the items in his closet had only been worn once. The girls couldn't believe it.

As they approached the airport, there was a lull in the conversation until both Eric and Sookie started speaking at once.

"Eric"

"Sookie"

"Ladies first."

"So, are there any parts of the contracts that we'll need to discuss when you're away?"

Eric smiled; certain she was also looking for the excuse to be in contact. "Yes, certainly. I know you have a busy weekend with your brother, how about I call you on Monday after I start digging into the particulars. I'm certain I'll have questions then."

At the curb, everyone exited the car to say goodbye. Eric gave each of the girls a hug and told them he would sneak time in to talk with them in December. Once they were both back in the car, and Eric's luggage was removed Sookie turned to him. "You ready to get back to your city slicker ways?"

"City slicker, eh?"

"You know you hated everything about being the country when you first got here."

"I just hadn't met you yet."

"You can't mean that."

"I do Sookie; I've enjoyed getting to know you. May I give you a kiss goodbye?"

"A chaste one, yes." She nodded to the car to indicate the girls were watching.

Eric enveloped Sookie in a hug first and whispered, "I'm looking forward to January."

"So am I."

He moved back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left before he lost the ability to hold back.

Sookie got back in the car feeling a little dazed. She shook her head for a second, smiled then said, "OK girls, let's go get Uncle Jas."


	5. Wish You Were Here

Well, I can't stand the wait for reviews – so you guys get a new chapter a day earlier than planned. Hope you like it.!

Chapter 5 – Wish You Were Here

watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic

"I'm fuller than a tick on a dog."

"Uncle Jas you're funny!"

"Ya know your Mama used to talk like at all the time. She went and got all refined while she been up North."

"Jason, nobody understood me, I had no choice."

"Well, I got to go lay down for a spell."

"I'll help her with the dishes"

"Thanks Russell."

"Sookie, I'll help you too."

"Thanks Mom."

Sookie had hosted Thanksgiving for her family, Jason, Russell and family, Sam's parents (Bernie and Don), Sam's Aunt and Uncle (Caroline and John) and Bill. It was the usual guest list. Her helpers cleared the table quickly and loaded the dishwasher. Sookie was washing the remaining few pots and pans. Sam's Mom had moved onto prepping for dessert while Sookie washed. "Sookie, it was another incredible Thanksgiving. Thank you for your hard work."

"My pleasure Mom."

"I do have a question though. Is everything alright between you and Bill?"

"Well, I'd prefer to not get into the details, but at this point, I'd really like to sell InnKeeper and Bill is resisting. We've had a few heated discussions about it."

"Oh, that's horrible. I hope you can put that aside for your relationship."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"Your relationship, you and Bill as a couple. Surely you won't let the business issues interfere."

"Mom, we don't have a relationship."

"Caroline told me the two of you are dating."

"Mom, that's just not true. Perhaps we can discuss this another time? Let's just enjoy the holiday?"

"Sure dear, we can discuss it later."

"Can somebody get the phone, please? I left it in the family room and my hands are in the dishwater."

"Sook, it's for ya, says the name is Eric. Ya know an Eric?"

"I'll be right out, let the girls say Hi."

Sookie dried off and made her way to the family room. Eleanor had the phone and she was talking about the turkey dinner. Her face was bright and smiling.

Sookie looked over at Bill and he was seething.

"Here Mama, he's cooking. I think he has questions."

Sookie took the phone and started walking out before she said "Hi. I hear you're cooking?"

"I am. Your house smelled so wonderful, I just didn't want to go out to a restaurant."

"That's great, is Pam helping?"

"Only by force."

"So, do you need help, that's what Eleanor said."

"No, that was my excuse to call." He added sheepishly, "That's ok, right?"

"It's more than OK. We already finished dinner, I moved to the sun porch so I could talk to you without _someone_ seeing it or listening."

"Bill." It came out as a statement and not a question from Eric.

"My mother-in-law expressed concern about Bill and me. When I told her we were having a business disagreement, she continued on about not having it affect our relationship."

"What relationship?"

"I know, right? Apparently, he told his parents, Sam's Aunt and Uncle, that we're a couple."

"Fuck Sookie, he makes me nervous."

"I think he's harmless. He just seems obsessed, but when he realizes there's nothing goin' on, he'll take the hint. I'm goin' to invite him over tomorrow while Jason is here to talk about what he told his parents. I want to be clear."

"You will clue in Jason so he knows to listen?"

"Yes, pain. So, tell me. What are you cooking?"

Eric went on to tell her his small menu since it was just the two of them. He invited his manager, Victor but he declined apparently having found some 'tart' to hang out with for the holiday. "His words, Sookie, not mine." They chatted so long that Maura came looking for Sookie.

Sookie excused herself to have a quick side conversation with Maura.

"Mama, I didn't get to say Hi and now everyone wants pie."

"Ok honey; let me say goodbye and I'll bring the phone to you in a moment."

"Did you hear that Eric? I think my time is up, the natives made room for pie."

"OK, call me after you meet with Bill tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Ok, here is Maura she wanted to say Hi."

Sookie handed the phone over and started to serve dessert. She had a new smile on her face that wasn't missed by anyone in the room, especially Bill.

While everyone was departing, Sookie pulled Bill aside to ask him to stop by on Friday. He smiled and said he would be over at about 11AM. Sookie, the girls and Jason lounged on the couch watching movies for the rest of the evening; all too full of turkey and pie to do much else.

Jason sat quietly as Sookie explained her reasons for inviting Bill over on Friday. The girls had gone to bed and it was just Sookie the two of them in the family room.

"I dunno Sook; you've been alone for a while. Maybe ya _should_ consider Bill. I mean, he is a good guy, he stood by and helped ya with Sam's death and puttin' the B&B together."

"Jason Corbett Stackhouse! First, I don't have an interest in Bill 'in that way'. He has been a cousin to me for too long at this point. Secondly, he has worked the InnKeeper business but remember that is his living as much as it in mine. Thirdly, Bill never supported or helped with the B&B. I'm not sure where you heard otherwise."

"Dang Sook, calm down. I'm just suggestin' ya think 'bout it." Sookie went to interrupt, but he put his hand up to stop her. "I'll keep an ear on ya and if I think he is going to hurt you or do somethin' dumb, I'll step in."

"I appreciate that Jason. As far as giving Bill a chance; we need to agree to disagree on this one."

Bill showed up at 11AM as planned and Sookie led him to the office. Jessica was off for the holiday and Jason was with the kids in the family room listening as he best could to Bill and Sookie. Sookie started quite bluntly, "Bill, I was surprised by a conversation with Bernie yesterday and I wanted to discuss it with you."

"Sure Sookeh."

"Bernie asked me about our relationship. She meant a relationship as in us, as couple. Your mother told her we're seeing each other." Sookie looked at Bill, trying to judge his reaction. She read nothing, not shock, surprise, guilt.

"Bill, we don't have a relationship as a couple. Can you tell me why your mother thinks we do?"

"Sookeh, it's no secret I want to be with you; you just have not accepted it. In my mind, you are mine. I don't see what the problem is. I'm trying to be patient and am waiting for you. You do need to realize I'm running out of patience though. You really need to move forward with me as Sam would have wanted. To me, this misunderstanding is really your fault, you are just not accepting what I already know is fact."

"Bill, I'm going to be clear. You and I will never be together. I don't see you as a suitor; you are a cousin to me. Please clear up this misunderstanding with your parents or I will. Now, if you will excuse me, Jason and I planned to take the girls out today, and we need to get ready."

"Sookeh, you are being stupid. Do you want to spend the rest of your life alone? I am your best opportunity. I already know about your history. We have been friends for years. Our becoming a couple is the next best step. I'll leave for now, and will return tomorrow night. Perhaps we can have dinner out alone and discuss this further."

'_Stupid, he just called me stupid, now I'm pissed.'_ "No, we are not going out. Please don't come by tomorrow. From now on, you should only come to this house for scheduled InnKeeper business."

"Sookeh! You are being unreasonable."

"Leave Bill. We're done for now."

"Fine, but this is not over."

After Bill left, Sookie called to her brother, "I'm going out for a walk, I need to clear my head."

"Sure, but I heard no yelling, so I guess the talk went a'right?"

"We can discuss it later."

Sookie grabbed her phone and left the house. She dialed Eric, it was about 9AM his time, so she hoped he was up.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Did you resolve the issues with Bill?"

"Not really."

"What does that mean?"

Sookie told Eric about the situation with Bill, starting with her brother's comments from last night and through to the ending of the meeting with Bill. Eric was getting angry and had started pacing in his room. '_This guy is trouble, and I can't believe her brother seems to be siding with Bill.'_

"Sookie, do you think he'll honor your request to only come to the B&B for InnKeeper business?"

"Only time will tell. Early December is very busy for me; the B&B is booked the first three weekends. I need to get the rest of my Christmas 'stuff' done during the week. He won't really have time to bother me to be honest. Jessica is done for the semester by Dec 8th, and she'll be here every weekday to help out, so I won't be alone. Enough about Bill how was your dinner last night?"

"It was good. Even Pam admitted it was nicer than eating out. She had purchased a new outfit for the occasion so she made me dress in a suit to eat in my own dining room – she didn't want to dress up alone."

They continued talking for about another hour and were only stopped when Eleanor found Sookie and complained that she wanted lunch.

She turned to Eleanor, "I'll be right in."

"I guess duty calls."

"Yes, I guess I should feed my children, and Jason."

"So we'll talk on Monday about the contracts?"

"Sure, we have a full weekend planned with Jason. I'm taking him the airport early on Monday and should be back by your mid-morning."

Eric and Sookie said their goodbyes and Sookie went to the kitchen to make lunch. Everyone ate quickly and they headed out to the movies.

Monday came quickly. The girls always loved time with Uncle Jas since he was like a child himself. Except for the disagreement over Bill's intentions, Sookie enjoyed catching up with Jason. Saying goodbye was a little difficult knowing that it would be Easter before they would be together again. She clung to Jason a while and cried a bit. She loved her life in Pennsylvania, her friends, and her B&B, but she did miss Jason and her old life in Bon Temps.

As planned, Sookie and Eric spoke later that afternoon. They started with a few business related questions and quickly moved to more personal topics.

"As usual, Pam provided me with her Christmas list. She always has it ready on Thanksgiving weekend. It's a digital list and includes URLs or SKU codes so there are no mistakes."

"Are you kidding me? What a brat. Do you just scrap the list and put coal in her stocking?"

"No, I purchase the list, it's easier."

"You created a monster! What's on the list anyway?"

"Looking for ideas for your list?"

"Uh, no, I'm quite happy with whatever the girls buy for me at the school holiday shop. Bernie and Don usually get me something, but it's a small something."

'_hmm'_ Eric thought, _'I haven't considered that she has nobody shopping for her at Christmas. I know she is being honest, but everyone deserves some spoiling. I may have to do something about this.'_

Eric then shared some of the items from the list. Including some jewelry from Christian Dior that sounded gorgeous, but completely impractical to own. Pam had also selected updates to all her electronics and several pairs of shoes. Sookie was dumbfounded. The money for that list was beyond her thinking.

"Eric, stop. That list is beyond my comprehension. My head is swimming."

"What would be on your list?"

"Lord, I don't even know. I don't need any of the stuff like Pam mentioned."

"Sookie, Pam doesn't NEED any of those items either. This is about wants."

"Good point. Let me think. …. For wants: I want Bill to leave me alone and sell InnKeeper; I want to have financial security for my girls; I want a Trader Joe's closer to my house. I guess Pam and I are very different people."

"That's an understatement."

They talked for a while until Sookie had to cut them off stating that InnKeeper work was calling to her. They agreed to talk again later in the week.

On Wednesday, Sookie received a ping from her phone indicating an incoming text:

E: Hi. In a studio meeting and have some questions. Are you there?

S: Sure, shoot with the questions.

E: Do you miss me?

S: Oh Lord, do you ever behave? Are there any real questions for the studio?

E: I never behave Sookie, and yes, I have a couple of additions needed to the property. Too much typing, can I call?

S: Sure

"Hi, you're on speaker phone. I have Alcide and several of the set designers"

"Hi Sookie"

"Hey Alcide."

They reviewed some additions to the property that would be needed for the film while Sookie was on the speaker phone. After the business was over, Eric declared a break and grabbed the phone to talk to Sookie privately. "Are you OK with all those additions? I know you said yes on the phone just now, but I want to be sure."

"Most of them are fine, and can be removed later if I want. I guess I'm a bit nervous about adding a pond to the backside of the property. That would not be easily removed and with two young girls, it could be a safety issue. They both know how to swim, but that does not always guarantee safety around water."

"How about we agree to fence the pond in after the filming is over, or we can commit to filling it in?"

"Either of those would work – can we leave it open in the contract so I can decide after I see the pond?"

"Sure. I have to get back to the meeting."

"So does this count as the call I was promised on Monday?"

"Being Greedy?"

"Maybe. Can you call me tomorrow at your 3:30? The girls will be at church and I can talk without interruption."

"Sure."

As promised, Eric called on Thursday. "How was your day?"

"Ugh, it got worse after we spoke. I took a walk on the property out where the pond will go and Bill found me. He tried to hold my hand. I know I'm not 8 years old or anything, but I think he has cooties. It was disgusting. Then I told him about the pond and he started screaming at me 'you're going to ruin your property for that film?' stuff like that."

"He is not rational Sookie. Did he have legitimate InnKeeper business for you?"

"Yes, several new customers, I do all the kick-offs you know, just what I needed in an already busy month. Plus, new customers just encourage Bill to keep the business. Enough about me how was the rest of your meeting?"

"Except for the distraction of calling you, it was boring. I like some of the parts of being a producer, but attending long meetings is not one of them. How someone can go on and on about how many rows of corn to plant or the length of the laundry line is beyond me. At least the meetings at your house had you and cookies."

"Oh, poor baby. I'll bake you cookies for your meetings and ship them."

"Promise?"

"I pinky swear. I have to run and get the girls. Talk to you next week?"

"Next week?"

"I have a full house for the B&B this weekend."

"Oh, Ok."

They continued to talk or text each other frequently. By mid-December, they were in contact at least once a day. The topics rarely included business.

"Tell me about how you met Sam." Eric was stretched out on his bed, very relaxed, frequently how he was when talking to Sookie. Unless of course, Sookie had a Bill story, then he was pacing.

"I was working in Shreveport but living in Bon Temps. He and Bill had been stationed at Barksdale Air Force Base just before being discharged. We actually met at a club in Shreveport, it was innocent. I was out with Tara for my birthday, and both Bill and Sam approached me to dance, but Sam and I just hit it off. We exchanged numbers and he called. We started dating while he was still in the service. By the time he was discharged, we were exclusive, or whatever you call it."

"Where was Bill during all your dating?"

"Well, we frequently dated with Bill. He wasn't seeing anyone, and Sam felt bad leaving him on base when he was off having fun. He and Bill decided to open a bar together in Monroe. His last few months in the service were very busy. When he wasn't on duty or on a date with me; he and Bill were making arrangements to open the bar. It opened only 2 weeks after their discharge. I spent my time there when I wasn't at work and shortly after we were engaged. We sold the bar after my Gran passed, rented my home and moved up here. The kids were born in Pennsylvania. They only see Louisiana once a year when we go down for Easter."

"And Eleanor was only 5 when Sam passed away. I guess that was hard. Do you mind if I ask how he died?"

"It was a car accident. He was alone so they only had skid marks and the car to tell the story. It was a moonless and cloudy night, he swerved, most likely to miss hitting an animal, and hit a tree. The only good part was that he died instantly, he didn't suffer."

"Then you opened the B&B?"

"Well, it took a while, I mean, you saw the scrapbook. I used some life insurance money and earnings from InnKeeper to open Bon Temps. The place was a dump, and I was able to balance my InnKeeper responsibilities with doing much of the work on the B&B myself. I rented out our house since the market for selling wasn't the best. It's still ours, rather still mine, still rented out."

They talked a bit more until Eric said he needed to eat. He was in the kitchen after finishing his call. Pam came in. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You go to your room every day, stay on the phone; and then come out with the silliest grin on your face."

"I like talking to Sookie."

"The hick?"

"Watch it Pam. Christmas is coming."

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"I don't know. We are friends; I want more. She has a lot going on though. So for now, I just enjoy talking to her. Pam, I need your advice."

"Oooh, this is gonna be good. What can I help you with?"

"I want to get Sookie something for Christmas. I just don't know what."

"That's easy, jewels."

"No, she is not like that. Actually, she would probably be mad about that."

"MAD! What kind of person is she? Is she really a woman? I mean, a real woman would NEVER be mad at jewels."

"Pam, focus. Not all women are like you."

They discussed the back and forth. Pam asked what Sookie liked to do and what the house was like. Finally they had a plan. It did involve a call to Jessica on the side to check on something, but he was confident he had nailed it with Pam's help.

On December 23rd, a delivery arrived for Sookie. It included one smaller two large and boxes. She signed for it and was handed a letter to open first.

_Sookie:_

_I have been pondering what you would want (not need) for Christmas. I cannot make Bill sell his part of InnKeeper, though I would like to try sometime, specifically with my fists. I cannot help you feel secure about your girl's future. I can assure you that you are wonderful mother, and by being who you are, you have secured their future. I did contact Trader Joe's but they have no plans to expand into your area anytime soon. I even offered to attend an opening in exchange, but sadly, the Director of Expansions did not think that would yield a long term benefit._

_I did actually talk to Pam, who suggested jewels. Don't worry; there are no jewels in your boxes. She was actually very helpful, as was Jessica. Now you have a choice, you can open these boxes now, or wait until Christmas Day. There are wrapped packages inside the shipping boxes, so feel free to open them and place the packages under the tree. The smaller box contains gifts for the girls. I do have a favor to ask, please take pictures of you on Christmas and send them._

_I am looking forward to January._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Eric_

Sookie just stared at the boxes. She wasn't a materialistic person, but she couldn't help feeling giddy at the prospect of Christmas presents. Sure, the girls bought her little things and she cherished them. Bernie always picked out some nice clothes and she looked forward to the new outfit each year, but this, this was just exciting! "Dang, I only sent him baked goods and homemade ornaments from the girls" she exclaimed out loud, to nobody.

She opened the shipping boxes and placed everything under the tree, then snapped a picture. The girls ran in and were immediately staring at the gifts. She snapped another picture. They talked and decided to wait until Christmas day to open the gifts. Sookie called Eric to thank him for the gifts and told him the plan.

Christmas morning! The girls had Sookie up by 6AM to open presents. She set up a video camera on a stand so she could capture everything. She had her digital camera in her hands for stills. The smiles on the girl's faces were contagious. Barbie was the theme, and they loved every gift. Eleanor gave Sookie a heart pendant on a chain that said Mom inside it and explained, "They didn't have anything at the school store that said Mama."

"I love it Eleanor. I'm puttin' it on now." Eleanor beamed at her Mama's actions.

Always working together, Maura presented Sookie with a bracelet with the same chain and a heart charm. She also put it on right away.

They played after having breakfast and were still in pajamas at lunch time when Sookie decided it was late enough to call Eric and open his presents. Sookie kept the video camera going while she called Eric. He was up, waiting for the call, but her royal highness wasn't up yet to celebrate Christmas. The girls chuckled at his term for Pam, since Sookie had put him on speaker phone.

"Sookie, I opened your gifts on Friday as you know, since they said perishable. I already finished all the cookies and am working on the breads. Eleanor and Maura, I love the ornaments. When they arrived I ran out to get a tree, I hadn't even set up one up! I didn't think I had anything special enough for a Christmas tree, but your gift changed that. Thank you both. Sookie, have the girls open their gifts."

Sookie handed the boxes to the girls and they ripped them open.

Inside were charm bracelets and they each had two charms, a basketball for their pee-wee games and a small old fashioned film canister (Eric needed to explain that one). "In addition to the basketball that is special to you both, I added the film canister so it could remind you of me when you see it."

"Thanks Eric!"

"Let your Mama open her presents."

Sookie opened the larger one first, at Eric's instruction. It was a sousvide! The other box was a professional vacuum sealer. "ERIC! This is fantastic. I could never justify this expense. Oh my God, I cannot wait for the store to open tomorrow so I can get some meat and try it. Oh Eric! This is something I have always wanted. Thank you."

"Wanted, eh?"

"Yes, you got me. I mean, I'll use it for my business but I don't need it to run the business."

In the background, Sookie heard Pam, "ERIC! Time for presents."

"The brat calls, I better run. I can call you later and tell you about how blasé Pam is about all her gifts on her list."

"Goodbye and thank you again Eric. I really love it."

"I'm glad, Sookie. I'll talk to you later."

Sookie sent the video and pictures over to Eric from Christmas. He watched the video over and over again, wishing he had been there in person. _'I'm turning into a sap. I cannot get her out of my mind, and soon we'll be together. I'm screwed.'_

Sookie watched all the entertainment shows and checked all the posts for pictures of Eric and Pam out for New Year's Eve. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him with anyone or not. She was hardly being fair; she had said they were friends. Still, she didn't want to see him 'with' anyone else. Everything she checked had him with only Pam. She smiled. This wasn't going to be good. He would be here in about two weeks and they had done nothing but grow closer with all the calls. _'I must be strong, I must resist.'_ She knew it was a lost cause.


	6. One More Day

Hi all!

Early weekend present for you. I have a very full weekend so I am getting this posted while I eat my breakfast. I won't have much time for the book until next week again (boo hoo)!

It was my plan to respond to every person that selected to follow or favorite me – but that's not easily (or more specifically, quickly) done. So I hope you forgive me and I promise to use the time I would have thanked you personally to work on my writing. I will say THANKS en masse – you guys have done wonders for my ego. I sat on this story for weeks before gathering up the courage to post it.

A huge thank you for my beta: shellsfantasea. If there are still mistakes when you get it – it's not her fault. I sometimes rework sections after she has them and I likely screw up all on my own.

For final thanks today, I thank Ms. Harris for the characters that she owns and I have only abducted for my own personal use.

For the story – Several of you are anxious for more face time with Eric and Sookie. You get that this chapter. However, don't think our little Sookie is ready to dive fully into the waters yet. This will be slow….prepare yourselves for that.

I apologize, this is short chapter.

Chapter 6 – One More Day

watch/sy-40036191001/diamond_rio_one_more_day_official_music_video/

'_One more day'_ Sookie thought as she cleaned up the guest room Eric would be using in the B&B. _'I cannot believe it has been almost 8 weeks since he has been here. Since we talk every day, I feel like he has been part of my life this whole time. God, I cannot wait to see him. Course, he will be dead tired when he arrives from a red eye, I'll need to give him space.'_

"Mama?"

"In here Eleanor."

"Why can't we go to the airport with you?"

"Honey, we have been through this before. It's a long trip and Eric will probably be very tired when he lands. I promise I'll get you from Amelia's as soon as he's rested."

"I need to get the stuff started for dinner tomorrow. Do you want to help me?"

"Sure Mama."

"After dinner tonight, I'll drop you and Maura at Grace's house for the night."

"So you can wake up early and get Eric."

'_Ok, bags packed and at the door, PC is in its case, have my wallet, yep, ready to go. Jeez, why am I so nervous about this trip? Get a grip Northman.'_

"Pam, are you ready to leave?"

"Anxious?"

"Just get in the car."

"Seriously Eric, do you need something to relax. You need to sleep on this flight."

"I'm fine Pam. Just drive."

"So, you will be back a week from Thursday; then we return together to PA in March? Is that the plan?"

"What are you going to do without your little crumbcake in February?

"Pamela, change the subject."

'_Uh oh, now I am Pamela. I guess I am testing his patience so I'll talk about work'_. They discussed some scripts that Eric was reviewing for another film later in the year. Pam wanted Eric to take the part. Now that he was an Oscar winning actor, he did not even need to audition or read for parts – most of the time. This new role was offered to him. If he wanted, he only needed to say yes. "Eric, have you considered the part for Dragon Sun yet?"

"I have considered it; I'm just not sure I'm looking to do that part. I have the second installment of Multiverse, Meanwhile being filmed in the beginning of 2013, so that would give me no breaks in between films."

"Since when did you need breaks?"

"Since I feel like it. You can just drop me at the curb."

"Ok, see you later next week Eric. Don't get in trouble."

Eric checked in and got through security with no issues and only a few paparazzi. Once he was at his gate, he sat down to call Sookie.

"Hi there, I'm all checked in."

"Good, the girls are at Amelia's and I'm ready for bed. Maybe you should tell me a bedtime story."

"I have just enough time before I have to board. I'll tell you a story of a Swedish Princess."

"Ok, I'm game."

Sookie listened while Eric told her the story of the Princess Who Lay on Seven Peas. When he was done, he explained that many believe that Hans Christian Andersen had heard this story and wrote the more commonly known version called the Princess and the Pea.

"Well, you need to tell the girls that story when you see them. I might assign it to you as bedtime duty."

"I would love to do that, my Swedish pride requires that I set these records straight."

"So, Sweden is to blame for that pride?"

"Of course. They just called my plane; I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Eric."

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcometo Philadelphia Airport. Local time is 7AM and the temperature is 25 degrees with sunny skies."

This time Eric was smiling as he landed in Philadelphia. _'Now, let's get off this plane.'_

'_I guess I'll be able to make him out, he is so tall. Yep, there he is.'_

Sookie's smile was wide as she saw Eric approach, and his matched. _'Don't jump him don't jump him don't jump him….'_

FINALLY, he passed the security gate and Sookie approached him. He embraced her in a big hug and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Walking with his hand on her back he led her to the baggage claim and with his bag, out of the airport.

When they got to the car, Eric asked, "Do you want me to drive?"

"No, I think I got more sleep then you, but I need a nap when we get back to the B&B."

"Ooh, can we put in a movie and not watch it?"

"I think that's our first to-do on the list for the day."

They arrived at the B&B about an hour later and Sookie escorted Eric to his room. "Do you want some breakfast? I didn't eat yet."

"I'm sure you're tired Sookie. We can find something light in the kitchen together."

She nodded and said she would meet him in the kitchen. She had already prepared a breakfast to put out knowing she would be tired. She grabbed the bowl of fruit, cheese and the croissants and put on the coffee and some tea. Eric joined her and raised an eyebrow in question. "I got it all ready last night when I was more awake."

"What time do we need to get the girls?

"Not until about noon."

"Let's eat then and get a movie started."

They woke up almost three hours later; Sookie was sitting up with her head angled into the corner of the couch and Eric's head was in her lap. Sookie's hand was in Eric's hair; his nose was nestled into her tummy. She had been running her fingers through it when he fell asleep. Sookie was up first and tried to wake Eric. "No, I'm comfortable" he grumbled.

"Eric, I have to pick up the girls, come on; let me up. You can stay."

"No, I'll go with you, just give me a minute." It took him 20 but they eventually freshened up and headed out to get the girls.

They pulled into Amelia's and Sookie warned, "They might squeal when they see you, I didn't know if you wanted to go get them, so they will be surprised."

"Thanks for the warning. They are running out now, I'll cover my ears."

"ERIC!" They screamed. He got out of the car and squatted down to greet them. He was tackled in a hug. He faked being knocked over and they all giggled.

Sookie chatted with Amelia for a few moments. She reminded Amelia about dinner. She was making turkey with all the fixin's as she promised Eric. Eric's eyes lit up when he heard the turkey mentioned. Amelia knew a good thing when she heard it and promised to come hungry. After finalizing the time, they departed for the B&B. "What do we want to do before dinner today?"

"Games" "Barbies" Came the suggestions from the back seat.

"Eric turned and told the girls, I packed for winter, we can dress warmly and take a hike then hot chocolate?"

"Yeah!"

"So, you packed your 'stylish' winter gear this time?"

"Yes, did I ever apologize for insulting your lovely Carhartts?

"No, no you never did."

"Well, let's see how you dress for the hike; then we can talk."

With a gasp, Sookie tried to convey she was upset by whacking Eric's shoulder, but her smile gave her away. _'I'm wearing those Carhartts on the walk just because now….'_

"I'll check the turkey before we go, but need to be back within an hour and a half to check it again."

"When did you start the turkey? I had it stuffed before I left this morning, and popped it into the oven after our nap.

"Sneak."

At dinner, the girls told everyone about the pond they were getting on the property. Sookie had not told the girls and waited for Eric to return and confirm the details were in the contract as they discussed. He took the girls on a hike to show them the location of the pond and about how big it would be. The girls regaled the room with details of the pond; the fish being added, the fishing deck that would be built, and the fence being built after the movie was finished. They were promising to share the pond with everyone. Later, Eric made good on his commitment to tell the story of the Princess who Lay on the Seven Peas to the girls. After story time, Eric and Sookie watched some TV and retired to their rooms for the night.

At breakfast, Sookie asked Eric about the business plans for the day.

"What time does the lawyer arrive from the studio?"

"About 7PM"

"Should I plan a late dinner for him."

"Kennedy Keyes is a she, and we can eat late with her, maybe feed the kids at regular time?"

"Early for kids, late for us – that works. A she, huh?"

"Yes, you will like her; Kennedy and I have traveled in the same social circles for years. She and her husband, a director, have three children. She will work very efficiently to complete the contract quickly so she can return home."

"Should I have Russell join us tonight to get started with Kennedy right away?"

"That's not a bad idea. Will Russell and family be joining us at the skating rink after school?"

"You bet. Let's just talk to him then."

Eric was certainly a cold weather lover. He skated wonderfully and was clearly happy to be on something frozen. Sookie was a so-so skater and Eric wound up pulling her to her feet several times. He never hesitated to brush off her behind. Sookie was SURE, no ice had struck to her, or at least not every time and warranting that much brushing. She was just about to tell him that, as he picked her up _again_. This time he wrapped her in his arms while she faked annoyance, brushed off her butt and then kissed her nose. "Did you have something you wanted to say Mrs. Merlotte?"

"Umm, I forgot. Let's get the kids off the ice; I need to get them home for dinner anyway. Russell, we will see you later?"

"Yes, for the meeting and dinner. Bart is staying home with the Mena."

On the drive home, Eric told the girls that skating for him meant a frozen pond and that maybe next winter they would have their own frozen pond instead of driving to a rink. "Does it get that cold here?" He asked Sookie.

"It can, I just don't know how to determine if it is safe, that the ice won't break through."

"I'll show you."

She left that comment unanswered. '_Would he be around NEXT winter when the pond could freeze? That would be nice. I truly enjoy spending time with him. My lady bits are screaming though, I have to decide to take cold showers every day, or give in to him charms. I just don't know what I want now.'_

Russell joined them at 7PM for a late dinner and quick review of the plans for the next few days. They only met long enough to ensure everything was prepared to start at 10AM the next morning. Turns out, all the phone decisions that had been made while Eric was in the studio and Sookie was still at the B&B paid off. All the prep work had been done, and neither Lawyer saw any potential issues with completing the contracts by Thursday at the latest. Sookie and Eric were sitting next to each other as the lawyers reviewed their paperwork. He absentmindedly had his hand on the back of Sookie's chair and was stroking her neck. She had placed her hand on his knee and was rubbing circles.

'_They cannot keep their hands off each other. Moving on from friends will not take long. Anyone can see he makes her happy'_ Russell thought and smiled to himself.

As they headed off to go to bed, Sookie informed Eric that she would not be running in the morning "I don't have Jessica early to listen for the girls. She comes later to help with open mic night."

"I'll see you at about 7 then in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

Eric and Kennedy attended the open mic night. The contract meetings were going well, and the lawyers had some work to do on their own so Eric had again helped Sookie in the kitchen to prep dinner. This time, he was bolder with his intentions and took every opportunity to peck her nose or touch her. She knew what he was doing and frankly, it was working. She wanted more.

Sookie and Jessica were somewhat busy in the kitchen while the guests were at open mic so she only had time for a few dances and songs. Kennedy was impressed with Sookie's musical talent and after seeing Sookie do it, she ran onstage. She and Sookie wound up doing a few duets together. When she returned to the table, she was surprised at herself. "I haven't been on a stage since I was in pageants, but for some reason, I felt comfortable enough to get up there."

Amelia praised "you sounded great. Too bad you aren't from town to entertain us weekly. What pageants?"

Kennedy rolled her eyes and explained that her mother put her in beauty pageants though her tween and teen years. "I hated it, but it did give me confidence in public speaking, poise, and some money for college. You know all the stuff they say about pageants to justify them." Amelia looked to interject, but Kennedy raised a hand. "I'm not condoning pageants; there are many other ways to learn confidence and poise. I just try to put the pageant life I lived into that perspective to keep me from killing my mother."

"That makes sense. Sookie and I lead a Girl Scout Troop; maybe we can have that positive influence on the girls without the pressure of competition or the requirement to parade in a swimsuit."

"That type of organization _is_ a perfect way to help girls grow. I noticed they were all at a table selling Girl Scout Cookies at the door."

"Tis the season."

"Well, I will be certain to support them before I head out."

Alcide chimed in. "The Troop is certainly benefitting from the film. We have already bought dozens of cases for the cast and crew."

Eric quipped, "You mean you are actually going to save some for March when the crew starts to arrive?"

"I'm not that bad."

Eric just raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Does Sookie get more break time at these functions?" Kennedy inquired.

Russell shook his head and said not much. "AND, when Eric is here, she hardly ever dances with me."

"Sorry Russell, you have had her for several years as dance partner. I have to take advantage when I'm in town."

Kennedy leaned over to Eric, "You have changed. I have been going to the same functions as you for a few years with my husband, but you aren't behaving like yourself."

Eric smiled, "You mean, chasing skirts?"

"That's one way to put it."

"I know Sookie cured me of that." He looked up to see Sookie, "were your ears burning?" He pulled his seat back from the table to make room for Sookie on his lap.

While sitting she asked, "Do I want to know what was being said?"

He whispered into her ear, "only that you saved me from my wretched days as a womanizer, and Kennedy noticed."

"I did? How have I done that?"

"You know what you have done; maybe we can talk more later since we are being rude to the whole table."

"I already cleaned the kitchen so I only need to see the guests out and grab the tablecloths."

"Can I kick everyone out?"

"ERIC!" She scolded, but his only response was a chuckle.

Finally, everyone left, the kids were in bed and they were alone in the family room, Eric turned to Sookie and asked, "One date, can we just try going out on one date before I leave again? Sookie, I know you're scared, but I can't turn off my feelings. I don't look at you as a one-night stand. I don't want to hurt you, so we will just simple enjoy talking and getting to know each other for one date. No funny business, no hanky panky, I promise."

"No hanky panky. You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. When can we sneak away?"

"Friday would be the earliest; I can see if Russell or Amelia can take the girls after school? We will need to finish up our work in the morning so we can leave."

With a huge grin on his face, Eric replied, "Great, let me start planning something."

They teased and flirted with each other through the remaining meetings, and by Friday, they were both anxious for time alone. They rose early, skipped their run and went to work so they could leave as soon as possible. Jessica, Sookie's assistant was going to arrive by 11AM to cover the B&B phones and handle anything else that came up as needed so Sookie could truly just enjoy the afternoon. Something she rarely did.

By 12:30, they were done with work and quickly got ready to go. Eric had told her to dress for comfort and lots of walking. While he mentioned to bring a coat, he also forbid her from wearing Carhartts promising that he would keep the outside walking to a minimum. Sookie selected skinny jeans, vans, and a t-shirt over a long sleeve shirt. She grabbed her coat and gloves and met Eric in the foyer. Eric was dressed in his trademark jeans, black boots, black tight t-shirt and a leather coat. His only concession to the cold weather was the leather gloves he had.

Once in the car, Sookie asked where they were going and Eric said, "It's a surprise. I already plugged the location into the GPS so you can't even see me typing in the address. So just sit back and let me drive."

An hour later, Eric was looking for a parking lot in Center City Philadelphia. Once parked, he took her hand to help her out of the car and they headed to the Reading Terminal Market. Eric turned to Sookie and could not read the expression on her face. "You mentioned during my last visit that it had been years since you were here, so I thought you might like to check it out. We can go to a fancy restaurant if you want; I just thought …."

She cut Eric off "No, Eric, this is great. I _haven't_ been here for years. I used to work in the city before I had my girls and I miss all the vibrancy, the people, the shopping and THE FOOD – let's find a stand and eat!"

Still holding hands, they wondered a bit before deciding on cheese steaks for lunch. Sookie explained that this was 'traditional' Philly food, and they settled in to enjoy their sandwiches. Eric had eaten sandwiches called cheese steaks before, but none were like this. Sookie explained, "Some folks think it's the rolls and the water (she pronounced as WOODER in Philly fashion) used to make them. Some folks think it's the thin cut rib-eye that makes it a 'Philly' cheese steak. I don't care, just as long as I get to eat them."

Having had their fill of lunch, they proceeded to walk around the market. Sookie found some items to buy and Eric surprised her by saying he had packed a cooler with ice in the trunk so she could get whatever she wanted. Once their arms were full of cheeses, homemade sausages, thinly sliced rib-eye (to make cheese steaks at home) rolls, and some sweets for the girls, they returned to the car to deposit their purchases in the trunk.

Sookie asked if they could just walk around town so she could show him where she had worked and just plain stroll down memory lane. Eric was happy to agree, knowing she was sharing a part of her life. They strolled hand in hand through the streets and Sookie pointed out the historic buildings, her favorite restaurants and shops, and her old work address.

"And what did you do at that company?" Eric asked.

"I was a project manager in the IT department. I really enjoyed the work, but when Maura arrived, the commute and the long hours would never have been possible. By that time, Sam had developed InnKeeper and was starting to sell it. I dug in, learned the product and started providing support and working on the code to create enhancements. Those are the InnKeeper tasks I still do. Bill does the marketing and selling."

They continued walking until they were in the center of town near City Hall. There was a group of reporters in the street, and they wondered what the hot news was. Without thinking, they approached the area and were soon spotted by the reporters. Eric was recognized by one who started yelling and running towards them, blasting questions:

"Eric Northman, has filming started? Can you answer some questions about the film?"

"Miss, who are you? Are you dating Eric? Are you from the area?"

They were trapped by more reporters now. Luckily they were just local stations and no 'professional paparazzi' but the situation overwhelmed Sookie and she tucked into Eric's side.

Unfortunately, Eric had a short fuse when it came to overbearing paparazzi. While these folks were not technically the same scum who chase him around in LA, his temper flared when he realized his wonderful afternoon was about to sour. They had no car nearby, no place to go hide. He was ready to lash out.


	7. Just a Kiss

Hi all:

Hope you enjoy. Reminder – I don't own these characters, just playing.

Thanks to my partner in crime: shellsfantasea for checking my work and providing guidance!

Also – I reference something called Multiverse a few times in the book. That's a broad name for a great set of fanfiction storied by EricIsMine – now retired from the site but findable elsewhere if you never heard of it. Just search for EricIzMine….So like Charlene Harris, I don't own that work either – I just think it's good enough to be a movie for my actor Eric, you might even say it was written for him….Wait, it was.

Enjoy!

~M

**Chapter 7 - Just a Kiss**

watch?v=Xs9X8NhQJF4

Sookie could tell he was getting mad and she struggled to have him calm down. She was talking into his ear about just trying to walk away since the reporters were at City Hall for some other reason. Instead, her mention of City Hall reminded him of the contract negotiator in the Mayor's office, Desmond Cataliades. He had his number in his mobile phone and was relieved when he answered.

"Desmond, this is Eric Northman. We met in November while working on film contracts."

"Yes, I remember you Mr. Northman. Is there a problem with our contracts?"

"Not with the contracts, no. I do have another problem and I was hoping you could help me out. I have been walking around town today, and came to City Hall. Unfortunately, there are reporters here, I have no car at City Hall, and now I'm a bit trapped since they recognize me. Is there any way you can help me out of this situation?"

"Hang on Eric, I'm sending some of the City Hall guards out now. Do you have a car in town?"

"Yes, parked at Arch and 12th."

"They will get you into City Hall, I will meet you."

Good to his word, two City Hall guards came out and helped Sookie and Eric into City Hall. Mr. Cataliades met them and drove them out using the underground garage. Eric and Sookie thanked him for his help and got into their car.

Sookie was shaking; Eric was seething, so they just sat in the car for a few minutes before starting out.

Once on the road, Sookie asked the questions that Eric feared. "Is it like that for you all the time? How do you shop, or take a walk around town?"

"Sookie, I'll be honest. I'm followed when I'm out in LA some of the time; most of the time they just take pictures. When I'm out with someone, they get a bit more aggressive which is what happened today. Even though they weren't paparazzi, they were interested in me because they have heard about the film in Philadelphia; the real draw was you. Since, as you have noted before, I don't date long term. That makes the person I'm with extra interesting. I'm sorry that happened. I never thought we would find ourselves trapped without a car or other exit plan."

"Eric, it's not your fault. It was a bit scary though. Maybe we can talk about something else?"

"Ok, good idea.

"What made you want to be an actor?"

"My father started me in the business early; commercials and later some modeling. I did a few guest spots on TV, and was lucky to get noticed and received more offers. Once my fame started to grow, I was able to offer Pam a position on my personal staff as my Stylist. This enabled us to stay close."

"Eric, that's how it happened, but not why you wanted it to happen, is that something you can talk about."

Eric was silent for a few moments. He knew what she meant the first time, and that standard answer usually worked and folks did not get into anything further. He wasn't upset now, it all turned out fine, but he hated his father at first. Could he share that? With Sookie, he decided he could.

"My father was behind the start. Even from LA, he had his manager working to get me in commercials, ads and eventually TV shows. At this point, I can't see myself doing anything else, so I'm not unhappy at the result. Honestly, though, I did hate my dad for controlling my life when he wasn't even around to be part of it. Working as an actor when I was young was just another part of 'regular childhood' that I missed."

Sookie took his hand from across the seat and held it. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I should say I'm sorry I pushed, but I'm not. It means something to me that you would share part of your life with me like you did in the kitchen the last time you visited."

The rest of the ride home was comfortably quiet. Sookie continued to hold Eric's hand running her thumbs across his skin. They stopped at Russell's to pick up the kids and were invited to stay for dinner. They told the gang about their visit to the Reading Terminal Market and then the run-in with the reporters. Hearing that, Russell jumped up to turn on the news. Normally TV was a no-no when they were eating, but he wanted to see if they were on any of the local stations. He even set the DVR to capture as many other local TV shows as he could. Sure enough, about half way through the news, a reporter came on talking about the events at City Hall. The reporters were there about a local budget and union issue, waiting for the outcome of the meetings when they spotted Eric and Sookie. Sookie was mortified to see herself cowering into Eric as the reporters threw questions at them. Russell realized his mistake at turning the show on after seeing Sookie's face. He turned it off and they quietly finished dinner. Bart and Russell assured them that helping to clear the table or do the dishes was unnecessary, and they departed to get the girls home early for basketball the next day.

After the girls were in bed, Sookie found Eric in the family room. He had been reading when she joined him on the couch. Waggling his eyebrows, Eric said, "You know, I didn't get my first date kiss earlier."

"You said no hanky panky."

"Sookie, a kiss is hardly hanky panky. Now come here."

Oh she was nervous. She hadn't kissed anyone since Sam, well except quick smooches for the girls and pecks for others, but that wasn't what he had in mind, and she knew it."

She scooted over towards Eric and he closed the distance and put his arms around her. He bent down to her face and she looked up and their lips met. His tongue was asking for entry and when she opened her mouth, he devoured her. He gently grabbed the back of her head to hold it to his. Her hands started moving down the front of his chest and she could feel the muscles beneath the shirt.

Eric was restraining himself and being good, very good. She tasted wonderful. She was warm and soft and he was having trouble remembering this was only supposed to be kiss. He would keep the promise to Sookie – and to himself for that matter to take this slow. Her touch was starting to excite him too much and he pulled back, ending with a few sweet pecks on her mouth and her nose. Sookie just sighed in contentment.

Sookie admitted, "That was my first kiss since Sam died" Eric turned to her with a guilty look and tried to apologize but she cut him off. "I didn't finish my sentence, Eric. It was wonderful, thank you."

"Well, there is more where that came from."

"I know, that's why I'm going to leave you now, I don't even trust myself."

Eric chuckled and got off the couch to help her up. "I think I'm supposed to walk you to your door."

"Am I supposed to invite you in to see my etchings?"

Eric's reply was cut off by his ringing phone. He looked at the caller ID and it was Pam: ever the killjoy.

"It's Pam, I better answer, since I haven't spoken to her since Tuesday. Goodnight Sweet Sookie."

"Goodnight Eric."

"Hello Pam, how are you?"

"Victor and I want to know who the girl is."

"I beg your pardon?"

"In Philadelphia, you managed to get on film with someone. You were warned to keep your playboy ways out of Philadelphia until the filming is over. Was that Sookie?"

"Who the hell are you to call me and expect answers? Did you see anything inappropriate? How did you learn about this so fast anyway?"

"Well, in addition to the reporters, or maybe it was one of the reporters, someone filmed the two of you and posted it onto YouTube. I have an alert set-up for such postings and was notified. But no worries Eric, the news was also picked via syndication and is also playing in LA, so your reputation as a manwhore is safe out on this coast as well. WHO. IS. SHE?"

"It is Sookie Merlotte as you suspected."

"Will there be a problem?"

"NO PAM. We have become friends; you know this. We simply spent the day visiting Center City. Would you like to move on and discuss something else? Do you and Victor have the publicity meetings scheduled?"

"You're changing the subject on me? Fine, let's talk about the publicity plans and meeting."

Eric finished with Pam on the phone and headed off to his room for bed. He couldn't sleep. He was touching his lips remembering the kiss. He was thinking about how much he enjoyed holding hands as they walked the city streets. While he hated that she was scared by the reporters, he loved how Sookie leaned into him like he was shielding her. Mostly, he worried that the incident with the reporter would scare her off before they even had a chance.

Sookie was also waiting for sleep to take her, but it would not. She was also thinking about that kiss and how it awakened feelings she hadn't had in years. Her lady bits were burning and she wanted more, but was still afraid. She had to be strong until Thursday when he left, and then he would be out of her mind and no longer a temptation. Of course, when he returned in March, he would be staying at the B&B, and would be very close again. She was going to have a full house since Alcide, the director Godric, and two co-stars, Lafayette Reynolds and Freyda would also be staying at the B&B as part of her contract. She had to cut back on some of her usual weekend reservations to accommodate those members of the cast and crew, but she still had rooms booked almost every weekend in the spring. Yes, she would be busy when he returned and would he, so maybe she and her lady bits would be safe.

The weekend was a typical weekend. Since January business is typically slow, Sookie took no reservations. "I hate losing my whole weekend to have only one or maybe two couples staying at the B&B, so we can do whatever we want this weekend." She informed Eric while they were in the kitchen preparing breakfast side by side.

He raised an eyebrow, "Anything?"

"ERIC! No hanky panky or hanky panky talk when the girls are around. Behave!"

"I don't like to behave."

"I've noticed."

They spent the day together, Eric, Sookie and the girls; pee-wee basketball, lunch out and a bit of shopping. When they returned home Bill's car was in the driveway.

"Dag burn it!" Sookie exclaimed. "Girls, go to your room for some playtime, OK?"

Eric turned to Sookie, "I'm going to be with you when you meet with him."

"Yes, I want that."

They exited the car as did Bill. "Bill, what can I do for you?"

"Sookie, I came by to meet with you yesterday and discuss some of our new customers. Jessica informed me that you were gone for the afternoon. How can you be so irresponsible to just pick up and leave during the work week?"

"Bill, let's go to the office and discuss this."

"Fine, you can leave lover boy out of it."

"No Bill, I'll certainly be joining you and Sookie as you talk."

"This is InnKeeper business; there is no need for you."

"I either join you, or you leave, now."

"Fine."

They settled into the office; Sookie behind her desk with Eric (he had moved a chair) and Bill in front of the desk.

"Now Bill, you were saying something about my being irresponsible? I'm not quite sure I agree. I completed all the new customer kick-offs I had scheduled last week. I completed a new section of code for the room security enhancement we discussed, and Jessica is currently testing it. What do you think I missed while I was gone for about 5 whole hours yesterday?"

"You were gone for longer than that. You left at 12:30 and did not return until just after 7PM. What are you hiding?"

Eric was concerned that he knew those details. "How the fuck do you know the times we were gone?"

Bill realized he slipped and was quiet for a moment and said, "Jessica told me when you left and I happened to drive by when you were returning home."

"Bill, this sounds like stalking behavior. I'm calling John to report you."

While Eric started dialing Sookie spoke to Bill. "To clarify I meant I was gone for 5 hours during _business_ hours. You mentioned I left during the work week that was how I framed my answer. Now, before John arrives, can you tell me what new InnKeeper customers you signed on? The note from Jessica said 'Bill stopped by to discuss something about InnKeeper'. Without details, I cannot really help you further here."

"Does a business partner really need a reason to come to the place of his business? I'm not stalking you Sookie, John's trip will be wasted."

"Bill, you never work out of this office and you know it. Now, tell me about the customers so I can schedule the kick-offs next week."

Bill proceeded to provide the details to Sookie and shortly into the conversation; Eric left and returned with Police Chief John.

"Sookie, Bill, how are you today?" John asked.

Sookie responded, "I have had better Saturdays off. Did Eric explain why we called you?"

"Yes, there is no evidence that can allow me to arrest Bill, but I'll report the concerns." He turned to Bill, "Don't look so smug over there. If I hear more information like this it will establish a pattern and I will work to help Sookie. In the meantime, if you are done with your InnKeeper business, I think you should leave Bill."

"I have a right to be here, the business I half-own is operated out of this address."

"OK Bill, then sit down and work. That would be the only reason you have to stay. I think I'll just sit here and watch you work." John said and he sat in the chair next to Bill, and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

A very angry Bill got up and left the office and the house. Sookie let out a breath and thanked John and Eric for their assistance.

"Sookie," John started, "I think you should talk to Russell about all this. I'm certainly going to help you as much as I can, but he hasn't broken any laws, and the damn address of InnKeeper being your home address is a huge hurdle. We have to find a way around that. I'll see my way out."

Eric pulled Sookie into a hug once they were alone. "I just don't know what to do about this Eric."

"We'll call Russell. Maybe he can make time on Monday to investigate our options. Now, let's get dinner started. I'm getting hungry."

Eric enjoyed cooking very much. Pam wasn't much of an eater, so he found little reason to cook, he more 'assembled and heated' or ordered out. '_Maybe I like it so much because of the company.'_ Sookie also welcomed the companionship in the kitchen and they had dinner ready quickly.

"Is tonight movie or game night?" Eric asked while they were clearing the table.

"Both?" Eleanor tried.

"It's Saturday night, no school tomorrow" added Maura.

"Tell you what," Sookie started. "You guys pick and movie and set-up a short game while I clean the kitchen. Get into your PJ's so you're all ready for bed when the movie is over."

They all started their tasks and met in the family room. Go-fish (princess edition) was set up on the table and Cars was in the DVD Player. Two hours later, Sookie and Eric were carrying the girls to bed, they didn't make it through the entire movie. Girls tucked in, they returned to the family room, put in a different movie and snuggled together on the couch. The movie ended, but neither of them budged.

"I could get used to all this snuggling. You're very comfortable."

"I like serving as your cushion."

"I should go to bed. How about a lazy day tomorrow? I'll even skip church; we can just hang out around the house?"

"Sounds good. Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Are you going to behave?"

"Never." He leaned in to start the kiss and Sookie was happy to join in. He laid her back on the couch and broke from the kiss on her mouth to place soft kisses on her chin, he neck and he chest. Sookie's breathing hitched at the attentions.

'_His kisses are wonderful. I wonder what else would be wonderful with him. Did I just think that? Crap, he is wearing on me.'_

'_I have to stop now or I won't stop. Stop, Northman.'_ He repeated to himself several times until he finally did stop and moved to get up. Sookie whimpered and he chuckled. "We need to go to bed Sookie."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I mean, we need to separately go to our rooms to sleep. Have a goodnight."

"You too."

Ever the nosey friend, on Monday, Russell cornered Sookie in the kitchen and started in on Sookie right away. "What's going on with you and Eric?"

Sookie could not contain her smile. "We might not just be friends anymore."

"SOOKIE! Do tell! Are you sleeping together?"

"NO! Just kissing. Don't we need to talk about the Bill situation?"

"You are no fun. Let's go to your office. Will Eric join us?"

"He is in the office already doing some work."

They reviewed the most recent situation with Bill. Russell was concerned about their options, but committed to investigate and get back to Sookie and Eric as soon as he could.

Both Sookie and Eric had work to do, so they dove in and only took a break for lunch and then stopped for the day when Sookie left to go to the Girl Scout meeting. She took her car this time knowing Amelia would kill her if Eric came into the meeting again. Instead of going out, Eric cooked dinner for them. Sookie had never felt so spoiled. He even did the dishes while she helped Maura with her math homework. Snuggling with Eric in the evening was now a regular occurrence, and they both enjoyed ending the day together. Eric had never moved so slowly with a woman before. _'Anyone else and we would be fucking already. Hell, anyone else and I would have fucked and moved on. For some reason, snuggling, kissing and cold showers are keeping me content. I don't want to leave on Thursday.'_

Sookie had another busy Tuesday due to open mic night prep. Even though she wasn't running, Sookie was still up and working by 6AM. Jessica always started late on Tuesdays so she could stay and help close up the Barn after open mic was over. That left Sookie with extra InnKeeper work before she could start cooking. Eric found her in the office about an hour later. He explained that the one RV they ordered early was being delivered today so the contractors could check final specs for electric and septic hookups. "Do you care which site we use for this RV?"

"I haven't thought about it. How about we take a walk out there after the girls are on the bus, will that be early enough? Oh my, I forgot the time; I need to get them woken up!"

With that she was gone to the girl's rooms and Eric continued down his to-do list. He had three full days and was confident he could complete everything and still enjoy open mic night. Sookie called for breakfast about 30 minutes later and Eric joined them. He enjoyed breakfasts in the kitchen, rather than the guest dining room. He wasn't sure how to handle his desire to eat with Sookie and the girls in the kitchen when the other cast/crew came to stay in March. Technically, guests did not 'hang' in the kitchen or the family room for that matter. When Sookie and the girls entered the kitchen he asked. "Sookie, when the rest of the crew is here and we have several staying at the B&B, will you need Alcide and me to act as regular guests? Should we stay out of the kitchen and family room? I don't want you to think you need to invite all the special guests into your private area, but I would miss Finding Nemo and Princess Monopoly with you guys."

"Well, from my perspective, you're welcome anywhere I my home. The other cast staying here; would they have a problem with the situation? I'm sure they are all very nice, but the kitchen and family room are not large enough to accommodate everyone all the time. Do we address it formally, or will you and Alcide just sneak in and not say anything."

"I don't sneak! I'll just discuss it with the others when we all check-in in March. As far as everyone being nice, you may want to rethink that comment after you have met Freyda. Godric is eccentric, but Freyda is a bitch."

Sookie glared at him for his language in front of the girls and he whispered an apology.

Eric took the girls to the bus stop so Sookie could clean up from breakfast (and to make up for cursing in front of the girls) and they met up to decide on the site for the new RV. They were only into the woods for a moment when Eric spun Sookie around and dove in for a searing kiss. She gasped and he took the opportunity to invite his tongue into her mouth. With one arm around her waist and the other in her hair, he leaned her back and pulled her tightly to him at the same time.

'_God'_, she feels so good he thought. _'I could barely control myself at the kitchen table'_.

Sookie felt the same way. She had wanted to reach out to him as soon as he walked into her office this morning but she refrained, even staying behind her desk to keep herself away.

Once they needed air, he stopped and looked down, "Now I have said a proper good morning. I can't believe I was able to wait almost an hour and a half for that."

Giggling, Sookie said, "Should I make you an award? Longest time waitin' to keep your tongue out of my mouth perhaps. Come on, let's get this site decided, I have tons to do before I can start cooking for tonight."

They made their site selection and each went back to work separately, but not without some additional smooching.

Sookie finished her work in the office and headed to the Barn to start cooking for open mic night. She was greeted by Jessica and another woman. Jessica explained that Eric had hired this woman, Holly, to help Sookie prepare, serve and clean-up for open mic night. Sookie graciously welcomed Holly to her kitchen and started both ladies on the day's menu while she prepared to go have a talk with a certain high-handed guest. Before she could leave the Barn to find Eric, he had joined them. "Outside, now!" Is all Sookie said as she pointed to the door.

Once outside she started ranting and raving about the extra help. Eric just let her go on until she ran out of steam then he spoke. "Sookie, this is my last open mic until I return in March. I wanted to enjoy the evening _with_ you, not _watch_ you run back and forth between the kitchen and the dance floor." Knowing that Sookie enjoyed his touch, he used it to his advantage by moving closer and rubbing his hands over her back. He could see her start to melt at the action.

Sookie's anger abated after a moment and she finally spoke. "Eric, that's sweet and I appreciate the sentiment. I even like surprises, but please remember that this is about my B&B business, so can we discuss stuff like this if the opportunity comes again – instead of shocking me with a new person in my kitchen?"

Eric nodded in reply then offered, "Sookie, is this our first fight, should we kiss and make-up?"

'_Oh Lord, there go the eyebrows – waggling at me again. How am I supposed to keep up with this man's advances?'_ "I don't think so Eric, we are teetering closer to hanky panky at the rate we are going. How 'bout we just save up for another goodnight kiss for later? Meanwhile, I have to get ready; go on and let me cook."

Once open mic night started, Sookie was happy to have Holly's help so she could sit at the table and enjoy herself for once. Again, Russell, Bart, Tray and Amelia were there. This week, Sylvia and her husband, Neil also joined the gang and Sookie introduced Sylvia as her friend and the architect who had drawn all the designs for the B&B improvements. They enjoyed the food and shortly after finishing dinner, open mic started. Sookie left the group to sing and play with the makeshift band. They started with some Pink (So What), and kept the beat high finally ending with a haunting Angel by Sarah McLachlan. When she joined Eric back at the table, Eric was speechless. _'How could she be real; a beautiful, smart businesswoman and mother with musical talent?'_ He was rock hard just thinking about it and he was thankful the tablecloths covered his bulging erection. He needed to think about Bill for a few minutes to help will it away.

The iPod loaded with dance music started and he grabbed Sookie and headed for the floor. They moved well together, and he intended to enjoy many dances since it would be a few weeks before he returned. They were finishing their third dance when Eric saw her enter the Barn and he stilled. Sookie turned to see what had caught his attention. Selah. "Shit" they both said at the same time.

Selah sashayed over to Eric and Sookie and asked to cut in. Eric, not hiding is disdain, said "actually, we have been dancing for a while and were about to sit down." They practically ran to their table leaving Selah on the dance floor.

To make matters worse, Bill now approached the table. "What the hell?" Sookie asked nobody in particular. _'He never comes to open mic nights.'_

"Sookeh, how are you this evening? I see you have a quite a crowd here. I'm surprised you're out here and not working in the kitchen."

Sookie smugly replied, "Eric wanted me to enjoy myself this evening so he hired a student from the Philadelphia Culinary Institute to work in the kitchen. Wasn't that sweet Bill?" Sookie knew she was playing with fire, but she could not resist teasing Bill who was increasingly becoming a thorn in her side.

Bill clenched his fists and his face contorted getting ready for his response when they were interrupted by a disturbance behind them. "Sookie, what the hell is so special about you?" Selah questioned with a drunken slur. "First you're married and have Bill drooling all over you. Now even though you're single you won't go out with him - yet still, he pines away for you. No matter how often I tried with Bill, he could never want me over you. Now you have a movie star following you around. How have you, a simple, fat, country bumpkin from nowhere Louisiana, captured the attention of all these men? You couldn't even keep your husband satisfied, he came to me for that, but he wouldn't leave you. Tell me your secret!"

Sookie quietly but firmly responded to Selah, "I think you should leave. We have families here; children who do not need to hear your stories." She looked to Amelia and silently nodded towards the kid's table. Amelia took the hint and brought them to the B&B to wait.

Since Selah had gotten louder as she spoke, she now had the attention of her father, also in the room and sitting with the Police Chief. Roger Pomfrey bellowed, "Selah, we are leaving now." He came to collect her and go.

Eric leaned and whispered into Russell's ear as Selah and her father left. Bill was still there but Eric calmly grabbed Sookie's hand and led her out of the Barn to the B&B. Instead of the family room, he took her to his room. She was surprised but Eric explained, "Russell said that he and Bart would put the girls to bed. I thought you might need some quiet time. I can go as well if you want."

"No, please stay. Can we sit on the couch?" Once seated, Sookie sat quietly for a few minutes. Finally she shared her thoughts on Selah's comments. "She must have been pretty drunk to finally unload like that. I have always wondered why she seemed to hate me. I remember that she and Bill dated for a while, back when Sam was still alive. I never really asked what happened, but she moved to New York City about 4 years ago and I just figured they had different goals for their lives. As far as having an affair with Sam; she came onto him and I guess I put blinders on and didn't care even though I was seeing some signs of an affair. Don't get me wrong, I loved Sam, I did. I miss his friendship and the girls miss their father. But, the truth is I miss the man he was when we first married; the marriage wasn't the best when he passed away. I never really did stop feeling guilty about that. I don't know what you must think of me. You have been here a week and have seen more drama than some of the movies you star in."

"Sookie, I would hope my movies have more drama than this." Eric said, trying to lighten the mood. He at least got a small smile for his efforts. "Do you think a bit of drama would change things between us; make me not want my goodnight kiss? I was promised after all."

"Do you think everything is about you?" Sookie chided, and Eric started to panic and backpedal, until he saw her smirk. Knowing she was starting to feel better, he pulled Sookie onto his lap for a kiss. It started out soft, but grew as he grabbed her waist to move her closer to him with one hand, the other holding the back of her head to bend her to his will. She didn't fight it. She opened herself up for the kiss and moaned. One of Eric's hands remained behind her head while the other started softly touching from her leg, up her side and landing on one breast; stroking and teasing through her shirt. Her breathing changed to pants. She knew this was more than she should permit, but his touch felt so good. She could feel his arousal growing, and from what she felt, he was big. She had to stop this, but she wanted more.

Eric wanted more too. He returned his hand to her waist, not to stop the tease to her breasts, but to start anew; pulling her shirt from her jeans allowing his hand up her bare tummy. Growling as he roughly pulled aside the bra cup and assaulted her hard pebbled nipple, pinching and pulling. Sookie continued to moan in pleasure and started to grab his shirt when he came to his senses and stopped her (and himself as well). "Sookie, we have to stop. I want to continue, but this has been an emotional end to this day and I don't want you to have any regrets."

Knowing he was right, she fixed her bra and stood from his lap. He stood also, intending to walk her to her room, but she stopped him and said her goodnights from his door. "Will I see you in the morning for a run?"

"Yes"

And with one final peck, she was gone, leaving Eric to start a cold shower.

Sookie was in no better condition when she got to her bedroom. She had even used the guest exit on the B&B side to walk outside the house to her private quarter's entrance. Sure, she could have walked indoors, but she wanted, no needed the cool January air for help. Once in her room she realized the walk did _not_ help. This lust was something she had not felt in years. It was increasing for Eric by the day. She thought to herself, _'If he hadn't stopped, I'm not sure I would have. The question is would I have regretted it? Just a few days ago I would have been angry, but now, now I'm not as sure.'_


	8. Never Can Say Goodbye

Here is something to be thankful for - even if you don't celebrate the US holiday – a new chapter!

It's short, so I am reading the next one right now so you can have two today.

Mags

Thanks shellsfantasea for your beta work!

Chapter 8 - Never Can Say Goodbye

watch?v=snihdG1rE0Y

"Sookie?" Eric knocked on her office door and she looked up. "I was just going over the plans with the contractors and your township building inspector. We have a bit of a problem. It is solvable, but we need your input."

"I'll be right out."

Sookie joined the meeting in the dining room. The girls had since left for school and she and Eric were planning a full day of work so they could play hooky on Thursday without guilt. Thursday was Eric's last day in town, and Sookie had a surprise planned since they were getting a slightly warm and sunny day.

"Sookie, this is Rick from the Township."

"Hi Rick. Eric, I know Rick, he and his family attend open mic night about once a month."

Rick interjected, "Yes, and I'd like to keep that event going, but that is our problem. If you turn the lower level of the Barn back into a true barn for animals you cannot use the upper floor for the parties or rather, any food service."

Seeing Sookie's concern growing, Eric offered, "Sookie, we have three options to keep open mic night going:

*Close down only for the few weeks we need the animals, and have the barn re-inspected for food service.

*Build a small barn to house the animals for filming, and use only the outdoor pens at your larger barn, or, and this is my favorite;

*Build a new Barn for your events. You can have Sylvia design it as you want it. The good news is building it is likely within the film's budget. The building would be yours since it's on your property. We already walked the property, if you go west from your house, you can place the new Barn there, and have a separate entrance from the main road, no need to have Barn guests drive into the B&B parking lot to get to Barn events. This option also gives you the opportunity to make a bigger parking lot for the Barn events."

Sookie was smiling, "I like the last option, but cost is an issue. You say it is 'likely' in the film budget, how do we determine that, and when do we need to decide?"

"You have some very expensive cooking equipment in the Barn that would need to be moved and re-used, but the cost of the construction should be covered, or close. I'd like to have something firm by next week. Doug and Peter (electrician and plumber) suggest calling Jay as your General Contractor and Sylvia as soon as possible to get estimates. Can you do that?"

"Doug, can you call Jay and I will call Sylvia? They are likely on worksites today; let's see if they can join us for dinner. Can you and Peter stay? I really need to get some of this sorted out before Eric leaves for LA."

Doug and Peter planned to stay and after making the calls, Jay and Sylvia were confirmed. In fact, Sylvia was already done at her site, and was able to join Sookie within the hour to start some design work. She still had the barn drawings from the changes they made three years ago and that was going to save much time.

Eric offered to cook dinner and monitor homework time with the girls so Sookie could focus on the contractors and designs. While Eric cooked, Sookie and the contractors made some easy decisions on what they wanted to keep from the current Barn layout and what would need to be changed. Sookie would keep the appliances as Eric noted, but she needed more counters and more storage. Nothing fancy – shelves, lots of lots of shelves for the kitchen. The bigger decision was size. Should she make the main room bigger, enhance the stage, or keep everything the same? Eric was ready with dinner and suggested they ponder the questions while they ate. The decision came down to both Sookie's long term plans for the Barn (expand how many she could serve, increase wedding and other rental options) and budget. Sookie's final decision was to go as big as possible within the budget. Jay and Sylvia finished their meals and finalized their items for the night, both agreeing to be back on Thursday night with preliminary numbers. Doug and Peter's numbers would also be ready before they left the sight on Thursday.

The guests left for the night and Sookie got the girls ready for bed. Eric was waiting for her in the family room. She had recorded her guilty pleasure, Glee, and had told Eric to prepare himself to sit and watch with her. Eric did not care, as long as they were on the couch together. He situated himself at the end of the couch with his back in the corner, one leg on the cushions and pulled Sookie in to sit between his legs. They watched the show in silence (except when Sookie had to join in some of the singing). Eric was stroking her arms and tummy, while Sookie absentmindedly made circles on his legs. By the time the show was over, they were both aroused, but Sookie had the control to get up, turn off the TV and suggest they say goodnight. Once back in their separate rooms, they both took cold showers.

Thursday was Eric's final day at the B&B until March. The contractors had scheduled to return later that night while the girls were at church to provide their preliminary bids for the new Barn. Sookie and Eric had all their other work complete and she told Eric to get ready for her surprise; giving him instructions to dress for comfort and walking on rough terrain. While he dressed, she quickly packed a picnic lunch and dressed herself.

She had already packed the non-food items in the car, and once she added lunch, they were off.

A very short drive later, they were at the local State Park. Sookie explained, "Since we have a warm day, well, warm for January, I thought we could hike one of the trails and enjoy a picnic lunch?"

Eric smiled and helped her with the backpacks, one with the food, one with a picnic blanket and other comforts. They chose a 6 mile trail and started off. They enjoyed being together even when they were not speaking. It was colder on the trail since the canopy of trees blocked the sun, but once they had walked for a while, the activity kept them warm. After completing the hike, they selected a picnic location (in the sun) and spread out the blanket. While they talked about many everyday things, eventually they discussed Eric's departure on Friday morning. A few days ago, Sookie was looking forward to his departure; the removal of the temptation that is Eric. Now, she was already waiting for March.

They had finished eating and were relaxed on the blanket; both on their sides facing one another. Eric had his hand in the curve of Sookie's waist. "Sookie, I want to ask you something."

"Sure what's up?"

"How would you like to fly out to LA and attend the Oscars with me? I was planning to take Pam, she is my 'backup' date but I really would rather go with you. I can fly you out early, or the day of, whatever makes the most sense for you. Then we can fly back here together since that's the last business I have scheduled in LA before returning in March."

"Eric, I'm shocked. I mean, I don't dress like that, I don't know my schedule for that weekend, I don't know what I would do with the girls…."

She rambled for a few minutes before Eric stopped her (he was noticing a pattern that he should just let her get things out before trying to intervene). "Sookie, what if all those problems were not an issue?" She tried to interject, but he stopped her. "Just answer this; is attending with me something you want to do?'

She took a big breath and blew it out, finally saying, "Yes".

Eric just grinned and said, "The rest is just details." And with that, he stood and helped her up. He planted a kiss on her for agreeing to go with him, but it was a short kiss. They needed to get back to meet the girls at the bus and get ready for the contractor meeting that night.

The meeting was a success; the construction of the Barn was within the budget already set for the film as long as Sookie reused the kitchen appliances, cabinets and shelves from the existing building. Work could start in February. Some fine tuning of the plans was still required, but the major issues were decided.

Later, after the girls were in bed and Sookie and Eric were back in the family room, he asked what she was going to do while he was gone.

She coyly answered, "You mean, besides miss you?"

Chucking, Eric replied, "Good answer. I will miss you too." He punctuated his reply with a kiss to her nose.

"Well, back to your question, February is a busy month at the B&B with both weekends around Valentine's Day booked to capacity. The second Valentine's weekend also includes the President's Day holiday, so I have several 3 night stays as well. I also offer Saturday dinner for both B&B guests and the public for both those weekends. Valentine's Day is one of the only times during the year that I offer 'fancy dinners', mostly for B&B guests, but I do take outside reservations. Last year for Valentine's Day, I was booked to capacity. Oh, and I meant to thank you again. I've hired Holly for occasional work, including those weekends. Jessica prefers InnKeeper software work to the kitchen." Sookie turned the question to Eric, "and what will you do in February?"

"I have several things booked including; my Rolling Stone photo shoot this weekend; meetings with the studio for the film; and lots of lots of time with my trainer. I've been running, but that's not the same as what he puts me through. The last week before the Oscars I'll need to attend some rehearsals for the award I'm presenting. I think the worst of February will be dealing with Pam. We usually talk or text almost every day, but I have not been diligent about that this past week and she is going to nag the hell out of me when I get back. Victor is also going to be a pain about the reporter situation in Philly.

Yawning, Sookie sighed, "I know I should go to sleep, but you leave early tomorrow and the sooner I go to sleep, the sooner that happens."

"So, don't sleep yet. What do you have on your plate tomorrow?'

"Getting the girls to school, then I have InnKeeper work, and UGH, a meeting with Bill after lunch. My weekend B&B guests arrive late in the afternoon and into the evening."

"Can you nap after the girls go to school?"

"For a short bit, I guess."

"Then let's put on a movie and just stay here for a while. But I pick, after all, you had me watching Glee last night."

Eric picked a movie and they snuggled in together. 'Stay here for a while' became the morning since they just fell asleep on the couch and the girls actually woke them up.

Eric heard the giggle first and opened one eye to see Eleanor loud whispering to Maura, "Did you get it?"

He looked at Maura and she was holding a camera and telling Eleanor that she got the picture.

Eric looked down. Sookie had turned at some point and she had tucked her head onto his shoulder. Kissing her on the top of her head, Eric quietly spoke Sookie's name to wake her and she finally opened her eyes. Then she was up with a start and looked at the clock on the wall. "ERIC, what time does the car arrive to take you to the airport? It's already 7AM."

Groaning, Eric started to rise and then realized something else had already risen. Uh oh, he was wearing track pants; he could not get out from under the blanket until the girls were out of the room. He stared at Sookie and suggested, "Why don't you take the girls to get breakfast, I will get packed." To help make the point, he made sure to move and poke her so there would be no mistake that she needed to get the girls out.

Giggling, Sookie took the girls to the kitchen. Eric arrived about 30 minutes later, having had the world's fastest (cold) shower. Thankfully he had started packing the night before. He sat and ate breakfast with Sookie and the girls, but nobody spoke. They knew the car was on the way.

The car of doom arrived at 8AM, and honked. They all walked out the door with Eric and he hugged the girls and Sookie. Sookie was shocked at her reaction and thought, _'How can I feel this way already? I don't want him to go. I have to keep it together; I don't want anyone to see me cry.'_ It was too late.

Pulling back from the hug to look at Sookie, Eric could see the unshed tears forming in her eyes and it killed him. _'How can I make it until the Oscars without seeing her?'_ He wanted to plant a kiss on her lips that would ensure she would remember him, but the girls were standing right there, so he settled for another hug and a kiss to her forehead. He promised to call when he arrived in LA. He felt her fighting the sobs that were just below the surface and he moved to get in the car before anything more happened. Sookie and the girls watched as the car drove away.


	9. Next to You

Another shorty – but don't yell, since I posted two of them within minutes of each other!

Chapter 9 – Next to You

watch?v=y3Y_eCDct2U

"You're taking Sookie to the Oscars? Does she have appropriate attire, a hair and makeup appointment? Does she know she needs to wear a dress, not those horrible Carhartts she was wearing in that picture you sent me?

"Pam, I just filled you in on my whole trip, my feelings about Sookie and the _only_ comment you have is about the Oscars and clothing. You don't care about any of the other things I just shared with you?"

"Well, I'm your stylist and honestly your publicist as well, this is my job. Of course I care; you have some kind of infatuation with this Sookie. You'll get over it."

"Pam, I'll be unpacking in my bedroom. As for your questions about clothing and getting ready for the Oscars, I was hoping you could do some shopping and make appointments? Sookie is coming in on Saturday afternoon before the Oscars. Can you buy several gowns and she can choose when she gets here?"

"Eric, you have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. I don't know her at all. I don't know how designers fit on her. If you want my help, I'm going to fly out and she can meet me in New York to shop."

"We will talk about this later," Eric said, followed by," I should have stayed in PA" in a mumble.

Pam called to Eric as he walked up the stairs to his room: "Eric, Victor will be here in about an hour."

"Hi"

"Hi, how was the flight back?"

"The flight was fine. I just unpacked. Pam and I already had a tiff; Victor will be here in an hour. Did any of your weekend guests arrive yet?"

"One couple, they checked in and have already headed to the outlets for shopping. Hang on"

Eric could hear whispering then finally, "OK. Eric, the girls want to talk to you."

Eric spoke to the girls and caught up on their day. He told them about the lady traveling in first class with a dog in her pouch that was dressed in a tutu, they giggled. Eric coached them to give Sookie the present he left while he could hear her reaction. Sookie opened the gift, it was an iPad. She took the phone from the girls. "Eric! You should not have done this!"

"I did it for a reason; we can do video calls while I'm away. I cannot wait until late February to see your face again." She melted, clean up on aisle 3 melted and Eric discovered she was actually speechless.

He decided to avoid the iPad and at least get her talking again, "So they are excited about their basketball games tomorrow. Are they going with Russell and Bart?"

"Nope, their first games are not 'til 10:30, so I can make both games

."

"That's great Sookie. How was the meeting with Bill today?"

"Amazing, I'm impressed you waited so long to bring this up. I thought that you would have asked that first. It was OK. He is in a much better mood now that you're gone. He still doesn't want to sell, or just buy me out, so I'll keep doing my thing. We have 10 new clients in January alone, and since I support the new customers, that will give me extra work in February. It'll help me stay busy. So what did you and Pam fight about?

"Sookie," Eric replied in a warning tone, "we are not done talking about Bill. I think you should take meetings with him outside your house, the coffee shop or diner in town. It's not safe. You sit in the house that is essentially unlocked all day long."

"Eric, it's an Inn, well a B&B but the concept is the same. I've had people in and out since I opened almost 2 years ago. Starting next week, contractors will be onsite during the week."

Practically growling, Eric replied, "I don't like it, but I guess I can't change your mind."

"So, your fight with Pam?"

"I shared much of the details of my trip, yes even about you, with Pam and the only thing she commented on was the Oscars. She wants to fly out to New York and have you meet her there to buy a dress."

"Her trip will cost more than the dress that I don't even want you to pay for! What's the point of that? If she is that concerned, maybe she can coordinate with a professional shopper in New York and I'll go meet with him or her. Will that satisfy Miss Pam? I sure as hell don't want to meet her for the first time without you."

"I think I can work that out, and I'll have her hire a hair and makeup stylist to meet with you here before we leave for the ceremony. I know you don't want to meet her, but you should probably talk to her about,…"

BANG BANG BANG, "Eric, don't you hear me calling for you? Victor is here."

"In a minute Pam."

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Pam just informed me that Victor has arrived. I need to get to the meeting. Let's pick a time I can video call you tomorrow, how about your time, 2PM? I set your iPad up already."

"Yes, that will work. Will you have Pam call me to discuss the dress before then?"

"Sure. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Eric."

Sookie hung up the phone. She was glad he called, but it hurt a bit too. She was terrified about the Oscars and Pam's reaction wasn't helping. Sookie wasn't Hollywood skinny. In fact, after having Maura and Eleanor she had blown up to be quite large, and while she worked hard to slim down and keep it off, her body wasn't the same. After breastfeeding and turning 40, her breasts were not so perky, and her hips gave new meaning to the description of hourglass figure. How was she going to carry off an elegant gown? On top of that, she was worried about Bill. She had left some details out for Eric. It would make no sense to upset him from across the country. Bill had walked in assuming that since Eric was gone, she would consider dating him again. He got angry that she said no. He also asked to go to the girls' basketball game together. Sookie said no, that they should keep things professional only. He came in pleasant enough, but left angry as he often did these days.

Eric state of mind wasn't much better. Victor was still fuming about the video from Philadelphia, though Eric could not figure out why. Sookie and he were out in the afternoon, holding hands. What was the problem with that? When he thought about it, he realized what the problem was: control. Victor managed only Eric's career, he had dropped his other clients last year when Eric won the Oscar. Victor tried to control Eric to optimize his earnings which increased Victor's earnings. No friendship ties here; no loyalty beyond the latest percentage of Eric's pay. Pam set Victor off further by announcing that Eric was taking Sookie to the Oscars as his date.

Victor's eyes bulged and he turned red before he started bellowing a string of curses. Finally, he started speaking to Eric. "Are you out of your mind? You are taking that hick girl to the Oscars? Think of your image. Pam, what do we know, can we salvage this?"

"Victor, I know nothing yet. Eric, what are we dealing with?"

"You are dealing with a beautiful woman who is a partner in a lucrative software business and she also owns and operates a successful Bed and Breakfast. She is the widowed mother of two young girls. She has long blond hair, blue eyes and great curves."

"Curves, Oh My God, Eric, is… is she …fat? How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"PAM, she is not fat. Didn't you see the video footage from Philly?"

"I did, but she had on a coat and sweater I think, I hope…."

Nearing the limits of his patience, Eric pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "She agreed for you to consult with a personal shopper in New York and she would schedule a meeting. As we already discussed, please have a hair and makeup stylist here the morning of the Oscars. She will NOT meet with YOU in New York alone. She was planning to buy the gown on her own, so if you want any involvement, these are the rules. You may call her to discuss the details." He handed his phone to Pam.

Pam walked away in a huff and Eric turned to Victor. "Do we have any real business to discuss, or did you just want to complain that I got caught holding hands in Philadelphia and forgot to ask you first?"

"Eric, cut the attitude. I was there after the break-up with Sophie-Anne and you needed me then. I'm also trying to prevent a repeat of that situation now. Don't forget how bad that time was in your life. You would be nothing if it wasn't for Pam and me helping you."

"Yes, Victor, I remember all too well, but Sookie is not another Sophie-Anne."

"She better not be." And with that, Victor took his leave.

Eric thought back to his conversation with the girls. They mentioned Sookie had created a countdown calendar until the 28th when he returned to the B&B. He was thinking he needed to have Sookie send him one. Of course, his countdown calendar did not need the little daily toys that were tucked into each day. He was pretty sure he did not need anything called a Squinkie like the girls were getting each morning when they opened the box for that day.

He met up with Pam in the office. It sounded like she was on the phone to one of the major department stores to find a personal shopper. He left her to her hunt and decided to take a nap; it was going to be an exhausting 23 days until he could see Sookie again.


	10. Need you Now

Hello all:

I am taking a break from decorating the house to post a short, but I think fun chapter. I am trying a wordpress site and it's not so easy – so until that is ready, please please please bookmark the following link (remove spaces and an actual ".". I will add photos to that album as the chapters progress. I can't describe fashion (I wear jeans and tees) so if you want a clue about the dressed and some other stuff coming up – you need to go to photobucket.

Photobucket: . /user/magsburry/library/Nowhere%20to%20Now%20Here?evt=email_share

ALSO – and I will repeat this at the end – I have started providing teasers to any reviewers. So HELP me raise my review numbers, please!

Finally – if there is a wordpress guru out there and you are willing to help – please contact me!

Enjoy

Chapter 10– Need you Now

YouTube Search - Lady Antebellum - Need You Now

"Pam, I know you're a professional stylist, but I'm not a celebrity! I can't wear some of the dresses you're suggesting! I wear underwear Pam, not floss!"

Gasping, Pam replied, "Sookie, you risk panty lines? Besides it _is _underwear, it's called a thong and we can use tape instead of a bra. I told you this already."

"Pam, have you seen forty year-old D-cup breasts that fed two babes? I don't think just tape will work! Can't you add dresses I like to the list for the shopper? You know one's with backs and some kind of straps, would a sleeve kill you? Dang!"

"Sookie, it's bad enough you're already OLDER than Eric by 4 years. What would you so sweetly call it? Oh yes, you're not a spring chicken. If you wear one of the dresses you picked you'll look matronly, like Barbara going somewhere with George Bush. I'm looking out for you here."

"PAM, that's enough" boomed Eric's voice into the office, "give me the phone."

Pam replied through gritted teeth, "fine."

"Sookie, I'm sorry. I'll speak to her, Pam can be a"

"Bitch? Seriously, I know that now. I'll give her what for when I meet her in person. Don't fight my battles for me"

"Only if I can watch.

Hmm, what time is it? Have your guests all checked in?"

"Eric, It's 10PM here. Pam called me after she sent pictures to the personal shopper and me to review. You sound sleepy, have you been napping without me?"

"Maybe."

"Let's talk tomorrow; I have to be up early for breakfast. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Eric approached Pam in her bedroom and discussed the conversation with Sookie. "You have to work with her, not force her Pam."

Rolling her eyes, Pam ignored his comment and simply asked, "So what do 'forty year-old D-cup breasts that fed two babies' look like Eric?"

"I wouldn't know."

"What!?"

"I'm grabbing dinner Pam. I'll talk to you later."

NOW Pam was curious. She had assumed that Eric was fucking her. It was obvious he cared for her. He was flying her out to go the Oscars; he defended her, his whole demeanor changed when he spoke of the time they spent together. He looked softer, happier if she had to put a word to it. But, this situation wasn't going to work. Sookie was a distraction on the other coast. His last relationship was a disaster; the break-up nearly ruining him. He was better off not getting involved with anyone. She was going to keep an eye on this situation and she would let Sookie know if she hurt him she would kill her.

Eric was in the kitchen trying to make dinner, but Pam had not bought any groceries while he was gone. The fridge was empty, but as he looked around, the whole house seemed empty. It was beautifully decorated by Pam, but it wasn't a home. No pictures, no artwork on the fridge, no Sookie. What was his problem? He left her only hours ago and he was comparing his house to her home. _'I am so screwed.'_

The Tuesday after Eric left, he received an email from Bart. Sookie and Russell had been tearing up the dance floor at open mic night, and he videotaped their dance to Finger Eleven's Paralyzer. God she was sexy. He got hard watching the video, over and over again. He texted her later that night to tease her about the video.

E: I thought you were missing me?

S: I am.

E: Looked like you were having fun at open mic night. Did you know Bart sent me video?

S: I can miss you and still enjoy some part of my life. Tell me you're joking about the video!

E: I suppose I can let you have some fun. I moved the video to my iPad so I could have a bigger view than just my phone screen. I think I'll go play that video again then go to take a cold shower since I have a hard problem to take care of.

S: ERIC!

E: Yes, Sookie?

S: Don't be a perv. I might also need cold showers after our video or phone calls, but I don't go advertising it!

E: Why Sookie, I have that effect on you? And for the record, I don't know how to not be a perv Sookie.

S: Eric, it's not news that you're sexy and have that effect on me, just hush. Goodnight.

E: You think I'm sexy?

S: GOODNIGHT!

E: ;)

As a sort of payback, Eric sent the proofs he had received for the Rolling Stone shoot the next day. Sookie called after she received it. "This is a bit unfair Eric! You have no shirt on in these shots! I was clothed in the video Bart sent you."

Eric chucked and replied, "But I'm still in the photos, your gorgeous ass was moving in the whole video."

"You think my ass is gorgeous?"

chuckle

"You are distracting me from yelling at you for sending the shots."

"By all means, go on and yell Sookie; or are you just going to admit that you're going to have those on your iPad and look at them every night before bed so you can dream of me?"

Sookie quietly replied, "Maybe. Thanks for the photos Eric. I do miss you and seeing pictures helps."

"You know, I asked the girls about the countdown calendar they mentioned to me and they suggested I pick a calendar and cross out when each day is done so I can quickly see how long it'll be until you arrive. We had a very serious discussion about whether I cross the day off when I wake, or just before bed. They believe that since I'm not getting a gift each day as they are that I wait until bedtime for the day to be crossed off, since the day is truly complete. Their calendar provides a toy each day that must be played with for the day to 'count'. Who knew there was such logic to this process? I guess that's the long winded way for me to tell you that I miss you too. My calendar does not have that many X's on it yet."

And once again, she had to call for clean up on aisle three – she was a pile of goo that was Sookie.

A week had passed since Eric left. Eric and Sookie spoke, texted or video called every day, sometimes with the girls, sometimes with Pam. Eric knew that Sookie's weekend was booked with couples getting away close to Valentine's Day so he sent a bouquet of pink camellias to the B&B hoping it would keep him in her thoughts as she worked for her guests. He also knew she was nervous about her appointment in New York scheduled for Monday. He really wished he could be there for support. Pam had made the shopping arrangements, having dresses pulled from many of the top designers. She would be on video conference for the whole appointment and since Sookie wanted her dress to be a surprise, he was specifically _not_ invited to participate. He arranged for a limo to drive her and Amelia to meet with the shopper, Isobel. When Russell heard about it, he begged to go as well. Bart and Tray decided to band together and have all the girls over at Tray's house for a sleepover since Sookie and gang would be home late. Eric and Sookie were talking before her guests started arriving about the upcoming weekend and the dress shopping.

Sookie was spiraling into her worries about the dress shopping; worry about Pam, worry about the extravagance, and worry about her body - to which he said to 'knock-it-off'. Eric changed the subject and asked what she had planned for her Prix Fix dinner on Saturday, since talking about her cooking distracted Sookie.

"Oh, I had a wonderful find at the market; halibut. We hardly ever get it on this coast. So I'm doing parmesan halibut. I have to get my veggies tomorrow so I don't know what else is going with it. My guests can choose between a flourless chocolate cake and mini strawberry pies for dessert. Wait, you just distracted me with food talk, didn't you?"

"Who me?"

BANG BANG ERIC!

"Does she have radar for when we are on the phone? Do tell Pam that I said hello. I should get ready for my guests. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"She does have the ability to interrupt our calls, doesn't she? Talk to you tomorrow my sweet Sookie."

"Pam, what could be so urgent you have to bang like that."

"I'm getting ready to go out; I want you to come with me. You have not left the house except your studio meetings or to work out since you got back."

"So? I don't have any interest in going out to clubs or bars right now."

Pam responded in a warning tone, "Eric."

"Pam, don't you have a date or something? I really want to stay in."

"And sulk because you're not with her? Is this going to be a problem?"

"Leave me Pam."

The weekend flew by and Sookie was suddenly in the limo with Russell and Amelia headed to New York. The appointment was at Noon, and was going to take the bulk of the afternoon. Russell and Amelia were enjoying the mimosas that Eric had ordered for the limo but Sookie was too nervous to partake. They arrived and met with Isobel at a private studio that she used for appointments. There were three racks with about 10-15 dresses on each and Sookie thought she was going to faint at the prospect of trying on all the gowns. Isobel explained that one rack was Pam's picks, one rack was Sookie's, and one rack held the dresses that Isobel had pulled herself based on her phone interviews with both of them.

Pam was called on video chat and Isobel and Sookie grabbed the first dress. It was just what Sookie expected from Pam. Backless! Slit up the front – and not a modest one either. She tried it on but didn't even want to come out of the dressing area. She finally agreed to show everyone and both Russell and Amelia knew it wasn't Sookie. Pam rolled her eyes at their reaction since it was her favorite dress.

The same occurred for another 12 dresses; black (Sookie wanted color), strapless, backless, slits to almost the hip. For some Sookie put her foot down and would not exit the dressing room claiming they were just plain indecent.

Sookie asked to try on a few of the sleeved and backed dresses she had selected. Pam called them _all _matronly or clownish. "Sookie, if he wanted to take Mor, he would have called her and asked her to the Oscars instead of you. And the colors, you look like a toucan. Surely you don't want to embarrass Eric." Russell and Amelia both sucked in air and braced themselves for Sookie's reaction, but she kept quiet.

Isobel was truly stuck between Pam and Sookie. Sookie was getting frustrated and was ready to leave. Pam had been _very_ emphatic that Sookie purchase a dress that was Pam approved. Russell suggested that instead of looking through the dresses that Pam and Sookie selected from the internet; they peruse the other rack that Isobel found based on Sookie's comments. Sookie wasn't happy, but at least she went over to look. She found one that was blue silk organza. The skirt flowed instead of clinging. Once Sookie pulled it off the rack and held it up, she started to put it back. Russell approached her to speak to her privately. From his perspective, he saw her eyes light up when she saw the color and felt the organza. Not even Sookie could say any of the dresses from her rack had made her smile like this blue dress. So he asked her why she had put it back.

"It plunges to low. I can't wear a bra,"

"Isobel, can you advise Sookie on what type of bra she can wear with this dress?"

"Sure, that dress would actually not be a problem. It plunges low, but it still has ample fabric coverage on the front and back and one of our backless bras would work. I can grab one to try if you like. I didn't add any specialty bras to my rack since Pam had informed me we would be using tape."

"PAM! You knew how I felt about this!"

"Sookie, I was only trying to get you to try new things."

Shortly after, Sookie came out in the beautiful blue dress and a bra that showed no straps. More importantly, the dress suited her and she was smiling.

* Caroline Herrera, Hand Painted Silk Organza Gown see my photobucket album:

. /user/magsburry/library/Nowhere%20to%20Now%20Here?evt=email_share

Even Pam had to agree on the dress; though she still had to make some snarky comments about it not being sexy enough. She sent Eric a one-line text: sapphires. Pam was sure this was 'the one' based on Sookie's face. Pam knew Sookie would argue if she was told the price (almost $8,000) but per Eric's instructions, she was not to be informed. Isobel suggested that Pam have a seamstress available the day of the Oscars to stitch the bra into the fabric once she was in the dress. It was the best way to prevent any strap slipping. Pam confirmed that she would arrange for it.

Pam then asked Isobel to bring out shoes to go with the dress. Isobel brought out some Jimmy Choos with a 4 inch heel and an ankle strap. Sookie was actually pleased. The strap would help her with the heel height and there weren't platforms. The shoes were Pam approved and even had a matching bag. The dress was being delivered directly to Pam for safekeeping until the Oscars. "OK Sookie," said Isobel, "We need a cocktail dress as well for after parties or other LA events."

"Yes, Pam already warned me, I mean told me about that. Since you already picked some styles, let's start there. You did a fantastic job on the gown."

Now that Isobel knew how to please both women, she pulled out a selection of her favorites from the rack, and Sookie tried on only a few before finally deciding on a grey Metallic halter style, another sky high pair of shoes and a bag:

* Carmen Marc Valvo Studded Satin Cocktail Dress – see my photobucket album:

. /user/magsburry/library/Nowhere%20to%20Now%20Here?evt=email_share

With those final decisions made, Sookie ended the shopping trip. Little did she know that Pam had ordered a few other items for Sookie from Isobel via email on the side (with matching shoes and bags). 'I love spending Eric's money!'

Sookie texted Eric in the limo on the way home to tell him the deed was done and she would call him later to discuss because now she needed the champagne in the limo.

They arrived home shortly after 8PM and Sookie strangely found herself alone for the evening, a very rare occurrence. She called Eric to tell him about the day. She thanked him for the limo saying the drive home would have been impossible on her own since she needed to drink after spending hours on the video conference with Pam, the she-devil.

"So tell me about some of the dresses Pam picked."

"Eric, some of the dresses barely covered my nipples! She was expecting me to wear tape to hold them in."

Eric was familiar with these dresses and the tape. He had been on the arm of women wearing barely there dresses and the tape many times. The tape often left a sticky residue when the evening was over. He agreed with Sookie, that was _not_ her type of dress. Even still the thought of Sookie wearing something that revealing excited him maybe a bit too much. When Sookie started describing the backless dresses and the high slits, he had to interject, "Sookie, you better stop telling me about the dresses with less fabric. I'm spending more time imagining you in them rather than listening to you."

Sookie chuckled, "Is the mighty sword rising up a bit there Eric?"

"Mighty sword Sookie, now who is being the perv? I may need to hang up and take another cold shower."

"Don't hang up."

"What are you suggesting Sookie? Phone sex?"

"Wha…NO I, um Eric, I don't know anything about that. I just wanted to talk more to you. I've never done anything like that before. Have you?"

"Well, honestly no. I have never been without, well, I mean, um I have never gone so long."

"Eric, I know you have had many lovers before. Are you saying you have been celibate since you started your trip to Philly? Not to be nasty, but this long, is that like a record for you? Is not being seen out like that going to be a problem for you?"

"It's not like I have kept track, but this long might be a record. I'm not sure you understand Sookie. I don't want those other women now, not the flings. I want you. _You_ are the only one who makes me feel like this, the feelings and the physical reaction I mean. Sookie, I'm not seeing anyone here and I can't wait for you to arrive. I really want to pursue a relationship with you, if you're willing."

"Eric, I _am_ willing. I can't wait to see you again either." With that, Sookie heard the front door slam.

"Hang on Eric, someone was here, I'm going to check."

"Sookie, take the phone with you."

"I'm in my office on speaker phone since I thought I was alone. Gimme a minute."

After a few minutes, she returned to the phone "Bill was here, but he just left."

"Sookie, you need to start locking the doors."

"Yeah, I guess it's time."

They continued to talk about their days. Eric was laughing while sharing some of the stories Pam had told him about the dress shopping. They finally ended the call three hours later, when Sookie decided she needed sleep.

I have started providing teasers to any reviewers. So HELP me raise my review numbers, please!


	11. Obsession

Hi readers!

Anyone who got a teaser in reply to a review has been REALLY waiting for this – so I thought I would be kind and post. Hope it gets you over your anxiety from the teaser.

Note on Photobucket – Many of you were able to get to my album for this book on photobucket. I will work on that album later – but my company blocks photobucket while I am working. But not fanfiction, I am not sure I can explain that one….

The basic link is:

. /user/magsburry/library/Nowhere%20to%20Now%20Here?evt=email_share

I know it's a pain to remove the dots and stuff. If you send me your email address, I can link you directly. This chapter has one picture that I need to add. Thanks to axadams' feedback, I am not putting the link in the chapter. Just check out photobucket later today to see the girl's outfits from Pam….

As always - Thanks shellsfantasea for your beta work!

~Mags

Chapter 11 – Obsession

Song Reference; search for ANIMOTION - OBSESSION - TURN AROUND

On Valentine's Day, Eric sent a beautiful bouquet of red and white roses to Sookie. He had also written a letter to be delivered with the roses. The delivery person told Sookie that Eric had called the shop last week, asked about the roses then explained he wanted to mail a handwritten letter to be delivered with them. The delivery boy had a large box for the girls, also with a letter for them. Sookie swooned. _'Oh he is good. My resistance is becoming futile.' _ Then she read her letter:

_My sweet Sookie:_

_I found the purchase of flowers for you somewhat difficult. You see, in the past, I would just buy any flowers, that is, if I even sent anyone flowers. For you on Valentine's Day I wanted to send flowers that would convey my impatience for your arrival in LA. I also wanted to convey my commitment to you that I am not seeing anyone else. I set out to find flowers with meanings appropriate to those messages._

_What I found was inconsistency. Some folks believe that ivy conveys that faithfulness I want to show you and others believe that ivy conveys dependence. I certainly did not want to give the wrong message with flowers. I thought pink roses would look lovely in your home, but the meanings did not have enough oomph behind them. Then I saw that red and white roses combined meant united – and I found that was pretty much the standard meaning. 'United' resonated with me, since we will be re-united soon._

_So until we are re-united, I continue counting down the days on my calendar, looking at the pictures I have of you in my room, and catching my breath each time I see you on my caller id._

_Truly,_

_Eric_

_PS: The pink camellia's I sent last week mean longing. I think you can figure out why I sent those._

Sookie stood in the doorway smiling like a loon as she thought to herself, _'Yes, Call the Borg, resistance is in fact futile,_ _I guess I need to rethink Hanky Panky because I'm not going to make it.'_

About an hour later, the girls were off the bus and came running into the house. They had surprises from school for Mama and were very excited. Sookie opened her envelope from Eleanor and she gushed over the Valentine even though she had a pile of glitter now on her kitchen floor. The paper Valentine was thick with paint and glue and her fridge magnet would not even hold up the weight. Sookie informed Eleanor that Valentines needing extra magnets meant they were extra special. Maura had created a clay heart for Sookie and it immediately went on her desk in a place of honor.

The girls asked if Eric called about his Valentines and Sookie said he was scheduled to call shortly. While they waited, he had sent presents for them to open. They jumped up and down while Sookie retrieved the package and letter from the foyer.

The girls tore into the package first, and found four wrapped boxes, two for each girl. Eleanor opened hers first and found a Disney Princess Cupcake Party Game and a purple heart charm for her bracelet. Maura's box contained a game called Pretty Pretty Princess and a red heart charm for her bracelet. Sookie helped them read the letter:

_Min Kara Prinsessas:_

_I am anxious to see you again in a few weeks. While you wait, could you please learn the two games I have enclosed so we can begin playing them on your Family Game nights? I want to practice with both of you before Alcide returns to the B&B in March so we can be sure to kick his butt._

_I miss you both very much. I am using the calendar you suggested to cross off the days so every night I think of you both before I go to bed. I enclosed your heart charms so you can think of me whenever you see them._

_I know you are excited for your weekend at Mena's and maybe just a little bit nervous about being away from your Mama for those days. Your Mama and I discussed this, and she will be leaving her iPad at home so we can all video conference each day. Remember, your Mama may be on TV as she walks into the Oscars with me. _

_Be sure to give your Mama lots of hugs from me._

_Until the 28__th__, _

_Eric_

"YOU'RE GOING TO CALIFORNIA? TO SEE HIM?"

Sookie had left the door unlocked when she walked in with the girls and now Bill was in the office. He had heard the whole thing.

"SOOKEH, are you fucking him? He turned to the girls. "Do you think he is going to be your new Daddy? I have news for you; he will never be your Daddy, I will."

Now Sookie was frightened. She needed to get the girls to safety and hopefully someone who could help. She had a plan. "Girls, why don't you head out to the Barn so Mr. Compton and I can talk?"

The girls ran out of the room.

Bill was snarling now, he approached Sookie like an animal going after his prey. "I asked you a question."

"Bill, what does this have to do with our business? I need you to leave."

"I'm not leaving and you will explain your actions. Now."

Sookie knew she didn't have to explain her actions; she wanted to yell back at Bill. She also knew that yelling would just escalate the situation faster so she chose a different approach. "Of course Bill, let's sit down and talk about what you heard." Once seated, she started to calmly explain. "I am going to California for a visit. That was planned before Eric left. I need to meet with the Studio about the film," Sookie lied, hoping it would help her planned visit seem like a business trip.

"And where are you staying?"

"With Eric's sister." He appeared to be calming down, this was working. She just needed to get him out of here.

Then, two things seemed to happen at once: Bill stood up and backhanded Sookie across the face calling her a liar as Jay and some of his crew ran in from the Barn. Sookie had fallen onto the floor and Jay thought she hit her head hard on the way down.

"I heard you talking to him the other day – that trip is not all business. You were speaking about a relationship. DON'T LIE TO ME!"

With that, Jay was on top of him and held him down. He informed Sookie that he had already called the police and she should lock herself up until they arrived in case Bill escaped his grip. She stumbled for her private quarters with the help of one of Jay's crew members, locked the door and called Russell. He was heading right over.

About 30 minutes later, Bill was being dragged out in cuffs while Sookie nursed her head, face and eye. Jay and the rest of his crew stayed with the girls in the Barn explaining that their Mama was fine and she just needed to talk to the police before they went back to the house.

The phone rang. Sookie had missed the scheduled video chat with Eric, so it was probably him. She asked Russell to answer it. She could hear Russell stumbling over what to say, and she just cried more. Knowing he was going to be upset, she cringed at the thought of telling him. He would know how bad it was from the girls' version and after seeing her face on video. She asked Russell to cover the situation briefly with Eric so he could blow off some steam.

Eric was in near panic from Russell's words. Bill was acting insane. He knew there were workers on the property, yet he still lost control with Sookie. He was going to talk to the Police Chief tomorrow to see what options they had for Sookie's safety. Could she get a restraining order for a business partner? Would that even work? Once Eric was done cursing, he asked Russell to set up the video conference.

Oh, Sookie was dreading this. Her face was red and swollen and forming a bruise as she spoke. Russell set the iPad up on the desk, helped Sookie into her chair and left the room so Sookie and Eric could talk.

Eric winced when Sookie came into view. He did not intend to, but the guilt over her situation, being alone and unprotected was taking over. Sookie just started crying into about how she was sorry to put him through her drama. As usual, he let her cry it out while he sat clenching and unclenching his fists. When she started hiccupping signaling the end of the crying he spoke. "Sookie, please don't apologize to me. I'm sorry I'm not there to take care of you; to tend to your face, to take care of the girls. Please don't apologize; let me know what I can do to make this better."

Sniffling, Sookie replied, "Well, I have to go over the incident with John, our Police Chief, and Russell. Can you stay on the line here and be with me?"

"I will stay, of course."

Sookie called to Russell and he and John came into the office. John said a quick hello to Eric and began questioning Sookie about the attack from Bill. She started from last night when she heard someone leave the house. She told them she looked out at the car and it was Bill's and that he had likely overheard a conversation she was having with Eric on the speakerphone about their relationship. Trying to be tasteful, John asked Eric and Sookie some questions to get an understanding of what Bill may have heard last night. Sookie answered the polite questions on the private topic and John confirmed he understood.

Sookie moved onto describing today and that she was in her office with the girls reading the letter from Eric to them. She handed John the letter and he quickly read it. Sookie explained that Bill started speaking right after she finished the letter. He was angry that she was going to California to be with Eric. He had cursed in front of the girls, asking if she was fucking him (then she apologized for cursing). The next part was hard for Sookie to say. She visibly shook as if she had a chill while she mentally prepared herself.

Russell placed his hand over hers and explained, "Sookie, you're not alone, I can see something more is troubling you, we are here to help, but we need to know what we are dealing with."

"Ok," Sookie said, and she let out a big breath. She faced Russell and told him "Bill then asked the girls if they thought Eric was going to be their next Daddy, and then Bill said that HE was going to be their next Daddy and not Eric. She faced the iPad to look at Eric and started saying "Eric, I'm sorry, I have not said anything like this to the girls. I don't want you to think..."

"Sookie, please don't worry about it, we can talk about all this after you and the girls are safe from Bill." Eric could not believe that she was worried about his reaction to the comments. What Eric wanted to do was kill Bill and it was a damn good thing he was a 5 hour flight away.

She explained that she sent the girls to the Barn, hoping they would tell Jay what was happening. She stopped to express how proud she was that Maura or Eleanor thought to tell Jay. Eric interrupted and told them he had talked to the girls about the contractors on the property, and that if they ever heard Bill and Mama fighting; they could go to one for help. Sookie looked at her video of Eric and started to get teary again, but she fought it back. Sookie continued by explaining that she tried to downplay the relationship between her and Eric by saying the trip was business. He called her a liar and hit her, and that's when Jay came in.

John stood and spoke, "OK Sookie, I have enough to get started on his arrest. Russell, I'll keep you informed?"

"Yes John, thank you. I'll walk you out."

"Russell, can you tell the girls to come in from the Barn?" Sookie asked.

He nodded his reply and informed her that he would call Bart to bring over Mena and pizzas for dinner.

Eric, feeling helpless from California asked, "Sookie, are you OK, how can I help?"

"Well, how about when the girls arrive you guys talk about your gifts. They need to see that I'm alright, and I don't want this Valentine's Day ruined any further. I love my roses and the letter by the way."

Eric smiled and held up a half empty tin, "And I love my cookies. The shampoo was inspired. You know how I miss your scent, now I can have it mostly with me. Thank God you don't use flowery stuff."

That actually got a small laugh out of Sookie. "Yes Eric, you remind me all the time that you miss my scent. I feel like I'm long distance dating a bloodhound."

The girls ran in and were shocked by Sookie's face, but she distracted them by saying Eric was on the video call. He put on his huge smile and walked the iPad to the refrigerator that now displayed two hand-made Valentines and magnets. "Do you guys know that this fridge never had anything on it until today? Thank goodness you included magnets for the cards, or I would have needed to buy them. How did you make these anyway?"

Maura responded and started going on about Perler Beads and that they each designed their own heart and Mama ironed them to stay together. They continued talking about the new games and Eric shared stories about strange Hollywood outfits (this was a new common discussion point between Eric and the girls). The girls heard some noise at Eric's and he asked them to hang on. He was off screen for a few moments and Pam appeared.

"Hello teacups (Pam's word for the girls). Happy Valentine's Day. I love my Valentine Cards. I have never received a handmade card like this before. You have spoiled Eric and me."

"Oh Pam," Sookie began, "we never opened your boxes yet, let me grab them from the mail bin. We had a distraction after we opened Eric's…."

"Yes Sookie, Eric already told me and I'm sorry."

"Here you are girls."

"Oh thank you Pam! Mama, look at these outfits!"

"Gucci Pam? I don't know if I will let them leave the house in these. Thank you."

"You're welcome; I picked red in honor of Valentine's Day. You can save them for when I come in and we take the teacups out shopping for more clothing. I cannot be seen around town with them in target clothes."

"Wow Pam, you went from sweet one moment to, well, right back to being you in the next." Turning to Maura and Eleanor, "Ignore what she said about Target, we get lots of nice stuff there."

"Eric, Russell's family just arrived. Will you be home later? I can call you before bed."

"Can you put Russell on first?"

"Sure, I'll call for him, hang on a moment. Thanks again for the outfits Pam."

"Goodbye Sookie, hope you feel better soon."

Sookie called for Russell and he and Bart came into the office. They got her in the car with Bart and Russell returned to the web call with Eric.

"Russell, is Bart looking at Sookie's face? Is she going to be OK there alone?"

"Actually he is taking her to the local urgent care for a scan to be safe. Don't worry about her being alone, we called in the cavalry. Amelia, Tray and all the kids will be here shortly. We are making up a schedule so that someone will be staying with her until she leaves next week. Bart and I are spending the night here since he is concerned about her health."

"OK, I feel better now. Thanks. You will call me if anything happens? It doesn't matter what time."

"Certainly. Should I have her call you after she returns with Bart and has some dinner?"

"Please. I'm feeling, I don't know what I'm feeling Russell, but I don't think I'll feel any better until I see her next week."

"No, I don't think you will my friend."

Eric ended the video chat and felt like he wanted to punch something. He called Alcide and asked him to meet him at the gym.

"At 3 in the afternoon on Valentine's Day? Dude, I have a 'date of the year' to get ready for. Maria-Starr will have my head if she doesn't get her full romantic evening."

"Bill attacked Sookie today. He got her in the face."

"Oh God, is she alright. What the hell happened?"

"It's a long story; I'll fill you in when we meet tomorrow. Go have a good date with Maria-Starr."

"Thanks Eric, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Pam had come back into the room while he was talking to Alcide. "Eric, do you think I'm so cold and uncaring that you cannot speak to me about Sookie? I'm right here and not going anywhere. You don't need to call Alcide."

"Well Pam, I wanted to hit someone so I thought a trip to the gym would help."

"I can call Victor; you usually want to hit him. Seriously though, how about you go for a run, and I'll get some Chinese takeout? We can sit on the couch and eat out of the boxes while we play Sookie's dance video on continuous loop."

"Ok Pam, I'll meet you back here in an hour."

Sookie woke up with a headache, and Bart asleep on her bed. He was specifically on it, not under the covers or anything. He woke up after he felt Sookie move. "Sorry Sookie," I had to check on you a few times and just gave up and stayed in here. You were moaning a lot."

"Yeah, it hurts now too."

"Let me get you some Tylenol. You just stay in bed; Russell already has the girls ready for school. I'll send them up to say good morning."

"Thanks Bart. What would I do without you guys?"

Russell came up with the girls, Tylenol, and ice water. He explained that Eric had called back last night and since Sookie was already asleep, they just caught him up and he would call today. Amelia would be over after the school bus picked up Grace and would spend the day with Sookie. She would also get the B&B ready for the weekend guests.

"Dammit Russell, call her and tell her I'm fine. I don't need to be babied!" Sookie said as she got out of bed. Then she started to sway.

"Oh yes, you look fine. You stay put and let us take care of you. If you're mad about Amelia, wait 'til you find out what Eric did."

"WHAT? Tell me!"

"Uh uh, I'm not taking the yelling he would be getting about it."

Russell heard Sookie mumble about high handed jerks…but he just chuckled and left so Sookie could talk with the girls.

Eric called, just after 5AM his time.

Russell had Sookie's phone from last night so he answered. "Oh she is in rare form this morning. You may actually want to call back. I only told her about Amelia staying today and she is pissed about that. _You_ have an uphill battle my friend."

"She'll get over it. At least I hope so. Is Bart still there; is there an update on her health?"

"Sure, hang on. I'll grab the girls for a quick hello too."

Bart filled in Eric on the night with Sookie and as expected, she was still a bit dizzy this morning. The girls got on the phone to say hi before they had to run for their bus. When Maura took the phone from Eleanor, she told Eric "Mama is gonna be mad at you when she finds out what you're doing."

"You think so do you? Why are you laughing about it?"

"Cause its funny when Mama yells at someone else."

"Well, I think you'll be at school when I get yelled at anyway. Run the phone to your Mama. I'll talk to you later today."

"Here Mama, it's Eric on the phone."

"Good morning Sookie."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I'll explain in a moment. Can you tell me how you are, please?"

"Ok, well, besides curious about whatever you did. I actually feel worse than right after he hit me. Oh, I fell asleep and never talked to you last night. I'm so sorry!"

"I'm glad you were resting, and I want you to keep resting. This is part of the reason why I did what I did. Sookie, I hired Holly to come and stay and help you this weekend with your guests."

"Eric, that's tomorrow, I'll be fine by then I'm sure! There is no need…"

"Sookie, please listen. I did this for me. I needed to help you in some way while I was so far away. I know you would not cancel on your guests, especially for a three-day weekend. You also have the extra dinner on Saturday night. You already had Holly scheduled for some time this weekend, I just expanded it."

"Dammit, Eric, you didn't need to do anything. I'm capable of taking care of my own business."

"You don't want my help while you recover?"

"Let's talk about it later, I'm well, my head hurts."

"OK Sookie, I have studio meetings today and I'll call you when I'm done."

"Fine, later then," Sookie said and she hung up.

"Eric," Pam asked. "Are you ready? If you're going to make the plane, we need to get on the road."

"I don't know if going is the right thing now Pam. Sookie did not seem so eager for any of my help. Maybe I should just stay home and monitor the situation with Russell's help."

"Now you listen to me, you fucking idiot. I have read all those romance novels and watched the movies. At some point, the couple has a collective brainfart and they forget to communicate or they start to assume what the other one is thinking. She is on pain meds, had her face hit hard and fell on her head. I think she is allowed to seem unenthusiastic about everything. How do you think YOU will feel two weeks from now if you don't get on that plane? She may not be expecting it, but it was your first thought yesterday and you worked for hours to change schedules and make it happen. So, get your ass and your bags in the car and let's go."

"Stop staring at me Eric and get moving."

"Pam, what if"

"I mean it Eric. If I'm wrong, you can take away my credit cards for a month. Now let's go."

Eric followed Pam out. It was easier than thinking about it. Then he realized she had her own bag and he looked up at her.

"What? I need to meet little Miss Mary Sunshine for myself. Besides, I can help with the teacups while you take care of Sookie."

"Pam, what do you know about children?"

"I found a mall, a really big one with designer stores. It's about 40 minutes from the B&B. We'll be fine."

Eric walked out of his house and discovered that Pam had hired a limo instead of driving her to the airport. That made sense now that she was going as well. Again, he did not need to think. He just got in the car and they were off. With the time zone change and flight, they were due to land at almost 5PM Eastern. He told Russell he planned to be there around 6:30 if the trip was without problems.


	12. Fallen

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! I appreciate them all. I have a few reviews from Guests – so I cannot reply. Some of you feel that Bill's creepiness is well, creepy but OK in the story. Some of you feel like Bill has done just enough to cause problems. Please be warned, Bill returns. I will contain the next Bill incident to a few chapters and will post them together. If you don't like Bill stuff – you can skip them. It will make some of the things that happen after a bit confusing and off though – but I want to give you the choice as the readers.

Thanks to shellsfantasea – y'all will see the benefits of some of the extra suggestions she gave me once you get into later chapters – I appreciate the time you spent with me on 23!

And Thanks to Charlene Harris for creating the lovely characters, especially Eric! I appreciate the opportunity to play with them (I would really appreciate the opportunity to play with them literally, not just in a story too)….

Enjoy!

~mags

Chapter 12 - Fallen

watch?v=Q8ZMa_to3Pw

Sookie woke from her long nap. How could she feel worse? She called for Amelia so she could have something for the pain.

"Amelia, did Bart have anything stronger than Tylenol for me?"

"He didn't leave me anything; I can call him and check. Why don't you take this now and I'll see what he says. I'll bring you some soup too."

"Ok, I'm going to try Eric now. I cannot remember what he said about his day when we hung up, I was so tired." Sookie tried the number while Amelia fussed to straighten out her bed for her. "Hmm, it went straight to voicemail. That usually means he is in a meeting. I'll try later."

Amelia spoke to Bart and he wrote a prescription out for something a bit stronger for Sookie. Amelia called out to Jay and asked if someone could sit in the house with Sookie while she ran out to get the prescription. Instead Jay suggested that he run for the prescription since his whole crew was men and if Sookie needed help, it could be a bit awkward. Good call, Jay. Soon, Sookie had finished her lunch, had some really nice oxycodone and was ready for another nap. _'I guess it's a good thing Amelia was staying for the day I only got out of bed a few times to take care of some private needs.'_

She woke up again at about 2 and tried Eric on the phone. No answer again. And no messages that he had called her. _'Oh God, I was upset about Holly, did I said something to make him mad? NO, no, he was just busy. It was only Noon Eric's time.'_

Sookie called for Amelia. She wanted a shower. Amelia came in and helped her in and then stayed in the room just to be sure since Sookie was still dizzy. Amelia spoke to Bart about this earlier and he assured her that it was normal. Sookie had a blow to the head, she had very little to eat since the incident (though they were trying to get her to eat more), and he would be by within the next hour to check on her.

"Amelia?"

"Right here Sookie."

"Can you help me out, I'm sorry to be a pain, but it's slippery in here."

"Sure. How do you feel after your shower?"

"Really much better. Can we try going downstairs?"

"Sorry, NO. Bart will be here shortly and you're not steady enough. If you fall, I won't be able to help you, or worse, we both go down."

"We can go to the elevator on the B&B side."

"Sookie, that's a long walk. It's not like we have a wheelchair here. Please, just stay in your room?"

"Ok, but I at least want to get into something other than pajamas."

Sookie did feel better and she even ate some more soup. Bart was pleased to see her sitting up and looking more alert when he arrived. His check up showed that she was progressing as normal for hitting her head like she did. She still had pain, and again it was normal so he gave her another dose of oxycodone. She fell asleep shortly after. She rose again at about 6. _'How can I sleep so much' _she thought to herself. She turned and saw that Maura was working quietly on her homework in Sookie's chair. Sookie smiled and called her over.

Maura happily jumped into the bed and Sookie's arms. She told Sookie about her day then went to tell the adults that Sookie was awake. Sookie took a moment to try Eric's phone again, but he still did not answer. _'Something is wrong. Maybe he can reply to a text?'_

Russell arrived in her room while she was texting. She scrunched up her face and Russell asked her what was bothering her.

"Eric has not picked up all day. I'm worried I ticked him off this morning. Did he check in with you or anyone else?"

"Sookie, YOU ticked someone off? Let me guess, he was trying to help and you put up a fight?"

"Russell, you hush, I'm already feeling badly and you're not helping."

"Sookie, he said something about studio meetings today. I'm sure he is just busy."

She heard Russell's words, but she didn't believe him. Something had happened. Maybe Eric could no longer tolerate her stubbornness; maybe the drama was too much. He would not have gone the day without at least checking on her health. "No, Russell something is wrong. I feel like I lost him."

"Sookie, you have not lost him, I'm sure."

She was starting to get weepy but she held it back. She decided seeing more people would help distract her from the hurt she felt.

"Ok, I'm going to try and believe you, but I need a distraction until I hear from Eric. Can you and Bart help me downstairs?"

Russell stepped away from the door and Sookie thought he was going to call for Bart. Instead she heard the voice she wanted to hear all day say, "You don't need the distraction now, but if you still want, I can carry you down the stairs."

"Eric!" Sookie said and she held out her arms.

He launched himself into the room then slowed down to sit on the bed. Sookie pulled Eric to her body and she then proceeded to weep uncontrollably while she clung to him. He just held on and waited. He knew she just needed to let it out.

He had wanted to their reunion to be joyous, not the result of a bad thing. He had wanted to have her alone at his house for a few days next week. But suddenly, those wants did not matter. He was here with her and she felt as good as he remembered. No, even better now that they had grown so much closer, ironically, from being so far apart. The hiccupping started and he knew she was calming down.

"Eric, how?"

"Sookie, it's this new invention, it's called an airplane and it flew Pam and me from California to Pennsylvania."

She playfully slapped his arm, "Don't be a jerk, I meant what about your meetings, and the Oscar practice? Oh and Pam is HERE?"

"Pam helped with the calls. I can't return with you right after the Oscars since the studio meetings were rescheduled for next week. I moved my Oscar practice to next Friday, so I was hoping you would fly out early with Pam and me on Thursday. I can get you on a flight Sunday night if you want to cut your time short in LA."

"Let's talk about the flights later. Can I meet Pam now?"

"I'll call her up in a minute. There is something I want to discuss with you first."

'_Uh oh, here comes the part where he is mad at me,'_ she thought. "What uuooommph"

Eric had turned and attacked her mouth. He wanted to hold her head while he kissed her, but he refrained due to her injuries, so he distracted his hands by moving them up the back of her shirt to touch her skin. Sookie did the same and enjoyed the feel of his muscles flexing while he moved. He broke off the kiss quickly so he wouldn't accidently hurt her.

"Wow, we really needed to discuss that."

"Yes, now we can go downstairs."

"Um, Eric, you cannot go downstairs with the sword in that condition. You need to think about something else for a minute."

"Actually, I should tell you what Russell told me about Bill. You need to know, and well, that worked already."

Sookie giggled at that.

"Sookie, Bill was released on bail this afternoon."

"Nooo, Oh God, what am I going to do?"

"Russell and I have discussed some options. Will you be open to them and think them through while we discuss them downstairs?"

"I'm not going to like these options, am I?"

"Not all of them."

"Come on; let's get you out of this room." Eric said as he picked her up bridal style to carry her down the stairs."

"Eric, I'm too heavy!"

"Quiet, woman, I am fine."

From the dining room downstairs, Sookie's friends had heard the crying and Pam commented, "Wow, she can really cry can't she?"

Maura replied, "All the time, any time; happy, sad, TV commercials. She can be so embarrassing."

The friends at the table all laughed and agreed with Maura.

"So, teacups, what are we going to do this while I am here? Have you tried on your new outfits? Should we go shopping?"

Eleanor answered this time, "We didn't try on the outfits. I don't know about shopping, we have to ask Mama."

Pam, seeing a kindred couture spirit in Russell said, "Why don't you and I grab all the girls and take them to that fancy mall I read about? Do you have a large vehicle for all of us and the purchases?"

"Pam, I think that is a great idea. It'll get the girls out of the B&B while Sookie cooks for her dinner on Saturday night, and it gives me an excuse to shop. Bart is not fond of shopping so I rarely get this chance. We can take Sookie's Escalade; it will fit all of us and still have room in the back. We can leave right after pee-wee basketball on Saturday. I'll tell Sookie. Amelia, can we steal Grace for the day? They are all sleeping at our house anyway since Sookie has her dinner that night. You and Tray can have the entire afternoon and evening to yourselves."

"That sounds good to me." Amelia replied with a big grin on her face.

Sookie arrived in the dining room in Eric's arms and he placed her at the head of the large table the group created from combining the smaller tables in the room. Everyone came to greet Sookie with a hug. Pam was last. She bent to hug Sookie and after the hug, Sookie landed a large slap to her face. "The hug was to thank you for being here and helping Eric. The slap – well I have owed you that slap for the nasty junk you have been spewing on our calls. By the way, that nastiness ends now."

Pam rubbed the handprint on her face, raised an eyebrow to Eric and announced. "I like her."

Holly arrived at the B&B that afternoon. She had come to check on Sookie and wanted to help. While everyone was still laughing at Sookie and Pam's interaction, she began serving dinner.

After dinner was over, Holly took the girls to play a game while the adults discussed the situation with Bill. Russell started. "We all know that Bill has been released. Our concern is that he will return to the B&B at some point. The tricky situation is he owns half of the InnKeeper software business, which operates out of this address. Eric and I have spoken. He is here until next Thursday so we are in good shape until he leaves. Pam will be driving the girls to and from school each day and the school has been alerted to our concerns about Bill. Sookie wasn't scheduled to leave until next Saturday, and there are guests scheduled at the B&B for next weekend. Sookie, I know you wanted to check guests in and at least prep for the breakfast on Saturday, would you reconsider and let Holly handle it? You can leave with Eric on Thursday."

Sookie appearing shocked at the clusterfuck that had become her life said, "But the girls? Will they be safe? And Eric, you still want me to go to the Oscars, what if I still have my bruise?

Pam handled the bruise comment. "I have a makeup guru coming to do your face, it will be perfect."

Tray continued, "And we believe Maura and Eleanor should go to California with you."

"No! What about school, their lives, the disruption? And Eric is not prepared to have kids at his house."

"Sookie, I already spoke to the principal at the school, they are prepared to assist as needed. Maura in 2nd grade would miss more, but in either case, I'll ensure they are fine academically from being out. It's not that long of a time. As far as Eric, I'll leave that for him to answer."

"Sookie, this was my idea. I don't want to leave you or the girls here while Bill is a danger. My house is big enough for everyone. And if we run out of room, we can throw the clothes out that Pam keeps in one of the extra rooms. You can pack your work for InnKeeper. Holly is ready and able to step-in at the B&B. Please consider this for everyone's safety, and selfishly my peace of mind."

"Ok, Eric, you and I _will_ talk more about this later. I guess you have all been holding roundtable sessions on my life while I have been lounging in bed. I'm sorry for being so much trouble."

Amelia placed her hand over Sookie's at the table. "Sookie, you are not trouble. You would do this for any of us, well maybe not Pam yet. The point is, we love you, let us help you."

"Ok, mostly because I just don't have the energy to fight. Eric, can you help me to the family room?"

Sookie said her goodnights to everyone since she was planning to go to bed after checking in with the girls and doing some planning with Holly. Eric helped her walk to the family room. He tried to carry her, but she smacked his arms. "I can walk on a flat surface, save your energy for the stairs."

Sookie played a short game with the girls since she had spent so little time with them, made her plans with Holly and then asked Eric to help her to bed. Once in her room, Eric waited patiently while she changed for bed in her bathroom. He had offered to help her change and was called a perv. She emerged and they snuggled together on the bed to talk more.

"Eric, do you really want all of us in LA? What do we do about the Oscars, is Pam going to stay home with the girls, can we get a sitter?

"You always worry about the details. Pam has already arranged for an Oscar party at the house. She asked your makeup and hairstylist to stay and do the girls hair and nails. She is planning to buy them fancy dresses when they go shopping on Saturday, and she has arranged for a caterer to come cook for them."

"Why would she do this, she has been such a bitch to me?"

"I think your question is your answer. I don't know if she realized that you meant something to me until yesterday. I was a mess, and she helped me through it. She has always been polite to the girls on the phone, but continued to hold back or be nasty with you. She was unhappy with you, or rather, how I was because of you and she feared you were going to hurt me. Now she feels guilty and is doing what she can to help. Showering the girls with gifts and attention is her way of feeling something without risking herself."

"Your parents really did a number on you guys didn't they? And she thinks I would hurt you? No offense, but honestly, wouldn't the more obvious risk be you leaving me?"

"You know, we have not talked so much about this, but you realize we have just jumped from a few dates, to long distance chatting, to a relationship where someone could even leave?" He ended with a smile he could not hold back.

She matched his smile. "I know we have not talked about it, but I cannot imagine not having you as part of my life. Not just because of this Bill mess, but the everyday connection we had, even when we were physically apart."

"I feel the same way Sookie. I really missed you so I have something to ask. I was hoping to sleep in bed with you while I'm here." Sookie started to interrupt, but he stopped her. "Sookie, I just want to be close. I would never try anything to make you uncomfortable while you're recovering from a head injury. Bart told me he stayed here the other night and told the girls it was to keep an eye on you. I think we can extend that excuse. Please?

"No hanky panky?"

"Well, maybe a little hanky, but no panky, and all you need to say is stop."

"Ok, I would like you to stay here too."

"I'm going to help Pam get the girls ready for bed and then will be back."

"Oh my, I forgot to ask, where are Pam and Holly sleeping?"

"Well, Jay got the RV hooked up that arrived early; they are sharing that for now. The miracle is that Pam had no complaints about it. My guess is I should add yet."

"Off you go – take care of everyone then come back."

When Eric returned, Sookie was already asleep so he took a quick shower, donned a respectable pair of sleep pants and hopped into bed. He snuggled against her and was asleep quickly. The next morning, Sookie enjoyed waking up snuggled to Eric's chest. While he was still sleeping, she took a moment to just stare at him. He looked very peaceful, almost innocent (HAH) while he slept. Even though she tried to resist, she pulled the sheet down a bit to ogle at his chest. That's when he woke up and she was caught. He snickered and gently moved her to her back "I caught you staring at my chest, Sookie. Admit it."

"Nope, not me."

"I'm not letting you out of bed until you admit it. I'm going to start tickling next. Don't forget the girls showed me the most effective spots on you."

The playful banter went on for a few minutes until he did start gently tickling her. That was the end for Sookie, since she had not gotten out of bed yet and had to pee. She gave in quickly then and admitted that she was staring at his chest.

Holly had breakfast made and the girls were up and dressed by Pam before Eric carried Sookie downstairs. They had another argument about her still needing to be carried. Eric ended the disagreement quickly by pressing his forehead to hers and telling her he enjoyed carrying her. She stopped complaining and Eric just grinned at his win.

Sookie was quite tired after breakfast so Eric made her comfortable in the family room while he and Pam took care of the girls. She slept most of the day again, so Eric called Bart. He stopped by and assured Eric that she was progressing well. Bart was right. When Sookie woke up Friday morning, she was much perkier and in less pain. Even though she seemed better, Eric insisted on carrying her down the stairs where Holly was serving breakfast.

After Pam left with the girls for school, Holly and Sookie met to plan the weekend for the B&B guests. Holly was going to handle the food shopping that afternoon and Sookie was worried about not doing it personally. She often planned her meals at the store after seeing what was available and fresh. As a compromise, Holly offered, "how about we plan the menus and if I see something different that I think we can use, I'll call you from the store?"

Sookie agreed and Holly was off. The next task would not be as pleasant. Russell was coming over to discuss their legal options for a restraining order. As it stood, Russell could not file a restraining order due to Bill's half ownership of InnKeeper. Up until this point, the address of InnKeeper was the B&B address. To make any changes to that, Sookie and Bill would both need to participate and meet together. Sookie did not want to see him, even if it was a third party location. Police Chief John Stoltfus arrived with Russell to participate in the conversation, and to check on Sookie.

Sookie turned to John and Russell, "Can Bill's behavior be used in any way to force him to sell his portion of InnKeeper."

"As the Police Chief I say no. As your friend I can suggest that you offer to not press charges in exchange for his agreement to sell. We could still go to the judge for the restraining order based on the first set of bruises he gave you a few weeks ago. To be clear, I did not say any of this."

Russell responded. "Fair enough. John, what happens when Sookie and the girls are back, there are times when nobody is around?"

"We are a small police force. If Sookie calls, we will come running. The flip side is, since we are a small force in numbers but we cover a large geography, I don't have the person power to ensure we are close to the B&B at all times.

Eric interjected, "We could hire security. It was always in the film's budget and when we arrived here at first, Alcide and I did not think we needed it for this location. We can go back and change the request now."

John told Eric he knew of a local firm that could help and he would send him the details. He told everyone he would keep them informed and departed. Russell asked Sookie about John's suggestion. They discussed her desire to be done with InnKeeper, but with the girls' future financial security in mind, she couldn't just give away her portion. On the other hand, nobody wanted to let Bill off the hook for the assault. Sookie turned to Eric and said, "Let's just start with you being here for now, we will take the girls to LA with us, and deal with the rest later. I just want to be Scarlett and think about it tomorrow."

"Scarlett huh, I guess the Southern Belle in you comes out every once and a while."

"Sometimes."

Once Holly returned, Sookie spent the rest of the morning in the kitchen going over her purchases. Holly had called with ideas once she was out, and Sookie was pleased. They planned the two breakfasts and Saturday's dinner. Holly also started on the cookies for the B&B guests. Eric snuck in and stole several when he smelled them coming out of the oven.

"You will spoil your lunch if you keep that up," Sookie chastised.

"I don't think so; I have already proven how much I can stuff myself when I'm here. What's for lunch anyway?"

Holly responded "Ham and Bean soup. I actually made it yesterday to get a jump on things. It's heating up now. About another 15 minutes if you want to call Pam."

Eric was laughing, "I cannot wait to see Pam's face with this food. She starves herself like the rest of Hollywood. This is going to be priceless."

Eric returned with Pam for lunch and she sneered at the food on the table. "What's that?"

"Soup Pam, sit down and enjoy the meal that Holly went to the trouble to prepare."

"Eric, I won't fit in my clothes if I start eating like this. All the pasta from last night was bad enough. If you make me eat that, I'll need to replace all my clothes in a larger size. Your credit card will suffer."

With that, Holly produced a plate of fresh cut up fruit and yogurt for Pam. She just made a friend. Pam purred to Holly, "Make sure I have your sizes before I leave tomorrow, my thanks to you will be in a Neiman Marcus bag."

After lunch, Sookie announced she needed a nap, so Eric helped her up the stairs and he actually let her walk this time. She removed her shoes and got into bed. Moments later, Eric joined her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I ate a ton of soup, I'm sleepy too, move over and share the bed. You have slept alone for so long you forget you cannot take the entire middle of the bed."

"Oh, and you have such great experience with sharing your bed. For sleep I mean."

"Touché, now be quiet and go to sleep."

About 2 hours later, Sookie was woken up from soft kisses on her neck while a hand was trailing up her tummy. She smiled at Eric and before she could say anything, he was on her mouth kissing her passionately while his hand under her shirt had reached her breasts. Instead of just pushing the bra to the side, his other hand went to her back to unhook the offending garment and he freed her breasts. He rolled on top of her and started lifting her shirt. Sookie stopped his hand and turned her face away from him and started to cry.

Thinking he had hurt or offended her in some way, he moved to lie next to her so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed. She was in effect hiding right in front of him.

"Sookie, talk to me; tell me what I have done to upset you. I wasn't planning to push you; I just wanted to touch you, to see you."

Sookie continued to sob and keep her eyes closed.

"Sookie, I'm begging you, tell me what is wrong."

"Eric," Sookie started between cries, "I'm not like the other woman you have dated. I'm older than you; I have carried and fed two babies. I have stretch marks! I don't know what I was thinking; I could not be what you want. You could be with anyone. You don't need to be saddled with an older pudgy mother of two young girls."

"Sookie, how can you say these things? I don't even know where to start to respond. I want you. The other women I have dated, well fucked, they mean nothing. Their starved bodies are hard and bony. You are not pudgy, _you_ are perfect. I love that you have breasts and hips, and your ass is gorgeous. Sookie, I played that video that Bart sent every day after I received it – sometimes several times a day. How could you think I would not want you? I know we wanted to take things slowly, but Sookie, you need to know something. I'm falling for you. I cannot slow my feelings down. Being with you and the girls would not mean being 'saddled.' I enjoy being with all of you. What will make you believe me?"

Sookie was speechless. '_He was falling for her? Ok, he did not use the "L" word, but that's what that meant, right? He wanted her?'_ She reached up and touched his face. He looked almost scared that she would reject him. He had laid his heart out for her, and she realized in that moment that she too, was falling for him. "You don't need to prove anything to me Eric. I believe you. I can see it on your face. I hope you can see it in mine as well because I feel the same about you. When I thought I had lost you yesterday, I felt like my heart was breaking. I don't ever want to feel that way again. Now, kiss me."

"Yes dear."

Eric started to lean down and to pick up where they left off when they heard the sound of elephants coming up the stairs.

"The girls" the both said at the same time.

Sookie quickly adjusted herself before the girls came running into the room. Eleanor started, "Mama, are you feeling better?"

"I am. How are my girls today?"

"Good, we like being picked up by Pam. Everyone was staring at how pretty she was."

"Eric and I have a surprise for you. Do you want to tell them Eric?"

"I don't know, maybe they should finish their homework first. They might not be able to concentrate after they hear the surprise."

Both girls started begging, "Please, we promise to do our work, please pretty please!"

"Ok, min Prinsessas, since you promised. You know next week that your Mama is flying to California to go to the Oscars with me?" The girls nodded. "Well, she is leaving on Thursday now, two days earlier."

Their faces fell. They both thought this was a terrible surprise. Eric had to make himself count to 5 before he told them the other part.

"Well, we thought you might want to join us. Would you like to fly out to LA with your Mama, Pam and me?"

Eric had to cover his ears from the squealing that started. Pam joined everyone after she heard the noises coming from Sookie's bedroom. The girls were still jumping up and down about the trip when she arrived. Seeing their excitement, she decided to add to it by promising trips to both Disneyland and Universal Studios. The squealing started again.

The next few days passed quickly. Feeling much better, Sookie was able to work side by side with Holly to host the B&B guests. Pam had filled the back of the Escalade with clothing for just about everyone, and that was with some items being shipped directly to Eric's home in California. Eric and Sookie enjoyed snuggling together each night and Eric was being painfully chaste with his affections. During the day, he rarely left her side. He helped greet and check in guests and he stayed in the kitchen when she was cooking. Normally, Sookie would have been stifled by the constant proximity, but with the week she'd had, she was comforted.

A/N – I had to break it off there or we the chapter would have just been too long….Oscars are coming my pretties….Chapter 14. Many of your reviews express excitement about the Oscars, but hold your horses. Full Hanky Panky is still further away than that…..Just warning you.


	13. Just the Way You Are

Hello all!

For my reviewers – many thanks. I have a few who do not want teasers, so I'm stopping them for now. The good news – I have lots more reviews per chapter. The bad news – I like to say thanks to each one, and adding a teaser adds to the time. If I ever get my wordpress site going, I will add a teaser there.

Many of you know I write ahead. I am at chapter 30 now (just finished 29 last night, and it's a personal fav). Why do I hold the chapters? While l have the general timeline planned out through the story finish, details do come up in the individual chapters that cause me to change prior chapters. I need to hold what I can so I have that option.

Once I am completely done, I will post daily as best I can. Hope that makes sense to everyone.

I also noticed some books with HUGE reviewer followings and am wondering what I am doing wrong….any thoughts? Are the others just established fanfic writers? Should I stop comparing myself? – probably yes to that one.

Thanks to my beta shellsfantasea for putting up with my lack of contractions! And Ms. Harris for creating out toys.

**Chapter 13 - Just the way you are**

Song Ref – Bruno Mars

The B&B guests departed on Monday morning so Sookie, Eric, Pam and the girls decided to head out for a movie and then dinner that afternoon. They returned home in the early evening to find someone had spray painted the word 'whore' on the side of the barn in large letters. Eric called the police then drove to Russell's house to drop off Sookie, Pam and the girls before he returned to the B&B and waited for the police.

Once the police arrived, they checked out the area, including the buildings and did not find anyone on the property. They photographed the graffiti and questioned Eric about the hours they were gone to get an idea of when the crime was committed. Nobody had any doubt about who had painted the Barn, the problem was proving it.

Eric picked everyone up at Russell's and brought them home. The girls got into pajamas and joined the adults in the family room. When Sookie announced at 8 that is was time to start bedtime, they balked. They were too scared to sleep. Eric had whisked them away from the graffiti quickly, but they knew someone unwelcome had been on the property. Pam offered to have them out in the RV with her and they agreed, much to Sookie and Eric's surprise. So they packed up some sleeping bags and other necessities and walked them to the RV. Sookie questioned Pam quietly on the way, "Are you really OK with this? I don't mind keeping them with me or doing a sleep over in the family room."

"Sookie, the teacups and I have bonded over shopping. We'll be fine. I have my phone and will call you or Eric if they need you."

Back in the house, Eric waggled his eyebrows and commented that they had the house to themselves. Sookie bit her lower lip nervously. It actually turned Eric on more. "Um, I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll be out shortly," Sookie said as she left Eric in the family room. When she emerged from her bathroom, Eric was there waiting, in only his boxers, _in her bed_. She took a visible gulp and approached the bed.

"Sookie, I'm not going to push you, I do want to enjoy some time alone though. Won't you join me in bed?" He held out his hand and when she took it, he tucked her into the bed with him. He could tell she was nervous; she seemed too nervous for someone who had been married.

As if guessing what Eric thought, Sookie informed him "Eric, you should know that Sam was my first, I mean, I was a virgin when we met. In fact, I hardly dated. I've obviously had sex, but I don't have any other experiences except with Sam. I'm not sure I know how to please you."

"Sookie, you being here with me pleases me. I want to kiss you and touch you, but if I make you uncomfortable you can just tell me to stop."

"Ok Eric, but no full hanky panky."

Eric agreed and then he started with kisses to her neck, making Sookie giggle. He slowly moved to her mouth and pressed on her lips with his tongue, Sookie welcomed him in. He had turned down the lights and was hoping Sookie would be OK with taking her top off. He wanted to feel her skin against his badly. He started slow, and inched his hands up under her shirt. The advantage of pajamas: no bra. She was starting to moan with excitement now and his 'mighty sword' was as hard as steel. He started to tug her shirt up and got no resistance from Sookie so he continued and pulled it over her head. In the soft light he could see her breasts and whispered "you're beautiful Sookie, never hide from me again."

She misted at the words, but kept her tears under control. She pulled Eric down on top of her as she also wanted the feeling of skin to skin. They kissed like this, connected together for a few minutes before Eric slowly made his way down to her breasts. He took one in his mouth and Sookie arched her back off the bed from the sensation. "ERIC, oh it feels so good." She felt him smile from her breast and then he switched sides. He kept a hand on the breast his mouth had abandoned, continuing to roll the nipple with his fingers.

Sookie reached down into his boxers to find he was huge as she suspected (and feared) and he was very hard. She grasped him and started stroking him up and down, using the pre-cum at the tip to lubricate. She knew she was doing something right when he hissed with pleasure and closed his eyes. She continued pumping him, sometimes adding extra pressure, sometimes with a slight twist. "Sookie!" he roared as he came. Ever the gentleman, he moved to return the favor. Keeping her pajama bottoms on, Eric moved his had inside and said, "Spread your legs for me Sookie, I want to pleasure you."

She did as he asked and he started touching her through her underwear. She was so excited by this point; he could feel her wetness through her panties. He started rubbing his fingers over her clit and her hips began to buck. He used one hand to hold her down while he continued. Sookie begged "Eric, please, more, touch me." Eric enjoyed her pleas; sped up his rubbing and she erupted. They clung to each other through her aftershocks; eventually parting to get ready to sleep. After grabbing a towel to clean himself and the sheets, Eric found her top and helped her get dressed. He put on pajama bottoms in case they had late night or early morning visitors and snuggled. Eric snaked his hand up under her top to hold a breast and then fell asleep.

Tuesday was very busy since Sookie insisted on holding open mic night as usual. Her swelling was gone but she still had some bruising and Pam promised to help her with makeup to cover as much as possible for the guests. The story of Bill's actions had spread through the community and many guests made a point to talk to Sookie and offer support with her Bill issues or help at home if she needed. Sookie was glad she pushed herself to host the weekly event; the support from her neighbors was welcome. Even ever-prissy Pam seemed to enjoy herself in her designer jeans, silk shirt and Gucci boots. Sadly, Sookie wasn't up for any dancing and while Russell pouted, he understood. Eric and Jessica helped Sookie make quick work of the clean-up while Pam put the teacups to bed. Eric raised an eyebrow at her offer, but said nothing for fear he would break the spell that had turned Pam into a caring human. While Sookie was happy to have held the event, she was exhausted and Eric just held her while they both fell asleep.

They spent Wednesday preparing for the trip to LA. Sookie and Eric (he was still not letting her out on her own) met with the teachers at school to plan for the girl's school work while they were in LA. Pam stayed at home to pack for her teacups. She only packed the basics since she planned to spend many hours purchasing whatever they would need when they were there. Holly arrived to review last minute instructions for the weekend. Having proven herself last weekend with the guests and meals, Sookie took a breath and told Holly she trusted her to make decisions as needed for the weekend. If Holly was surprised, Eric was downright shocked at Sookie's ability to let relinquish some control. Sookie had one task she needed to do without Eric; a trip to the salon. He put up a huge fight until he agreed that Pam serve as her escort. Sookie refused to have Eric waiting for her in the salon 'holding her purse' while she got a very painful Brazilian wax. She knew Eric's place had a pool, and she wanted to be prepared.

While Pam and Sookie were gone, Eric pulled Holly aside to discuss some of the concerns he had about her staying at the B&B alone. "Holly, I need to tell you about some security measures I have taken at the B&B. I don't want you alone with Bill in the area. I know he's not after you, but he has proven he's unstable. I've hired some local security guards." He handed her a business card and continued. "Add these numbers to your phone so you can reach them if needed. As a new guard comes on duty, they will come to the B&B to meet you. Sookie is _not_ yet aware of this, so keep it quiet for now."

Holly promised to add the numbers to her phone and to keep the secret the added, "Sookie is not going to like not knowing, I wouldn't want to be you when you tell her."

On Thursday morning the gang piled into the rental car and headed towards the airport. Once on the plane the girls grinned from ear to ear at sitting in First Class. The flight attendants were taken with their cuteness and treated them like princesses. About an hour into the flight though, they started to fidget; the novelty had worn off. Surprising Eric and Sookie again, Pam pulled her flight bag out and produced iPods and headphones for both girls; preloaded with age appropriate games and songs. Sookie just sighed. "Seems like there is no stopping Pam is there?"

"Sookie, I haven't figured out how to stop her in this many years, so good luck with that."

The landing was a bit scary for the girls. Since they needed to be belted into a seat, Sookie and Eric split up so they each had a girl next to them. Pam huffed that she was neglected, but nobody took her seriously.

As they departed the plane and headed to baggage claim, Pam was holding a tired Eleanor and Maura was between Eric and Sookie holding a hand each. That was how they were when they passed the security checkpoint and were bombarded with paparazzi. The questions began immediately and Maura panicked, letting go of Sookie to wrap both her arms around one of Eric's legs. When Eric picked her up to shield her, the questions only increased:

"Who are the kids Eric?"

"Is this a secret family you have always had?"

"Are you off the market?"

They huddled closely and plowed their way to baggage claim. A limo driver was holding a 'Northman' sign so Eric approached, confirmed his identity, and asked him to take Sookie and the kids to the car while he got the bags. By now, Maura was openly crying from the aggressive crowd, and Eric was getting angry.

Pam was worried. Eric had a temper with paparazzi. He could ignore them when he was by himself, but the times he had pushed back before were when a companion of Eric's was scared by the questions and cameras. She stepped in to change tactics. "Eric, I'll stay here and start grabbing bags, send the driver back after you're all settled in the car, he can help me."

Eric was about to argue when Maura said, "please stay with us Eric, I'm scared." That was the end of the argument.

Once in the car, Maura clung to Eric while she shaking and crying. Eleanor planted herself in Sookie's lap. Although younger, Eleanor wasn't as scared. She had been with Pam and not as much in the limelight. While waiting for Pam and the driver to return, the only sound was Maura's sobs. Eric was horrified; they had not been in LA for ten minutes and had already been attacked. He feared that Sookie's reaction would mean the end of them as a couple. This wasn't just about her; the girls, Maura mostly, had really been frightened.

Pam and the driver returned and they headed to Eric's house. The drive was about an hour with the traffic. After a short while Pam was able to distract the girls with some of the views of LA. By the time they arrived at Eric's community, the girls were back in good spirits and were awed by the security gate and the homes in the neighborhood. They arrived at Eric and Pam's house and were awed by the size. "Mama, it's a mansion" Eleanor exclaimed.

Eric chuckled and deadpanned, "Eleanor, it has to be; half of the space is used for Pam's clothes."

Once in the house, Pam took over and gave a tour to Sookie and the girls while Eric delivered the luggage to the appropriate rooms. They all met in the den that was filled with boxes – items Pam had shipped from her Pennsylvania shopping trip. She started opening them and handing out items for the girls so they could take them to their room. Once the clothing was distributed, Eleanor and Maura begged for pool time.

Sookie explained, "We need groceries, the pool can wait."

Eric suggested, "Why don't you and Pam head to the store and I'll do pool time with the girls. Typically, the paparazzi don't follow Pam."

"Oooh, Sookie, we can have bonding time. Come, let's go."

Pam drove out of the community while Sookie ducked down in the front seat. Eric was correct, paparazzi did not follow Pam. Once on the road, Sookie sat up and Pam started a conversation. "You know, until last week when Bill attacked you, I didn't realize the extent of Eric's feelings for you."

"What do you mean, Pam? I thought Eric had been keeping you informed, well somewhat."

"Sookie, when you hung up from the conference call after Bill had hit you; he was beside himself with anger, guilt, and sadness. I sent him out for a run when he said he needed to hit someone, and after an hour he came back and was still reeling. We sat and talked for a while. Sookie, he may not want you to know this, but he broke down. I know you haven't known each other that long, but the separation was already affecting him. When you were hurt, he became obsessed with getting to you. We were on the phone for hours making studio meeting changes, travel arrangements and Oscar rehearsal plans. For the Oscars, he forced Victor to work with the Oscar team since they weren't willing to change their plans just by talking to Eric. Victor didn't want to handle it either, but Eric threatened to fire him."

"Oh God, I'm so much trouble. How can I ever apologize enough for this?"

"Jesus Fucking Christ Sookie! I didn't tell you this to make you feel guilty. I'm trying to tell you that he was moving heaven and earth to get to you. He may not realize it yet, but he loves you."

Sookie remained quiet so Pam continued.

"I hated you at first. Eric and I have always had each other. I was afraid you would hurt him but I was even more afraid that you would be stealing him from me. Now I see that you are good for him, maybe the best thing that ever happened to him. After spending time with you, I see why he is so enthralled and I promise to support your relationship. However, if you hurt him, I'll hunt you down and kill you."

"Wow Pam, I appreciate your support and telling me everything. I don't intend to hurt Eric. To leave Eric now would hurt me too much as well."

"You love him."

Sookie knew it was a statement more than a question, but she still replied, "I think so Pam, but that really is between Eric and me."

"Of course Sookie. And just so you're prepared, I'm happy we had this little chat, but don't expect me to go easy on you. I don't do tender chats all the time; it would cut into my bitchiness reputation.

"Bring it on, Pam."

"Come, we have arrived at the store. Let's get this shopping done so we can get home quickly."

Once back at the house, Sookie put the groceries away and started dinner or lunch, she didn't even know since her schedule was thrown off by the time zone change. She called everyone in a while later and found that Pam had dressed her teacups like dolls in new matching outfits. Pam really took matching seriously; she had the same thing on as well. Sookie just rolled her eyes and served the meal. While they ate, Pam started making plans for the visit; she could do the planning since Pam only picked at her food, not really eating it. Maura noticed Pam's 'picking' and said, "Mama, Pam is not eating her dinner, she is just pushing stuff around on the plate. We aren't allowed to do that, how come she can?"

"Because Pam is an adult. When you're an adult you can ignore home cooked food so you can look like you're starved if you want to. While you're still my child in my house, you'll eat properly."

Pam sneered at Sookie and took a bite of the chicken. Her eyes went wide and she smiled. "Oh, Sookie, this is delicious, now I'm sorry I took a bite. What is it?"

"It's chicken with a mustard cream sauce. I'm glad you like it. We should get back to the planning. We only have a week here."

The week's plan:

Friday – Teacups shopping with Pam, Eric at Oscars' practice, Sookie working on InnKeeper tasks.

Saturday – Venice Beach, everyone

Sunday – all about Oscars – prep for Sookie, party for the girls

Monday – Eric –studio appointments in the afternoon, Sookie - InnKeeper, Pam and the girls - shopping (again, seriously?)

Tuesday – Universal Studios – everyone

Wednesday – Eric, meeting with Victor and the Studio, Pam, Sookie and the Girls – Disneyland

Thursday – Eric - final studio meetings, Sookie – InnKeeper, All, packing

Thursday night – Red Eye to PA

Plans made and now hanging on the fridge (using the fancy heart magnets the girls sent for Valentine's Day), they cleaned up from dinner. Even though it was early, the time zone change made everyone tired, so they picked a movie and settled in. Sookie was the first one asleep. Eleanor, cuddled on Eric's lap went next. Once she was softly snoring, Eric was out. Pam and Maura hung in until the end of the movie, and used the opportunity to take pictures of the sleepyheads on the couch together. Pam roused everyone just enough to get them into bed.

Sookie and Eric had debated the sleeping situation before they left the B&B. She was much better so while they girls had not asked yet, they could no longer use the excuse that she needed to be cared for during the night. The problem; neither wanted to sleep alone. The second floor of Eric's house had been divided into two wings; each had a master bedroom and guest room. In the end, they decided to have the girls sleep in the guest room near Pam's room and Sookie's clothes would be in the guest room next to Eric. She would go to sleep with him and set the alarm early enough to get into the guest room before the girls woke.

Now they were headed upstairs for bed and while Sookie wanted to crawl into bed, she needed a shower from the plane grime. Eric suggested a bath. He had a large tub in his master bath. Sookie just stood speechless. A bath would mean naked. Was she ready for that? Bathroom light could be harsh too. Oh god, every flaw, every stretch mark. She started biting her lower lip and Eric knew she was nervous.

"Sookie, we have been through this, you're beautiful. Don't hide. Please?"

"Ok Eric, you can start the bath. Let me grab some nightclothes from my room."

Once in her room, Sookie undressed and put on a robe. She grabbed her nightclothes. She put up her hair for the bath. She brushed her teeth. When she ran out of excuses to leave her room, she sat on the bed and talked herself out of her panic. She convinced herself that Eric wasn't lying to her, that he did believe she was beautiful. The problem is – SHE never thought she was beautiful, even before she had kids. She and Sam only made love with the lights off. Sam did see her naked, but they had been together for a while at that point, not weeks like she and Eric. She was gone so long that Eric came looking for her.

"Sookie, come love, the water will get cold."

'_Love, I like that. And look at his face, he looks like a boy waiting for Christmas morning.'_

She rose and started to walk, but Eric scooped her up and carried her to his bathroom. He had turned off the lights and candles were lit instead. It was beautiful. She turned to thank him, and while she had been taking in the room, he had undressed. God, he was beautiful. He approached her and untied her robe. She was barely breathing as he swept it from her shoulders, kissing from her collar and down her arms as he removed each sleeve. He helped her into the tub then got in behind her. Taking the bath sponge, he cleaned her back, then her arms. He moved to clean her stomach, then her breasts - those he did without the bath sponge. "I didn't realize how dirty my breasts were. You're doing a very thorough job." She giggled a little and Eric knew she was finally relaxing.

"Sookie, turn around so I can do your legs."

She complied and he took one leg and worked from the foot up to her sex. He teased over her lady bits and then down the other leg. When he was done with her legs, Sookie took the sponge and returned the favor. She had never experienced such an erotic bath in her life. She enjoyed washing Eric, also foregoing the sponge to clean his chest. She washed his legs just as Eric washed hers, teasing the very stiff mighty sword when she approached it. Once she was done, Eric reached forward and pulled her to him, crashing his lips onto hers. Then he worked his way down to her breasts, nipping and suckling them equally. Eric turned Sookie around again so she was lying with her back on his chest. He used one hand to tease her breast and the other worked its way down to her slit and stroked it. He heard her gasp at the sensation as she pressed herself into his hand. "More Eric, I need more." He complied by speeding up his ministrations while rubbing his cock over her back. Sookie reached around to grab him and stroke him while he continued to make circles over her clit. When he was close, he whispered to her "come for me Love." And she was undone. Eric followed right behind. They soaked for a few minutes waiting for their breathing to return to normal; then he helped her out and wrapped her in a towel. Once she was dressed, she set the alarm for early – 5AM to move to the guest room and they snuggled in bed, Eric spooned protectively around her back.

A/N – next time we go to the Oscars!


	14. I Will Only Break Your Heart

You can all thank my sister-in-law for her begging. She wanted the Oscars. This is one of those times I say – be careful what you wish for….

Enjoy – and be sure to check out the new pictures I added to photobucket. The prior link is all you need (you bookmarked it – right?). I added at the end again in a case you did not.

Enjoy

~Mags

**Chapter 14 - I Will Only Break Your Heart**

Song Reference - The Age Of Information - Break Your Heart

The weekend went fast and before they knew it, it was Sunday, Oscar day. Needing significantly less time to get ready, Eric was designated as the girls' pool toy. Somehow it was going to require: Pam, a seamstress, a hairstylist and a makeup artist for Sookie, while Eric would just throw on his tux. "It's really unfair" Sookie pouted to Pam when she was ushered into the guest room to begin the process. Pam just told her to be quiet and do as she was told.

Once Sookie was getting her makeup done, the final step before the gown, Pam left to dress the girls and herself in their matching gowns. She wanted pictures with everyone dressed up and had arranged for a photographer to arrive before Sookie and Eric left. Once Pam and the girls were dressed, they went to Sookie's room to help her into the dress. The girls had not yet seen the gown and they were awe struck by how beautiful Mama was. The doorbell rang and Pam left Sookie to let the photographer in and set him up to snap pictures of Eric seeing Sookie for the first time (she was a closet romantic).

Eric met Pam downstairs and questioned her actions with the photographer, "Eric, to quote Sookie, you hush." Then she turned to face the stairs, "Ahh, here come my teacups."

Eric could not contain his amusement when he saw the girls and Pam had dressed in matching gowns. He gushed over the girls in their dresses but he looked at Pam and mouthed 'hair'? He had expected them to have fancy hair do's but Pam explained that they were having their hair and nails done after he and Sookie left. "I purchased salon capes to protect their dresses. I wanted pictures of them with Sookie so I dressed them early."

Eric heard the door upstairs and looked to the top of the stairs. It was Sookie and she was a vision. His breath stopped when he saw her. The dress was elegant, with sex appeal coming from the low plunge in the front. Her hair was off her neck in a complicated up do. She reached the bottom of the stairs and spun around_. 'Oh! A low plunge in the back means I can have my hand on skin the whole night._ _God help me keep my hands off of more than her back until we are back in the hotel room'_ Eric thought. The photographer had captured Sookie's descent and Eric's reaction. Now they were together and staring only at each other. He had reached up to touch her face gently, nothing taking them out of their own bubble. That is, until Pam clapped loudly and asked for more poses. Killjoy.

Once the spell was broken Eric could think again. He walked to the foyer table and grabbed two light blue boxes and handed them to Sookie. Sookie had put on a simple pair of diamond hoop earrings that were her Gran's. She opened the smaller box to find a beautiful pair of sapphire and diamond earrings.

She just stared at them. Finally, Eric said, "I bought these for you. Will you wear them?"

"Oh Eric, they're too much, I can't."

"You can, please, for me?"

After a moment of Eric's pleading gaze, she nodded yes and was actually shaking trying to take out her current earrings so Pam came to help. Once the earrings were in, Eric opened the other box and placed the bracelet on her wrist.

Pam deemed Sookie ready for the Oscars and started posing everyone for photos. Once Pam was satisfied with the pictures, Eric handed a suitcase and garment bag to the chauffer and then lead Sookie to the car. Sookie asked about the bags and Eric informed her he planned a surprise stay for them at a hotel near the Oscar after party they were attending. Alone in the back of the limo, Eric turned to Sookie and told her, "You are stunning my love; I won't be able to keep my eyes off you tonight." He punctuated his sentiment with a kiss to her lips – a chaste and careful one since Pam would kill him if he ruined her makeup.

"You are just as gorgeous, you won't be the only one with a problem."

"Really, so I don't have to worry about Tom Cruise, or George Clooney or Brad Pitt?"

"Nope, no problem with those men at all."

"Good, ….wait, those men, are there others that may be a problem?"

She smirked, "Maybe."

"Sookie" said Eric in his warning tone.

"Um, Christian Bale - OK, I always loved Batman in general, and I loved the movie The Prestige with Hugh Jackman. Oooo and yeah, Hugh Jackman."

"Are you quite finished?

Nothing but giggles from Sookie.

"Luckily you picked two married actors."

"Jealous much? I mean, look at you, fans will be throwing themselves at you, and I only mentioned two married actors. I think we're good."

"Oh, I'll tell you when we are good. I think you should be punished for taunting me like this."

"Maybe later." She replied with a wink.

'_What the hell, did something in the LA Smog turn her into a vixen? NOW I'm going to be hard all night after hearing that comment.'_

Eric decided to keep up the banter up because the red carpet was their next stop and Sookie had continually expressed concern about that part of the evening. Pam had even spent time showing her how to stand and pose in case – but he was counting on the fact that usually companions were left out of the limelight.

"So, what do you have on under that dress anyway? I recall hearing a conversation where you would not use tape.

Sitting up and looking triumphant Sookie replied, "Isobel found me a bra that works instead of just relying on tape. However, to make it work, the seamstress needed to stitch the bra into the dress, so I am going to need help getting out of it."

'_FUCK! Maybe I would rather her be nervous about the red carpet. I won't be able to get out of the car if this keeps up.'_

Sookie saw Eric gulp at that last statement and decided to stop playing with him. Honestly, the time locked in the room being fancied up with three other women who were full of compliments had bolstered her confidence. She decided to change topics to help him and to better prepare for the scary red carpet. "So tell me again, why I can't go through the other doors away from the red carpet? Why do I need to walk in with you?"

"Sookie, I want to walk in with you. I know you're nervous, but since I'm only presenting and not up for an award, the interview time for us will be short. Questions about your dress will dominate the conversation, and I know Pam prepared you for that."

"And you will handle anything about us?"

"Yes, I'll tell them you are my love slave and I only let you out tonight to show you off."

"ERIC!"

Chuckling, he replied, "Yes, I'll handle those questions. Now stop fretting." He said and kissed her nose, "we're here."

They emerged from the limo and heard the screaming fans chanting Eric's name. He held Sookie's hand as they walked the carpet and towards the cameras. Sookie, plastered on the smile she had practiced with Pam. _'She is a pain in my ass, but she did help me prepare so thank goodness for Pam.'_

They approached the E! Reporter, Ryan Seacrest. Eric wrapped his arm around Sookie as Ryan started the friendly chit-chat. Eric did introduce Sookie as a friend and Ryan asked Sookie who she was wearing. Sookie simply answered Carolina Herrara and Ryan complimented the dress. With a few sentences about Eric's new film, Bored to Death, they were done. They headed to an area where stars would pose for photos and as they planned, Eric left Sookie to the side and approached the area for pictures.

Uh oh, the photographers didn't like that, and having already learned her name, they told Eric to call Sookie over. He returned to the side and led her to the photo area. Sookie wore her practiced smile as she walked, remembering to stand tall. They posed for a few shots and she squeezed Eric's hand hoping he would get the hint and move on, luckily he did.

A few more stops along the way, telling everyone about the dress, making silly chit chat until finally, they reached the last interview; it was Lara Spencer from GMA. Sookie was getting a bit more, well maybe not comfortable but at least accepting of the drill now. She answered her questions about the dress as she had before and the interview was over quickly.

They headed into the theatre and after freshening up, found their seats. Once they were seated, Sookie let out a breath and finally relaxed enough to look around. Until this moment, she had ignored the fact that she was surrounded by stars. Now she was looking around, and oh my God – there was Meryl Streep, Amy Adams, Hugh Jackman (Yum! Hey, she can look), and more. She turned to Eric to find he was staring at her while she was looking around in awe. "Enjoying the view?"

"Sweetie, I love the view of you, but give me a break, these are all people I have only seen in movies and they are sitting here, right near me."

"Fair enough, just don't ignore your escort."

She leaned in to kiss him, "Never."

The show started, and it was quite different than seeing it on TV. Sookie enjoyed herself, especially seeing Eric onstage. Last year, he was the winner of the Best Supporting Actor Oscar, so he was presenting the Oscar for Best Supporting Actress. When the winner came to the stage (Octavia Spencer for The Help) he had to kiss her. _'UGH!'_ Surely he was just being polite, but still.

He rejoined her and they watched the rest of the show while holding hands. Since the show was live, they had to wait for the commercials to play to those watching on TV. No cameras were on the attendees so they could use the time to chit chat with others around them or watch the entertainment on the stage. The first few commercials, they did meet and greet everyone in the surrounding seats. After they had greeted everyone, Sookie and Eric took the opportunity to just focus on each other when the commercials started. They didn't know they were attracting an audience. Lafayette Reynolds, who was co-starring in Eric's upcoming movie, noticed the couple. Being a huge romantic himself, he turned to his husband, Jesus and pointed. Then he grabbed his camera and snapped some photos. "Ima tease Eric later wif these." Freyda was also watching the couple. She had her eyes on Eric and planned to win his affection while they filmed the upcoming film. She would need to discover the identity of this woman and remove her as an obstacle.

At the end of the show, Eric escorted Sookie out and found their limo. _'What a zoo!'_ Sookie thought. They made it to their hotel and the chauffer handed Eric the key to their room. _'Hmm, so he was good for more than just driving, seems he had checked us in, and our bags were already in the room_.' "So, how long until we need to be at the party? What party are we attending anyway?"

"We are going to Elton John's party. We have about an hour, we don't need to be exactly on time, but we do need to spend some time at the party, and I want to leave early." He waggled his eyebrows at that statement.

"Elton John, will he actually be there? Oh my god!"

"I tell you I want to leave the party early and waggle my eyebrows, and you focus on Elton John? I'm feeling neglected."

"Honey, we can leave whenever you want, but Elton John – come on!"

"So, are you changing or going in your gown?"

"Changing, the shorter dress will be much easier."

"So, is this where I get to undress you?"

"You HELP. Just. Help. You Perv!"

"Yes dear. I'll play the part of your lady's maid tonight."

"Let me call the girls first so I can say goodnight."

The girls were not nearly ready for bed since they were so excited having seen Eric and Mama on TV! Pam gave Sookie an 'A' for posing well and answering the questions with a smile. She did say Sookie needed to work on less fidgeting. "I know Eric thinks you're adorable when you bite your lip, you should work on that for public events though Sookie."

Sookie was actually relieved. She knew Pam would give her blunt feedback and it seemed she past Pam's review. "Now I just need to get through the after party while teetering on those shoes. I cannot believe you talked me into even higher heels for the shorter dress Pam!"

"Sookie, your legs will look fabulous. Now, go get ready. Remember, Eric needs to help; you cannot rip your dress trying to do it on your own. If I didn't have the teacups, I would be right over to help you out of that dress you know."

Sookie stood and told Eric to undo the zipper; then he had to unclasp the bra in the back before she could remove the gown. He did as instructed then with regret turned so she could get out of the gown. Unfortunately, the gown pooled at her feet and she needed help stepping out of it so she had to call Eric back. When he turned, he growled at what he saw. Pam had dressed her in garters with pale grey stockings. "I'm going to watch puppies being hurt on TV to get rid of my hard-on now Sookie. I cannot believe we need to go this party. Too many of the cast for the new movie will be in attendance, or believe me, we would ignore it. Can you keep those on with the new dress?" He said that last part with an unmistakable look of lust while pointing from her hips to her feet.

"Sorry Eric, no stockings with the next dress."

"Then I am removing them now. Sit on the bed."

"Eric, you're just going to torture yourself."

"It's too late. Come on, get on the bed woman; let me enjoy this."

Sookie moved to the edge of the bed and Eric kneeled in front of her. Just having him there between her legs and looking up already had her lady bits screaming. _'He hasn't even touched me yet. I might explode.'_

Picking up her right leg, he unstrapped then removed the shoe, kissing her ankle. He slowly made his way up to the top of the stocking where the garter connected, unhooked the stocking and started slowing rolling it down. He looked up at Sookie; she had relaxed back on the bed on her elbows and had closed her eyes. "Look at me love, watch me."

He continued to slowly roll the stocking down, taking the opportunity to touch her leg as much as possible. He got to the foot and slid the stocking off. Still watching her, he moved to the left leg, removed her shoe, unhooked the stocking and repeated the slow process. They were both panting from want by the time he was done, yet they knew they had to leave the hotel soon. Eric stood and helped Sookie from the bed. They continued to stare at each other, the room thick with lust until Eric finally broke the spell and nudged Sookie to the bathroom to get ready. He turned on the TV, hoping to find a puppy torture show.

Sookie was glad she had new panties for her second outfit; her desire for Eric had soaked through her current underwear. She cleaned up and put on the new panties, cursing Pam for packing the thong. She finished dressing quickly, but dressing wasn't enough of a distraction; she was still horny. She left the bathroom and returned to Eric, he was watching the news. She could see he had calmed down. "Maybe I should watch the news, I see you have calmed down, I'm still quite, um, flustered."

He chuckled and said, "Let's consider it your punishment for taunting me earlier."

He walked her to the couch and sat her down. He presented her with another light blue box.

"ERIC!"

"What? The sapphires were for the gown; these are for this stunning dress that calls for, well, open the box."

Sookie opened the box to see another pair of earrings, diamonds set in platinum.

She knew better than to argue, so she replaced the sapphires with the new earrings. She thanked Eric with a peck on the cheek; worried that any further contact would cause her to need yet another change of panties.

Eric took the sapphires from Sookie and placed them in a small pouch. Sookie looked at him curiously. "We are going to put these in the hotel safe before we head out."

Out loud, Sookie replied, "of course." While thinking, _'Yes, of course, like I put things in a safe every day. OH MY GOD, I wore earrings that require a hotel safe. I'm in the twilight zone.' _

They arrived at the party, posed for pictures, then joined the crowd. There he was, Elton John – in person. Adele – Oh my God! And, uh oh, Hugh Jackman! Eric had to tug Sookie to get her to move, and together they started 'working' the room. Sookie gushed at some of the stars. She asked Elton John if Eric could take their picture together, and he agreed!

The party was going well, and Sookie was pleased that she was able to both stay with Eric and chat AND break away from him for a bit and talk to other folks. There were other companions (spouses and guests that did not work in the Hollywood circles) and Sookie found herself talking with them for a while. Jesus Velsasquez was particularly easy to talk to. She was pleased with making this new friend since he would be staying with Lafayette at her B&B occasionally. He did have a job in LA, but luckily he could also work from a laptop and wifi so he traveled with Lafayette when he could. They started making plans of things to do while he was in Pennsylvania and Eric and Lafayette were busy.

Music started and some of the guests headed for the dance floor. Eric interrupted her chat with Jesus for a dance. _'Thank God I have taken lessons; at least I know what I'm doing on the dance floor.'_ They were in the middle of their second dance when Sookie heard a voice ask to cut in. She turned around and it was HUGH JACKMAN! Eric offered her hand to Hugh, and winked at Sookie. The music was fast and they concentrated on the dancing so she didn't have a chance to talk until the song ended. She thanked him for the dance and he bowed and replied, "The pleasure was mine Sookie, enjoy your evening."

She returned to Eric, "I know you set that up, thank you. Just so you know, the dance was nice, but _you _are the only one I'm interested in anymore."

"Good."

They continued to make the rounds, and Sookie was still feeling frisky from the hotel room and dancing, so she continued to tease, touch and wink at Eric whenever she could. He loved it, and could not wait to leave. Another hour and they could depart. He watched Sookie as she was chatting again with Jesus; Lafayette had joined them this time. Sookie was laughing full blown out loud. Lafayette could have that effect on anyone. He was so flamboyant, outgoing and he said whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Confident that Sookie was fine on her own, he turned to Godric to discuss some business related to the movie.

Sookie was enjoying Lafayette's antics. Even his nickname made her giggle, he told her to call him Lala, like all his friends did. He held nothing back and she was looking forward to spending more time with him while they were filming at her B&B. She knew a bit about the character he was playing in the movie, and had trouble imagining this ball of energy playing the serious character. But, she reminded herself, _'they are actors; that's the whole point.' _ They started to approach the buffet when Freyda joined them.

"Lafayette, introduce me to your new friend. I have seen her with Eric but have not met her yet."

"Sure, Freyda, this is Sookie Merlotte. She will be our host while we are filming in Pennsylvania."

"Oh, now I see the connection to Eric. Here I thought he was dating you, but it's all for the film. I should have known better than to think you would be Eric's type. I guess you are here for studio meetings then. Well, it is a pleasure to meet you. I understand from my background information that you have two children?"

"Yes, two girls. You will meet them while you are filming."

Freyda looked appalled and snorted, "You aren't going to let them all over the sets, are you? I have certain standards for my working conditions."

'_Eric did warn me that she was a bitch'_. "Freyda, you're staying in my B&B, the rooms for guests and my private residence are in the same house; you won't be able to avoid seeing the girls."

"Still, I hope they are not undisciplined little snots that will be getting in the way or touching things that don't belong to them."

"Freyda, I assure you once they meet you they will want nothing to do with you."

Freyda's eyes flared with anger. She was the one throwing the insults at this fat country hick. She had set her sights on Eric, and Sookie Merlotte was clearly in the way.

Sookie continued. "Now, if you will excuse us, we were about to grab some dinner."

"That explains it then."

"Explains what?"

"All your extra, um, curves. You really would never fit into LA with that body. I suppose having carried two children would have that effect on the hips. At least I will never know about that since I will never defile my body by carrying baby weight. As long as you're happy, go on and eat."

'_What the fuck?'_

Before Sookie could respond, Lafayette made an excuse to drag Freyda away from Sookie. Jesus grabbed Sookie's hand while she shook with anger. She held her head high for a few moments but knew she would not last any longer and eventually asked Jesus to walk her to the ladies' room. Jesus purposely walked her further away from the party to a more remote ladies' room. He waited outside while he could hear her crying. She emerged about 15 minutes later, puffy eyes but as cleaned up as she could be.

"I don't know if I can go back in there Jesus."

"You can. I'll hold your hand, and you'll hold you head high and ignore that bitch. Meanwhile, we can find ways for you to add fats and sugars to everything she eats while she is at the B&B."

She laughed a bit and took Jesus' hand.

Twenty minutes had passed and Eric had been looking for Sookie. When he saw her return with Jesus he knew something was wrong. He approached her, and Jesus whispered "Ask her later Eric, for now, you should make excuses to leave." Eric nodded at Jesus in thanks.

Holding her hand, they made one last round through the room. Eric was near frantic to know what had happened. Gone was the flirty, fun Sookie. She had her fake smile plastered on her face. When they approached Godric and Freyda to say goodnight, he felt Sookie stiffen. _'Dammit, I saw Freyda talking to her, what did she say?'_ He had now reached the end of his patience and quickly headed for the doors, forgoing any further chit chat.

Sookie sat in the car and looked out the window in silence. Giving her space, he sat stewing and wondering what had happened. Once in their hotel room, Sookie immediately went to the bathroom, changed into a nightshirt and cleaned up for bed. When she emerged, Eric was sitting on the couch and asked her to join him. "Eric, I am really tired, I just want to sleep."

"No"

"NO? Eric, I know we talked and teased about having fun when we got back to the room, but now, I really am just not in the mood."

"Really, you think I said no to you sleeping because I wanted to fool around? I'm concerned about whatever happened at the party, I want to understand why you're so upset. Do you think so little of me, or my feelings for you?"

Sookie looked to the ground, knowing she had been rude. "Eric, I'm sorry, I, I just don't know how I feel about anything, and I just cannot function at the moment."

"What did she say to you?"

Sookie's eyes widened. She really never wanted to think about it again. She just shook her head while the tears started to form. "I can't, I just want to forget."

Eric was relentless. "I'll call Jesus and Lafayette if you don't tell me."

She gasped, he was serious. She closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head. She wanted to spit back at him to mind his own business. Instead, she reminded herself that she was visibly hurt, and because he cared for her, he wanted to know why and how to fix it.

Eric waited until she opened her eyes and she agreed, "Ok."

He picked her up and sat back down on the couch. Sookie sat on his lap while she told him about the Freyda encounter. How she got digs in about how Eric would never date someone like Sookie, her comments about the girls, and finally about Sookie being fat.

'_I'll kill her. Every time I make progress with Sookie's self confidence someone has to come in and ruin it.'_

"Sookie" he started, but she stopped him.

"Eric, I told you as you asked. It is what it is, and I can't make her change her words or opinions. Right now, I'm hurt and angry, and really don't want to spend any more time on Freyda. Honestly, I just want to shut down and not think."

Knowing he could not push her any further, he acquiesced and stood, holding her, and placed her in the bed under the covers. "I'll be with you in a moment."

Eric went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and returned to snuggle with Sookie. He was on his back and Sookie was draped on top of him. He was rubbing circles over her back while she smoothed a hand over his chest. The evening had started out wonderfully, and ended horribly. _'I had planned to tell Sookie my secret tonight; that I loved her. I wanted it to be a joyous evening, and now it's gone to hell. Will we ever get a break? Maybe my world is not for her. Maybe I'm being selfish wanting her. I'll talk with Pam about this later. I don't want to move forward if we really should not be together. But, how can I ever let her go?'_

Sookie was thinking to herself as well. '_Freyda was a bitch, but she made me realize that I'll probably never fit into Eric's world. Am I strong enough to deal with the likes of Freyda over and over again? Doesn't Eric deserve someone who he doesn't have to coddle and defend? Maybe I should cut our trip short and return to Pennsylvania tomorrow. It will only be a few days before Eric and Pam join us, and the time apart can help me evaluate what is fair to Eric. If we cannot be together, maybe we should end it now. But, oh God, how can I ever let him go?'_ Sookie started crying. Eric was surprised it had taken this long. He had resolved himself that she was a crier, and while it killed him to hear and feel her tears, as usual, he let her cry it out. She eventually fell asleep while sobbing and Eric continued to hold her protectively until he was gone as well.

A/N-It seems like a cliffy – and it was NOT my intent to post this then go away – I promise you a HEA with Eric and Sookie. This is just a bump….

Photobucket link:

. user/magsburry/library/Nowhere%20to%20Now%20Here


	15. I Won't Give Up

Hi all! I was planning to post this tomorrow, but the guilt was getting too much! So here I am posting early!

You only have one more chapter to wait for the full HankyPanky – so just hold on!

Have a good evening!

Oh and for the song, it's one of my all time favs. Jason Mraz – I Won't Give Up if you search on youtube.

Now I am off to catch up on InLoveWithEric since she has posted. If you aren't familiar with her work, search for Inlovewitheric on wordpress and enjoy!

~Mags

**Chapter 15 - I Won't Give Up **

"You are not leaving and that's final!" Eric roared as if the volume alone would convince Sookie.

Sookie and Eric had been arguing since breakfast when she announced she wanted to leave early. That was almost 30 minutes ago and they were at an impasse.

"Eric, let's just get packed and head back. You have a studio meeting this afternoon."

"Fuck the studio! We aren't done here."

'_Crap, he is not going to let this go. He is working several days this week, maybe that will be enough separation. Besides, the girls will be upset to leave early.' _

Holding her arms up Sookie announced, "Fine Eric, you win, I'll stay. I'm just too tired to fight anymore."

"Thank you, but the discussion about why you want to leave is not over."

"Discussion, if you think this was a discussion, what the hell is an argument going to sound like? The hotel is probably getting ready to call security up to our suite."

Breaking the promise he made himself this morning, he walked over to hug Sookie. He couldn't keep his hands off her, even though he knew he shouldn't; not until he was certain that staying together was best for Sookie. "I don't like to fight, especially when we're not having make-up sex."

"You'll just have to pick a fight with me again later."

'_If only I could be sure there would be a later for us.'_ Eric thought.

They arrived home and the girls squealed with delight telling both of them about the night with Pam. She was undoubtedly their new favorite person at this point. They watched the recordings Pam made of the Red Carpet interviews and Sookie cringed at seeing herself on TV. The girls talked the whole time. Finally Sookie got a word in to tell the girls about the party, dancing and the pretty outfits. Pam watched both of them closely, '_something is wrong.'_

Sookie was in the kitchen serving lunch to the girls. Eric was in his office; Pam joined him and started right in "What the fuck happened?"

"Close the door."

'_Shit, it must be bad'_ Pam thought.

Eric didn't even try to deny there was a problem and launched into the story of how wonderful the evening was until the Freyda incident. He explained what Freyda said, and how Sookie had deflated after the incident. When he got to the discussion from the hotel room and his thoughts about having to let Sookie go and then her desire to leave this morning, his voice started cracking. Pam was a bitch, but even this put a chink in her armor. Instead of becoming sad with Eric she got pissed. She was about to lay into Eric when he got up, shook his head as if to clear out the bad thoughts and announced he had to leave for the studio.

On his way out, Sookie stopped him, "Eric, Jesus just called me, he wanted to see if I was available this afternoon, is it OK for him to come over? How do I get him through the gate?"

"Sure Sookie, I added you to the gate list so just call down there and tell them to expect him."

"Ok, thanks, I'll see you later."

Pam watched their interaction, it was painful. No kiss goodbye, no smiles, nothing.

Sookie called Jesus back and made arrangements. Pam was shuffling the girls out for their shopping trip. She thought Sookie could use the alone time before Jesus arrived. _'Frankly,'_ she thought, _'until they get their heads out of their asses, I don't want to be near either of them, they are just depressing. Nothing a little shopping therapy can't resolve.'_

Sookie started a batch of cookies (her own therapy) and cried the entire time she worked. Jesus arrived about an hour later. He walked in and Sookie invited him to the den. She put out the tray of cookies and a pitcher of sweet tea. Judging from the puffy, red rimmed eyes, it was clear to Jesus that Sookie had been crying so when they sat he wasted no time. "Sookie, I know you don't know me that well, but I feel like we could be friends. I can see you're hurting, will it help to talk to me?"

Sookie took a breath and told Jesus about Eric, their first interactions, the growing relationship, her concerns about her age and looks, and ended with her thoughts from last night that staying with Eric wasn't fair to him, that he deserved someone he didn't need to defend. She surprised herself by not crying this time. Perhaps she was just dehydrated from all the crying she had already done.

Jesus took her hand and looked directly at her. "Sookie, he loves you. I can see it, everyone can see it. Lala even took a picture of it. And you, my dear, love him."

Sookie took a breath to interject but he stopped her.

"Don't even try to deny it. Now, back to your thoughts, you believe you should leave him to be fair to him, but have you discussed this with him? Do you think that's fair?"

"No, I was going to leave this week to give myself space to think."

"Oh and how do you think you would feel after about 2 days at home alone?"

"I already decided to stay, so you don't need to rub it in."

"Good. So you're going to talk to him tonight."

"I don't know. We did a good bit of yelling this morning. I don't want my girls to hear that. Maybe if he comes home before Pam does."

"Um Sookie, I made a statement I didn't ask a question, there was no room for an excuse. So where can I take Pam and your girls tonight so you and Eric can have time to talk this through?"

Sookie laughed. He was as relentless as Eric. "You tell me, I don't know LA."

"I have a great idea, and Pam is going to hate it." He said with a devilish grin.

Those decisions made, Sookie and Jesus indulged in the cookies and tea. She had picked at her breakfast and skipped lunch, so she was hungry. She decided to trust her new friend and talk to Eric.

At the studio, Eric sat in the meetings not paying any attention. Freyda was there, and he wanted to strangle her. Lala pulled him aside on a break and spoke to him. He asked about Sookie and Eric gave him a short background on their relationship which made Lafayette understand the sting of Freyda's words even more. Eric mentioned that maybe it wasn't fair to Sookie to continue subjecting her to the Freyda's of the world. Pulling out his phone, Lala scrolled to the picture he took of Eric and Sookie and said, "This isn't worth fighting for? If you gives up now, da bitch wins, is dat what you want?"

He could see his words getting through to Eric. Eric simply patted his back and said, "You're right, thanks Lala."

His mission complete, Lala texted Jesus and told him he pushed Eric as Jesus told him too. Based on Jesus' response to him, the plan they launched this morning appeared to be working.

Pam returned to the house and Jesus told her to change for fun since he and Lala were taking Pam and the girls out. While dressing, the girls asked Sookie where they were going and she kept telling them it was a surprise. Jesus left with Pam and her teacups, all dressed in jeans and they headed to their surprise.

Cooking was always therapeutic to Sookie, so she started dinner. She remembered he liked her pesto chicken so she put that together quickly and had it ready for the oven. She had no idea when Eric would return, and she would just bake it once he was home. Maybe they could talk while it baked.

It was about 6PM, and she was surprised he wasn't home yet. Sookie being Sookie used the time to let her mind wander into all kinds of reasons why he wasn't home, none of them good. Accidents, women, bars all entered her thoughts. When he walked in about 30 minutes later, she stayed in the kitchen, unsure of what to do. He walked in as she was putting the chicken in the oven saying a quiet "Hi."

Biting her lip, Sookie replied with a "Hi" as well.

"Sookie"

"Eric"

They both started at the same time and laughed. Eric broke the laughter and handed her a gift in his hands.

"Eric, I'm not with you for gifts. You know that."

"Are you with me? Please tell me you are."

"I want to be, but should we be together Eric?"

"Open the present; then let's answer that."

She opened it. It was a framed picture of them, staring at each other at the Oscars. She sobbed as she saw it.

Eric said, "Lala showed me that today and asked if it was worth fighting for. I think it is. Do you?"

"Yes, but."

"Sookie, do you want us to work?"

"Yes."

Then 'but' is just details, we can work through them. I'll share my thoughts with you, if you want?"

"Ok"

"Let's go sit and talk."

They moved to the den and sat together on the couch. Eric told Sookie his concerns that he wasn't being fair to her, that he was subjecting her to his world. However, having said that; he was too selfish to let her go.

Sookie laughed and when he quirked his eyebrow she explained that she also felt she wasn't being fair to Eric; being a girlfriend he needed to coddle and defend when someone made a hurtful remark. Eric laughed at that. They were idiots, both keeping their concerns to themselves when it was the same concern, just from the other's perspective.

"Pam texted me that she is out with Lala, Jesus and the girls, do you know they are at a Chuck-e-Cheese?"

"YES, it was Jesus' idea – isn't it priceless? I told him to get me pictures."

"Sookie, you know they handled us today?"

"Yes, and I could not be happier."

"Do you know when they'll be back?"

"Late, they're going to a movie. It's a little late for the girls, but I wanted, no I needed the time alone with you."

He replied "good," then pounced on her. He kissed her like she was food for a starving man. He had missed her touch today. He moved her to lay under him and he started lifting her shirt. She did not resist at all. He reached back and unclasped her bra then pushed it up. Moving from her mouth, he attacked breast. Sookie was moaning now; so he continued. He reached into her yoga pants to touch her and the buzzer went off for the chicken. "I am not hungry for chicken, stay put."

"We can continue, but I should at least take it out of the oven. We don't want to set off any smoke alarms."

Eric growled knowing she was right, and he moved so she could get up. He rose and followed her to the kitchen; not letting her out of his sight. Sookie rolled her eyes at her shadow. Once the chicken was out he grabbed her and carried her to his bed. He took off his shoes and joined her. First, he removed her shirt, and she worked the buttons on his. She kissed each new section of chest that was revealed. Once his shirt was off, he pushed her back to remove her pants. He started at the waist to pull. "Lift" he requested and she pulled her hips up so he could remove the yoga pants and her panties. Now naked, he stopped and stared at her. "Gorgeous, I cannot get enough of you." He then started to remove his pants. Sookie looked up, wide eyed. "Relax Sookie, I know you're not ready, but we can still enjoy ourselves as we have been."

"Ok Eric."

Truthfully, she was unsure what she was waiting for at this point. That did not mean she was about to yield right now. They only had a short time before Pam and the girls were home and she did not want to rush their first time. There would be plenty of sneaking in quickies with the girls and all the movie cast and crew hanging around the B&B.

He returned to hovering over her and kissed his way down her body. He paused right over her sex, "Sookie, I want to taste you."

"Oh, um alright."

She seemed hesitant so he asked, "Sookie, do you not enjoy oral sex?"

"Um, Sam, never, I mean, it's not something I have much experience with."

"Oh Love, you're going to enjoy this then."

Moving back and spreading her legs, he gazed down. He reached her lower lips and parted them with his thumbs. Then he licked from bottom to top. Sookie gasped and her hips jolted off the bed. Eric chuckled and the vibration sent Sookie jolting again. "I'm going to need to hold you down." With that, he placed one arm across her hips using the hand to hold her open. With his mouth he alternated between licking the whole area, sucking her clit and using his tongue to fuck her. Sookie had reached down and began stroking his hair.

"Eric, so good. I want to try tasting you."

With that, Eric repositioned them so Sookie was on top, facing his cock, and Eric was on the bottom with Sookie spread above his face. "Fuck Sookie, just seeing you like this I am ready to come."

The dirty talk had an effect on Sookie, and she was dripping from her sex. Eric lapped it up and continued to nip and suck. Taking a deep breath in awe at Eric's size, she started by stroking Eric before she took him in her mouth. He was so large; she took in as much of Eric as she could, working the rest with her hands. Sookie went first, gushing cum into Eric's mouth as he sucked every drop out of her. He continued to pet Sookie soothingly through the last of her tremors as she continued her attentions on his member. It didn't take long for Eric to climb the same peak Sookie was coming down from. He exploded before he could warn her, and she responded by swallowing everything.

They turned to snuggle together in the bed. "Eric, I really enjoyed that. I've never really experienced that the way you did it."

"I'm glad because I could eat you up all night."

Eric watched as Sookie blushed. _'She is the mother of two children and she still blushes at sex talk. I love that about her.'_

Sookie checked the time; they had about another hour so she suggested a shower.

"Oh, I like how you think."

A short while later, both Eric and Sookie were dressed respectably and waiting for everyone to return. In walked Jesus carrying a sleeping Maura and Lala had Eleanor. Pam had bags of junk from Chuck-e-Cheese. Rather than transferring the girls, Sookie guided the men upstairs and had them place the girls in bed. Pam followed and helped get them changed for sleep.

On the way downstairs, Pam turned to Sookie and asked, "All is well?"

"Yes Pam, thanks to two meddling friends downstairs."

"Good, because the payback for being seen at Chuck-e-Cheese is going to be huge."

"I look forward to it Pam."

Jesus and Lala were only staying long enough to say goodnight to Sookie. She hugged and thanked each of them for their meddling. While they were walking out, Sookie mentioned the trip to Universal Studios the following day. Lala and Jesus made plans to join them and they departed each with one last hug from Sookie.

Later, Eric and Sookie were together in bed, both just enjoying the closeness. Sookie interrupted the silence. "Eric?"

"Yeah"

"I um, well."

"What Sookie?" He moved so they could look at each other.

"I think I'm ready – no, I mean I'm ready - I don't mean for now, mostly because I don't want to rush it, but maybe we can plan some alone time this coming weekend, or before we leave?"

"Minx! How am I supposed to walk around with that information before we can act on it?"

Sookie laughed, "Sorry, but I thought you'd want to be aware. I know it's not as romantic, but with extra people in the houses where we are, we kinda need to plan something."

"Do we need to plan for more than just the time and location? Should I walk around with condoms at the ready?

"Well, I had an IUD implanted about a year after Eleanor was born, so we are covered for pregnancy. Do we need to worry about health issues?"

"No, since I'm active, well I was active before you, I'm tested frequently. I have not been with anyone since my last test and I'm clean."

"Well that chat is out of the way, so we just need to figure the when and where."

"I know. Now just be quiet woman, my head is spinning with ideas on how quickly I can make this happen."

Sookie just burst out laughing.

Eric soon discovered there was no opportunity before they left LA. The schedule had been planned with too many other things and work to do. Eric pouted each time one of his ideas was shot down. He did really try hard, mapping out various plans that he hoped would work. Finally, Sookie had a solution for the upcoming weekend and when she presented it to Eric; he smiled and actually relaxed.

Eric hired a limo to drive everyone to Universal Studios. When they got in the car the girls started squealing because Alcide was there! "We missed you, the girls squealed!"

"Hey Little Ones! I missed you too. Come and give me a hug." They pounced on Alcide. He turned them in his lap to introduce Maria-Starr his girlfriend.

"You're pretty" Eleanor said. "But you should know that Maura loves Alcide, so you can't keep him forever."

Maria-Starr looked at Maura and said, "How about I keep him until you're a bit older. And I promise to share his hand and hugs today?"

Maura put out her hand to shake and replied, "I accept your terms."

The car erupted with laughter, except for Maura who had been quite serious.

Lala and Jesus had already fallen for the girls yesterday, but now they were completely smitten. Lala turned to Jesus, "Baby, wes need to gets us some childrens of ours own. I wants lil princesses like Maura and Eleanor."

"Yes Lala, we can discuss that before you leave for Pennsylvania."

"Let's plan what we want to see today," Pam suggested.

The adults turned to the girls expecting them to answer first, but it was Sookie. "King Kong!"

The adults stared at her. "What, I've never been either and I love King Kong. We can do kids stuff too, but I want one adult thing."

"Mama, we don't like King Kong. We'll be scared."

Pam saved Sookie, "Ok teacups, how about we do Curious George while Mama sees King Kong. That way everyone is with monkeys."

"Pam, King Kong is a Gorilla, not a monkey. But we'll go with you." Eleanor said and rolled her eyes.

Sookie relaxed once they were in the theme park since there were no paparazzi as she had feared. Some folks did stop Eric and Lala for autographs or pictures, but they were polite. Eric had the group take the girls to The Simpsons Ride while he stole Sookie for The Revenge of the Mummy. "Eric, what's so special about this ride for us?"

"It's in virtual darkness. I can grab you anywhere and nobody will know."

"Perv!"

"You know it."

Just waiting alone in line with Eric was erotic now that the girls were elsewhere. He would whisper in her ear, or nip at her neck; he would sneak feels on her hips and butt whenever the opportunity presented itself. "Eric, people are taking pictures."

"I know; do you want me to stop."

"No, just keep it PG."

"I wish we could find a corner and turn it into an X rating."

"ERIC!"

He just chuckled while she turned red.

Many hours later, the limo arrived at the house. Eleanor and Maura were both asleep, so Alcide carried Maura while Eric held Eleanor. Pam again followed with Sookie to help get the girls settled for bed once they were deposited upstairs by Eric and Alcide. Everyone was so worn out; they said quick goodnights and left in the limo. Sookie and Eric fell into bed and slept.

The next day, Pam, Sookie and the girls had just left for Disney when Victor arrived. He walked in, threw a paper into Eric's face and demanded to see the 'trailer trash tramp' that was going to ruin Eric's reputation.

Eric bellowed his reply, "What the FUCK are you talking about?"

"This!" and he grabbed the paper he tried to show Eric before and handed it over. Eric saw a picture of Sookie and him waiting in line for the Mummy. She had turned and was looking up at him while he kissed her nose. The article questioned his single and playboy status since the 'top notch' journalist mentioned that Sookie Merlotte and Eric had been spotted at the airport with two girls who were suspected to be Sookie's from a previous marriage.

"What is the problem? The article has the information correct. Sookie has taken me off the market. The article correctly links the girls to Sookie. I'm not thrilled that they have details, but I cannot state they are incorrect."

"Eric, your reputation! Do you hear yourself? _She has_ taken me off the market? You _are_ a womanizer, you're a star and if and when you actually _do _go off the market, it better the hell be with someone of your caliber, someone who knows how to deal with Hollywood."

"Get out, NOW!"

"Eric, I am trying to help you here. This infatuation has gone on too long."

"If you don't leave now and drop the topic of Sookie and me, you will be fired. I am your only client, how will that go for you?"

"We have a contract."

"Through this year only; think carefully before you do anything else here Victor."

Victor sighed and said, "Fine. I have some movie scripts for you to review."

He handed Eric the scripts and went to depart. "Victor, I'm going to cut back on my schedule. I'll look at these scripts, but unlike the past, I'll need more information about the dates, filming locations and other details before I commit to anything. I won't leave all that to you."

Victor simply nodded and walked out. He sat in the car before pulling away thinking _'I have to get rid of that cunt. She is going to kill his career and my income.' _

Pam and the girls returned from Disneyland early enough to have a pool party and cookout in Eric's backyard. Pam even donned a suit and played in the pool. With the evening flight on Thursday, they had only this one last night to enjoy LA. The girls wanted to spend it outside knowing it would be several weeks more before they could enjoy so much outdoor time in Pennsylvania.

Thursday was spent with Eric and Sookie working while Pam packed. She needed to arrange for shipments from her shopping to Philadelphia as well as everyone's bags. "Pam you know your closet at the B&B is not that big, right?"

"Yes, but I have arranged for space in the lower level of the Barn for a closed clothing storage system. It will help you with your seasonal change outs."

Sookie could only shake her head.

The trip through the airport was better for the girls and Sookie. Eric sent them through with a security man he hired; then joined them on the other side of the TSA Checkpoint. Sookie hated being separated, but it was better for the girls. She settled the girls in for the flight and reminded them they really needed to sleep. She had a tutor arriving the next day and through the weekend to help catch them up on schoolwork and they simply had to be rested and ready. Tray had offered to tutor, but she didn't want to cut into his weekend with Grace. Once they were out, she snuggled into Eric and fell asleep herself.

Sleeping on the red eye still left the travelers weary, but they managed the baggage claim quickly and were on the road to the B&B. The good news; there were no guests scheduled for the B&B since some of the crew would be arriving over the weekend. The bad news, Holly had departed and there was no food in the fridge. So a very tired Sookie hit the road for groceries while Pam and Eric unpacked. Pam was staying in a B&B room and since she arrived first, she got first pick. Pam decided to check out each room and assigned them according to her wishes; Freyda got the smallest room with shower only bathroom. "Oh Freyda, hope you didn't want a whirlpool or soaking tub." Pam said out loud, even with nobody around to hear it.

The girls had their tutor sessions and everyone agreed to a movie with pizza for dinner. After eating, the girls were asleep quickly and carried to their room. Pam retired for the evening leaving Sookie and Eric in the family room. They were relaxed into each other for a while and Sookie broke the silence. "Eric?"

"Yes Love?"

"I like that you call me that you know."

"Good. But is that what you wanted to say?"

"No. The other night, the day after the Oscars, I wanted to tell you something. But the night before had been bad, and as much as I was enjoying the time we were having then, I felt like if I said something it was like I was saying it in the middle of a bad time."

"Sookie, you're rambling. How about I tell you I love you, and you can go from there."

"You do? I'm so happy. I mean, I thought you felt that way, and I know how I've been feeling."

"Sookie?"

"Yes."

"I'm actually still waiting for you to say what you wanted to tell me."

Sookie chuckled, "I love you Eric."

They expressed their thoughts by kissing and snuggling and telling each other about their feelings and when they realized it had happened. They snuggled in to 'not watch' a movie and stayed there until the morning. Sookie woke up first and raised her head to look at Eric. He hadn't shaved since Thursday morning and she started rubbing her cheeks on his scruff, enjoying the friction. Eric woke up and smiled. "I didn't dream last evening, right?"

"If it's the dream where you told me you love me and I told you the same, then we both had the same dream, or it was real."

"Good. Love, you have made me very happy."

"Same here. Now kiss me good morning."

"Ooh, being bossy, I love it and I love you."

"As I love you."


	16. Let's Make Love

If you are a guest reviewer – please read this. I received an email notifying me that a guest wrote a review (though it doesn't show up on my review pages.). Anyway – the reviewer sounded pretty mad so I want to address the comments. Since I cannot respond directly to a guest, I need to do it here.

REVIEW: From: Guest  
:Hmmmm...I wonder if this was anyone other than Octavia Spencer would you have  
made such a rude comment..."((Octavia Spencer for The Help) he had to kiss  
her. 'UGH!' Surely he was just being polite, but still.)"

CLARIFICATION FROM ME:  
Sorry for any concern here. My UGH was for Sookie's jealousy that he had to kiss another woman. In fact, the section was originally written for the future 2013 Oscars and had Keira Knightly as the winner and the comments were exactly the same. I apologize if that was considered a slight against Octavia Spencer. Feel free to contact me via PM in to discuss further if needed. I changed the timeline and therefore moved this back to the already conducted 2012 Oscars and used the actual winner.

OTHERS – Thanks for your kind words. With Christmas taking so much time, I fear I have needed to choose between writing or responding to the reviews – guess what won? ALSO – given some of your feedback on Freyda, I have to rewrite some sections. I am really spending lots of time trying to figure out how I can land her in the farmyard with the pigs based on someone's suggestion.

Song Reference for this chapter title – search for: Faith Hill & Tim McGraw - "Let's Make Love"

Finally – remember this is my first fanfic or actually any writing like this – and therefore my first lemons. I am completely nervous about it. Also I am presenting Sookie as a woman who is only growing to be comfortable with her sexuality. Giving birth and being 40 does not automatically make a woman a confident in the bedroom….

**Chapter 16 - Let's Make Love**

Saturday started with pee-wee basketball and lunch out. When they returned, Eleanor and Maura packed for a sleepover at Amelia and Tray's. Pam made plans to be out for the evening with Holly (who knew they were an item?) and she would not be back until late and she promised Eric many many times she would just go to her room through the B&B entrance. Pam left to drop off the girls and head to Philadelphia to meet Holly. So by about 3PM, Eric found Sookie in the kitchen preparing a dinner for them. She wanted something that she could take out quickly for them to eat, since they had plans for all afternoon, and judging by the look on Eric's face, he was ready to start. "I just need another 20 minutes then I'm all yours."

"I thought you were all mine already."

"I am yours; I just mean you'll have my undivided attention. If you want to eat later, you WILL give me the time now."

"I want to eat something Love, but it's not dinner."

"ERIC!"

Chuckling, he asked her. "I'm going to start a bath, what room is best?"

"Well, Pam's room but the room she's giving Lala is second best. She's not returning for a while, right?"

"She'll be back later tonight, that's why we're starting with a bath in one of the fancy tubs. I'll meet you there. 20 minutes, I'm timing you. Don't be late."

"Oh, now you're being bossy. What happens if I'm late?"

He leaned in close and kissed her neck. She moaned at the contact. "Don't get sassy." And he walked out after slapping her butt.

She finished her tasks quickly; changed into a robe and met Eric in the B&B room.

He had already turned the lights down and lit candles. The tub in this room was a deep, large soaking tub and he had filled it and added bath salts. He approached her slowly and started to tug at the tie on her robe. The tie came loose and he dropped the robe to the floor. His boxers followed and they walked to the tub.

Eric started washing her back and arms. He only wanted to relax in the tub, nothing more. They had both been waiting for this and he wanted to take it slowly. He was going to make love to Sookie, not fuck her. OH, he would fuck her at some point, but not tonight. He moved to wash her tummy and chest, taking extra care with her breasts as he always did. She spun around so he could wash her legs. Then she washed Eric. Once done, she turned to lie back on Eric's chest and they relaxed for a few minutes until the water cooled and they decided to get out of the tub. Eric got out first and he dried and donned a robe, then he helped Sookie out; carefully drying her inch by inch then putting her in a robe.

Smiling, Eric carried Sookie to her bedroom. They had both said they wanted to have their first 'hanky with panky' in this bed.

When they arrived, Eric removed her robe and helped her onto the bed. She shifted and fiddled with the bedding for a moment. Eric just stared at her for a few moments and Sookie actually grew concerned. "Eric, are you alright?"

"Yes, I just want to memorize this moment. I love you so much, and while sometimes it drove me crazy in the past few weeks, I'm happy we waited."

"I am too, but not let's not wait any longer, kiss me."

"Eager are you?"

"Eager, and a little scared. You're huge."

"I won't hurt you."

"I trust you, now kiss me."

"Gladly."

He bent down to place soft kisses on her forehead, around her face, and on the sensitive part of her neck behind her ears. Finally, he reached her mouth and first kissed her top lip then the bottom. Sookie panted in anticipation and he used the opening to push in his tongue. He just kissed her over and over again then he moved down her body, kissing every part softly as he approached it. He circled the outside of her breasts, teasing. She giggled when he started kissing her tummy. The sun was coming in through the windows and he knew Sookie was concerned about being seen in so much light; showing what she thought were all her flaws. She had no flaws as far as he was concerned. He leaned over and kissed every inch of her tummy saying "you honor me by sharing yourself with me like this. Thank you."

He resumed nipping, licking and kissing down her legs, alternating sides as he moved towards her feet. Finished with his worship, he rose to his knees and bent her legs at the same time. While leaning in for a kiss, he touched her sex and found she was wet, waiting and wanting. "Are you ready my Love?"

"Yes."

He leaned over and rubbed his cock along her folds to wet it. Then he gently pushed; slowly, allowing her body to stretch with every inch. She gasped at the size_. 'Oh God, I thought it would hurt, but he fills me, touching everything inside me.' _

Eventually he was buried all the way and he stilled. Not every woman could take all of him and he was pleasantly surprise. "Sookie, are you alright?"

"Eric, you feel so good. Move." Following her command, he slowly pumped into her over and over, most times pulling all the way out and then back in. She reached up to grab his shoulders and hung on when he started to speed up. "More, har.. harder."

Eric grunted in reply and shifted one of Sookie's legs over his hip. The angle changed and she became frenzied. "So tight, so wet" he said as he pushed harder in response to her cries.

Sookie cried, "Oh God, right there, don't stop, don't you stop!"

He had no plans to stop and reached between them to rub her clit while he continued to pound into her over and over again. "Sookie, cum! I'm so close." Her body listened and she came, crying Eric's name. Once she started to contract around him, he followed and bellowed her name.

He collapsed on top of her and she welcomed the weight and the warmth, feeling protected and loved. They stayed attached like that for a few minutes, just breathing through the aftershocks and softly petting each other. Eventually, Eric spoke "Sookie, that was, I mean, it has never been like that for me before."

"Eric, you don't need to say that. I know you've been with many women, more experienced women."

"Sookie, I cannot change my past, but I want to be clear, I have never made LOVE like that."

"You have never loved?"

"Sookie, I thought I was in love before, but now that I'm with you, I know what love really is."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes Sookie I do. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Eric." Sookie replied, breathlessly as she touched his face. She just stared for a few minutes; each of them a little misty. He bent down to kiss her softly.

They broke the kiss when they both needed to breath and Eric said, "Let me get a cloth, Love."

"Right here." And Sookie produced a soft towel that had already been placed in the bed. Eric raised an eyebrow in question. "I was a Girl Scout?" Sookie tried as a reason.

Still perplexed, Eric asked "What the fuck does that have to do with sex?"

Sookie shrugged and replied "I'm always prepared." They both burst out laughing.

They had been snuggling for a while whispering to each other when Sookie realized Eric was ready for another round. His snuggling and petting had become more purposeful and he was now nipping at her ear.

"Hang on, let me up."

"No, I want you."

"Eric, I need to take care of something."

He relented and she ran into the bathroom, took care of business then went to the sink. Remembering how picky Sam was about cleanliness, she proceeded to clean herself. A glance in the mirror had her brushing through her hair and retying it up. Then she rejoined Eric in bed where he said, "I was about to send in a search party."

"I had things to do."

"Come here."

She got back in to bed, straddled Eric's hips and attacked him with kisses.

His hands moved up her body in response to her kisses. "I like you on top." He proceeded to touch the hairs that had come out of the pony tail. "You put your hair up. I love to play with it; can I take it down?" She nodded and he pulled the hair tie out. He immediately messed her hair by running his fingers through it. While playing with her hair, Eric's mouth moved to her breasts; equally lavishing both with his attentions. He started to move his hands down; spending some extra time pinching and pulling at her nipples and Sookie moaned. Gliding his hands down to her tummy, then below, he noticed she was all cleaned up. "Love, if you wanted to clean up, I would have done it for you. I want to take care of you." He said and he continued kissing her.

Sookie just stared blankly at Eric. _'Did I do something wrong? The way Sam acted about having his um, stuff in the sheets or on my legs she figured all men wanted women to clean up. Sam wouldn't even touch me after unless I was clean. Eric was acting like just having sex over and over was ok.'_

Eric realized that while she was in front of him, she had gone somewhere. "Sookie?"

She shook her head "Sorry, where were we?"

"You were lost in thought. Where were _you_?"

"Nowhere, kiss me."

"Sookie, you were very lost in thought, and it wasn't about me, what had you thinking so hard?"

"Eric, I went to clean up because, well, um. Sam, Hmm, I guess I shouldn't say his name, so I mean, in my prior experience someone always wanted me to be clean right after, I mean, he didn't like it when his um, stuff was all over my legs and he wouldn't touch me until I got clean. He also hated my hair down, said it was just in the way when we were together like this."

"Sookie, we have so much time to learn about each other, but I'm not Sam. I love what we just did and if you have evidence from it coming down your legs all night, I'm all for that. Our love is not dirty nor does it 'require cleaning' for me. For the girls and other company, yes. But since we are alone…." He said, punctuating the end with an eyebrow waggle.

"I'm sorry Eric," Sookie stated and she looked down.

'_How the fuck did Sam manage to make her feel like sex was dirty, that talking about it required her to be ashamed. I think he was the biggest part of her esteem issues. Fucker.' "_Love, you have nothing to be sorry for or ashamed about. It's all about our pleasure. Our ability to communicate about sex will be the best way we can both be comfortable and enjoy the most pleasure. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything."

"Ok Eric, I'm just not used to talking about it so much, so you'll need to be patient."

"I understand." He started to play with her nipples again and said. "In the interest of communicating, I want you again."

Sookie giggled and responded to Eric by kissing him again.

He proceeded to kiss her in response and soon they were both feeling ready for another round. Eric did like Sookie on top. He enjoyed the way her beautiful breasts weighed heavily in his hands. His attention to her nipples had her moaning again, and he could feel her wetness on his legs from her sex. He took one hand from a breast to reach down and stroke her lower lips; then parted them for more direct access. Her breath hitched. He started fucking her with his fingers and she was soon dripping. Sookie began to push on his hand and Eric praised her "That's right, Sookie, fuck my fingers." He added a thumb to her clit and he could feel she was starting to flutter. He took one nipple in his mouth and suckled. She started holding her breath a bit, a sign he now knew meant she was close. He sped up his movements with his hands and she started convulsing and shouting his name. Quickly, his placed his cock in her to feel as much of her orgasm as he could and he started pumping into her by moving his hips while his hands went to her hips to help move her up and down. Joining the rhythm, Sookie started moving her hips on her own so Eric could move his hands elsewhere; one on a breast, the other stroking her clit. "Oh God, Eric, I don't think I can cum again."

"Oh. Yes. You. Can!" Eric grunted, punctuating each work with a thrust.

He picked up the speed and watched her face. She lowered her chest a bit, and he teased her nipple with a little biting. She cried out in pleasure while she tilted her head back. _'No, that won't do'_ he thought and said, "Look at me Love; I want to watch your face as you cum." She looked back at Eric; he could see the intensity in her eyes and she was beautiful; hair all over the place, her lips swollen from kisses and a full blush from her excitement. A few more thrusts and Eric came; spurting inside her and screaming her name. Once Sookie felt him filling her, she went over the edge too.

"Oh my Fucking God" Sookie yelled.

"Yes Dear?" Eric replied, and now she added full on laughter to her aftershocks.

They were again laying in their post coital bliss and just enjoying each other. The sun was setting and Eric was watching the colors in the room change while stroking Sookie on her back. The calm was interrupted by some loud stomach growling. "You really did wear me out, I need food." Sookie admonished Eric.

"OK, tell me what to grab."

"Let's go together."

Eric walked to the kitchen naked. Sookie enjoyed that since she was following him; her eyes on his glorious ass. By the time they arrived in the kitchen, she couldn't resist that ass any longer. As he opened the pantry she grabbed. He was so surprised he dropped the crackers he had pulled out as part of the dinner. Then he turned and launched himself to chase her. They ran around the kitchen and she finally was caught. "Ooo, you're a naughty girl, good thing for you I didn't have the wine in my hands yet. What should I do with you, my naughty girl?"

"You were the one who walked in front of me naked, the temptation was TOO great. But in any case, this naughty girl needs food and now."

They quickly grabbed the wine and finger foods Sookie had prepared and returned to the bedroom. Sookie took time preparing for this meal since she wanted to feed Eric with her hands. Once they started feeding each other, they both found it extremely erotic. Serving each other wine was a bit trickier, so they abandoned that and stuck to the food. Sookie had fresh figs and cheese, caramelized nuts, vegetable spreads and crackers. They were both hungry and finished the entire serving plate before Sookie presented Eric with chocolate mousse. "Sookie, we forgot a spoon."

"We didn't. I have strawberries. The only thing we might need after this is clean sheets."

After another round with chocolate mousse; they did need a shower, which they took together, and clean sheets, which they changed together. Sookie was exhausted so they snuggled in and quickly fell asleep.

Sookie was woken up early the next morning to the sound of a neighbor running a tractor. _'6AM on a Sunday? That isn't right.'_ She climbed out of bed, pulled a nightgown on and peaked out the window. _'Hmm, the Jansons never run their tractor this early, and that doesn't even look like Mr. Janson_. _Still they were getting older, maybe they hired help.'_ She turned to the bed to see Eric's hand reaching out towards her side of the bed; he was looking for her even with his eyes closed. She melted just a bit more. Having mercy on him, she slipped back in and his hand found her and pulled her close. She never got back to sleep. The day was going to be busy; the first of the crew, Alcide and the director, Godric, were arriving today. The meals for the cast and crew would prepared by an outside caterer using the existing Barn, but not until tomorrow. Sookie had agreed to provide meals when the caterer wasn't available. _'I have many mouths to feed tonight, but at least Holly is returning (returned?) with Pam to help.'_

"What has you thinking so hard over there? It's waking me up."

"Maybe that was my plan, sleepy head. The girls are coming home at 11. Time's a wastin'!"

"You are overdressed."

"I didn't want to look out the window naked, and I was checking out the noise that was coming from across the way about an hour ago."

"That explains why you put it on, but I want if off. Now."

Sookie replied by holding her two arms up in the air, and she raised one eyebrow just as Eric would. He took the challenge; worked the nightgown out from under her butt and pulled it over her head. "Much better. You know, I think you don't need any clothes when we are home alone."

"Yes, I'm sure you think that. I do have windows throughout the house you know."

"We'll just buy better window covers. Your curtains are pretty, but they don't provide complete coverage. I'll put Pam on it to help you. But enough about windows; I want you."

"I want you too. I want to taste you. Lie back."

Eric complied and Sookie began to lick him on the chin and down the throat. She toyed with his nipples and he told her to bite a little. When he moaned she stayed a while and teased his nipples. She enjoyed that her intentions had such an effect on him. Continuing down his chest, she kissed and licked down until she reached his mighty sword. _'Oh God he is so huge, I will never get used to that. And it's mine' _she thought. "Mine" she said out loud when she took him in her mouth as far as she could. Her goal was to take more every time. Sam had never really asked for it, when she did blow him, he never seemed to like it, at least not like Eric.

Eric chuckled when he heard her whisper mine and she looked up at him and smiled. She loved the taste of Eric and she moaned. Eric's eyes rolled into his head and she was on her back before she knew it. He tested her and when he found her wet for him; he plunged in and started pounding. _'The blow job made her this wet. I love it.'_ He continued this position for a few moments, then wanting her face, neck and breasts right in front of him, he moved to his knees and picked her up so she was straddling his lap. Placing them forehead to forehead; he continued to push into her, again and again. Then he looked down, mesmerized by the way they were linked together. He ordered Sookie, "Touch yourself."

She hesitated so he took her hand gently and started the first few touches with her. She seemed more comfortable and continued on her own. He continued to watch their connection and thought 'that's fucking hot.'

Shortly after she exclaimed "I'm coming Eric!"

He growled and bent to take a nipple into his mouth. She went over the edge screaming his name. A few more thrusts and he joined her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, still trying to catch her breath. He was heaving as well and just grabbed onto her. They stayed that way until Sookie started shivering and he suggested a shower. Time was running out before they would be joined by others, so they simply washed together in the shower. While they were dressing, Sookie sat on the bed and started to cry.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"I feel like our bubble is over. We'll be bombarded with film crew and the girls shortly. I love Maura and Eleanor, but I wish we could have even more time alone. I'm sad that our time is over and now guilty for wishing my girls away for more time alone."

"Our alone time is over, _for now_, but 'our time' is not over. I plan on having you every night. I plan on snuggling with you after. I plan on running with you in the morning; then I plan on showering with you to start the rest of the day. As soon as you and Pam pick new curtains for that office, I plan on sneaking lunch time with you as often as I can. Should I go on?"

"No, I get it – but do you see what I mean."

"Of course, I would love to stay in bed with you forever. We'll just plan for another time we can be all alone. I love you, I want alone time with you, but I also want time with you while I need to share you with the girls and friends. I want it all, and I will have it all, I have decided."

The last statement made Sookie chuckle, "well as long as you decided, and you want what I want, I'm fine with that. I'll speak with the girls about our bedroom time."

Eric's face fell. "What do you mean, what are you going to say, surely they are not old enough…."

"Eric, relax. I'm going to tell them that we will be sharing a room, and since your clothes are in here, you may be in your underwear and sometimes they will discover the door is locked. They'll need to learn to knock first too."

"Is that going to be hard for you? Don't get me wrong, I want to stay here with you. Switching out at 5AM while we were in LA was a pain, but they are your children, I want you to be comfortable "

Sookie moved to sit on his lap. "I love that you realize the whole package that comes with me. Thank you. Nothing I'm telling them is a lie, and if Sam were here we would have been to the point of locking the door by now anyway. I'm just not telling them everything for now, for as long as I can help it to be honest. I don't want them to grow up."

They started kissing again and Eric was moving his hand up her shirt. She was petting his still naked chest. They were quite lost in one another when they heard footsteps downstairs. "Yes, it's the end of the bubble. I'm going to make some breakfast but I'm already counting the minutes until bedtime."

"Me too." He said with one last peck on the nose. "I'm heading to the office to check on Godric and Alcide's flight. I can also check on the trucks arriving with equipment."

With that, they parted to begin their day. Sookie met Pam in the dining room. Holly was already in the kitchen. Pam looked at Sookie and commented, "My God, I don't even want to know the details if my brother is the reason for that look of bliss."

"Oh Pam, he is. In fact, he is responsible for many looks of bliss on my face starting yesterday afternoon and all the way through until this morning." She blushed when she said it, but for a moment, Pam was so thrown by Sookie's candor, she was speechless.

Eric heard the exchange and texted Sookie, telling her there was an award for those who could shut up Pam, as the occurrence was very rare. Sookie giggled at her phone.

'_Yes, the day started and the rest of the world was rejoining them, but Eric was right, their time wasn't over. It was just beginning.'_

A/N – and there you have it and it only took us 16 chapters and about 5 months in storytime to get there. Actually, be thankful, my husband and I knew each other for about 8 years before we started dating…I thought that would be way too long of a story if I made you wait that long.


	17. Glad You Came

Hi all:

Hope you are doing well. The rest of the week looks really busy so I don't know when I can post again this week. I will try to get 18 up before I go to bed tonight – but no promises.

Thanks to my beta shellsfantasea

And thank God for the internet – shopping by UPS!

~mags

Song reference: The Wanted - Glad You Came

Chapter 17 - Glad You Came

"Alcide!"

"Hey Sookie!"

Sookie ran to the foyer to collect a hug from Alcide and shake hands with Godric. "Welcome to my home Godric."

"Thank you Sookie, it's nice to see you again."

Eric had joined everyone in the foyer and was shaking hands with Alcide and Godric. Two other very large men joined the group in the shrinking area. Alcide turned to introduce them.

"Sookie and Eric, these gentlemen are going to run security for the film locations. John Quinn and Maxwell Lee, may I introduce Sookie Merlotte, the owner of Bon Temps B&B and Eric Northman, my co-producer and star of this film." He turned to Eric "the rest of the crew is arriving as we speak. They're parking in the RV area."

Sookie started, "Let's get everyone settled into rooms and RVs; then we can meet in the dining room, say about 45 minutes?" The group agreed. "Alcide and Godric, if you'll follow me I'll show you to your rooms. Eric, you're handling the RV assignments?" Eric nodded and started for the door.

While everyone settled in, Sookie returned to the kitchen to put out some snacks and drinks for the group with Eric's help. Alcide joined them shortly. "Am I still welcome in the kitchen?"

"Of course you are. Here take this tray out to the dining room."

"Oh, I'm welcome as help I see."

They had completed the kitchen tasks and were waiting for the others to arrive in the dining room. Alcide was already picking at the cookies on one tray and asked "Where are the little ones?"

"You mean Pam's teacups? She has taken over the girls, calls them _her_ teacups and has shopped to the point that I cannot fit the clothes in their closet. She even buys them matching outfits. I don't mean that just Eleanor and Maura match, I mean that Pam matches with them. They arrived home at 11AM today from a sleepover, I got to say Hi, and she took them for lunch out and shopping. Luckily, they have a tutor arriving at about 3PM, so they should be back soon."

"Pam? Eric's sister Pam is willingly spending time with children? I thought the trip to Universal was an anomaly."

"Universal was NOT an anomaly and I have pictures to back up my story. She turned to Eric, "Eric, quick subject change before we are joined by anyone; do you have anything you want to confess to me about security?"

"You knew?"

"Eric, it's a small town. The man who owns the firm you hired to watch the B&B while we were gone goes to my church. I've been waiting for you to fess up. Now I understand that the film security heads are coordinating with him to supply extra men for coverage. I just thought we should have all the information on the table."

"Sookie, I.."

"Eric, I'm glad Holly was protected. Just know you could have told me. You should also remember how many people I know in town." She leaned over while she giggled that last part and gave him a kiss.

Quinn, Maxwell and Godric joined them and they started discussing the schedule for the next few days. Alcide started, "The trucks with supplies are arriving within the hour. The crew members are settling into their RVs and we'll all meet in the Barn at 4PM for a kick off meeting."

Sookie chimed in. "Dinner is planned for 6PM in the Barn. Will that work for your meeting? I can change the time if needed."

"That'll work. If we have any meeting items that were not covered before you put out dinner, we can cover them before we break up for the evening." Eric stated.

"One more item for me, and I'll be out of your hair. Tomorrow, the caterer doesn't start until lunch, so I'll have breakfast ready at the Barn for 7AM." Eric nodded.

"Sookie, can we speak later about some security concerns?" John Quinn asked.

"Sure Mr. Quinn, I'm not sure what I can offer."

"Just call me Quinn please. I understand there is a specific potential threat here and I wanted more information."

"Ok, I'll be in the Barn doing some meal prep for a while, you can find me there."

On her way out, Sookie ran into a gentleman in the foyer. "Hi, I'm Preston Pardloe, I'm looking for Eric, Alcide or Godric; can you help me?"

Sookie directed him to the dining room; then departed for the Barn. She met up with Holly who was already starting dinner prep. "Hi Holly, thanks for getting this started."

"It's no problem Sookie. I know you have to do breakfast tomorrow morning after I leave for school, so I'm trying to get as much prepped for tonight and tomorrow as possible."

Sookie walked over and hugged Holly. "You're a lifesaver, thanks! I'm just thrilled you agreed to start in the kitchen with me at 5AM before you head to school. Jessica is arriving to help me by 7AM. Hey, have you told Pam you're getting up that early?"

"She is a heavy sleeper, so she'll be fine. She wants me to wake her before I leave anyway so she can get the girls dressed and out the door for you. She really loves her teacups."

"I'm going to ask Eric if she perhaps never had dolls when she was growing up. I believe she thinks they are living dolls. Speaking of which, they are pulling in now. Wait until Alcide sees the matching outfits. His eyes bugged out when I told him."

Sookie ran out to greet the girls. She sighed when she saw yet more bags in the trunk. "Pam, I'm running out of space."

"Sookie, these are for spring, we won't need to rotate them into their rooms for a few weeks. I'll keep them in the new storage unit until then. Don't you worry about a thing; I'll handle the change of seasons for you."

Alcide heard the car pull up and ran out to greet the girls. He swept up both girls at once for a big hug. "Alcide," Eleanor started, "we need to start working on my birthday party. Mama said that was your job."

"Isn't your birthday next month?"

"Yes, but Pam told us invitations should be sent out six weeks in advance. She is going to be our overall event coordinator; you will have to do the 'heavy lifting' as Pam said."

"Ok, how about we settle in with the crew today and maybe we can have a meeting tomorrow night, just you, Pam and I?"

Eleanor agreed but Maura whined "I'm left out?"

Alcide turned to her and said, "Certainly not. How about you and I play a game after the birthday meeting, just the two of us?"

"Like a date?"

"Sure."

Pam grabbed the bags and called for the teacups. The girls were just about to follow Pam to her room when the tutor pulled up. "Girls, looks like you're busy. Mr. Twining is here. Go grab your backpacks and meet him in the office."

They both groaned but did as they were told.

"I'm going to get a complex with these two." Mr. Twining chuckled.

"Sorry Charles, several folks arrived for the film today, the competition is too great."

"Oh, they don't need new people. Just having Pam here makes my presence unwelcome for them."

"True. She is a bad influence."

Pam gasped, "Sookie, I'm shocked. I'm teaching them how to put their best foot forward."

"Sure Pam, but they need to know how to read the labels first."

"Fair enough." She turned to Charles, "When will your session be over?"

"4PM."

Pam shifted the bags to one arm and pulled out her iPhone to start tapping and checking. "I'll collect them from the office at that time. We have nails to do and outfits to plan for school tomorrow. Sookie, I'll have them with me until dinner. I have quite a bit to squeeze in to prepare for the school week with them."

"Pam, you're tracking a to-do list for the girls?"

"Yes, I have a new teacup file in my calendar and it is linked with my reminders and tasks. I entered their school schedule in so I know what day they have art or gym so I can dress them appropriately. Oh, and for art, I'm basically sending them in whatever they owned before I took over their wardrobe.

"Pam, don't you think that is a bit much for Kindergarten and Second grade?"

"Honestly Sookie, do you think this," she pointed from her head to her feet, "just happens. It takes planning. I'm grooming them." Pam called for Holly "I have presents for you." Holly's face lit up and they walked off to Pam's room.

Charles, Sookie and Alcide watched Pam walk away; then they started laughing. Alcide finally broke his laughter to comment, "I think she was serious."

"Alcide, you have no idea."

Sookie returned to the Barn to continue in the kitchen. She was soon joined by Quinn. "So, tell me about Compton."

Sookie continued to cook while she reiterated the details of their business partnership, the increased and unwelcome attentions from Bill, and finally the two incidents that involved the police. When she was finished, she was visibly upset from discussing Bill. Quinn looked up from his note taking and said, "I can see where anyone would be interested in you. You're a fine looking woman. Don't worry Babe, I'll protect you." He started to move closer to her and he raised his hand towards her face. Sookie flinched and moved backwards only causing her to trip on one of the stools in the kitchen. When she started to fall backwards, Quinn grabbed her and pulled her up. Taking advantage since he held both her arms, he started to pull her closer and whispered, "Yes, a fine looking woman."

"Quinn, let go of me" Sookie asked as she was struggling a bit in her arms.

"GET AWAY FROM HER QUINN!" Eric had walked in just in time to see Sookie struggling in Quinn's arms. "You're here to help protect her, not be another potential problem! Get the fuck out of here; I'll speak to you later." Eric had made his way to Sookie and took her in his arms. "Are you OK?"

"Yes Eric, I tripped, that's what started it. He didn't now know I was spoken for. I'm sure that once you tell him, he will not be a problem."

Eric was boiling over with rage. He wanted to announce to everyone that Sookie's was his and they all better back the fuck off.

Sookie could see he was upset so she just kept stroking his chest trying to calm him down. His film meeting was starting shortly and he needed to get rid of this emotion. She had an idea of where to direct the rage and she thought she might enjoy it too. "Come with me."

Eric allowed himself to be led by Sookie to her walk in pantry. She closed the door and he spun her around, pushing her up against the door. He kissed her roughly over and over again. She knew what he wanted and she told him, "Eric, take me, take what you need."

Eric quickly unzipped his jeans while Sookie removed her panties. Eric lifted Sookie up against the door and lowered her onto his erection. He pounded into her forcefully while attacking her mouth, neck and chest with kisses. It did not take long for Sookie to start her hitched breathing. Eric started biting her nipples through the dress and she went over the edge. She clamped her mouth down on his shoulder to prevent crying out and when she bit a little by accident, Eric came with an uncontained roar. He put her legs down, but they continued to hold each other for a few minutes. Eric found a kitchen towel and helped Sookie clean up before they put themselves back to rights.

"Better?"

"Yes, much. Did I hurt you my Love?"

"No, that was hot. I have never had naughty sex like that before. Maybe I'll flirt with other men if that is the reaction I get."

"Don't you dare!"

Sookie giggled and they left the pantry, taking a quick scan to ensure they were in the Barn alone. She was quite relieved. "I really must get back to cooking, and you need to prepare for your kick-off I am sure. Scoot."

"Scoot? I don't scoot. I swagger." And with that, he turned and sashayed away, giving Sookie a perfect view of his ass.

'_Heaven help me. I don't know if I can keep up with that ego.'_

Holly returned with the crew for the start of the meeting. She and Holly tried to keep the noise down so they did not disturb them. Soon enough, dinner was ready and they moved the trays of food to the buffet. Sookie moved around the room trying to meet as many folks as possible. There was only the crew now, 20 people who arrived early to work on sets and other film prep work. Soon there would be closer to 100 people on her property. _'How will I keep track?'_

Pam arrived with the girls since they were having dinner in the Barn as well; Godric turned to Pam and admonished her for missing the meeting. "Godric, I'm a consultant for your costume team, not part of the official crew. Besides, I was needed by my teacups."

Godric looked confused and Sookie explained. "You see my daughters the social butterflies, running from table to table to meet everyone?" Godric nodded. "Pam has decided they are hers and she refers to them as her teacups. I suppose if she missed the meeting it is probably my fault she was occupying them while I cooked." She turned to Pam. "What do you mean you're a consultant?"

"Sookie, I have a Master's Degree in the History of Dress from The Courtauld Institute of Art. I consult on many films."

"Wow, and here I thought you just shopped without a degree. Do you have like a 007 license to kill a poorly dressed person in LA?"

"Sookie, I don't have a license to kill poorly dressed people, if I did, I would have shot you after seeing the pictures of you in Carhartts."

Dinner was breaking up and the meeting was over. However, it will still early. Sookie suggested some music and dancing. Most of the group agreed and soon, they had a party going. Preston approached Sookie for a dance and she declined, explaining that she was with Eric. "Jesus Sookie, does everyone on the film want you?"

"Eric, stop. I hardly think two of the crew constitutes everyone. Why don't _you_ ask me to dance?"

"My dearest Sookie, would you do me the honor of a dance, so that I can rub my body all over yours and stake my claim in front of everyone in the room?"

"Charmer." Sookie deadpanned.

They joined a few folks who were already dancing, including Alcide with Maura and Godric with Eleanor. Sookie rolled her eyes. When they returned to the table after a few dances, Sookie told Eric, "The girls will be bored when everyone leaves."

"I don't know, I think Pam is planning to keep them. She and Alcide may be fighting for joint custody."

"Over my dead body!"

Pam took the girls back to the B&B to put them to bed. She was kind enough to stop in the kitchen where Sookie was cleaning up to have the girls say goodnight. Shortly after, the party broke up and Sookie was ready for bed. She was going to be up at 5AM with Holly to get breakfast going and she needed sleep. She and Eric quickly prepped for bed and snuggled in. Eric knew she was tired and had the early day planned so he just rubbed her back until she was asleep.

Monday morning was hectic, but by 9AM, everyone had been fed, the kitchen cleaned, and the girls at school. The film crew was working on the property enhancements; making it appear as a working farm. Sookie had always had a garden but this year, it was going to be expanded. While computer graphics would be used to make the garden appear even larger, the film crew was starting with a significantly bigger plot than she ever had. She was looking forward to reaping the benefits come late summer. After walking the property to check out the crews' work so far, Sookie headed to her office for some InnKeeper work. Since Valentine's Day, she had only stayed in touch with Bill via email and file sharing as needed. She had a new email from Bill and that was about to change:

_Sookie:_

_I realize you have been hiding behind email for the past few weeks and I have tried to respect your space. However, we have several items that must be discussed in person related to the InnKeeper business _

_*Delivering the code you have been writing as enhancements to our existing customers_

_*Creating new file downloads of the enhanced code for new customers_

_*Kick-offs for the new customers that signed this past month_

_I know that an in person meeting will be awkward for both of us, but as adults who share in this business, we must put our feelings aside and work together. I will be at the B&B tomorrow at 1PM for a meeting. _

_Bill_

Sookie had only one thing to say in response. "FUCK!"

"Language Sookie" Pam said as she appeared in the doorway.

"Believe me Pam, if ever a situation called for bad language, this would be it."

"What's going on?"

Sookie waved Pam to her desk and turned the monitor for Pam to read. Her reply was "FUCK! We have to get Eric out of here at that time or he'll kill him."

"I know."

Sookie and Pam started discussing options when Eric walked in. "What has the two of you looking like conspirators?"

Sookie took a deep breath and explained the situation. She had decided to be honest with Eric and just hope he would agree to stay out of the B&B while Bill was there. Eric didn't really agree. "Sookie, I'm not leaving you alone with him. I have a right to protect you."

"First, I won't be alone. I'll ask Quinn or Maxwell to sit in on the meeting. Second, my concern is that you'll feel the need to retaliate against him for his prior actions. I don't want you in trouble with the law for the exact same thing he did. Please, I'll be protected. It scares me to think what you'll do; not that Bill doesn't deserve to be hurt, but not at the cost of losing you to jail time."

Eric wasn't happy. She had a logical argument and she knew him well. If he saw Bill, especially in the house with Sookie, his first instinct would be to go for the kill. He gritted his teeth and said, "Fine, but we are not done talking about this whole situation. I want him out of your life, and if that means no InnKeeper then so be it."

Sookie started to respond and Pam actually grabbed her arm and managed to quiet her. She knew it would be a huge fight and they were both upset and angry. She did not want them to say something they would regret later. Eric turned to leave and Pam was torn. _'Do I go after him to calm him down, or stay with Sookie since I quieted her from saying her piece.'_ In the end she stayed with Sookie and explained her reasons for cutting off her reply. Sookie could see the logic and reluctantly thanked Pam for preventing a disaster. She left a calmer Sookie to go in search of Eric.

She found him in the Barn, just sitting quietly by himself. She sat next to him and placed her hand on his. They sat in silence for a while until he finally spoke up. "Bill scares me Pam."

"I know."

"He's unstable and he could really hurt her. I don't think straight when it comes to her safety."

"No, you don't. But you cannot force decisions on her. Use the guards to keep her protected and see what happens with his trial. Back off on the InnKeeper. You know Sookie is counting on that to secure Eleanor and Maura's futures."

"Pam, I can buy her out and Bill can just hire a replacement for Sookie. He can deal with the devaluation of the company by not selling when the opportunity was at its best."

"And you will keep that to yourself. Sookie feels the need to provide for her children. You've been a couple for a few weeks. There's no way she is going to allow you to buy her out like that."

"Pam, buying out her half would be a drop in the bucket for me."

"Yeah, that's exactly what she wants to hear Eric. Something she works very hard for is pittance for you. That would really go over well."

Eric sat in silence while he considered her words. Finally, "Pam, did you ever consider becoming a couple's therapist. What you say makes sense."

"I'm quite happy in fashion, thank you."

Eric made arrangements for Maxwell and Alcide to join the meeting with Bill. He did not want Quinn close to Sookie and he wanted Bill to realize he was serious about Sookie's protection. He took a mid afternoon run to get rid of the rest of his anger and was taking a shower. He was lost in thought and did not realize he was being joined until he heard the shower door open. "Want some company?"

"Always."

"Did you get the Bill anger out of your system?"

"Never say that name when you're naked in front of me again."

"Ok sir" Sookie said as she exaggerated a salute.

Eric grabbed her and they enjoyed hanky and panky time before getting out of the shower.

Just before 1 on Tuesday, Bill arrived and was escorted to Sookie's office by Maxwell. Alcide was already waiting in the room and seated across from Sookie's desk in one of the chairs. Jessica was seated at her own desk, off to the side. Maxwell gestured for Bill to have a seat in the other chair across from Sookie's desk. Then he moved to stand behind Sookie.

"Sookeh, can you ask your friends to leave so we can get down to business?"

"No, start with your agenda."

"No? This in InnKeeper business, our conversation should be confidential."

"Bill, you and I will never have a confidential conversation again. Maxwell," Sookie gestured behind her "Is a guard. He is here to protect me from you. Or did you forget our last face to face? Alcide is my friend and is here to ensure you keep your place. Now, begin your agenda so I can get back to preparing for open mic night."

Bill reviewed the agenda and he and Sookie made plans and decisions as needed. When he was finally through his items; Sookie added, "I have two other items to discuss."

"Yes, Sookeh?"

"I want to sell the company. I need you to reconsider, or buy me out."

"Sookeh, we have been through this before. This was your husband's company. You dishonor him by wishing to sell out. Darling…"

"Don't you Darling me. Sam would want me to do the best thing for the girls. Selling now with the lucrative offers we have is the best. Please reconsider, and quickly. Since we are not selling the company today and we need to work together somewhat; I want to change the official address of the company to a small office space in Morgantown. I don't want this company run out of my home. I have far too many people coming and going to also run InnKeeper here. I've already found the space, and I have the contract here. I just need your signature."

"Sookeh? I don't understand?"

"Bill, can't you understand that your recent actions have made me uncomfortable around you? This is my home; I need to separate the part of InnKeeper that involves you from my home."

"Sookeh, I think we just need to discuss what's happened recently. Perhaps your guards can just wait outside the door?"

"Bill, I thought I made it clear already. We will have no time alone. Please sign the paper. I'm paying for the space on my own, so this will not cut into your precious profits."

'_Maybe this will make her happy and build some of her feelings back for me._' Bill reluctantly signed the contract and was escorted out by Maxwell. Sookie breathed out and put her head on the desk.

"You did good" Alcide praised her. "Getting him to sign that paper was great. Now you can get the restraining order. I can see Eric running towards the house from the Barn. I'll give you some alone time."

"Thanks for your support."

"Jessica, can I escort you to the Barn?"

"Yes, thanks Alcide."

Eric rushed into the house from the Barn after he saw Bill's car leave. He ran into Maxwell on the way and he confirmed that the meeting was mostly all business and Sookie had put him in his place when needed. "You should be proud of her, she was tough as nails."

He got to the office, picked up Sookie from her chair and placed her on his lap. "Tell me about the whole meeting."

She discussed the meeting, Bill's request for privacy, her request to sell, and that Bill did sign the address and office contract forms. "Did you call Russell for the restraining order yet?"

"Eric, you were already out the Barn door before I had pulled myself together. You can call him now."

"Gladly."

Bill was seething. He had wanted time alone with Sookeh. He wanted her to drop the ridiculous assault charges. She had lied to him that day saying the trip to California was all business. She deserved to be hit. She was his and he would not tolerate lies. He would need to work to create a wedge between Eric and Sookeh and wait for the opportunity to go in and take what was his. Luckily, he had arranged for the Jansons across the way to be unavailable for a while so he could move in and keep a closer eye on the situation. As soon as Sookeh was alone, he would be back for her. He just needed to pack a few things so he could stay there for an extended period. He was getting his suitcase out of the closet when the doorbell rang. It was a process server. After confirming he was William Compton, he was served with the restraining order. He could not step foot on the B&B property. "That BITCH." He yelled out loud. _'She played me with the address change. She will pay for this when I get my hands on her.'_


	18. Hollywood Bitch

Hi – sorry this didn't make it last night – using a quick break to get it posted now.

~M

The reviews are like Christmas presents to me – please review!

Song reference: Search for - STP- Hollywood Bitch

**Chapter 18 – Hollywood Bitch**

"Come on Sookie, you already said you would go."

"I know, I know. Let me say goodbye to the girls and Eric."

"Hurry, I'm twitching with anticipation."

"Eric, we're leaving!" Sookie yelled up the stairs.

"Be right down. Come on girls, let's say goodbye to Mama."

Eric and the girls ran down to say goodbye to Sookie. She reminded the girls to be good for Eric and that she would be back late.

Eleanor just giggled, "Yes, we know you will be late, you're shopping with Pam."

She turned to Eric "wish me luck?"

He snickered and kissed her goodbye. "See you later Love, and don't worry about us."

During the drive, Sookie reflected on the past few weeks since they returned to the B&B from LA. She and Eric had both a comfortable routine and plenty of spontaneity as well. Eric frequently attacked Sookie during a lunch break, or well, anytime he got a break. Pam had the windows measured in the office and the new privacy coverings were ordered, but had not arrived. So, Sookie frequently found herself being grabbed and carried to the bedroom that had shades on the windows. She smiled to herself at the thought.

Pam pulled her out of her thoughts by asking "What's got smiling over there?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. You were lost in your thoughts, thinking about your afternoon delights?"

"PAM!"

"Oh, that's it. I hit the nail on the head. You know, you two go at it so much, I'm surprised you don't have rub burns on your thighs."

"Keep it up Pam; I know where you store your clothes. I can have moths added to the storage container."

Miraculously, Pam remained quiet for the rest of the drive. A half hour later, they were in Neiman Marcus and Pam had a dressing room full of clothes for Sookie. "Ok precious, let's get started."

"Pam, remind me why we're doing this?"

"Sookie, Freyda arrives this week. You know Eric and I don't feel this way, but she thinks of you as a country bumpkin. I want to give you every opportunity to shine."

"And you think clothes will do that?"

"Sookie, I know we come from different perspectives here but do you trust me? I'm a professional stylist you know."

"Sure Pam. I hate that we need to go through all this crap for that bitches' arrival."

"Sookie, enough stalling, start trying on clothes."

Designer jeans and tops, everyday and cocktail dresses, casual and dressy pants, and shoes were purchased and being loaded into the back of the Escalade. The store had sent a helper to carry everything out. Sookie had to put the back row set down to fit it all.

"Well, now that the first load is done, let's head back into the mall my living doll."

"What?"

"Sookie, we will make a trip to New York for some designers we cannot get here, La Perla for example, but until then, Victoria's Secret will have to do."

"Pam." Sookie warned.

"Don't start. You need good foundations for all the clothing we just purchased and some pretties for Eric."

They headed back into the mall and found Victoria's Secret. Pam again started grabbing and adding items to a dressing room. Sookie just sat back letting her fill the dressing room and waited until she was called to start changing.

"I'm all ready for you now Sookie. Would you like me to stay and help?"

"Uh, no Pam, you would enjoy that too much. Not to mention that you would flaunt it in front of Eric and I don't want to be in the middle of that."

"Sookie, you wound me."

"Get over it Pam."

Another hour and several bags later Sookie begged Pam to end the torture. "Can we stop and get some dinner, please?"

"Sookie, you just have no stamina."

"Pam, I run 6 miles at least 5 times a week, I have stamina. My exhaustion is from lack of food and the mental concentration I need to keep up with you."

"Sookie, I tax your brain? Well, that is a complement."

Rolling her eyes, Sookie reminded Pam, "Food?"

"Fine, let's eat."

They got back the B&B at about 8PM and Sookie had time to play a quick game with the girls while Pam unloaded Sookie's clothes into the closet and dresser. Sookie asked Pam to leave one item out in the bathroom; Pam smirked and agreed.

Once in their room (yes, it had become their room); Sookie went into the bathroom and Eric tried to follow, but she stopped him. "You go wait on the bed."

Eric complied, growing hard with anticipation. She emerged and he groaned. Sookie was wearing a lace halter style baby doll in red with a thong. _'Ungh, she hates thongs and she wore one for me.'_ She crawled up the bed on her knees while he licked his lips in anticipation until she finally stopped when she had straddled him. She could feel that he liked what he saw. He ran his hands up her legs and then to her bare ass. She moaned at his touch. His fingers twisted into the band of the thong and he said, "I know you hate these Love, maybe you won't mind if I rip it off" and with that, the thong was gone. He tested her and she was ready so he plunged in, keeping the baby doll mostly on. Yanking at the straps of the halter top he freed her breasts and she leaned down to him so he could suckle them. They both finished together, crying each other's name and snuggled in to sleep.

The next few days passed quickly and soon it was Wednesday, the day before Freyda and Lala were arriving. As excited as Sookie was to see Lala, she was equally unenthusiastic about Freyda's arrival. Still, she was a professional and prepared both their rooms as needed and would serve as the perfect hostess (unless of course, Freyda crossed the line first).

Eric knew she was anxious about Freyda's arrival and the fact that with Freyda came many rehearsal sessions for the film. Freyda and Eric were a couple in the film, but other than hugging and kissing, no intimate scenes were in the script. That fact was going to help him get through the next few months of filming. He arranged for a date that night and was currently dressing. Sookie was with Pam getting dressed so she could help her with her hair. Pam, of course, was staying behind with her teacups. They had a game night planned with Alcide and Godric; the girls were even dressing up in fancy outfits so they did not feel left out when Eric and Sookie left. At the moment, Pam and Sookie were arguing, again. "When did you buy this?" Sookie yelled from the bathroom.

"When you were in New York. It was fantastic on you, but not fancy enough for an after party."

"Pam, are there other hidden purchases?"

"Yes, of course. Now stop whining and get dressed. Do you need any help in there?"

"No Pam, I can manage."

"Pity."

Eric went to 'pick up Sookie' at Pam's room and she looked fantastic. Pam had told him red so he could prepare. Once she spun around to show off, he presented with jewelry boxes. "ERIC, gifts are _not_ necessary."

"I reserve the right to spoil you whenever you want. Please open them."

Sookie was speechless at the beautiful ruby necklace and earrings in the box. "Pam, you may need to help Sookie, seems she is locked up."

Pam helped Sookie into her new jewels and led her to a mirror. Eric stood behind her and nuzzled her neck. "You are beautiful with or without the jewels. I love giving them to you after all you have given to me."

"What have I given you Eric?"

"Sookie, how can you ask that? You have given me your heart; you have saved me from a meaningless life. I have never felt the joy I feel when we are together. Never question what you have given me; your love means more than any jewels I could ever give you."

Weeping, Sookie replied, "Eric, you have given me your heart too, I also feel the same joy whenever I'm with you. You see, I don't need jewels."

"I want to give them to you. Please?"

"I will stop harping on it tonight. Thank you."

Sookie quickly fixed her makeup and walked out with Eric. Pam had left them alone at some point and they found her in the kitchen with her teacups. Sookie and Eric said a final goodbye and headed outside. Eric had hired a limo. "You're really spoiling me tonight."

"Oh no, this is for me. I didn't want to deal with driving. Especially when we have about an hour's trip and I can focus on other things on the way home." He punctuated his remarks with an eyebrow waggle.

"Perv! I'm not that kind of girl. Where are we going that takes an hour?"

"Valhalla in Center City. Alcide and I went our first night here. I thought you might want to go dancing."

"REALLY?"

"Yes, really."

They arrived about an hour later and Sookie was almost jumping with excitement. The club music sounded wonderful even from outside. When the limo door opened, Sookie was expecting to see a driver, it was Maxwell Lee. "Maxwell, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Hi Sookie, Eric did not want to travel in Philadelphia again without an escape plan."

"Ah, that's my Eric, a plan for everything. Will you be joining us in the club?"

"Yes, but not to get in your way, I'll be observing from afar."

Under Maxwell's guidance, they entered Valhalla. A few fans noticed Eric and shouted questions, but nothing more. Eric and Sookie were guided to a table in the corner by a Valhalla server. _'Sneak, he even reserved a private table. I wonder how he did that since usually you cannot reserve them here.'_

They enjoyed a drink from the bar and Eric stood, "dance?"

"Yes, of course."

They danced to the fast music, enjoying each other for a while. A slow song started and Eric whispered into Sookie's ear, "I'll always love dancing with you or even just seeing you dance. The first time I ever saw you, you were on your stage in the Barn dancing with the girls and I was mesmerized. I wanted you right then and you ran off."

"I did run off, I had to work extra hard that night to get the place in shape for the big wigs coming from Hollywood."

Chuckling, Eric continued, "I walked the Barn looking for you, guess I should have barged into the kitchen. When you started dancing later with Russell, I was intrigued and moved to Bart to start asking him questions."

"Yes, he told me later. Alcide has since told me how you were acting like a lost puppy looking for me."

"See, I was a goner from the first moment I saw you."

"Eric, I don't know what to say to that. You say things to me that no one ever has. I have never felt so desired before."

"Let's get to the limo and I can show you as well as tell you."

"Eric, I want you, but I just don't know about a limo."

"Trust me."

"OK."

Center City was busy, and they were stuck in some traffic when Eric said, we can walk if you want."

"Walk, home?"

"Not home, to the hotel, I booked us at Morris House Bed and Breakfast."

"Oh, the Morris House is beautiful, but it is several blocks away. Let's just make out until the car arrives there. Wait, I have no clothes."

"Pam packed for you."

"She probably packed me thongs."

"I'll buy her a present if she did."

Pam had packed a thong for the next day, but Sookie reluctantly dressed in the outfit Pam had picked and soon she and Eric were checked out and in the limo. Sookie had commented on the room and shared business cards with the owner and was now sharing her thoughts on the B&B. "Well the location is perfect and the rooms are beautiful, but I prefer having fewer rooms so I can spend more time with guests and provide more than a continental breakfast."

"Was our night at the B&B all business for you?" Eric pouted.

"Certainly, I was doing research, how well the tub held up, the dresser, the bed, that cute settee at the foot of the bed. Now we need to go home and compare that to all my guest rooms."

Eric growled at her. "Minx! You wait until the day we are filling almost every one of your rooms with the remaining cast to come up with that fantastic idea."

"Of course, I have to come up with things to keep you when the film is over."

That reality stopped the playful banter cold for Eric and he turned serious. "Sookie, we'll talk about this soon, but I don't ever want to be apart."

"Eric, I didn't say that to start anything, I'm not trying to bait you or even us into something."

"I know, I'm just telling you about my feelings, I love you, I meant that. We _will_ work out our relationship details before filming is over. I have already started informing my manager that I'll be doing less films."

Tears started to fall down Sookie's face. "Really?"

"Yes, Really."

"When?"

"I told Pam before I returned to you in January. I told Victor when you and the girls were at Disneyland."

"In January? We had not even started dating by then."

"I know, but I was already falling in love with you. It was a train that was not stopping."

"I know the feeling."

"You do?"

"Kennedy called me out on it."

"What do you mean?"

"She observed us together and approached me to talk. She could see our attraction and when I tried the 'we are just friends line' she called bullshit. Once I admitted what she was seeing, I also shared my concerns; well, she had to push me to share. Being a 'lay' person among all of Hollywood, she had some good perspective on my concerns. She convinced me to think about my feelings and wants for you, not the Hollywood baggage."

"I'll have to send her a gift for giving you that perspective."

"I liked her; maybe we can offer a vacation in PA for the whole family, when the filming is over of course. I know a great B&B."

"Speaking of B&Bs, we are home."

'_Home, did he really just call my house home?'_

"We are about to be attacked" Eric said as he nodded towards the girls running out the front door.

"Mama, you are on the internet dancing!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Eric looked at Pam to get an explanation. Someone at Valhalla had videotaped Eric and Sookie while they were on the dance floor and posted it on YouTube. Sookie groaned and Eric asked to see it. The video itself was fine. Sookie and Eric were obviously attached to each other, and nothing appeared inappropriate. "Eric, Victor is already getting calls from gossip rags and legitimate entertainment news organizations. This will just create more frenzy."

"I will deal with Victor. We already have too much going on today to add that."

"Yes." Sookie agreed. "Let's unpack then I can double check the rooms for our guests."

The car pulled up too soon as far as Sookie was concerned. The bitch had arrived. Lala had driven Freyda since he wanted a rental car. Sookie had wondered how Freyda planned to get around, but decided that was Freyda's problem.

"Sookie!" Lala yelled as he got out of the car. "Gives Lala some sugar."

Sookie smiled and wrapped her arms around Lala. The girls ran after her and he knelt down to hug them each as well. "Sookie, yous home is beautiful. Ima n'joy staying heres for a while."

"Lala, my home is your home. When will Jesus arrive?"

"He be here next week. Hims wanted me to get settled first."

Their reunion was halted by a snide voice coming from the other side of the car. "You have got to be kidding me. THIS is where I will be staying for 4 months? What the fuck kind of hotel is this? Where is the bellboy; where is the other help for that matter?"

"Hello Freyda, welcome to Bon Temps B&B. May I remind you that my contract specifically includes a morality clause which includes, among other provisions, no cursing in front of my children? Let's get your bag and I'll show you to your room."

"I can say whatever the fuck I want to say, whenever the fuck I want. You, you two-bit hick can do nothing about it."

Hearing Freyda's response, Sookie simply picked up her phone and dialed Kennedy. "Kennedy, it's Sookie Merlotte, I'm so glad you picked up."

"Hey Sookie, what can I do for you?"

"I need to report an issue with the morality clause. Freyda has been reminded of the clause, specifically cursing, and has chosen to continue using inappropriate language in front of my girls, two times since I reminded her. Can you call her manager and fine Freyda per the contract?"

"Certainly Sookie, I will make those calls right now."

Freyda just stared at Sookie then turned to Eric. "Eric, do something about this. You negotiated the contracts. Get this cunt off my back!"

"Do something? I'll start by calling Kennedy to tell her to add to your fine, since you just cursed again. You need to stop now. I suggest you listen to this next warning very carefully: Do NOT insult Sookie again. You WILL regret it."

"Why, what is she to you?"

"More than you will ever be Freyda. Adjust."

Sookie showed Freyda and Lala to their rooms. She had planned to help Freyda with her bags, but decided she didn't deserve any hospitality. Once she opened the door to Freyda's room, she turned and left. While walking Lala to his room she invited him into the house for a late supper, not caring if Freyda heard her or not.

Godric and Lala joined the rest of the group in the kitchen; they were enjoying some of Sookie's cooking when the guest bell rang. Sookie rolled her eyes and went to stand. Alcide stopped her and said he would see to it. He left the door to the kitchen on purpose; the girls were upstairs getting ready for bed and he knew everyone would want to hear the interaction with Freyda.

"Freyda, what's up?"

"Alcide, finally someone I can trust. Can you please do something about Sookie and Eric? I just received notification that I'm being fined $30,000 for cursing three times. I need that reversed and the ridiculous stipulation removed. I also need some dinner."

"After hours food is available in the kitchen in the Barn, I can walk you over there while we talk about your fines."

"I don't understand I hear Lafayette in the kitchen. I won't eat in a barn."

"Yes, and Godric too, they were invited."

"That BITCH! She cannot do this to me; I'm a guest in her B&B."

"Freyda, let me clarify some facts for you:

*Sookie is not obligated to invite you to her private home within this building. Your food is part of the film's catering service and that is in the Barn.

*You could have gotten an invitation if you had behaved when you arrived. Why would Sookie share anything with you?

*You are actually not a 'guest' in her B&B. The studio rented a room for you here. All your other accommodations are provided by the film budget, not Sookie. She does not even need to allow you into the B&B dining room or the living room. We really only did rent the room you are sleeping in.

*Finally, you are lucky the girls are upstairs, or I would hit you with another fine for cursing.

"I'm calling my manager. This discussion is only just starting. I have standards for my accommodations. I'm a star, not some backwater hick that has somehow trapped Eric into…"

"Freyda, what did I say about insulting Sookie?" Eric had appeared in the foyer. He was angry, but keeping his voice quiet. "Leave. As far as this house is concerned, use your room only and the B&B entrance. Do not come to this door; do not use the dining or living rooms. Your access has just been cut off."

Freyda just stared, wide eyed at both Eric and Alcide. _'What has she done to them to garner such protectiveness? Maybe she has trapped him by getting pregnant. I will get to the bottom of this and she will regret her actions.'_


	19. A Matter of Trust

Hi all:

Not that great of a weekend. Sick Dad, Sick kid, pesky SISTER-IN-LAW (njfanofmags) NAGGING me for chapter 19 while asking how my Dad is….So what do I do? Post for her. Merry Christmas woman! I'd put a bow on it for you if fanfic allowed pictures….

I mapped out the final chapters. For me, I am down to the last 4 to complete and I am already mourning the end of this saga….I started planning book 2 – hope you search for it when I post it. I won't even start it though til this one is done. I just have a simple mind – one item….that's all that fits.

Remember reviews are motivational – meaning they help me write – so review, review, review.

If you celebrate Christmas, hope you are keeping your sanity (and the spirit which seems to easy to lose).

Thanks Shellsfantasea, you are a wonderful beta!

~Mags

Song reference: Search for – Billy Joel Matter of Trust

**Chapter 19 – A Matter of Trust**

Freyda backed off for a bit after her initiation at the Bon Temps B&B. She pouted and complained about everything she could, but she did not confront Sookie. She still cursed and was paying into the fines on a regular basis. Since the Freyda crisis seemed to be over, Sookie was sure she could just relax and enjoy her new relationship. No such luck. Victor decided to come in the last week of March for a visit. He also invited himself to stay at the B&B. She had a room available since Eric was staying in the house, that wasn't the problem. Sookie hated him for just assuming she would provide him a room. So, here she was next to Eric as Victor's car arrived; a stretch limo for one person, of course. Eric was paying the bill, so why should Victor care?

"Why does he need to come here to give you scripts, why could he not just mail them?"

"He wants to nag me on the parts; he does not feel he can do that effectively over the phone."

Sookie froze. She and Eric had talked about his doing less movies, _'does Victor know that, is he going to be a problem'_ she wondered.

Eric was standing behind Sookie with his arms around her waist when her felt her stiffen and whispered, "Don't worry love; I'm not going to let him talk me into leaving you for extra movies."

Since Victor was exiting the car, she just squeezed Eric's arms. "Victor, welcome to Pennsylvania."

"Yes, charming Eric." Victor replied with a sneer.

"May I introduce Sookie Merlotte, Sookie, this is Victor Madden."

Presenting her hand, Sookie said "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Madden."

"Yes, I have been curious to meet you Mrs. Merlotte."

'_Yuck, he shakes hands like a limp fish and he feels slimy.' _ Sookie was thinking as she said politely, "won't you please come in? I'll show you to your room."

"Why don't you show the driver to the room with my bags first? Eric, let's find somewhere to meet privately."

Sookie saw that Eric was angry and ready to reply so she stepped in to keep the peace. "Certainly Victor I will see your bags get to your room. Eric, you can use my office." She pecked him on the lips and signaled to the driver to follow her.

In Sookie's office Eric spat at Victor, "Don't treat her like that again, Victor. You're not really a guest here; you're staying only because of Sookie's kindness. You will not treat her like a servant in her own home."

"Eric, she is a nothing, how often do we need to go over this?"

"Change you tune Victor, I have already warned you. Now what business did you have that required first class air, a stretch limo and time out of my day?"

"Dragon Sun. You sent me an email to turn it down?"

"Yes."

"Yes, that's all I get from you is 'yes'?"

"Why do you need more, it's my life, my career. I still have Meanwhile to film next year. What the fuck is your problem?"

"What is it you plan to do after this film is over? Play house here for the rest of the year? You will be bored with her before the summer gets here. You're making some serious career mistakes over a fuck."

"Victor, she is not just a fuck, and it's none of your business. Do we need to discuss anything else?"

"Yes, but we can continue tomorrow. I wanted to talk with Godric about the film and some publicity anyway."

"Let me walk you to your room first. Godric is in the family room, I'll see if he wants to meet you."

"I can come with you."

"No."

"No? What the hell is it with you and your one word answers tonight?"

"You need to be invited into the family room, and right now, you are not."

Eric left Victor at the door to his room, and Freyda used the opportunity to build an alliance. "Victor," she purred, "I see you're also not permitted in the slut's house. Let's discuss this together."

Victor smiled and invited Freyda into his room. Once seated, he asked her to start. "Victor, she has treated me horribly. She's an uneducated country hick that has Eric wrapped around his little finger. You know, I had wanted to help Eric get over Sophie-Anne and now she has her claws in him. I'm so afraid she will hurt him, or worse, ruin his career. She simply has no knowledge of the demands of a Hollywood career."

Victor listened with fake sympathy. He knew her comments were a load of crap but he could use her to break the couple up, that was his end-goal anyway. He even took her hand to express his concern over her 'ordeal' and by the time they were done sharing their stories of disgust with Sookie, they had launched a plan. First, Victor needed to apologize and get into the twat's graces. Once he did that, he could help build up rumors of Eric and Freyda. Freyda, meanwhile, was to get as much time alone with Eric as possible; even if it was just the appearance because for now, they were both sure he would not cheat on Sookie. They only wanted to make Sookie think he was cheating. They broke up their meeting when he heard Godric at his door.

The next morning, the cast and crew were meeting in the Barn for breakfast. Victor was there at a table with Godric when Eric joined them.

"Eric, I would like the opportunity to apologize to Mrs. Merlotte, can you arrange that for me?"

"Sure Victor. Do you really mean it?"

'Eric, I may be a ruthless business person, but I do have manners. You appropriately reminded me that I had forgotten them yesterday."

Eric raised an eyebrow, but agreed to bring Sookie around later.

"Godric, we're still starting the filming next week?"

"Yes, the rehearsals have gone very well and we have a final walkthrough on the sets later today. You remembered to invite Sookie for that, right?"

"Yes, she's anxious to see the pond. I thought she would give in at some point, but she really wanted to wait until it was done."

"Great, so you have costume fittings until lunch, then we'll meet up for the walkthrough?"

"Yes, see you then."

Victor joined Eric for his fittings so they could talk more business. He had an outline of the publicity schedule for Bored to Death and was reviewing the potential dates. Eric wasn't happy about the travel, but at least it was the summer and he could take Sookie and the girls on most of the trips. _'I'll ask her tonight now that I have some of the locations. The girls will need passports. I'll love showing them Europe, maybe we can stop at my home in Sweden while we are away. I also need an excuse to take them in the winter.'_

"Eric?"

"Yes Victor?"

"What's got your attention, you haven't listened to me for a while?"

"Just planning something. He turned to the costume assistant, "Are we done here? I have a date."

"Yes Eric, tell Sookie I said hi."

Victor looked puzzled so Eric explained while he walked out, "Sookie and I have lunch every day, the crew is aware and they all adore Sookie. Except Freyda."

"Freyda has feelings for you, Eric. She is hurting."

"Freyda has no feelings for anyone or anything except her fame. She just wants to be tied to me for career reasons. Don't let her fool you."

"Well, let me join you for lunch so I can make my apology."

"No."

"No, again with the one word?"

"Sookie and I have lunch every day alone."

"I see."

He ran into the house yelling, "Sookie, where are you?"

"The office sweetie." Then she added in a sing song voice, "alone."

Eric ran to the office then shut the door. "Alone? We get to try out the new shades."

"Yes Mr. Northman." Sookie said from behind her desk. She had her hair in a tight bun, glasses, and a red coat dress.

'_Somebody is in the mood to play.'_

"Ms. Merlotte, did you get all the work done I left you for this morning?"

"Yes, Mr. Northman."

"Then, are you ready for your reward?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Northman."

"You're overdressed for your reward."

Sookie stood and unbuttoned her coat dress slowly. Eric gaped when the dress dropped, Sookie was naked. _'Someone was really ready to play.'_

"Where would you like me Mr. Northman?

Eric guided her onto the desk she had cleared off for the occasion, laying her on her back; then he sat in the chair and spread her legs, placing her feet on the back of the chair. He admired the extremely high heeled shoes, kissed her ankles then dove into her lady bits. He licked the whole slit then focused on her clit. Sookie was squirming and moaning. "More Mr. Northman, more." He added his fingers and started pumping while he continued to suck on her slit. ERIC! She came hard and Eric stood and dropped his pants. He gently helped her onto her stomach and with her heels she was the perfect height for him to push into her from behind. He pulled her back a bit to reach around and rub her clit. All the way out and back in again he repeated. Her sweat was beading on her back and he bent over to lick it, taking some nips on her back along the way. The sensation was overwhelming to Sookie and she came, milking an orgasm from Eric. He laid over her while he caught his breath and Sookie said, "thank you Mr. Northman, I appreciate my reward."

"My pleasure Ms. Merlotte."

Sookie giggled while he helped her stand and get her back in her dress. "Let's go clean up and grab some lunch."

While they were eating Eric caught Sookie up on the day including his desire for Sookie and the girls to travel with him on his Multiverse promotion tour and that Victor wanted time with Sookie to apologize. "Let's look at all the dates and locations when you have them; then make decisions. As far as Victor is concerned, the polite southern lady is telling me to accept that."

"So is the other part a tough Northerner, and what does she say?

"I don't trust him or like him, but I will accept his apology."

"You're a true lady, unless you're being my sex kitten." Eric checked on the time, "You ready to tour the sets?"

"I'll meet you in 10 minutes at the Barn; I need to straighten the office. Somebody wrecked it."

They giggled and kissed goodbye. Eric saw Victor chatting with Freyda when he entered the Barn. He approached Godric to tell him Sookie would be right out. They started to head out and meet up with Sookie and Freyda ran up to Eric and grabbed his arm. Sookie was just approaching and Freyda wanted to make a show of being affectionate with Eric, but she did _not_ succeed. Eric peeled her arm off and informed her that any affection between the two of them was for the film only. Otherwise, his arm belonged to Sookie.

Sookie smiled as she heard the end of their chat and took Eric's hand as she walked out with him and Godric to see the pond. The pond was huge, much bigger than Sookie had envisioned. "How did you build a new dock that looks so old?"

Eric turned to Preston, the set Director who explained, "Hollywood magic."

"Sookie pouted, that's all I get?"

"No, it's actually paint, but look how we did it." Preston bends to expose that under a thin layer of wood painted to appear old is a new dock made from composite materials, not fully wood. "This way, Sookie, when we are done, we take the 'old' away and you have a dock that will last significantly longer than just plain wood."

"I love it. Someone will need to teach my girls to fish."

"I plan on it, Love." Eric replied.

Freyda actually fake choked at Eric's words earning a glare from Eric, Alcide and Godric.

Needing to prepare for guests coming to the B&B for the weekend, Sookie broke away from the tour. Jessica had arrived and was working on some new InnKeeper customer kick-offs while Holly was prepping an arrival cheese tray for the new guests. Lala had decided to ignore the set tour and was picking at the caramelized nuts. "Sook, you and Holly is gonna makes me a fatty."

"I don't think so Lala, I have seen you working out; you won't let that happen."

"What's got you all smiles today Sookie?"

"A surprise with perfect timing, here it is now." Sookie heard the front door open and she dragged Lala away from the nuts to the foyer. "SURPRISE!" Sookie yelled to Lala.

"Baby! Whatcha doin here?" Lala questioned as he ran to Jesus.

"I missed you _and_ we have a meeting." Jesus answered as he made room for Russell in the foyer.

"A meeting?"

"Yes, Sookie arranged for us to meet with Russell to discuss adoption or finding a birth mother."

Lala just started balling. "I's gon'be a mama?"

"Well, I think technically you will be a daddy, but that's the gist."

"Russell why don't you show Jesus and Lala to my office for your meeting? Mena is still getting off the bus here for all of you to stay for dinner, right?

"Yes, but Bart is at the hospital working late and won't be joining us."

"Ok, I'll see you guys later. Here comes one of my guests."

Sookie checked the guests into their rooms and headed to the kitchen to help Holly with dinner. "Holly, what are you plans after you graduate this May?"

"I have already been working with the career office at school, so I'm not sitting idle. I just don't' have anything firm yet."

"You are welcome to stay here anytime while you're at school or making your decisions. What about Pam?"

"I like Pam, but I'm 20 years old. We are simply friends with benefits – I guess that is the best description."

"I wish I could keep you full time when you graduate; I have come to depend on you."

"Thanks Sookie. I can help you find another student that will still be in school through next year."

"That would be great!"

They were interrupted by Eric clearing his throat. He had Victor with him. "Sookie, can we see you in the dining room?"

"Sure, let me wash up and I'll be right with you."

Sookie joined them in the dining room and allowed Victor to apologize. He said all the right words and Sookie accepted the apology but she did not like or trust the man. Still, she was gracious; even inviting him to family dinner that night.

The rest of the group started arriving for family dinner and platters were moved from the kitchen to the dining room. Victor made a show of blending in well, but Sookie honestly did not trust him. While they were playing games in the dining room, one of the couples staying at the B&B, Kate and John Grimaldi returned from their dinner out in time to be invited for dessert. They joined the group and started chatting as Sookie served fresh strawberry pie.

"So Sookie," Victor asked, "you leave next Wednesday for Louisiana?"

"Yes 10:15 flight out of Philly. I always spend Easter there with my brother. The benefit is the filming schedule; you guys have the run of the house while I'm gone."

"Ah, but to be away from Eric so soon, must be hard."

"It's only for a week, and I'll have Pam with me."

Victor decided to ask about Freyda. "Where is Freyda, did she have plans for the evening?"

Eric chose to reply. "Freyda is not welcome in the house except for her guest room."

Victor's eyes went wide as he put on a display acting shocked. "Eric, what do you mean? She is your co-star and a friend."

"We can discuss it later, Victor. I'm sure that Sookie's guests did not choose a weekend away to be bothered by Hollywood drama."

Kate and John glanced at each other and John said, "Since we have a long day planned for tomorrow, we will retire for the day anyway. Sookie, we'll see you in the morning for breakfast."

"Have a good evening."

Russell and family also said their goodbyes and headed out.

Victor watched the couple head to the guest rooms then turned to Eric. "Explain your actions with Freyda, is this grudge going to cause a problem with your onscreen chemistry? You have the new scenes to consider."

"Victor, it's called ACTING and having chemistry with Freyda will be just that: ACTING." Noticing the group in the room became quiet and they all appeared uncomfortable, Eric suggested: "Victor, perhaps we should take this to the office."

Eric looked at Sookie, she wasn't happy with the topic. Still, she nodded her head saying, "We'll meet y'all in the family room."

In the office, Victor started in on Eric. "You have got to make up with Freyda, this won't do for you to separate from her during filming and you know it. It wouldn't be a problem if you were just eating in the Barn, but you eating with the family AND having Lala, Alcide and Godric with you is a problem."

"Victor, if we were filming in LA, we would not be having this discussion. IF, and that's IF Freyda wants to apologize for behavior towards Sookie, we will discuss it further. Bring nothing about this up again until you know I have told Sookie about the new scenes Victor."

Victor put his hands up and replied, "Fine, I will go talk to Freyda and I won't say anything to Sookie."

Eric made it upstairs in time for bedtime stories. The routine always had Sookie and Eric doing the bedtime stories and tuck-in AFTER Pam had planned the outfits for the next morning. In the morning, Pam would take over after breakfast to dress and pack the girls. Given that Bill was still considered a threat; Pam drove the girls to school. Pam helped on the weekend by taking the girls to pee-wee basketball if Sookie needed to serve guests in the morning. Pam EVEN drove the girls to church on Sunday if Sookie was cooking. They were dressed for church like rich debutantes, but since Pam was taking on the extra responsibility nobody said anything.

Later that evening, Sookie and Eric were discussing the filming and some new decisions to the storyline. Eric knew Sookie wasn't going to be happy, but his contract handcuffed him into the new scenes.

"Sookie, I need to tell you about a few news scenes that have been added to the film."

"Judging from your mood, I don't think I'm going to like it, am I?"

"No." He took a breath and continued. "Sookie, we heard from the Motion Picture Association. The film will be rated R due to several factors – the most compelling being the rape topic in the film. Even though it is only discussed, it's been decided the description and circumstances warrant the R rating. Since we're going to have the R rating, some of my scenes will change."

"Ok. You aren't the rapist or the victim, what does this change mean?"

"You know the movie is based on a book? In that book, the main couple, Freyda and I, has more than just hugs and kisses. The new scenes will be filmed the time you're away for Easter." Sookie cringed, knowing what was coming. "The writers and Godric have decided to add more intimate scenes to the movie. I've already reviewed my contract with Pam and there were no stipulations about this and in fact, the contract leaves the opening for any topic additions to the script."

Sookie was paralyzed to speak or respond in any way. She sat silent on the bed next to Eric, looking at her lap. Erin finally reached out to put his hand on her chin and turn her face to look at him. "Eric, I just need a minute." Eric watched as Sookie left the bed and went into the bathroom to start a shower. He listened to her get in and he waited, knowing she needed her time. A few minutes into the shower he started to change for bed and he heard her come out, "join me?"

He slipped off his sleep pants and ran into the shower. "You OK?"

"No, but I know this is your job and I want to be supportive. I also plan to spend time with Pam tomorrow, away from here to vent and get it all out. You know, I think I'll drag Pam to the salon and get a Brazilian. I can use that as scream therapy. Whenever I see that Freyda bitch, I want to look her in the eye and never let anything but confidence show."

"I wish you didn't need to think about any of this, but I like your plan."

"Me either. How did this come about anyway?"

"I don't know the details but the rumor is somebody put a bug in the head writer's ear."

While they continued to wash each other, Sookie asked. "So what happens next?"

"We meet with Godric tomorrow to discuss 'things' around here."

"Who is this 'we'and what things?"

"We is you, me, Alcide, Godric and Freyda. Things are: her long overdue apology and the fact that she does not spend time in the house like others. We are meeting right after breakfast."

"So, let's call her now and just invite her to breakfast at the house."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, the only problem is I promised Alcide biscuits and gravy since I'll be going away for Easter and he begged me to make it as his Easter present. I can only imagine the look of disgust on Freyda's face when I serve it. I may run out of time to serve fruit with it or something that will give her an excuse to not eat a biscuit, and I am _not_ giving her a spit bucket."

After finishing in the shower Eric called Freyda about breakfast. She agreed to meet them for breakfast with the rest of the family. Eric warned her that the girls are present for breakfast and she needed to be considerate.

Once in bed, Sookie asked, "I want the details, how intimate are these new scenes?"

Eric groaned, "I knew you would ask. I just think knowing will bother you more."

In a warning tone, Sookie responded "Eric."

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you." He took a deep breath then responded without breaks, "Deepkissing myasswillbeonscreen Ihavetotouchherbreasts."

"Just so we are clear, that's MY ASS you're talking about, it belongs to me."

"Yes, Dear."

"And where we these events take place?"

Eric sighed knowing he should just get it over with. He knew his chances for fucking before sleep were going down the toilet since she was getting upset at these details, but he answered. "One scene will be filmed in Pam's room since it's the largest and the other scene in the old Barn."

"Are you going to be rolling in the hay?"

"Yes, literally."

They snuggled in silence for a few minutes before Sookie finally broke it by saying, "I love you and I trust you. I have a theory about why this bothers me so much, we will see if this theory holds next year when you film more of the Meanwhile sex scenes. I think it bothers me that you have to touch Freyda, when that is what she wants personally. Your co-star for Bored to Death and Meanwhile, Reese Witherspoon, she doesn't bother me as much since she is married with children. It just seems more like it is work, does that make sense?"

"Yes. Reese and I have become friends, the scenes _are_ just work. Freyda, I have come to hate, and that it part of the reason for the meeting tomorrow. We need to spend more time together so touching her is tolerable."

"Ok, enough talk about touching Freyda. Touch me instead."

'_She is remarkable, I thought she would be furious and reject me and now she wants me to touch her.'_ Eric thought for a few seconds to himself before Sookie interrupted his inner monologue.

"Eric, where are you? Get busy!"

"Of course my Love."

Breakfast was tense but they survived. Freyda did express her apologies for how she had offended Sookie when she first arrived. She also apologized to the children for being 'mean' that day as well. Sookie straddled breakfast in the kitchen with serving her guests who were thoroughly enjoying biscuits and gravy. Freyda did not, however, eat. Freyda only drank coffee and declined anything else that was offered. Alcide was fine with that; he ate her share of biscuits, gravy and eggs.

After breakfast, Pam took the girls to get them ready for basketball and they started the meeting about the film. Godric actually led the meeting.

"I wanted to get everyone together since there has been tension on the property and with the new scenes being added; I want to resolve this situation. I have several points to make and would like to continue without interruption. Can we all agree to that?" Everyone nodded. "Freyda and Eric, I'm positive you're professionals, but your off screen tension is too hard to ignore and will affect everyone when we need to film any scenes where you're a couple. Sookie, you have become a friend and I find myself in a unique position to care about your feelings on this situation. I want you to feel comfortable in your own home," He turned to Freyda, "and I understand that Freyda has been a problem. Finally, Alcide I have asked you to participate as a witness over not only this meeting, but the requests I'm making of everyone."

"Sookie, I respectfully request that you allow Freyda to join in our B&B meals for breakfast and dinner. I feel getting to know one another in an informal setting would be beneficial. Before you agree, let me add the second part of this request to Freyda."

"Freyda, you will respect Sookie, her children and anyone else she has in her home. No cursing, no derogatory comments. Ladies, can we agree?" They both nodded.

"Eric and Freyda, I need you to build a rapport. I know you won't be best friends, but can you get along enough just enough that the rest of us can stand to be in the same room when the two of you are together. I would like you to both bury the axe for now and rehearse, collaborate on your feedback on the script, you know, work together."

"Alcide, you and I will also work with them during these meetings to, well referee if needed. I know they are not going to get along right out the gate."

"OK, let's get to work."

Sookie, turned to Eric and said, "I'll be in the office while you work with Freyda. I'll see you at lunch."

Eric and Freyda did work together for many hours over the next few days. Sookie allowed Freyda into her home. Though Freyda behaved, Sookie didn't trust her. She was leaving on Wednesday, and this was the last open mic night before she went. Eric had hired Holly for all the open mic nights so he could enjoy as much of Sookie's time as possible. Tonight was no exception. Sookie was leaving early in the morning and they were attached. Russell didn't have a chance for a dance with Sookie. _'I can't believe she leaves me tomorrow and won't be back until next Wednesday. Not only is she leaving, but I need to spend time with Freyda acting in intimate settings. Thank god for the iPads at least we can conference call. I'm also going to need to talk her into some phone sex while we are away. She is shy about that, so I'll need to tread carefully.'_

Sookie and Eric said goodnight early, and left open mic. This was a first for her, since she always did the closure. She had come to trust Holly so much; she did not feel the need to stay when she wanted to be with Eric. _'I'm going to fuck him and claim him before I leave tomorrow. I hope Bon Temps keeps me busy enough to cut down on my thoughts of missing Eric.'_

Sookie grabbed some laundry on her way up – items that needed to be added to her suitcase. "What needs to be done for packing, Sookie?"

I need to pack these sundresses in the garment bag; can you add the tee-shirts to the suitcase?"

"Sure, because the sooner I get you packed, the sooner I can have my way with you."

"You think so?"

"I know so, and oh my, what is this?" Eric pulled out the copy of GQ Style with him on the cover.

"What, ummm, well, I don't have any pictures developed of you yet. I need that magazine as a security blanket to make it through the week."

"Where have you been keeping this since I saw it that day on your desk when we first met?"

"In my desk drawer."

"What do you have planned for this magazine, Sookie?"

'_Aha, I hit the nail on the head, look at that blush. Phone sex is in my near future.'_

"Sookie?"

"Eric, it's your fault, you've spoiled me with your attentions."

"Spoiled you? You went for years before I arrived, and now you're worried about a week."

"Give a girl a break, a week is a long time without you."

"So, what will you give me so I can give you permission to pack this?"

"Permission? I own that magazine."

"But you were planning to use it with my pussy, and I need to give you permission."

"YOURS?"

"Well, you said that my ass is YOUR ass, so your pussy is MY pussy. You started it earlier today. If you cannot even say pussy and I can, that means it's mine even more so."

"You're distracting me from packing."

"And you still are not saying pussy or what you'll give me."

Sookie turned to Eric, smiling and enjoying the banter even though she was a red as a beet. "What do you want?"

"I want you to say pussy, I want to claim my pussy tonight, and I want to have phone sex while you're away."

Sookie bit her lip and looked up at Eric. "Eric, the first two are easy. Phone sex, I'm not sure about."

"Do you promise to try?"

"Ok."

"Hurry up and pack those sundresses, I'm done with your suitcase and I want you."

"Ok, then you can claim your pussy."

He did, many times. Sookie was actually sore when she left the next morning, but she loved it. She cried when the car came to pick her up, but the soreness stayed with her as a reminder of their night together. They checked in and were in their first class seats, Eleanor with Pam and Maura with Sookie and the plane took off.

In the back of the plane, Bill was smiling. Sookie had not even recognized him in the airport waiting area. He stayed in a corner with his hat, and she was so occupied with the girls and Pam, she never even looked around her. Yes, this was good. Sookie was traveling without Eric _and_ without guards. His spies had done well by getting the travel details he needed. He would call Jason as soon as the plane landed so he could arrange for Sookie to be alone. He was going to enjoy their trip to Louisiana.

Now you can see where some of my warnings come in – ladies and gentlemen we are approaching angst, please take your seat and fasten your seatbelts. The next three chapters will need to be posted together so my angst and cliffy haters can survive. You probably won't see them posted until Wednesday (and that is only if everything is going alright with my Dad). Please understand waiting until Wednesday night when I can get them all posted together is preferable to getting one tomorrow, one Wednesday and one Friday – trust me.

We ARE having a happily ever after – I am keeping that promise.


	20. Here Without You

A/N Remember I am posting three in a row. This one has no issues until the cliffy at the end.

Happy Reading. I am off to post 21.

~M

Song reference: 3 Doors Down - Here Without You

**Chapter 20 – Here Without You**

"Just have Alcide chaperone, Eric. I think it's a good idea. You rehearse lines together, why not the other scenes?"

"Because it's bad enough that I need to do it once, I don't want to touch her more than I have to."

"And how many takes do you think will be needed to get the scene right if you've never kissed before?"

"Dammit Victor, leave it alone. Don't you have a family you need to see for Easter?"

"Eric, my place is with you to help you through this filming. I'm here to support you."

'_Fuck, Sookie's instincts must be right about not trusting Victor. He is playing the support card. He only cares about his wallet. I just don't know what his endgame is yet.'_

"Let me go talk to Alcide. I'll talk with you later."

Eric did talk to Alcide. From a business perspective, he knew Freyda's suggestion to rehearse was not out of the question. From his personal perspective the situation made his skin crawl. Sookie had only been gone for 3 hours before Freyda suggested the private practice session.

"I got your back, Eric. I can be right near you, right next to you – whatever works."

"Fine, let me call Sookie and get this over with."

Godric was pleased when Eric and Freyda approached him to discuss the rehearsal. He suggested they started small, with some of the kissing scenes in the yard on the way to the barn. Alcide stayed close, but still behind while they rehearsed. The rehearsal consisted of them talking, kissing and then holding hands on the way to the barn.

When Eric was done, he ran to the house to brush his teeth and take a shower. He called Sookie when he finally felt clean.

"The rehearsal is over, Alcide being there actually helped."

"OK."

"How was the trip to Bon Temps from the airport, how was the flight – we hardly had any time when I called earlier."

"The flight was fine; Pam and I each had a girl which helped them through landing. Jason greeted us and really wanted me to skip the rental car. After toying with Pam like I was going to accept his offer to drive us everywhere, I did rent the car. Eric, you should have seen her face when she thought we were gonna spend the week hiking up into a truck – it was priceless! She is with the girls now down by the pond. They are coated in mud and Pam is running after them with towels to keep them neat! I'll forward the pictures later."

Eric could barely respond over his laughter. Finally, "Sookie, she was texting me from the airport when the car/truck debate was happening. She was begging me to call you to tell you trucks were not safe for the girls, they couldn't go to church in their Easter outfits in a truck, Jason didn't look like a safe driver…She sent me about 20 texts while you were toying with her, but my favorite was her concern over what the bouncing the truck would do to your breasts. She said the truck would jiggle them too much and could do them harm only a plastic surgeon could fix. The costs of the surgeon would be more than the cost to rent the car."

"Eric, that is priceless, I can spend the week sharing Pam's culture shock moments with you and you won't miss us at all."

"Oh, I want the stories but I still miss you. Having fun at Pam's reactions will not make up for cooking with you, or talking with you, eating with you, _eating you_, touching you. Lunch is going to be very HARD for me every day. Bedtime is going to be very HARD. Waking up is going to be very HARD.

Breathlessly, Sookie just responded "Eric."

"Sookie, can you be alone right now."

Shaking her head as if removing her lust induced daze she replied, "Not until later you bad boy. In fact, here come the girls and Pam now. I'll call you later tonight. How late are you filming?"

"We'll stop filming by about 11 our time. We'll be filming in Pam's room tonight."

Sookie froze, she knew what that meant, one of the sex scenes. "Ok, I may be a little drunk then."

"OK Love, I'll laugh at you being tipsy. Talk with you then. Love you."

Pam came in screaming for help. "Sookie, I cannot get them both de-mudded alone!"

Eric chuckled as Sookie ended the call "I love you too."

"Coming Pam."

Sookie saved Pam by stripping the girls outside and using some damp towels to get the worst of the mud off before taking them to the bathtub. Pam looked like she was smelling vinegar the whole time. "Sookie, are you going to allow all this mud at home? The new pond at home will have frogs too. That's what seemed to cause all the extra interest; apparently there are tadpoles in the water that cannot be seen unless you're standing in the mud. We'll need to build you a cleaning area near the pond so they can enter the house."

"Pam, you take mud baths, why would you deny my girls the same."

"Sookie, I take mud baths where the tub is filled with volcanic ash and peat moss followed by a shower in a location I DON'T NEED TO CLEAN. Big difference Sookie, huge!"

"Ok Pam, why don't you lay down for a while, I am going to see what Jason killed me to cook for dinner."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, did you want to help me gut and clean the squirrel or bunny?"

"Sookie, you don't have stores here?"

"Pam, relax, you're just too easy to get. We're having dinner out tonight. I want to take you to the bar and restaurant Sam and Bill opened."

"Pam, are you locked up?"

Jason had come in and was looking at Pam, "Sook, ya broke her."

"Nah, she'll be fine – watch this."

"Pam, since you seem to be out of it, I am going to go dress the girls for dinner."

"NOOOO Sookie, you won't do it correctly. I am fine."

They arrived at MC's about an hour later and were seated in the busy and noisy dining room. Pam's eyes were wide and she took in the place. Deer and other animal heads hung on the wall. The restaurant featured a well worn wooden floor, booths around the entire perimeter a rectangular bar dominating the center and poorly dressed people all over the place. Many of the women were in well worn jeans and boots. At least Sookie had dressed well in a virginal white sundress that Eric would have been drooling on. She was still gaping at everything when she was frightened by the creature with the flaming red hair. "Hiya Sookie, how ya been?"

"Good Arlene, how are you?"

"I just got myself engaged again!" Arlene yelled and held out her hand.

"Wow, that's great Arlene, who is the lucky groom?"

"It's Rene, you remember him, dontcha? He was my second husband. Who's your friend?"

"Arlene Fowler, may I introduce Pam Northman, I'm dating Pam's brother."

"Nice to meet you Pam, you sure do dress fancy. Sookie, where's your new beau?"

"He's working over the entire Easter Holiday."

"Oh, that's a shame, but Lord knows the overtime will probably be nice money. Now, what can I get y'all to eat?"

After they ordered, Pam's phone started beeping. Just as she was looking at her alert, Sookie's attention was drawn to Eric's name being mentioned on the TV. Some entertainment show was on and the reporter was announcing something about his love life. First, there was video of her yard and barn with Eric and Freyda kissing and hugging. Then they cut back to the reporter who had an image from the Philadelphia airport showing Sookie leaving with the girls. Based on what Sookie could hear, the story was that Eric had moved onto Freyda and Sookie had left him to return to her native Louisiana. Pam moved to a squat next to her and whispered, "I was just alerted to these stories being leaked. We'll talk about the fallout later. Hold you head high and let's enjoy our dinner. You know what's really going on."

Pam's words did not have a chance to help when Jason started yelling. "See Sook, look at that snake! I don't care how purty he is he's been lying like a no legged dog. Daaum.!"

Sookie responded in a forceful whisper, "keep your voice down, he is not cheating or lying. We _will_ talk about this later. I want to enjoy my dinner."

They looked up from their conversation to see that everyone in the bar/restaurant was staring at them, specifically Sookie.

Arlene approached Sookie first, "Oh Sookie, didya really come home ta stay, did he break yer heart?"

"No Arlene, it's not like that at all. That's his costar and I was already informed that the love scenes were being rehearsed and filmed this week. I really am here for a planned visit."

"Oh, bless your heart Sookie, I know you're just trying to be strong. I didn't fall off the turnip truck yesterday though; there was no film crew around them. That wern't work. Ya hang in there girl."

Arlene's sympathy party was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Thanks Arlene, I need to get this call."

"Hi Sweetie."

"Hello my Love, have you seen this crap?"

"Yes, and I'm bothered at the audacity of people putting out the false story, but I'm fine."

"Ok, we are just having a late break and I wanted to check in. Will we still talk later?"

"Yes, you go on and work, my dinner is just about to come out."

They finished dinner and were headed out of the restaurant when they were bombarded by press. Someone had called the Shreveport news agencies.

"Sookie, has Eric moved onto Freyda?"

"Sookie, is that your home where they were caught on film?"

"Sookie, what do the girls think about your return to Louisiana?"

"Pam, have you sided with Sookie? You aren't with your brother?"

"Pam, have you and Sookie started dating?"

Sookie picked up Eleanor, and ordered, "Jason, grab Maura and get us all to the car. Pam, stay close to Jason."

They ignored the reporters and made it to the car. Eleanor and Maura were less shaken up than Jason. Sookie wound up driving for him.

Back at the house, Jason continued his yelling from when Sookie shut him down at the restaurant. "Sook, ya said we would talk about it, so talk. I'm fixin to take Eric's head off, and what's with the reporters, does that happen often?"

"Jason, calm down. There is _no_ problem. Let me get the girls settled for bed; then we can talk."

Jason was still pacing later when Sookie tried to calmly explain the video and that Eric was not cheating. To calm him about the reporters, she admitted that the girls don't like the reporters, but they know that one of the adults will protect them. Jason wasn't buying any of it. "Sook, ya told me you found out that Sam had been cheatin'. Maybe ya just don't see it this time. I don't see why ya ain't giving Bill a chance."

Sookie saw Pam move out of the corner of her eye and stopped her. "Pam, he doesn't understand, let me try to explain before you get upset."

"Jason, Bill has actually hurt me, hit me I mean. I never saw him as anything but a cousin, and dating him was never going to happen. You need to realize that and move on, just as Bill needs to realize it."

"Sook, he could be good fer ya, stable. With Bill, you can jus keep InnKeeper and not worry about sellin'."

"Look Jason, there is more to selling InnKeeper than you think. I really don't want to get into it now. I want to sit on the porch, drink some wine and go to bed."

"Yeah, Sook, speakin' of bed, I noticed you put Pam's stuff in your room with ya. I know I don't have much space, but Pam can sleep with me if that'll help." He winked in Pam's direction with his statement.

"Jason Corbett Stackhouse! I'm gonna tan your hide for being fresh. Go on, get to bed. Leave Pam and me in peace."

"Wha'd I say?"

"Git!"

The next morning, Sookie stayed in bed while Pam took care of the girls. Jason had left for work early, and Sookie planned to take them to the local park to play with Arlene's kids. Using the contacts list in Sookie's phone, Pam got the address from Arlene, left a note for Sookie and drove the girls to the park. Sookie truly had too much to drink and could not even maintain a conversation with Eric. Both Eric and Pam had a good laugh at Sookie trying before Pam put her to bed. Eric was worried at first, but Pam explained that she was this tipsy on three glasses of wine since Sookie really never drank alcohol. Now she just needed to sleep it off. Eric called again in the morning but when he got Sookie's voicemail, he called Pam. She explained Sookie's condition and that she had the girls at the park. Eric took the opportunity to catch up with the girls, asking about their flight and Uncle Jas' house.

Eric had joined the cast for lunch in the Barn. Freyda was sitting at the same table, but it was Victor that spoke. "Eric, is everything OK with Sookie? Freyda was concerned with the video that was leaked yesterday."

"Yes, I spoke to Sookie earlier; she saw the video and was pretty pissed."

"Oh Eric, I am sorry" Freyda purred, moving to sit next to him. "What can I do to help?"

"Help?"

"Yes, help with your break up with Sookie."

"She is pissed at the station for jumping to conclusions, but not at me. She trusts me."

Victor and Freyda shared a look that did not escape Eric.

'_What the hell, that plan was foolproof. The video was incriminating, no crew was around; it definitely should have worked.'_ "Well, Eric, I'm happy for you, you really did find a good one there."

"Yes Freyda, the best. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to make a call before we get back to filming. Alcide, can you go over some contracts with me when you get a chance? I'll be in the office."

"Hello"

"Hey sleepy head are you awake?"

"Barely. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just wanted to hear your voice since it's been almost a whole day. Well, I don't really count the slurry stuff you were saying last night."

"Ugh, now you know I can't hold my liquor."

"I do know, although not as up close and personal as Pam knows, and Jason. Pam told me he had to carry you to bed."

"Stop, no more…tell me something good."

"One of the new scenes is completely done."

"So, one to go, and it will still be shot before I return?"

"Yes."

"Good, cause I don't want to use more alcohol to not think about it."

"I agree. You _are_ no good on alcohol. I missed talking to you last night. I only have a quick break; Alcide is here for a meeting, so I need to go. I'll talk to you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too."

Eric ended the call and turned to Alcide. "I want Victor and Freyda followed and monitored."

"What's going on?"

"I think they planted the camera person from last night."

"I wouldn't put it past either of them, why do you think they did it?"

"At lunch, they started a conversation about the video. It felt rehearsed. When I got to the part about Sookie being pissed at the reporters but not me, they couldn't hide a shared look that I swear revealed shock and disappointment. I just don't trust them, but I have no evidence to accuse them of anything."

"No, not with all the peace keeping work Godric has assigned. I'll talk with Maxwell about extra eyes."

"Don't let this get back to Quinn. I need to get back to filming. Thanks Alcide."

Pam took the girls to lunch after the park; then returned home to Jason's house. "Sookie, are you up?"

They heard her in Jason's bedroom. "In here."

"Mama, whatcha doing?"

"Cleaning for Uncle Jas, you know I think it only gets done when I come around at Easter. I think it's the real reason he agrees to host us down here."

"Sookie, you're too good to people, you need to stop and do more for yourself."

"That's not likely to happen. You guys up for an egg hunt then a drive out to my old family home? I called Tara and she'll be there this afternoon. Her husband, JB, is visiting his folks while he's off and won't return until Sunday morning for Easter."

"I would love to see where you grew up Sookie. Teacups, let's get you cleaned up before we go."

"Uh, Pam, you may not want to take the time to change them. There is a lake on that property as well. They'll be playing with Tara's son Robert in the mud for hours. We should just pack something clean for them to change into."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Pam turned and replied, "Ok, I'll go pack for them, but now the pictures from the egg hunt will be ruined by these horrible clothes."

"I'm sure we'll survive that atrocity Pam."

The girls loved the Bon Temps egg hunt, and they fit in perfectly with their dirty pants. Nobody was dressed in Easter dresses or bonnets. Sookie smirked at Pam as she pointed that fact out.

"Sookie, you tried to tell me we were eating rabbit last night, it's not like I have that much respect for the culture here…."

"I'll get you for that Pam. Maybe I will fix you up with one of the town's most eligible bachelors for the Easter Sunday Brunch."

"Try it witch!"

They headed to Sookie's family home after the egg hunt and Sookie gave Pam a tour. She explained that her friends Tara and JB were currently renting the house. Pam appreciated the history of the house and the stories Sookie had of her childhood. While the girls played, Sookie ended her reminiscing with a visit to her parent's and Gran's graves. Pam joined her for a few moments to pay her respects; then gave her time alone. Losing her parents had hurt Sookie, but she was young when they passed and it didn't leave her with the ache she still felt over the loss of Gran. Gran raised her, was her best friend, her grandmother, father and her mother all in one. Spending time at Gran's gave, she told Gran about Eric and Pam. She told her she felt like they were family to her and while she was nervous about where they would all be in the next few months, for now, she was very happy. When she finished talking, Sookie left Gran's grave in tears. She was shocked to find Pam waiting for her at the edge of the property with her arms out. Sookie took the hug offered by Pam and quickly finished her pity party. Pam whispered, "I'm sorry I heard, but Sookie, I think you're my family too." They walked hand in hand to the kitchen so Sookie could cook dinner for everyone while Pam tended to her teacups.

Bill pulled into the driveway off Hummingbird Lane after seeing Sookie and Pam leave. He was in a very good mood, expecting that the video of Eric and Freyda meant the end of the relationship between Eric and Sookie. Oh, he was going to benefit from that video, and he had _nothing_ to do with it. Eric was digging his own grave just as Bill figured he would. He broke into the house to prepare the basement for his first arrivals and then crossed the cemetery to capture Tara and her son Robert. Tara was surprised to see Bill at first. When his actions started to concern her and she asked him to leave, she quieted immediately when Bill pointing a gun at Robert's head. They allowed themselves to be led to the abandoned Bellefleur house across the cemetery and down to the basement. Tara shackled Robert to the large sewer pipe in the basement at Bill's instruction; then did the same for herself. Bill finished by pulling and cuffing their hands behind them; then tightening the chains to prevent any movement since he could not stay with them all the time. Bill covered the basement windows to prevent anyone from seeing in or out; then brought in more of his supplies. Tara's eyes grew wide as she watched Bill unpack a cot, chains, handcuffs and what appeared to be very sharp knives. She started crying and screaming. She wanted to be brave for Robert, but fear took over. Bill demanded she quiet herself and when she did not, he struck her hard with the end of a hammer he had used to nail wood over the window. Tara blacked out and Robert started crying. "This house is not close to anything but a graveyard, and nobody there can help you now. So stop crying for help before I hit your head as well." After finishing his set-up, Bill turned the lights out on his captives and left.

Eric was happy. It was Friday night and he had just finished filming the final intimate scene with Freyda and he could hardly wait to call Sookie and share the news. He ran into the house to start his dinner and then dialed the webcam to Sookie.

She had barely answered when he blurted, "We're done." Not realizing the impact the scenes were having on her, Sookie just started crying in relief. "Oh Sookie, I know this was bothering you, but I had no idea this call would make you cry."

"I'm sorry" she squeaked out.

"Don't be sorry, I wish I was there. But the good news is we have finished filming half of the house scenes for the whole movie. We are a bit ahead of schedule. I have even more good news. The move into your new Barn is all done! You can host your first open mic night in the new location the week after you return to Pennsylvania. The flyers Pam had made can be distributed; I'll have Bobby take care of that tomorrow."

Sookie started to brighten, "That_ is_ great."

"I have one more bit of news. Maxwell discovered that Freyda and Victor paid one of the catering staff to make and post that film you saw last night. He was instructed by Victor to film it without getting Alcide in the picture, and when it was done, to share it with one of the celebrity news rags. He reported his findings to Godric and after chewing Freyda out, the bottom line is, she is not welcome in the house again. Not that I am cooking for everyone anyway, but when you come back she won't be in the house anymore."

"I don't know how I feel about all that. I mean, I'm thrilled that she is kicked out of my house, that kind of pissed me off, but I was trying to respect what Godric was trying to do. On the other hand, they schemed against you. Why did Godric only chew out Victor?"

"Victor is my problem, he doesn't work for Godric.

They talked a while more about the movie and the egg hunt for the girls. Sookie called for them so they could get on the iPad and show Eric the loot they got from the hunt. Eric continued to cook his own dinner while they talked; ending the call only when Sookie promised to call him in about an hour and he waggled his eyebrows at his request. She rolled her eyes at him but promised.

After putting the girls to bed, Sookie excused herself to take a bath. She snuck her phone in and called Eric.

"Hey, are you done with dinner?"

"Yes, and I'm alone in the house."

"Hmm, I'm alone in the tub. I wish I had someone to wash my back."

"Someone?"

"You."

"If I was there I would do more than just wash your back you know."

"Oh really, and what would you do?"

"I would play with those delicious breasts of yours. I would kiss them and suckle them and pinch them."

Feeling brazen, Sookie replied, "Eric, you're having an effect on me from so far away, I need to do some of that for you here. Can you touch yourself for me?"

"Yes Love, where should I touch?"

"Start with your chest, your hard muscles that are covered by your soft hairs that tickle my fingers when I rub you. Where else should I touch Eric?"

'_She is actually doing this. I can't believe it.'_ Smiling, he requested "Sookie, get on your knees with your legs spread and move one hand down your tummy to my pussy. Part your folds like I do. Imagine my tongue on you as you play with your clit."

"Eric"

"Yes Love, should I touch more too?"

Sookie was getting breathless the more they went on but she continued. "Yes, take your cock in your hand and stroke it while I stroke my clit. …. Are you hard Eric?"

"Very, Sookie."

It did not take long for them to both come to completion. Sookie blushed at what they had done, but she did feel better. Eric called her on it. "You are very quiet now that you've cum my Love. Are you blushing?"

"Eric, stop. I may not be able to look you in the face when we go home."

"Oh Love, you will have to get over that because nothing is going to stop me from attacking you when you walk in through the door. You'll need a plan for the girls."

"Yes dear. I better get out of this tub before Pam figures it out."

"Goodnight Love."

"Goodnight Sweetie."

On Saturday, Sookie was home alone to assemble the Easter baskets while Pam had taken the girls to the park again. Jason had also disappeared claiming he had a date for lunch. Sookie was starting on the Easter baskets in Jason's room when she heard the door open. She called out figuring it was Jason since Pam was going to text before she returned. Nobody answered at first, so Sookie stood to investigate. She froze when she went into the living room to see Bill standing there. She clutched the stuffed rabbit purse from Maura's Easter basket in her hands. Taking a firm hold of her Bill said, "Sookie we need to talk without interruptions."

Sookie started squirming to get out of Bill's grasp. "Bill, we have nothing to discuss. How did you even know I would be here?"

"I spoke to Jason. He and I are both concerned about your relationship with Eric and he knows I'm the better man for you."

"WHAT? HE TOLD you I would be here?"

"Yes, Sookie. Jason is trying to help you. Eric has been cheating on you, how can you stay with him?"

"He is not cheating on me, and honestly Bill, my being with you will never happen. Whether I am dating Eric or not has no impact on that fact. I never had those feelings for you. I thought of you as a cousin and a friend, but lately, you just scare me and I no longer wish to be around you."

Bill delivered a large slap across Sookie's face and yelled "You are mine. You always should have been. I have waited long enough."

Wiping the blood from her lips Sookie replied, "I don't know what you're saying but you need to leave this house; we are not going to talk. Please let go of me and get out."

"No Sookie, _we_ are leaving." He kept his grip on her and started dragging her through the house. Bill wasn't much taller than Sookie, but he had more muscle and Sookie wasn't able to escape his grasp. She could however kick and she did. She knocked over all the furniture and knick knacks she could reach on the way out. She grabbed Bill's arm and scratched as hard as she could and rubbed her hand with her blood from her lip and his blood from the scratch on the door. Once outside, she continued to knock over the porch furniture and the pots of flowers she had placed there for the holiday. She wanted Pam to know there was a fight when she returned. Once they reached the car and Bill secured her from escape, he touched her cheek and tried to lean in and kiss her. Since she was bound, her only response to Bill was to spit at him. He was so furious he hit her hard enough to knock her out.

Pam arrived about an hour later and stopped before she even got to the door; the front porch was in complete disarray and the door was ajar. She was on the phone to Eric before she got out of the car. Eric had her hang up and call Sookie. The phone rang several times then went to voicemail so she called Eric right back. Keeping on the line with Eric at his request, she entered the home and when she saw the smear of blood on the door and everything broken on the floor, she knew Sookie was gone before she started calling her name.


	21. Get Out Alive

A/N – remember – there is a completely, blissful, happily ever after. There is NO rape. Bill does hit her – if you cannot handle that, P/M me for a synopsis. I don't have one ready, but will do it if needed.

Thanks to Shellsfantasea for giving me the courage to post.

~M

Song Reference: Three Days Grace - Get Out Alive

**Chapter 21 – Get Out Alive**

"Where are we going?" Sookie demanded from the backseat of a car where she was tied into a lying down position. She knew they were driving, but nothing else."

"Ahh, you are awake. Just relax; we will be at our destination very shortly."

"Bill, you're insane. When you're caught, I'll be able to charge you with kidnapping and assault. How do you expect this to go for you?"

"It'll go exactly as I want it too."

"I don't think so. Even if you were to keep me at your side, I'll never want you, I'll never love you."

"Oh Sookie, I have my ways, you _will_ love only me when I'm done with your training."

"How did you get Jason to help you?"

Humoring her he explained that he had convinced Jason that Eric was very bad for her, that he was sucking her into the evil world of Hollywood and then would just dump her. "Sookie, your brother is so stupid, it did not take much to convince him to help me and say nothing to you. He doesn't even know where I'm staying or what I have planned for you so he will not be able to help you now. Just be grateful I'm not killing him to get my way like I have done with others."

Sookie panicked at that statement,_ 'Others, what the hell is he talking about? Oh My God, he is a madman.' _

The car slowed as he made some turns and Sookie could hear gravel. Once stopped, she strained her neck to see out the window. "The old Bellefleur house? I demand to know what is going on."

"You don't make demands of me Sookie. I own you. You _will_ obey or you _will_ feel pain." Her feet and hands were bound so when he pulled her roughly from the car she landed on the gravel driveway causing several cuts and scrapes. He pulled her up and threw her over his shoulder to take her into the house. "Sookie, your first task will be to lose some of this weight. I watched you work to lose your baby fat, and as far as I am concerned, you're not done. I think several days of limited food will be a good start."

"Fuck you!" She punctuated her statement by trying to move her legs hit him in the stomach, but he stopped her and just laughed.

"Save your energy Sookie, you're going to need it." He carried her down the stairs and dumped her on the cot. While he was taking each limb one at a time from her bindings to tie her down to the cot at each corner, she turned her head and her eyes opened in horror. Tara was slumped into Robert's side, her head hanging down. Robert's face was swollen and red from crying.

"Tara, Robert! Are you OK?"

Robert sobbed and said, "He hurt Mommy real bad Aunt Sookie."

"Is she awake, has she been talking?"

Bill stopped their discussion by slapping Sookie's face. "Enough talking Sookie! I need to take care of some errands for a while so let me go over the rules for your stay here:

*You will not speak unless spoken to when I am here. When I do ask you something, I expect an answer.

*When I leave, you will not move.

*You _will_ listen to me and obey me when I'm here.

*More rules may be added as needed at any time. If one of you breaks any rules, anyone of you can be hurt.

Do I make myself clear?"

Silence.

Bill turned and quickly hit Robert. Sookie let out a horrified gasp. "You see Sookie; I don't even need to hit _you_ to hurt you. I only need hit the child. "So I ask you again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I'll un-tie Robert so he can use the bucket; then I'll be leaving."

Robert finished his business and Bill chained him again. He turned to Sookie and said, "Don't move; I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Sookie waited until she heard the car drive away; then continued waiting for several more minutes to be sure it wasn't a trick and she finally spoke to Robert. "Robert honey, what happened to your Mommy, when was the last time she was awake?"

Sobbing, Robert answered, "He hit her with the handle of a hammer. She went to sleep then, but she did wake up for a while. She goes in and out of sleep. Sookie, we've hardly eaten since he locked us here."

"When was that honey?"

"Almost right after you and Miss Pam left on Thursday night. I'm getting real hungry again."

"Hang on Robert. Let me see if I can move at all."

"Nooo, Sookie, if he comes back he will hurt us if you move."

"Robert, we need to be brave. We have to attempt to get some help. I'll work quickly and if I don't make progress soon, I'll stop and get back to how I was. Now let me try to hop this cot closer to you."

Sookie used all her strength to make the cot move closer to Robert. It took several tries to get the movements down to make the cot 'hop' but she got it. When she thought she was close enough, she stretched her arm at the top left of the cot towards Robert's D-ring that was holding his chains closed. She would never be able to get the cuffs off his hands clasped behind his back, but once the chains attaching him to the sewer pipe were off, his legs would be free and he could run. She had little concept of the time, but the light that had been creeping in around the edge of the window was quickly fading, _'I have to work fast to get Robert out of here so he can be long gone before Bill returns.' _ She was able to twist the D-ring lock and separate the chains. Her arm muscles were cramping from the angle and the stretching required to reach Robert but she carried on. She pulled the chains apart and asked Robert if he could wiggle free. It took several minutes, but he was out. "Run Robert" she told him.

He looked back at his Mommy and Sookie said, "I know you don't want to leave her, but I can't get her free, and even if I could, you can't carry her. Your Mommy would want you free first. Run Robert, get help."

He did, he stumbled and fell once from the numbness in his legs and the dark since night was falling, but he stood and started up the stairs. "Sookie, the door is closed; my hands are behind my back."

"I know honey, you will need to turn around and get the knob with your hands without looking. I know you can do it."

She heard him turn and fumble with the knob, finally the door opened and she heard footsteps overhead. A few seconds later, she heard the front door open and he was gone. She wept at his freedom and prayed to God that he was safe and he could send help.

"Eric, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to handle this."

"I'll be there as fast as I can."

"We want you with us. The girls are a mess. Jason just left when he came home and I was talking to the police. He…" She broke off in sobs.

"We're boarding now and will be in Shreveport by about 6PM. Hang in there Pam."

"We'll meet you at the airport. The drive will give us something to do, and I would rather not even wait the hour it will take you to drive to Bon Temps from Shreveport to be with you."

Pam did her best to occupy the girls for the rest of the day. The police informed her they needed them to leave Jason's while they gathered evidence; so she took the girls the MC's to wait for official word. They finally called at about 4PM and said they were done in Jason's house. She asked if Jason had returned and he hadn't. Frozen with indecision on what to do next, she ignored the fact that she could return to Jason's and just decided to head toward Shreveport. _'I would rather wait at the airport than at Jason's. I'll only see the reminders of Sookie's struggle.'_

They fidgeted on the other side of the security exit waiting for Eric. When the announcement board finally showed their flight had landed, they stood and stretched to see the crowd approaching, finally seeing the tall blond running. As soon as he passed the gate, he grabbed the girls and drew Pam in a hug. They all sobbed together, not caring the local reporters had actually started tailing Pam once the story of Sookie's kidnapping had made the news. Russell, Alcide, Jesus and Maxwell who had flown in with Eric formed a wall in front of Eric and the girls and tried to get the newscasters to back off with no success. They finally realized that pushing Eric, Pam and the girls to the side then agreeing to answer a few questions was the best way to resolve this situation without Eric becoming violent. He had been ready to kill before they boarded the plane. The questions started:

Shreveport Nightly News: "Who are all of you to Eric Northman?"

Alcide: "I am Alcide Herveaux. Jesus Velsasquez and I are Mr. Northman's friends from California . This is Russell Edgington, Ms. Merlotte's friend. Behind us with Mr. Northman is Maxwell Lee, he is here as our private security."

Shreveport Nightly News: "It looks like Mr. Northman and Ms. Merlotte have not broken up – can you comment?"

Alcide: "I think you can make your own conclusion, and given that a woman has been kidnapped, I can't believe you're more interested in Hollywood gossip questions, really?"

Bon Temps Local News: "What can you tell us about the kidnapping, how can the news help?"

Alcide: "Thank you – I gather you have all been sent a picture of Ms. Merlotte and now I have one of William "Bill" Compton her alleged kidnapper. We are asking for anyone with any information to contact the hotline set up by the local police."

Bon Temps Local News: "Do you believe Sookie is in danger?"

Russell: "That's Ms. Merlotte. I cannot get into specifics but yes, we believe she is in danger"

Bon Temps Local News: "My apologies Mr. Edgington, I went to school with Ms. Merlotte."

Russell responded with a nod.

Shreveport Action News: "Does the danger have to do with the restraining order where Bill can't set foot on Sookie's property?"

Russell: "Again, we cannot get into any specifics on that history or our reasons for being concerned about her alleged kidnapper."

Shreveport Nightly News: "Is there a reward for the return of Ms. Merlotte?"

Eric turned to the reporters, a girl wrapped in each of his arms with their faces buried in his neck and Pam standing behind Eric, her hands fisted in his shirt and her head leaning on his back as she wept. He grimaced out his answer: "I would hope that anyone with a decent bone in their body would help locate a kidnapped woman without the promise of a reward, but yes, I'm certainly offering a reward and I will discuss the particulars with the police. Now, if you will excuse us, we need to meet with the police on the situation."

Shreveport Action News: "Mr. Northman, what can you tell us about your relationship with Freyda?"

Maxwell: "I believe Mr. Northman made it clear that he was leaving to meet with police, now OUT OF OUR WAY."

Russell whispered to Alcide, "Grab that reporter from Bon Temps. Let's see if we can get the right news to help us as much as possible. Offer an exclusive."

Alcide did get the reporter's number and told him he would call once they had a location in Bon Temps where they would be stationed waiting for news from Sookie. While Alcide secured the newscaster, Maxwell went to the car rental desk and rented a larger SUV for them to use, trading in the smaller Sedan that Pam and Sookie had rented. Maxwell drove and Eric and Pam sat in the middle seat, each holding a girl. The car rental agent who made a comment about seatbelts for the girls was met with a death glare from Maxwell as they pulled out. Within 30 minutes they were headed to Bon Temps to meet with the local police and the FBI that had been called in. Normally the FBI would not be brought in so quickly, but Russell had placed several phone calls, blatantly using Eric's public status to secure the additional, expert resources.

"Has anyone heard from Jason?" Eric asked Pam.

"No, he ran out when he saw the house and the police and we haven't seen him since. I didn't return to the house, but the police left at 4, and at that time, he hadn't yet returned. I tried his phone a few times and got no answer."

The front of police station was a zoo so Maxwell exited the car to scout the area and determine how to get his charges in with minimal public contact. He returned to the car and drove to a back entrance where they were met by an escort and rushed inside. The group had decided that Russell would be the spokesperson, with Maxwell ensuring security. Russell requested a meeting with the FBI lead and they were taken to a meeting room where they were introduced to Tom Lattesta and Russell asked, "What do we know?"

Sheriff Bud Dearborn suggested "Let's get the girls settled in my office and we can talk?" After Pam left with her teacups, the meeting proceeded.

"The blood on the door was Sookie's, and I don't know how she managed it, but someone else's blood and skin fibers were mixed in as well. We're trying to identify it now."

"Do we have any samples of Bill's for comparison?"

"We are working with representatives in Morgantown to gather permits for his house to obtain samples as we can. That may take some time."

Russell interjected, "Why the delay?"

"With the holiday, they are short-staffed at the Sheriff's office and we also need to get a judge."

"Who can I call for you, the sheriff and the judge at home? We can have this done in minutes. I have all the numbers you need in my phone."

Special Agent Lattesta continued, "Let's finish this update and make those calls then. We have alerts throughout the area and Bill and Sookie's pictures are on the news with our hotline number for tips. At this time, we have none that have panned out. The folks outside the station are here to assist with any searches; they are Bon Temps residents many of them grew up with Sookie. Of course, there are tons of reporters, even more now that you've arrived. Maybe you would like to get out of here and we will contact you with updates?"

"Where will you be staying?" Bud asked.

"We don't know yet, since we haven't heard from Jason, I'm not really interested in staying there."

"Jason still hasn't turned up? Damn, let me grab his friend Hoyt. Why don't you call Tara and see if you can stay there? If not, here is a business card from the local inn; we really don't have a large hotel in town."

Bud returned with Hoyt and tried Jason's phone, he did answer his phone for Hoyt and he was drunk. "Jason, are you OK, where are you?"

Jason answered and Bud sent a deputy to go pick him up and return him to the station. Hoyt turned to Russell, "Look, if you guys need someplace to stay, just call me, I can stay with Jason and you can have my place. Sookie was family when we were growing up. Hell she still is; anything for family." They exchanged numbers and Hoyt left with the deputy to pick up Jason.

Eric went to Bud's office with the girls, waiting while Russell made the calls to Morgantown and Maxwell and Alcide worked to get them reservations at the inn and talk to the local reporter. Jason arrived in his drunken state about 30 minutes later. The deputy and Hoyt were both struggling to control him so Maxwell joined to help them. Finally, he was settled in the meeting room and drinking coffee in an attempt to sober him up. Eric joined Sheriff Dearborn and Hoyt while they talked with Jason; he was simply trying to figure out why Jason left as he did.

"Jason, you OK? You had all of us worried." Asked Hoyt.

"Yeah, I just freaked out when I saw my place and Sook's blood. What's going on with the search?"

Eric answered. "Well, we confirmed the blood on the doors was Sookie's _and_ her abductors. We're waiting on a warrant to search Bill's home in Pennsylvania to confirm it is his blood as suspected."

"Yeah, about that. It was Bill, I can confirm that fer ya."

Eric furiously asked, "Why do you know that?"

"He came to me after work on Thursday. He told me how awful ya been to Sookie, with the cheatin' and all, and got me to agree that she needed to break up with ya. He said he just needed time with Sook since ya been keepin her away from him. I agreed to call him when she was alone and gave him a key to my place."

THAT was all it took to release Eric's rage. He screamed first, "You Fucking Idiot!" then attacked grabbing Jason from his chair and throwing him against the wall. Maxwell and Alcide heard the racket and ran to the room in time to stop Eric from picking him up to start beating. They pulled him off Jason and held him back.

Eric explained quickly, "He knew Bill was here, and helped Bill arrange to meet Sookie alone at his house. This time, Maxwell had to hold Alcide back.

Once everyone was settled, Bud cleared his throat. "I don't want to mention this, but I can arrest you for assault, if Jason has the nerve to press charges, and I have damage to my wall. Can I bill you for the repairs and we'll call it even?" Alcide just handed him a business card, reported that they were all staying at the inn and they left.

They stopped quickly at Jason's house to gather some clothes. Alcide offered to find what they needed, but Eric knew Pam would be quicker so he went in with her. They walked into the living room and Eric froze. Feeling the loss of Sookie became more real when he saw the signs of the obvious struggle. Pam nudged him and they packed a few items quickly and returned to the car. Once at the inn, Eric got Pam and the girls all settled in one bed right away since they had all had a distressing day and he could tell they needed to stay close. He joined the other men in the waiting room of the Inn to discuss Private Investigator (PI) options. Maxwell already had contacted a local firm and had informed them of all they knew. They were waiting for an update that was expected by 11PM.

"Owww, oooooo.

"Tara! You're awake! How do you feel?"

"Sookie? How did you get here?

"Bill. Your captivity was all part of his plan to kidnap me. Are you OK?"

"My head hurts. I think I'm hallucinating because Robert was here the last time I was awake, and he's not here now."

"He was here, we worked together to get him unchained. The last I heard, he was running out the front door."

Tara just started weeping and thanking God. "Tara, I'm so sorry I got you mixed up in this madman situation. I'll never forgive myself."

"Sookie, Bill's actions are not your fault. Let's just figure out how to survive the night. Hopefully Robert will get help. How long ago did he leave?"

"Tara, I have no idea what time it was or is now, it was already getting dark and I feel horrible sending him out alone like that. Tara, you need to be prepared. Bill warned me against even moving when he left. When he returns tomorrow morning, he is going to be pissed that Robert is gone. It could be very difficult for us until help arrives. Even knowing that Robert may not get us help at all or in time, I still wanted him gone."

"You did the right thing."

"Tara, can you spin around that pole so your hands are facing me? I have something I want to give you"

They worked together so that Sookie could hand Tara the stuffed bunny purse to Tara. After they were through, they repositioned themselves back in case Bill arrived before help. They had agreed to not piss Bill off and play his game. They couldn't afford to be hurt and possibly unconscious. A short while later, Sookie heard a noise and whispered. "Is that a car? Maybe it's help already?"

Tara and Sookie anxiously waited for what they hoped was their savior. The door opened and a blinding light came on. Still blinking as they turned to look at the stairs, the both gasped in horror. It was Bill, and he had Robert lying in his arms. "Oh my God," Tara exclaimed, "Is he dead?"

He reached Tara's spot and locked Robert into the chains again. "No, but he should be for that stunt. Maybe I'll just kill you instead."

Tara moved herself around to touch her child while she wept. Bill watched as Sookie looked on and realized that watching her friend cry while she touched Robert was torture enough, so he let it continue for a few moments.

When he had finally had enough, he simply backhanded Tara across the face and told her to stop. She bit her lip to calm her crying.

"Bill, please. Let Robert and Tara go. I'll go anywhere with you."

"You are not to speak to me unless you are spoken to." He slapped her across the face then added. "You will be going anywhere I want regardless. Do you understand?"

"Yes Bill. I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"What did you mean before when you said I should have always been yours?"

"Sookie, I saw you in the bar first that night, we even danced together. I was the one who loved you, but you picked Sam. You picked the wrong man. When you and Sam dated and took me out like a fifth wheel, I sat and watched and waited. When you got engaged, I served as the Best Man and waited. When you wanted him to stay in the south he stayed like the pussy-whipped asshole he was, and again I waited. Finally, I had enough and I stopped waiting. When you couldn't leave your precious Gran to move North as Sam had asked, I arranged for her fall so we could move out of this godforsaken town. When you didn't leave him after he slept with Selah, I arranged for his brakes to be cut and had a deer run into the road. When you started dating Eric, well that was the last straw Sookie. You will avoid me no longer; you will reject me no longer; you will deny me no longer. I'm done waiting.

Sookie turned away from Bill to sneak a terrified look at Tara. Tara's eyes were filled with tears, but she remained as quiet and she could for fear of being hit. Bill pulled her chin back to force Sookie to return his gaze again and continued. "The little game you played releasing the boy. Did you really think I was leaving you alone all night? I'll admit I'm impressed that you got him out so quickly. Do you know he ran right back to his house where I was waiting for him. So predictable, so stupid Sookie. Sookie, you are so stupid, you didn't even see me boarding the same plane you flew to Louisiana. I was waiting at the same gate for our flight to be called. Well, you don't need to worry about being stupid like that for long. Soon you will have no control, no thought over your own life. You will live to serve me. I'll un-tie you now so you can use the bucket, then we will discuss what's going to happen for setting Robert Free." Sookie finished her business and Bill instructed her lie face down on the cot. He tied her arms and legs again.

"Tara, I'll un-tie you now for the bucket."

"I don't need it Bill."

"Very well. Now Sookie, you will be punished for your actions." The next thing Sookie heard was the unmistakable sound of Bill's belt being unbuckled.

Eric, Alcide and Maxwell had just seen the PI out. They were feeling pretty good about the results since the investigator had confirmation that Bill Compton did fly from Philadelphia to Shreveport last Wednesday. They used photos of Bill and had personnel questioning the flight staff to identify him since he had used a false ID. The investigator was now trying to locate a car he rented or purchased in the Shreveport area. They called Special Agent Lattesta with the news and he agreed to coordinate with the PI.

Eric was headed upstairs to bed when he heard Maura start screaming. He ran the rest of the way followed closely by Alcide. Pam and Eleanor had woken from the screaming so Pam calmed Eleanor while Eric lay next to Maura trying to calm her down. When he thought she had fallen asleep, he moved to get up but her eyes popped open and she begged him to stay with her. He looked over at Pam and whispered, "I guess it's a slumber party." Then he turned to Maura, "OK Min Princessa, let me get changed and I'll be right back."

He returned to see that Pam had arranged the kids in the middle so the adults could each take a side. He hardly fit, but he made the most of it and found himself lulled by rubbing Maura's back.


	22. Gloomy Sunday

Chapter 22 – Gloomy Sunday

watch?v=sjWMtQcNJXI

It hurt to breathe. Sookie had never hurt so badly, then again, she had never been hit with a belt, he only struck a few times, but he hit her hard and spaced the blows out so her back and buttocks hurt. She was about to lose hope when she saw Bill remove his belt. She feared rape so when he just beat her, she was almost relieved. When he left Tara alone she _was_ relieved. Now she could see the light coming in around the window. It was Easter morning so she took a moment to pray. She prayed for little Robert, still unconscious. She prayed for her girls, that Pam and Eric would keep them safe for however long was needed. She prayed for Tara and herself, for their survival. As a Christian, she should have prayed for Bill's soul, but she just couldn't. Instead, she thought back to what Bill had said. He killed Gran, he killed Sam. How could she have not seen the monstrous side?

She could hear movement next to her and she turned to see Robert waking up. "Robert, Thank God you're awake!"

He started crying, "Is my Mommy OK?"

"Yes honey, she is just sleeping."

"Do you think we'll live?"

"I do. We have to have hope; we have to be brave. You were so brave last night Robert. You went out in the dark and tried to save us. I'm so proud of you. Your Mommy is so proud of you. I promise to listen to Bill so you won't get hit for something I did, I'm so sorry about that."

"It wasn't so bad. You fight back if you need to."

They both heard the door open at the top of the stairs. Sookie looked at Robert and whispered for him to be quiet no matter what.

"Sookie, how are you this morning?"

"Fine, Bill."

"Today, I have food and water for Robert and Tara and water for you Sookie. First, I'll allow you to use the bucket, one at a time."

"Thank you Bill."

He started with Sookie and she had some trouble standing. When she fell and toppled his table of tools, he kicked her in the side and thigh. He forced her to pick up the dropped tools while he held a knife to Robert's neck. Sookie glared at him but did as she was told. Once they were all finished with the bucket, he handed out the water and food to Tara and Robert. He allowed them to eat while he held the knife to Sookie's neck. He dug in a bit too far a few times causing some blood to drip down the front of her neck. When they were done, he started un-tying Sookie's arm restraints. She was expecting water but instead he said. "Sookie, I don't appreciate the glares you gave me. You have to obey me in all actions. I'm skipping your water for now and I'll be using this detention locking collar-to-elbow binder as a punishment while I'm gone. I hope you spend the time working on your glares, or rather working on removing your glares. I'm waiting to hear from my associate so I can make my next move today. I'll be back later."

Back at the inn, the men were up and ready to head out to the police station. Pam was going to stay back with the girls with Russell, Jesus and Hoyt. Since Pam and the girls were clinging to Eric as he got ready to go; Russell and Jesus needed to help them separate so Eric could finally leave.

When they pulled into the police station, Eric and Alcide's jaws dropped. It was Easter Sunday morning and the group of volunteers was there and next to the volunteers, the ladies of the Parish had set out a buffet. They were told that the ladies were serving breakfast, and planned to serve a supper again at about 3PM for anyone helping. Eric was barely able to speak the words of thanks, his emotions too close to the surface. Deputy Alcee Beck started gathering the volunteers. He was organizing the volunteers to post pictures of Sookie and Bill around Bon Temps and the surrounding cities, including Shreveport. Each team had their posters and a list of locations with directions. Alcide, Max and Eric had planned to each join a group of volunteers until JB DuRone, Tara's husband ran into the police station shouting, "Tara is missing!"

_That_ news stopped Eric in his tracks. "It's connected. Hurting a loved one would force Sookie to comply with anything." Everyone within earshot who knew Sookie agreed. The FBI and police set out to search JB and Tara's home for evidence. Maxwell called Kahn, the Private Investigator to update him on the new information. With Special Agent Lattesta's permission, Kahn was permitted to go to Tara and JB's house.

Eric, Alcide, and Maxwell stayed at the station while an FBI Agent interviewed JB. Eric asked to listen in, and JB had no problems. They were both looking for their loved ones, he couldn't deny Eric information. When the agent asked when he had spoken to Tara last he sobbed out his answer, "It was last Wednesday when I left. She was mad that I was staying with my parents through to this morning. She wanted me to be home before Sunday for Robert's Easter bunny arrival." Almost as though he was explaining it to himself, he continued. "My parents have been so sick and they just wanted me to attend Easter Services with them. So, I left mad and didn't call her all this time. I have no idea how long they've been gone."

The Agent asked, "Is there any way she actually left you or moved out while you were gone."

"No, there is nothing missing from the house, including her car. The dishes from some dinner were still on the counter."

Eric had an idea and he called Pam. "Pam, what did you have for dinner at Tara's house?"

"What Eric?"

"Tara is missing, JB said there were dishes in the sink; I'm trying to figure out if we can get any idea on when she went missing."

"Oh God, let me think. Sookie made everybody pulled pork, I had fruit and yogurt if that helps."

"Hang on Pam."

Eric repeated this to the agent who said if the dishes matched, it could be helpful. The agent finished the call with Lattesta and said, "We have confirmation; the dishes were for pulled pork. JB, that meal was Thursday, does Tara leave dishes for the next day, or would she have done them that night?"

JB was emphatic, "Tara never leaves dishes sit, never."

"Thanks, Pam. That helped them narrow it down. It looks like Tara has been missing since Thursday evening."

"Oh God Eric, that's almost three full days ago."

"I know. Hang on; Maxwell just got a call from the Kahn."

"Eric, Kahn tracked down the make, model and license plate number of the rental car. It's getting too dark now, but we are going to find a helicopter and pilot to do a search for the car starting tomorrow morning. The police are putting an APB out right now."

"Pam, did you hear that – they have a car make and model. It's getting too dark to do a search now but we're getting a helicopter for tomorrow."

Bill returned with water, this time for all his captives. He removed Sookie's arm bindings but she was cramping so much she could not hold the water. She had no choice but to allow Bill to help her. It galled her to have him do anything helpful, but she kept her face blank, no more glaring. After everyone's needs were met and they were all tied up again he informed them, "Sookie and I are leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"What about Tara and Robert, are you freeing them?"

Bill slapped Robert hard across his face. "When will you learn to speak only when spoken too Sookie?"

"Now, as I was saying, Sookie and I are leaving. I regret that we were not able to leave today as planned. Seems my associate ran into problems; The DuRone household is crawling with police so he can't make it up the road right now. Tara and Robert will be staying here to ensure your compliance. We need to get to Vegas without you putting up any fuss. My associate will be staying with Tara and Robert. If we check in and you have not caused any problems, he will feed and care for them. If you do cause problems, he will start to dismember them."

Sookie turned her head and vomited. _'He is insane, but I'll do what I need for Tara and Robert. I'm certain that the plan is to kill them after I'm locked away, but if I can keep them safe and give them time, maybe someone will find them. Please God.'_

Bill filled a clean bucket with water and simply dumped it over Sookie to clean the vomit. "So, Sookie, will I have your compliance?"

"Yes Bill."

As he put the elbow to collar binder back on he told Sookie, "You're going to love Vegas. You see Sookie; my life in Morgantown was nothing. The money we made from InnKeeper was nothing. I've been working for Vegas Royalty since I met some key individuals in the casinos I frequented while we were in Louisiana. Felipe DeCastro owns several large casinos in Vegas and expanded to other states. I was able to perform certain functions for DeCastro and he paid well. All my business trips, they weren't for InnKeeper, they were for Felipe. Nobody would suspect a veteran, a business man of illegal weapons selling. In fact, my military ties gave Felipe an in with several countries. We kept the relationship going and I have amassed quite a fortune. Now, you and I will be in Vegas where you will never leave our home. Nobody will ever find you. DeCastro is providing me guards for the house, not to protect you as much as to _keep you locked in_. I hope you all enjoy your night."

He turned and left, cackling up the stairs.

Eric and the others returned to the inn. The helicopter was going up at sunrise and they planned to be at the police station when it started. An early night made the most sense. The group had taken over the inn at this point, so they were in the living room and he put on some movies for the girls. Pam, Eleanor and Maura were all sitting as close to Eric as possible for the movie. When the girls fell asleep, including Pam, Alcide helped Eric carry them upstairs to bed. He didn't bother trying to sleep elsewhere, he just climbed in next to Maura and slept.

They were up before 5AM to get showers and head to the police station. The girls insisted on going this time, stating that staying at home was torture. Pam agreed so they all went. Again, the volunteers were there waiting to help. The number of volunteers had not diminished and the ladies of the parish had provided a buffet again for everyone. Eric suggested that the girls might be distracted by helping with the food, so Pam took them over. Again, Deputy Beck organized the volunteers who would be driving street by street looking for the rental car. Pictures of the car (make, model and color) were distributed with the license plate number and a map of the streets each volunteer group would cover. JB, Alcide and Russell each joined a group of volunteers and Maxwell and Eric joined the FBI and local police in the meeting room turned command central and waited for any word.

Bill arrived very early to provide for his captive's needs. He cleaned Sookie up for travel and she fought him every step of the way. She tried to be good, but he was actually changing her clothing and it disgusted her. He took the opportunity to provide more punishments but she didn't even care. Most of her body had bruising at this point, but nobody got to see her but Eric, nobody. He put her in the collar to elbow binder again and left her.

About an hour after he left, Robert said, "Aunt Sookie?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I hear something."

"I hear it too, sounds like a helicopter. Tara, do you hear it?"

"I do."

"Maybe they will see my message." He whispered.

Sookie raised her eyebrows and Robert just put a finger to his mouth. Sookie smiled for the first time since Bill had grabbed her.

Bill had heard the helicopter too, and then he heard it hovering. He tried to determine its location without going outside, and best he could figure, it was over the field behind the house. Once it moved on, he ran out and saw it. Some had attempted to spell out a word. It looked like it should have said 'here'. "DAMMIT!"

At that moment, his associate pulled up and he ran to meet him, he explained the helicopter and discussed their two options: Run and get themselves out _or_ Grab Sookie and run after killing the other two hostages. "Sookie will never comply without the hostages; she will give us away before we reach Vegas." Bill said.

"Then we risk taking all three, at least get away from here with them. The van is enclosed and will hold them all."

"Let's move them out."

In the command room, Eric reflected on the past two hours. The car searches had no positive updates from any other groups and they were almost finished in Bon Temps. A few cars of the same color and make were found, but a quick check on the license plate confirmed none were Bill's rental car. Eric had high hopes once they identified the car information and he was starting to lose that hope. Finally, they had a live radio feed from the helicopter and could hear some excitement. Agent Lattesta asked the agent in the helicopter to clarify and he replied. "We see something that looks like a word made from sticks. It's kind of hard to make out – but we think you should check it out since it's behind the house that's up the hill from the DuRone house. That's too much of a coincidence."

Agent Lattesta quickly made plans to have everyone meet at the DuRone house. He pulled Maxwell aside while Eric went to explain what they discovered to Pam. Lattesta told Maxwell he needed Eric to stay back from the search and what he hoped was the rescue so they could focus on the three hostages. Maxwell nodded in agreement. When they drove out of the police station, they noticed the ladies had formed a prayer circle. Eric bowed his own head in the car and joined them.

They arrived at the DuRone's quickly and exited the cars. When the agents started up the hill; Eric moved to join them. Maxwell put a hand on Eric's shoulder and said, "Let them do their job, Eric. They need to focus on the situation, not an additional civilian. We'll be right here waiting." Eric reluctantly nodded his head.

JB, Alcide. Jesus and Russell walked up to stay with Eric and Max. They turned to look up the hill and waited.

"Mommy, Aunt Sookie, now I hear footsteps outside."

"I hear them too."

Just then, Bill stormed down the stairs with another man. They unchained Tara and Robert and dragged them upstairs. Sookie was screaming the whole time. Bill returned alone; he unchained Sookie from the bed and dragged her up the stairs using the binder holds. Walking was painful, but honestly, she was more worried about the gun Bill had. Since he had taken Tara and Robert out, Sookie figured the helicopter had forced him to change plans and she feared that his behavior would become erratic.

Once they reached the back door, she saw the other captor heading for the woods yelling that the FBI was on the way and that Bill should just make a run for it. Bill turned to see just the helmets of agents coming up the road. If he left now, he could have a few seconds of a head start. He could make the boat at the back of the DuRone property on the lake if they still had it docked there. That could give him a jumpstart to the other side. From there he could make an escape and call for help from DeCastro's men.

He turned and hit Sookie hard enough to knock her out so she would not divulge his direction and he ran.

The agents quickly circled the house and found Sookie out back. Several agents ran into the woods while others went into the van. Lattesta called to release Eric and JB. Eric reached Sookie quickly then slowed. She was unconscious, her face, arms and legs were all bruised and bloody, there were cuts on her collar, and what was she bound in? Tears formed in his eyes. _'Two days, he had her for two days and she looks like this? What kind of monster is Bill?'_ His breathing hitched when he saw her start to awaken and try to talk. "Bill and another into the w woo ooods. OH GOD, T. Ta.. ara and Robert, the Van! Help - DeCastro Vegas."

He knelt down next to her. "Sookie, thank God you're alive." He noticed the agent starting to release her from the binding and he bellowed, "Get your hands off of her. I'll do it." It felt like it was taking hours to undo all the ties and buckles but he did finally free her. Her arms went limp from being in the binds for so long. "Sookie, can I touch you?"

She nodded her head just a bit.

He touched both sides of her head, unsure of where he could touch and she started sobbing. Tears formed in his eyes. "Sookie, I should have sent guards for you, I'm so sorry."

"Eric, no."

Bud had come over and asked, "Sookie is there anything I can get you?"

"Tara, Robert?"

"They are OK Sookie." She started crying.

Alcide, Jesus and Russell arrived and knelt down to be close. Alcide had water he tried to hand it to her but she said, "Can't move arms." Eric held it for her and she guzzled it then she asked for more.

An ambulance arrived a few moments later and Eric picked up Sookie bridal style to get her onto a bed. She winced at the contact "Sookie, what, what did he do?"

"Later - Back hurts." Eric acquiesced and didn't press for details. He gently set her on the gurney sitting up, she winced again causing Eric to grimace.

"Is it better if you lay down?"

"A little. Need police."

Eric called Lattesta over and Sookie said, "Stuffed bunny purse downstairs." She stopped for water, "It's a camera, need it, evidence."

"I'll have it bagged, you can explain later.

"DeCastro?"

"Yes, the other agent already told me, Bill was working for him?"

Sookie nodded her head.

"Ok," Eric said, "let's get you to the hospital. Agent Lattesta can speak more to you there."

He helped her lay down on the gurney and the paramedic hooked her to an IV and gave her more water. By the time they reached the hospital, she was feeling and speaking better.

They rolled her into the ER and when an attendant, or nurse suggested that Eric leave, they both growled at the idea. "That's not going to happen" barked Eric, "Find a way to work with me here."

The doctor had been in the hall speaking with Bud before she walked into Sookie's area. Bud warned her to just work with Eric there as long as his presence did not threaten Sookie's life. The doctor nodded and went into the room.

"Hi Sookie, I'm Dr. Ludwig. I'm going to check you out and put together a treatment plan. Special Agent Sara Weiss is joining us to capture the details for their investigation. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, but Eric stays, and when can I see my girls?"

"Yes, he can stay. I think we should get you cleaned up before you see your girls."

"Ok."

"I need X-rays first; then we will come back here to get you changed and answer some questions. Eric can go with you to X-ray."

Eric and Sookie returned quickly from the X-ray department. Dr. Ludwig had gone with her to personally supervise. When they were settled in her room, she began. "Sookie, your X-rays came back clean, that's really good news. Let's start with a few questions. Some are going to be easier to answer than others, but we need to know what happened to help you. OK?"

"K."

"Sookie, the arm bindings, how long were they on?"

"Sunday morning until now. Will my arms recover?"

"Yes, it's just going to take some time. Now I'm just going to feel your arms, legs and torso. I don't think you have internal injuries; I just want to see if there is anything I should be concerned about. Sookie, with all your bruises this will hurt."

"Go ahead."

Eric held Sookie's hand and stared at him while Dr. Ludwig conducted her exam. Dr. Ludwig was right, it did hurt, but she worked quickly and it was over soon enough.

"Sookie, we are going to change you into a gown now, but it will take a few minutes as I'll need to see and clean some of cuts while we do that. We turned the heat up to help."

The nurse brought over several towels. "Sookie, it will be easier if I can just cut off this dress."

She spat, "He bought it for me; you can burn it once it is off."

Ludwig cut off her clothing and the nurse and Eric covered Sookie with a towel each time an area was exposed. Once everything was off, the nurse brought over a basin filled with warm water. She and the doctor worked over each area; then re-covered it to keep Sookie warm. Eric's face was stoic as each new bruise or cut was exposed. They needed to flip Sookie next so the nurse instructed Eric on the procedure and she was on her stomach quickly. The nurse had cleverly put Sookie's arms through the hospital gown so they could just tie it when they were done with her back. Eric was glad Sookie could not see his face because when he saw what Bill had done to her back he wanted to vomit. The marks spanned her back to a bit below her buttocks, there weren't many, but the marks there were a combination of bruises and welts. Dr. Ludwig also looked sick but managed to control it enough to ask "Sookie, this was a belt, yes?"

"Yes." Sookie was mortified. Logically she knew that these were just injuries that were not her fault, but being exposed like this was unbearable.

"I have a salve that can help with the pain; Eric can put that on when we are done. There are no cuts to clean on your back so we can get you tied into your gown. I do have a few more questions for you."

The doctor, nurse and Eric worked quickly to get Sookie dressed in her gown and under the blankets. Then the final questions started.

"Sookie, there is no easy way to ask. Did Bill assault you sexually?"

"No." She felt Eric squeeze her hand.

"Sookie, did Bill feed you?"

"No, I had one water during my captivity. Unless you count the bucket of water he dumped on my head."

Dr. Ludwig grabbed Sookie's free hand and squeezed. "Sookie, you're a strong one."

Sookie replied. "I know the FBI wants to talk to me, but I need to see my girls. Please."

"Yes, Love, let me call Pam."

The girls were brought in about 10 minutes later. Eric lifted them up, one a time to lie mostly on the bed, but still able to hug. Sookie wept as she kissed each girl. She told them how happy she was to see them and how she had missed them. Eric explained "Min Princessas, I'll be staying with your Mama for the night here and Pam will be with you. I'm going to get Pam now so she can see your Mama and then you'll go back to the inn with her and Alcide." Eric stepped out into the hall to talk briefly to Pam. "Pam, will you be alright with the girls tonight?"

"I hope that they won't have nightmares after spending time with Sookie, but even if they do, I have Alcide, Jesus and Russell; we'll be fine. Sookie needs you here." She grabbed Eric's hand and took a breath. "Eric…..was she, did he."

"She wasn't raped." Pam grabbed Eric around the waist and wept at Eric's answer.

"Eric, I, I was so afraid."

"I was too, but Pam, she was still hurt badly. I don't know how to help her."

"Just love her Eric. We'll get help when we get home. I checked on Tara and Robert, they are both going to be fine, physically."

"That's good. Tell Sookie when you go in to say hi."

Pam came in and wept while she gently held Sookie's hand and told her how happy she was to have her back. "I'll take care of the teacups while you heal, you don't need to worry about a thing.

"Thanks Pam."

"I also checked in on Tara and Robert. Their injuries are minor and they will recover."

"But, will they ever forgive me?" Sookie asked through tears.

"Sookie, there is nothing to forgive. Tara was asking about you. She loves you."

Once Russell, Alcide, and Jesus quickly checked in on Sookie, they left for the inn with Pam and the girls.

Eric returned to Sookie's side. "Are you ready to speak to the FBI?"

"Can I see Tara and Robert first?"

"Yes, they are being brought here for the meeting. Do you want to try and eat?"

"No, I'm not ready for food yet. Let's get the meeting over with."

Tara, Robert and JB were brought into the room first and they had a tearful greeting with Sookie. Sookie apologized over and over. Tara just told her to stop, that she knew none of this was Sookie's fault. They were joined by Special Agent Lattesta, Bud Dearborn, Maxwell Lee and a few other agents to begin the interview. Sara Weiss who had remained with Sookie to document her injuries was also in the room to provide her perspective.

The agents created a timeline starting with Maxwell's information via Kahn on Bill's alias for his flight and car rental. Bill's meeting with Jason on Thursday that seems to have happened just before Bill went to the DuRone's to abduct Tara and Robert. Tara and Robert added details about their captivity until Sookie showed up and the three of them pieced together Bill's actions from Saturday until their rescue. The discussion took a long time since many situations carried too much emotion and the interviews needed to be stopped at certain points. Sookie then described what she had learned from Bill about her Gran's death, Sam's death and his dealings with Felipe DeCastro in Vegas.

Lattesta was amazed when Sookie then said; "Tara and I think we recorded these discussions."

"Ms. Merlotte, how could you have recorded them?"

"Did you retrieve the stuffed bunny purse from downstairs? It contains the recordings."

"Excuse me?"

"I had my daughter's Easter present in my hands when he grabbed me. I moved it to be a strap over my shoulder while I had some use of my hands, and Bill ignored it like it was clothing. It's a digital video recorder, a Flip. I managed to get it into Tara's hands and she recorded well hopefully recorded Bill's plans for me, his confessions of the murders and his association with this DeCastro person. She threw it away from herself after we had the recordings. Since it was a basement, Bill never noticed the extra item on the floor. Tara and Robert had to take turns hiding it by sitting on it when Bill was around, so hopefully it's intact."

"Ms. Merlotte, you're quite ingenious. You know, you got his blood on your brother's door, now a confession. How did you get the word 'here' in sticks?

"That was our hero, Robert. Robert and I managed to get him out my first night when we thought Bill was gone. He wrote that as best he could in the dark in the back yard with his hands cuffed behind him. He thought of it on his own. I am so proud. Turns out, Bill was testing us and he hid at Tara's house which is where Robert went. He knocked Robert out when he caught him and returned him to the basement with Tara and me."

"That's when he hurt Sookie the worst" Tara added softly.

Quickly changing the subject, Eric turned to Robert, "You are the hero here, that word was seen by the helicopter and prompted the FBI to go to the house. Thank you for saving my Sookie."

JB added, "And your Mommy."

"I just remembered that I had learned about leaving trail signs, I thought it would help. Oh and Sookie, once I was outside, I maneuvered the cuffs to at least be in front of me. That really helped!"

"Bill had no idea that he had captured someone who would save everyone." Bud said, complimenting the boy.

"What is the status on the search for Bill?" Eric asked.

Special Agent Lattesta gave the unfortunate update that Bill escaped the area, and that JB and Tara's boat was missing from their doc. His team would be using Bon Temps Police station for one more day before moving back to Shreveport to continue the manhunt.

"Maxwell or I will be by sometime tomorrow to discuss it further. Goodnight agents."

Lattesta understood clearly that the interview was over so he and the other FBI agents took their leave. Bud stayed back to express his personal thoughts to Sookie, Tara and JB, then he left wheeling Tara back for JB so he could help his son.

Eric turned to Maxwell, "I'm certain you are in need of sleep. We should be fine, go to the inn."

"My replacement will be here shortly, we hired someone via the PI Agency. Bill hasn't been caught; I won't be leaving Sookie unprotected."

Sookie tried to give a thankful smile, but she was just too tired. Maxwell returned to stand outside the door.

Russell called from the inn to check on Sookie and tell her the girls were down for the night with Aunt Pam on one side of the bed and Alcide on the other. Sookie raised an eyebrow in question and Eric mouthed later. "Russell, I'm sure you need to get back to your family. I feel so horrible that everyone stopped their lives for this. _And _Jesus, he left Lala!"

"Sookie let me say this to you - HUSH – Amelia has things running smoothly with Mena. I'll be here for as long as you need me as will Jesus. I called home immediately and word has already spread. Lala was wailing in the background with relief. Morgantown is so happy that you have been found. Everyone wants you back. But, we'll discuss that tomorrow."

"Yes Russell, I'm not sure when Sookie will be ready to fly, we can discuss it with the doctor tomorrow. For now, Sookie is being visited by some nurses, we better hang up."

The nurses came in with the salve that Dr. Ludwig had promised to Sookie. The older nurse, Mildred per her ID tag, tried to tell Eric to leave so she could apply the salve and she was told that Dr. Ludwig had asked him to do it so she could just leave it for him. She glared at him for a moment, but then handed the tub of the specially mixed compound over. The nurses quickly recorded Sookie's vitals and changed the IV bag. They warned Eric that they were also adding a sedative to Sookie's IV that would put her to sleep very quickly, and he should not be alarmed. Mildred also tried to tell Eric that visiting hours were over, and that after he applied the salve, he should leave. Eric simply replied, "That won't be happening, leave us."

On her way out, she muttered about calling security, and the younger nurse suggested she drop it. She had heard Dr. Ludwig and the Sheriff discussing that Eric was not being kicked out.

Eric untied the hospital gown and was again happy that Sookie could not see his face. As he applied the salve, Sookie flinched even when he was warning her about every touch. When he was about half way through Sookie said, "Oh, it hurts when you put it on, but the first sections you did are already numbing. You will probably have numb fingers when you're done."

Eric was relieved. "I'll be happy to have them knowing that it is helping you."

"Tell me about the sleeping stuff with the girls."

Eric told Sookie how he and Pam had resolved the problems the girls were having with sleeping since she was abducted. Sookie actually giggled thinking about the 4 of them sharing one bed. "I'm glad you're laughing, Pam and I were unsure how you would feel about that."

"I'm glad I can giggle at all right now. As for the sleeping arrangement, it makes me love you both more that you would care enough about my girls to sleep in the edge of a bed. Alcide as well. He is just going to have to marry Maura now!"

Eric chuckled and told Sookie he would inform Alcide the next day.

Sookie was asleep before he even finished with the salve but he ensured that all the welts were covered before he closed her gown and covered her with blankets. He moved the recliner so he could hold her hand when it was fully reclined. About 30 minutes later he had a visitor; the young nurse from earlier with a blanket and pillow for him. He lay awake for a while planning on how to get Sookie home, how to thank the residents of Bon Temps, how to deal with Jason, and mostly, how to help the FBI capture Bill Fucking Compton. Sleep finally came when he had some of his ideas in place.


	23. Healing Hands

Thank you for your wonderful reviews for the last three chapters. I was sooo worried you guys would hate it – and you really supported me. As I mentioned before, my beta, Shellsfantasea gave me the courage to post. THANKS!

Hope you enjoy. We have healing to do so we'll spend some time on that.

Song – Search for Elton John - Healing Hands

**Chapter 23 – Healing Hands**

Sookie woke up to the sound of harsh whisperings.

"Mildred, what are you doing in here? We have orders from Ludwig to not disturb her tonight."

"Listen to me, Patsy, I am the head nurse and no doctor will tell me how to run my floor."

"Mildred, you're making a mistake; leave her alone. She is a high profile patient; you don't want anyone complaining about her treatment."

"That high profile slut brought this on herself. From what I hear, she flirted with Bill for years when they lived down here. Now she's got her actor boyfriend, she starts ignoring Bill who's looked after her since her husband passed away. Damn hussy got what she deserved."

Sookie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this woman for real? She gasped at the last statement from this Mildred. Mildred turned to her with a wicked smile, not caring that she was caught with her comments. Mildred spoke to Sookie, still whispering "Ms. Merlotte, you're awake. Let's get your vitals, shall we?"

"Get out."

"Oh Ms. Merlotte, you aren't going to let me do my job?"

"Don't make me wake him."

Patsy knew an 'awake' Eric would be a problem so she yanked at Mildred to get her out of the room. Sookie could hear them arguing in the hall, but she didn't care. Trying to sleep seemed fruitless as memories of the past few days plagued her, so she was surprised when she woke up to the beginnings of daylight coming in the window. Eric was awake, just holding her hand and watching her expectantly.

"Good morning." she said.

"Good morning to you. How are you feeling?"

"Actually, I need to pee. Can you help me?"

Eric's response was a concerned look so she continued. "I know it's going to hurt, but I have to go."

"I can call a nurse for a bedpan."

"DON"T YOU DARE! I haven't had a toilet for a few days; I want to feel normal, well as much as I can. Sorry hon, it's not romantic but I need your help."

Eric agreed and helped her turn over so he could pick her up. He helped her with her business and was just returning her to bed when Mildred made an appearance.

"What do you think you're doing with her?"

"He helped me use the bathroom."

"I'll have Mr. Northman removed; he is preventing the nursing staff from doing their jobs."

Eric gently placed Sookie back in the bed on her stomach. He then grabbed Mildred's arm and removed her from the room. Turning to the private guard he had on duty, he said, "She is not permitted in the room. Other nurses can come in as needed."

Mildred threatened to call the hospital administration and Eric simply said, "Go ahead. Sookie has been through enough the past few days. I won't have a nurse bully her while she is recovering. Now, get out my sight."

When he returned to the room, he started applying the salve to Sookie's back. She still winced at his touch, but at least this time they both knew it was worth it.

While he treated her back, they discussed Sookie's desire to be home. Sookie also informed him of Mildred's visit during the night. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after I woke up, but that sleeping juice in my IV must have knocked me back out. I don't care for her. I just want to get out of here and try to heal at home."

"I agree Sookie. I'll ensure you have all the assistance you need at home. Will you be OK with Jesus helping you move around until you're better?"

Sookie looked up at Eric questioningly.

"Just for the times I'm not around my Love. I won't be leaving you for long."

"Yes, I trust Jesus."

Once Sookie's back was numb from the salve, he closed the gown and helped her turn around at Sookie's request. "I'm tired of being on my stomach for now. I want to take advantage of the numbness."

"Ok my Love. It'll be easier for you to eat this way."

"Eat? Yes. I guess I can eat something light."

"Sookie, you want to go home, but I know you won't be released until you start eating. What can I get you that you will eat?"

As if on cue, Patsy came into the room with Dr. Ludwig and a breakfast tray. Sookie scowled when she saw the food: overcooked eggs, pale toast and some kind of fruit that had lived in a can for far too long. "I know you want me to eat, but that is not happening. Please take that tray away."

"Sookie let me call Pam and have her stop for something. How about some yogurt?"

"Ok. So Dr. Ludwig, when I can leave?"

"Let me see you eat your yogurt and something for lunch. Normally I would keep you due to the travel required to get you home, but I understand Mr. Northman has been working on transportation that should work with your injuries. If you really want to get out of here, I can see no reason to keep you – AFTER YOU EAT."

"Great. When can I shower?"

"Let me get a quick exam in while we wait for your yogurt. I'll remove your IV after you've kept down your food; then you can take a supervised shower."

Dr. Ludwig examined Sookie's injuries quickly and made some notes. "I'll have all your information ready for you before you leave and I'll call your doctor at home. Your salve prescription has already been called into your local pharmacy."

Pam, Russell, Jesus, Eleanor, and Maura ran into the room. Eric helped the girls onto the bed for gentle hugs, and they wound up lying there, one under each of Sookie's arms.

Concerned that the girls could be hurting her, Eric asked, "Sookie, are your arms OK?"

"They are much better and I'll be fine like this for a few moments. We all need it." Eric nodded in understanding. Sookie turned to Dr. Ludwig. "At what time will you get back to discharge me today?"

She looked at Eric. "Is she always like this?"

"Yep."

"Good, that fire may get her over this quickly. I'll be back at 1PM. You should be out of here by 2PM."

"Eric, can you find flights?"

"All taken care of, Love. I booked a private plane so you can lay down for the flight. We also have a nurse traveling with us so you can have an IV with your sleeping juice."

The look of relief on Sookie's face was clear to everyone in the room. "Thank you. Wait, not Mildred, right?"

"No, not Mildred. We'll both thank Alcide when we see him. Based on his texts, he's been running ragged making the arrangements."

Clearing her throat loudly, Dr. Ludwig got Sookie's attention and reminded her it was time to eat her yogurt. Her arms were much better but not fully recovered so she needed help with the spoon. Sensing that Sookie was self conscious about her lack of eating ability, Eric made it a game for the girls to help her. That did the trick, she ate while they spoon fed her.

While Sookie ate, Dr. Ludwig asked about the Mildred comments. Eric explained her actions and she committed to reporting her to the hospital administration. Sookie looked at Eric curiously; then realized he was in protective mode. _'He can't get Bill, so anyone who hurts me is a target.'_

Satisfied once Sookie finished a yogurt, Dr. Ludwig removed her IV then left saying she would be back at about 1PM to start the discharge.

While Sookie visited with the girls, Eric pulled Pam, Jesus and Russell aside to plan the morning. He had some business to complete before they could fly out and he needed help from all of them. "Russell, I have to do a press conference this morning. Can you join me?" Russell agreed. "Great, let's get the girls dropped off at the inn, they can stay with Alcide."

Pam cut in, "Hoyt can stay with them. He is already at the inn helping with the packing, and Alcide can concentrate on the final arrangements."

"OK. Pam and Jesus, can you stay with Sookie or do you need to pack? She needs help with a shower and then will need her salve put on after."

"I can stay. Alcide asked us to be ready to go at a moment's notice last night. I've already packed for Sookie and you; I only need about 30 minutes to complete a run-through at the inn for anything else. I left a clean outfit out for you. We have everything from Jason's thanks to Hoyt."

At the sound of Jason's name, Eric practically growled. Since he was already upset, Pam decided she might as well tell him something else Jason-related. "Eric, Jason wants to see Sookie."

"Fuck Jason. His actions are a good part of the reason why she's in this situation."

"Eric, I agree but does Sookie have anything she wants to say?"

"I'll ask her. Pam, Jesus, there is one more thing that I want to prep you for, let's step into the hall."

He went on to explain Sookie's injuries so she would not be shocked when she first saw her in the shower. Pam swallowed hard at Eric's description so he pulled her into a hug; something that calmed both of them. "Jesus, I would like you to be available to help Pam with Sookie if needed. Sookie and I already discussed the situation and we both trust you with helping her move around until she is better."

"I'm honored by your trust and will care for Sookie as gently as possible."

They returned to the room and signaled to Russell that it was time for him and the girls to leave. When the girls started getting upset at leaving, Eric quickly explained that Mama needed a few hours at the hospital and then they would all be flying home in the afternoon. Suddenly, Eleanor and Maura were excited to leave so they could get everything ready to go. They wanted Mama home.

The final task before Eric left the hospital was to discuss Jason's request to see Sookie. To both Eric and Pam's surprise Sookie said she would like to see Jason for about 15 minutes before they left. "He's my brother; I'll give him the opportunity to see that I survived and to apologize. I also want to give him some hell. That's all, but I feel the time with him is needed."

"Very well, Sookie. I'll call Hoyt and arrange it for 1PM, before we leave." Pam replied.

"My Love, I need to go. I wish I could stay, but I need to attend to a few things before we can leave today. I'm going to get you into the shower so Pam can start, and then Jesus can help you back into bed."

Once seated in the shower, Eric gently hugged Sookie to say goodbye. She started crying. "I'm sorry Eric, I'm not trying to make you feel bad by crying, honest. I'll be fine with Pam. Go, do your stuff."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

After Eric left, Pam started the water to warm it then helped Sookie out of her gown. Even with Eric's warning, she was shocked at the bruises and welts. The shower stall was made to provide assistance easily, so Pam was able to help Sookie from the side. "Pam, having my hair washed feels like heaven. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure Sookie."

Pam finished washing Sookie quickly, only pausing twice at Sookie's winces before she told Pam to just keep going because being clean felt better than any of the pressure on the bruises hurt. Finally dry and in a new hospital gown, they called for Jesus and he carried her back into bed. Preparing herself mentally before she saw the welts again, Pam took a deep breath and then untied the gown to expose Sookie's back for the salve. By the time she was done, Pam and Jesus had shed tears together at their friend's torturous ordeal and Sookie was asleep.

Eric and Russell barely made the news conference on time. He had agreed to the conference to thank the local people for their help, and to get the identity and picture out of Sookie's abductor. Bill Compton was still running free and Eric wanted blood. He hadn't told Sookie about the news conference; there was no need. Sookie's focus needed to be on healing. He did receive a few questions about her health and Dr. Ludwig answered with a brief statement that she was injured during her abduction and would make a full recovery. He and Russell met with Alcide after the conference. With Alcide's help, they discovered several appropriate ways to thank the city of Bon Temps. The library was out of funds for books and staff to stay open; the school was lacking in computer equipment, and the police force was in need of bullet proof vests. Eric approved the funds for all the ideas and Alcide began the purchases and donations, working directly with the town mayor. From Eric's perspective, this was a personal thank you from him, not a news conference event.

Having addressed all those concerns, Eric had one thing left: the capture of Bill Fucking Compton. Mustapha Kahn, the private investigator that assisted in finding Sookie, was hired to work on tracking down Bill. Having Bill's conversation with Sookie recorded, Sookie's testimony and other physical evidence, the only part of putting Bill away was his capture. Special Agent Lattesta met 'off the record' with the PI and Eric to discuss their work. Lattesta agreed to play Sookie's recordings for the PI and Maxwell. He suggested that Eric leave the room since the information was upsetting. Eric refused. If he was going to help Sookie, he was convinced that he needed to know about her time with Bill. After they silently listened to the recording, they continued their discussion. The PI agreed to turn all information over directly to Lattesta since his role was to aid them, not impede them. When Bill was cornered, the PI would call Eric and discuss his need for personal involvement before the FBI was called. Agent Lattesta could not condone this part of the conversation. Having heard the recording though, he could not judge Eric's desire for personal vengeance. The recording was horrific, hearing Bill talk about his plans for Sookie and the murders he committed was disturbing, but Eric hadn't realized that Tara had also captured the sounds of Sookie being beaten. Eric wanted blood, and while _Agent_ Lattesta could not approve, _Tom_ Lattesta would offer to hold Bill down while Eric beat him.

Back at the hospital, Hoyt was visiting Sookie with his mother, Mrs. Fortenberry. Normally, Sookie would not be up for a visit from Mrs. Fortenberry, but today, she brought homemade chicken soup. It was exactly what she felt like eating and she gushed over the smell.

"Pam, you must try some, Mrs. Fortenberry uses the same recipe as my Gran's. Mrs. Fortenberry I can't thank you enough for this. It's just what the doctor ordered."

"That's why I made it. Hoyt here always felt right as rain after a bowl."

"Pam, can you help me?" Sookie asked as she pointed to her bowl. "Hoyt, where are the girls?"

"They stayed with Alcide to make sure everything got done for the plane. They didn't want any delays." Sookie nodded.

Pam started feeding Sookie the soup and Mrs. Fortenberry exclaimed "Well bless your heart Sookie. What happened to your arms?"

"Ma, I told ya on the way over, Sookie ain't gonna to talk about her injuries."

"Hush Hoyt, this is just girl talk."

"MA! Enough!"

"It's fine Hoyt. Bill had my arms bound Mrs. Fortenberry. They are much better but I can't use a spoon yet."

"Well, you're a strong one, you'll be fine."

Midway through her bowl, Eric returned with Dr. Ludwig. Sookie was eating, her hair had been washed and braided; in general she appeared much better. A smile grew on Eric's face. "You ready to get out of here?"

"You bet. What do you say Dr. Ludwig?"

"Oh, you aren't pinning me down to an answer before I get a chance to check you out. Why don't you finish your soup while I check your chart?"

Sookie's guests left the room while Dr. Ludwig examined her. Pam and Hoyt chatted. "Hoyt, thank you so much for all your help these past few days, we all owe you a debt."

"Nah, I said it the other day, Sookie's family. I'm glad she has you and Eric. The girls really love you; you were their rock durin' all this."

"Thank you Hoyt."

"So y'all are flyin' home today?"

"Yes, Eric has booked a private plane so Sookie can sleep comfortably."

"Well, I declare! A private plate! Y'all are living in high cotton!"

"Pam, you probably shouldn't have told her that. It'll be all over the parish before the day is out."

They continued to talk while Dr. Ludwig examined Sookie. Before the doctor was finished, they saw Jason coming around the corner and Pam stiffened. Hoyt touched her arm and said, "He ain't' gonna start anythin'. He knows he did wrong."

"I'm more afraid of Eric's reaction. He so wants to hurt someone over this whole issue and Jason is right here."

"Well Pam, I'm afraid I won't be able to help Jason. Not only does Jason deserve a good beatin' for what he did but your brother is significantly larger than me, I'm just not that dumb."

They giggled together as Jason approached. He reached Sookie's door just as Dr. Ludwig was exiting the room. Pam walked in to prepare Eric for Jason's arrival, but they were in the bathroom at the moment. When they emerged, Sookie was in Eric's arms and smiling. Sookie's smile was a sign to Pam that her friend would recover. "Sookie, you're the most resilient woman I have ever known. I'm truly proud to call you my friend."

"That's sweet Pam."

"Don't tell anyone I said that."

"Pam, it's too late. I know several people have already witnessed your love for me."

"Hush Sookie." Turning to Eric she said, "Jason is here."

Eric's face turned dangerous at the mention of his name. "Sookie, are you ready for Jason?"

"Yes Eric."

Eric opened the door for Jason and when he came in, his face fell. He had been told about Sookie's injuries but seeing them was too much. Eric sat on the side of the bed, protectively holding her hand. Jason sat in the chair next to the bed, looked up at Sookie and started his apology.

"Sookie, I really believed Bill when he said Eric would hurt ya. I can see now that ain't true. When we were young and Mama and Daddy died, I took bein' your older brother real serious. That's why nobody dated ya, they were afraid of me. Bill and I talked bout that before, even when y'all were living here – how scared ev'rybody was so they didn't even try to date you in case they hurt you. I guess he remembered and convinced me that Eric would just move on. That he was the perfect guy, how he wanted to be daddy to your girls. I believed him over you and I'm sorry Sook."

Jason had broken into tears as he spoke while Sookie had remained quiet, listening to the full apology. When he was done, Sookie paused for a moment; she believed Jason's apology was genuine but she was still angry. "Before I respond to your apology, I need to tell you some things that Bill told me while I was with him." She took a breath. "Jase, Bill killed Gran and Sam."

"NO!"

"It's true. He arranged for Sam's accident by cutting his brakes and he caused Gran's fall." She took a break to get a drink; then continued. "Jason, you're my brother, my kin. Some day, I may forgive you, but it's gonna be a while. Until then, I'll allow you to talk to the girls monthly as you have been. I won't tell them 'bout how you're involved and I won't influence their feelin's. Please respect my wishes and for now, speak only with the girls when you call. I hope someday this will change Jason. But for now, I cain't have you as part of my life."

Jason nodded in understanding and stood to leave the room.

"Jason."

He stopped and looked at Sookie. "Yeah Sook."

"You aren't done apologizing."

When Jason looked puzzled, Sookie nodded to Eric. "Your actions impacted Eric as well."

He took a moment; then responded. "Ah, I know you're right. Shoot Sook, I only came prepared to 'pologize to you."

"I know that Jase, I know you worked hard on your apology. That doesn't dismiss the need to say something to Eric."

Silence.

"I'm waiting Jase."

Even Eric was uncomfortable waiting, but this was Sookie's show. He didn't budge from his place by her side.

Finally he said, "Eric. I know I dun ya wrong. I won't ever be able to pay ya back for the time and money you spent trying to find Sookie. Hell, I already heard about the gifts ya givin' to the town and I thank ya for that. I guess ya don't care about any of that though. Sook was your priority and I see that now, I only wish I had seen it bafore."

Eric sat silently for a few moments. Sookie let go of his hand and touched his arm so he turned to her. "Eric, don't hold back for me. I know you want to say something. Now's the time to say it."

Taking Sookie at her word, he turned to Jason. "He NEVER would have gotten to her if you told someone he called you, if you hadn't given him a time to show up when she was alone, if you hadn't given him the fucking key to your house. Bill is insane and I will find him and he WILL be punished. Your actions? Your actions as her BROTHER were worse. You actually love her, she told you he already hit her; that she didn't trust or want him and yet you STILL gave him the means to hurt her again. You allowed someone who killed your Gran and Sam to get to her. You broke her trust. She may eventually forgive you, and I suppose her forgiveness is what matters. But Jason, I will never forget what you did. You will NEVER have my trust. Now I need to get Sookie home, so get out."

In the hallway, Hoyt and Pam noted his appearance but neither offered a word. Maxine did give Jason a short hug and said that time would heal. Jason walked off with his head down.

Since all the business at the hospital was completed, Pam left to finish her packing at the inn with plans to meet Eric at the airport with the rest of their gang. Maxwell and Eric worked through the arrangements for getting Sookie transferred to the airport. It only took a little over an hour and they were all on the plane. Sookie had to sit up for takeoff which was painful, but Eric and the nurse quickly settled her into the bedroom of the jet and had her hooked up to an IV with the sleeping juice. The girls were so excited about the private jet, there wouldn't be trouble keeping them occupied for the flight, so Eric was able to relax with Sookie. The bed in the jet was king sized so he just enjoyed lying with her and holding her hand even though she was asleep. Shortly before landing, the nurse woke Eric to move Sookie. The sleeping juice was really working and she remained asleep while Eric moved her to a seat for the landing. Since the IV with the juice had been removed, she did wake when they changed to the cars taking them back to the B&B. Alcide had investigated travel options and found that an airport only 30 minutes from Morgantown was available for private plane landings, so they were back to the B&B quickly. They walked into the B&B to discover it was full of well wishers. Eric growled; he wanted to get her to bed so she could rest.

Russell and Jesus immediately thanked the folks in the room for their support of Sookie, but asked them to leave, with the exception of Bart who was staying to care for Sookie and Holly who was feeding everyone. Once the place cleared out, Eric relaxed and took Sookie to their bedroom. Joining them was Bart who started to review the care plan for the next few days which included a physical therapist to get Sookie up and around. Eric actually growled and barked at Bart, "Don't you think it's too soon for that?! She needs her rest."

"Eric, she'll get her rest but she needs to move."

"She's still in pain, Bart. You haven't spent enough time with her to make that call."

"Eric, I spoke to Dr. Ludwig, we believe this is the best plan for her. There's no doubt Sookie's recovery will be painful, but she needs to start."

Sookie finally spoke up. "SHE is right here. Stop talking like I'm not in the room! Eric, I'm ready to start walking. I know you love to take care of me by carrying me; you can just find other ways to spoil me. Please, don't argue."

"Ok Sookie, Ok. We'll start tomorrow with Physical Therapy (PT), but if it seems like it's too much, we _will_ revisit this decision."

Pam had joined them in the room at this point. "Sookie, the girls are in bed. Should I plan to take them to school tomorrow?"

"What do you think Pam? You have been closest to them this whole time."

"I think the normalcy will be good. Since they are already in bed and it's early, they'll have had enough sleep. We can get them ready and see how they feel. They may also want to be with you the whole day."

"Ok, let's do that. Now, I want to get cleaned up from the trip and into a new glorious hospital gown for bed." The stack of hospital gown on the dresser had not escaped her notice.

Having caught the scowl on Sookie's face, Bart explained. "Sookie, I know most folks hate them, but the gowns are easier."

"Yeah yeah I know. I just wish they weren't needed. Can I use the bathroom?"

Eric bent to help her when he heard some commotion downstairs. "Bart, can you and Pam move Sookie? I think I should check out the noise downstairs."

"Sure."

Eric ran down the stairs and was headed to the foyer when he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing just inside the front door was Victor with his parents. Eric stiffened and addressed his parents. "Mor, Far, this is quite a surprise."


	24. Home

Hi all! Getting really busy with Christmas but I am going to try to write, edit and post while getting my to-do list done. Please hang with me. If anyone wants to come and clean, cook, bake and wrap so I can write – send me a PM! LOL

Thanks Shellsfantasea for helping clean up my writing! I do change things sometimes after she gets it – and I do make mistakes so sorry about that. I just don't have time patience to wait for a second beta round!

Song reference – search for: Chris Daughtry – Home

**Chapter 24 – Home**

Eric and his father stared at each other for moment before his father, Klaus, broke the silence. "Yes, well I received a call from Victor with some very troubling news. I felt I needed, well, we needed to come and address the situation in person."

Eric couldn't believe his ears. That Victor thought enough of the situation with Sookie to call his parents for help was amazing. That his parents got on a plane to see him was a miracle. "Far, I am pleased you have come to help. Let's get you settled for the night. I can have you meet Sookie in the morning."

"Eric, I don't want to meet Sookie, I don't give a fuck about that girl. That's not really true; I guess I am curious about this tart that is making you derail your own career. She must be some fuck to have this affect on you. I'm here to help you end this relationship, get you back to work on this movie, and then hopefully have you sign the contracts for Dragon Sun if it's not too late. This distraction has gone on long enough."

If fire could shoot out of Eric's eyes, Victor would be dead. Victor put on a fake sympathy face and spoke to Eric. "I know you're upset, but I felt I had to intervene. This trip to Louisiana to aid her over a few bumps and scrapes put the whole movie timeline at risk. Eric, you just cannot have that reputation in Hollywood."

Freyda walked in after Victor spoke and Eric said. "Freyda, it's not really a good time."

"No Eric, it isn't. I know that. I need your father to be aware that we had to do some major rescheduling due to Eric's sudden departure."

Eric glared at Freyda. "Freyda, you know damn well that happens on films all the time and the bottom line is we aren't behind."

"ERIC, I don't care that the film is not behind! What I just heard is they made scheduling changes to work around your sudden departure. Your behavior is completely unprofessional."

Pam must have heard her father's booming voice because she appeared at the top of the stairs but retreated when Sookie called her.

The arguing in the foyer continued for a few minutes before Akita, Eric's mother turned to go up the stairs where she had seen her daughter. She followed Pam's voice into a bedroom and her heart stopped at the sight in front of her. A woman was face down in a bed, her back full of horrible markings while her daughter, an ice-maiden in everyone's opinion, was gently applying something to the marks while she spoke softly to the woman and the man in the room. Akita cleared her throat to get Pam's attention.

Without turning, Pam simply stated to her mother. "Mor I heard enough of the conversation downstairs to simply ask you to leave. You can see this is more than just a few bumps and scrapes, but honestly, _you_ don't deserve to know any more than that. Sookie has been through enough in the past few days without you and Far causing any more trouble. This is Sookie's private bedroom, and you _are not_ welcome." Once she said her piece, she tied Sookie's gown and with Bart's help, they turned her over.

Sookie's eyes darted to the doorway where Eric's mother appeared to be frozen. She lowered her eyes in shame at having been seen in such a vulnerable way. After a moment, her southern upbringing and pride took over and she raised her head. "Mrs. Northman, my Gran would have my hide for not welcoming you to my home, so I will say it's a pleasure to meet you. Right now though, I really need something to drink, my doctor wants to complete his exam, and I need Eric. Can you please ask your husband to argue with his son tomorrow so Eric can come back? Also, if he keeps yelling, he'll wake my girls. Your daughter put them to bed early so they could make it to school tomorrow and I think she'll be upset with you both if they're woken up."

Akita stepped away from the door and returned downstairs to the foyer. She was dazed at all the information she was processing. '_Victor had clearly stated that Eric flew to Louisiana for no good reason; yet something horrific had happened to that girl Sookie. My daughter, Pam is another puzzle, she was caring for Sookie in a way I've never seen her do. Sookie also mentioned that Pam, my Pam, had put children to bed? Our information and presumptions are wrong. Right now, we are doing nothing but causing more damage. I have to put a stop to this.' _Akita shook her head as if to right herself and marched into the foyer with purpose. "Klaus, we are leaving and we will come back tomorrow to offer our apologies. I only hope that Eric and Sookie will accept them."

Klaus started to protest and she said, "Now. And keep your voice down or we'll wake the girls." Then she turned to Eric. "Sookie has asked for you. Your place is by her side, not with your father right now. We'll come back tomorrow. What time do the girls leave for school?"

"Pam drives them to school and she is usually back by 9:30."

"OK, we'll see you then. Victor, you will leave too."

She tugged Klaus and they were out the door. In the car she turned and said. "Not a word until I am finished. We were misled. I'm still stunned by what I discovered in my few moments upstairs. I'm not even ready to talk about it because I am so embarrassed by our behavior tonight. Let's just find a hotel and get some rest so we can return to the B&B tomorrow."

"Akita, you are being foolish. This is his career….."

She cut him off. "Klaus, believe me, we have both been fools, you will just have to trust me that you will understand more tomorrow."

Eric returned to Sookie after they left. He explained what Victor had done, that his parents would be returning in the morning, and apologized for whatever she had overheard. Sookie told him that the situation with his parents was not his fault. "I do, however, want Victor's balls. He better be prepared for the moment I'm mobile enough to hurt him."

"Sookie, he'll be gone from the B&B before then. I won't renew his contract at the end of this year." He turned to Bart and asked, "What time will the Physical Therapist be here tomorrow?"

"1PM, I wanted Sookie to have plenty of time for a shower and she should have a light lunch before the therapist arrives. I'll be back tomorrow night after I'm done at my office. Goodnight Pam, Eric. Sookie, so glad to have you home."

"Thanks Bart, we'll see you tomorrow night."

"I will walk you out Bart. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Pam." Eric and Sookie replied in unison.

"Love, I need to take a quick shower; then I'll get you on your stomach. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm just enjoying this semi sitting up position right now, and I see that someone put a TV in here, I think I'll watch something for a bit. Take your time."

Eric did take his time. For the past few days he had been focused solely on Sookie's safe return and now, her healing. The surprise visit from his parents was jarring. He simply stood in the shower, letting the water fall over him while he finally allowed himself the chance to think. _'I could've lost her. He planned to take her and hide her away forever. I know now that I can't be without her. I don't want to do anything while she is healing, but I WILL start planning our future together.'_ Feeling resolved over that decision, his thoughts turned to his parents. '_What the hell could Victor have been thinking? This IS the final straw for our relationship. I'll need to speak to Pam about my mother. She went upstairs with a stern look on her face, one I am quite accustomed to seeing, and returned with another. Something happened that changed her. I only hope we can at least have a civil discussion tomorrow, but if my parents show any reservations about my relationship with Sookie, they will be removed – both from this house, and from my life. Pam can make her own decision, but I have a feeling Sookie will be her choice as well.'_ Thinking her name, his thoughts turned back to his love. _'Sookie. How the hell do I help her get over this? She's putting up a great front, but I fear that that's all it is. Except for a few tears at her rescue and with Tara, she has not really shown much emotion over her ordeal. Is she suppressing it? Sookie is emotional, yet this situation is not eliciting any of her usual worry, or crying. I will need to talk to Bart and see about a counselor to deal with PTSD – that has to be a concern for us. I also need to tell her that I am here for her for as long as it takes her to heal – physically and emotionally. I won't leave her no matter what happens.' _Finally finishing his thought process, he donned some sleep pants and joined Sookie in the bedroom. To his surprise, she was still up and watching TV.

She surprised him by asking, "You OK?"

'_She still thinks of others first, she'll never stop amazing me.'_ He smiled and replied, "I'm OK, just doing some thinking. Though with all you've been through, you don't need to worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you Eric. Nothing will ever change that."

He paused for a few moments; then spoke. "Sookie, I'm thinking we shouldn't share a bed just yet."

'_WHAT? Oh my God, he doesn't want to stay with me?'_

Seeing the panicked look on her face, Eric quickly added, "Sookie, I'm thinking about your comfort. There is nothing I want to do more than hold you all night long, but your body is not ready for that."

"But you slept with me on the plane."

"I did, but it wasn't my intent to fall asleep and the nurse was with us in case I accidentally rolled over on you or something."

"Eric. I don't want you sleeping anywhere else. I'll take my chances. Please?"

Sighing, he replied, "How can I deny you anything? I'll sleep here, but you must wake me if I hurt you."

"I promise."

Eric moved Sookie onto her stomach, settled into the bed and they were both asleep quickly. He slept until he felt someone nudging his arm. Maura was standing on the side of the bed, tears on her face. "Can we sleep here?"

He hadn't even seen Eleanor standing behind Maura. _'This is probably a mistake on many levels, but how can I say no?'_ He nodded his head yes and put a finger up to indicate that they wait a moment. Adjusting Sookie closer to one side, he then put himself next to her and motioned for the girls to climb in on his other side (he wanted to act as a buffer against the girls ever moving limbs.). The girls were asleep, but he was not. While thinking of many items that needed to be done, one was screeching to him in urgency: _'Tomorrow we buy a bigger bed for this room.'_

Pam went to the girl's room to wake them for the day and was a bit surprised to find it empty. She quietly moved to Sookie and Eric's room. Yep, they were all there. She rubbed Maura's arm to wake her, then reached over to Eleanor. Waking Eleanor also woke Eric since at some point during the night; Eleanor decided he was the mattress. As Eleanor moved off Eric, he turned his head to check on Sookie. She was also stirring and she turned to smile at Eric. "What's everyone doing here?"

"Maura had a nightmare."

"So we went from you being afraid to stay with me – to _everyone_?"

Eric turned and stated, "Today, we're buying a bigger bed."

Sookie replied with a giggle as Pam ushered the girls out the door to get ready.

Eric helped Sookie take care of her bathroom business with Sookie insisting that he help her walk back to bed. She was surprised that she was able to move around, albeit slowly. She smiled at her own progress and Eric realized she was ready for PT. "Sookie, I am sorry for being too protective yesterday about your starting PT. I can see you're ready for it, I'm just trying to do what's best for you to heal."

"I know sweetie and I appreciate it. Once I can walk on my own, you can feel free to sweep me up and carry me anytime you get the urge."

"I'm going to hold you to that. Are you ready for the salve?"

"Yes, then you can flip me so I can eat something. I'm actually quite hungry."

Holly brought up a tray of breakfast food, and to her own surprise, Sookie was able to wield her own silverware and eat. The smiles just continued as she noted her own progress. Maura and Eleanor were in the bedroom saying goodbye to Sookie when they heard voices from downstairs. Pam was speaking in what must have been Swedish, which could only mean the Northmans had returned. "Eric?"

"I'll go see what's going on. They were told 9:30, not 8:30. Girls, come down with me so Pam can get you off to school."

With final hugs to Sookie, the girls followed Eric downstairs and he took their hands protectively as they approached the foyer. Ignoring his parents, Eric spoke to Pam, "Why don't you get the girls going and we can have our discussion when you return?"

Already reeling from seeing the girl's hands in Eric's, Akita watched the next actions in awe. Pam helped each girl into a light coat and backpack; Eric squatted to kiss and hug them goodbye, telling them to have the school call if they needed to return home early and finally; Pam walked out with the girls holding her hands.

Klaus started to talk and Eric put up his hand. "Let me get you some coffee and then we can wait for Pam." He led them to the dining room, gestured for them to sit and he went to the kitchen for some coffee and the biscuits Holly had made for breakfast.

When he returned to the dining room with the tray from the kitchen his father was appalled. "You're acting like a servant. Isn't there help at this B&B?"

"Far, Sookie has some additional help, but she mostly works the B&B on her own. This morning we did have her assistant here for a while, but she left to go to her classes. I'm going to check on Sookie and I'll rejoin you when Pam arrives. That should be another 20 minutes or so."

When Eric was up the stairs, Akita turned to Klaus. "Before we left the hotel you promised me you would behave and listen. What does it matter to you who made the coffee? I'm telling you Klaus, our children have changed; don't push them to choose between this new life here, and us. _We _will lose."

They both heard the car pulling into the driveway and Eric coming down the stairs. Eric spoke briefly to someone and then both he and Pam were in the dining room. "Mor, Far, Sookie is joining us, so we will need to meet in the family room where she can be more comfortable. It's right this way." Eric gestured with his hands and the group followed.

Eric positioned Sookie so he and Pam could sit on either side of her, with his parents sitting at the other side of the sectional couch. It wasn't ideal, but the hard dining room seats would not have worked for Sookie.

Akita spoke first, "Sookie, I apologize for our intrusion last night. We were misled on a few bits of information."

"Yes, I understand Mrs. Northman."

"Please call me Akita, and this is my husband Klaus."

"Pleased to meet you Klaus."

Akita gave her husband a very obvious nudge and he said, "Yes, I'm pleased to meet you Sookie and I also apologize for coming to your home unannounced last night."

Sookie only nodded, clearly Klaus was not quite so genuine, but she would keep quiet. This was really about Eric and Pam.

Pam, never once to hedge on a topic said, "Why are you here?"

Klaus answered, "We heard from Victor that Eric was neglecting his duties for the film, and that he was making some dangerous career mistakes. According to Victor, Eric's departure to get to Sookie in Louisiana was without warrant. After your mother saw Sookie last night, she realized that information was false, so we looked up the details on the internet. I'm very sorry for your ordeal Sookie. I am not sorry, however, for coming to help my son."

Akita patted his knee seeming to show her appreciation for his comments. Then Klaus continued, and the conversation went downhill.

"Having said all that, I do need to agree with Victor, I don't believe a relationship with Sookie is in your best interest, Eric."

"Get out!"

Klaus started to turn red in anger and was ready to escalate the situation when Akita stood and said, "Stop! Klaus, this isn't your life, it's Eric's. Stop with your nonsense and let's get to know more about Sookie and her family." She sat back down and turned to Sookie, "Will you tell me how you and Eric met?"

Sookie agreed and shared her and Eric's story. Eric and Pam added anecdotes along the way. Akita watched her son as she listened. Sometimes the story would stop and they would look at each other almost sharing the memory of that moment together. Akita laughed out loud at the bits about Pam and her teacups and told Sookie she could not wait to be introduced to the two girls who had changed Pam. They stopped the story when they got to the trip to Louisiana. _'I was right.'_ She thought. '_If we force our children to choose, they'll choose Sookie and her family, not us. I have to make this right. I want to be part of their lives.'_

Akita, knowing she had upset her husband, turned to Klaus and gave him the opportunity to explain his comments about Sookie and Eric's relationship. "Eric, it's not a personal comment about Sookie, it's concern about your career. Was Victor lying about you not taking the Dragon Sun role?"

"No, he didn't lie; I passed on that role. I don't want to do back to back films."

"Eric, you think one film a year will sustain your career? You're being foolish, and this is where my comment about Sookie – or any relationship comes in. Tell me, if you were not with Sookie, would you have taken the Dragon Sun role?"

"You're correct, I would have taken the role if I was not with Sookie, but that does not make me foolish. What you fail to see is that you Far were the fool. I want something with Sookie and her girls. I can't do that with back to back films. I'm willing to cut back on my precious career for something that means more. _That_ is something you can't say." Eric had _never_ spoken to his parents about their career over children choice, and he had to admit it felt good.

While Eric was feeling pleased about his comments, his father was not. "HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME? I'm your father, you will show me respect."

"No Far, I have kept this to myself for too long. You abandoned us. That isn't a judgment, it's a fact. I'm just saying I won't do that to Sookie."

Pam spoke up to support Eric. "Far, please listen to Eric. He's trying to tell you something very important, something very poignant about our childhood. His comments _are _facts. You _did_ choose more movies over being with us. We were raised by the house staff, not our parents. He knows the impact of that on a family, and he's simply telling you he won't do that to Sookie and the girls. As far as Sookie not being in his best interest, that's bullshit. Neither of us has ever been as happy as we are being part of this family. Eric isn't abandoning his career; he is simply incorporating a balance between work and life. You should be proud of his decisions to do both, not berate him."

"You both turned out fine. You are just a couple of whiners now."

"KLAUS! You apologize to your children right now. Their words are not whining. They are trying to tell you something. I, for one, am listening."

Akita stared at Klaus and he did not flinch or waiver in his belief. Klaus was a proud man, and he felt judged by his children, and now cornered by his wife.

The stare down went on for a few moments until Pam broke it off by changing subjects. "I hate to interrupt this lively discussion, but if we are going to get Sookie bathed for her PT, we need to get started. Eric, can you carry Sookie to my room? I think my tub would be the easiest."

Klaus growled, "Why does she need to be carried, is she lazy?"

Eric told his father, "Final warning" as Akita slapped his arm then she offered to Pam, "Do you need any help?"

Pam looked to Sookie, indicating it would be her decision. Sookie spent a moment thinking, normally her answer would be no, since she was a pretty private person. However, Akita was clearly trying to offer an olive branch to Eric and Pam and Sookie didn't want to cause and problems. Besides, she already walked in on me last night and saw the worst. Sookie gave Pam a subtle nod to indicate yes.

"Sure Mor that would be great." Pam answered.

Eric turned to his father and said, "It would be very helpful if you could get Victor out of here today. Can you find him and inform him he is evicted?"

Klaus looked like he was going to argue but a stern look from Akita stopped him. He simply nodded and left to find Victor.

"Pam, why don't you start the water for the bath and I'll carry Sookie over in a few minutes?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Akita and Pam went to the bedroom and Pam started the shower. Akita asked how she can help. "Honestly Mor, I don't know. We haven't done a shower or bath at home yet. At the hospital, the shower was made to accommodate a helper. I think Eric or I will just work from the side of the tub and maybe we can skip her hair today."

"Why don't I prep with some towels and such Pam? You should find a stool; it will make it easier for you."

Pam returned with a stool as Eric walked into the room with Sookie. The tub was ready, so he helped Sookie stand in the bathroom while Pam undid her gown and put Sookie's hair up to keep it dry. Akita had excused herself and said she would be in the bedroom in case they needed her. The bath water stung some of the cuts but it was worth it; the water was warm and relaxing. Eric indicated for Pam to leave; he could bathe Sookie. While waiting for Eric to finish she sat in her bedroom with her mother. Akita spoke first. "Pam, I like you this way, actually, both of you. You're both happy and full of life."

"We're both very happy. Sookie has adopted us into her family."

Akita grimaced, "Does that mean you don't need your Far and I as family anymore?"

"Mor, that's actually up to both of you. You have an opportunity, don't take it lightly. Eric and I have more than enough room for everyone in our lives. The question is; do you and Far want to be part of our lives? Not our old lives, but these new lives; where people care about one another, accept one another, love one another."

"I do Pam. Your father will be more difficult, but we can bring him along. He has spent so many years only working; he doesn't know what else is out there. Actually, you may need to help me as well."

Pam and Akita hugged over their new accord. "Mor, I am enjoying this time with you. I do have a favor to ask though. Could you find Maxwell Lee? Per doctor's orders, Sookie needs a light lunch before her first PT session. Maxwell can assist you with getting lunch from the Barn for all of us."

"I would be glad to do that Pam. But I don't understand, what is _the Barn_ and why would I go there for food?"

"Oh, sorry, the Barn is actually an event space Sookie uses and rents out on the property. The film is using the kitchen in the Barn for all catering. Maxwell will guide you."

Akita, Maxwell and some catering staff returned to the B&B with lunch for everyone. The morning talk and the bath had worn out Sookie so she ate in the family room and was napping before the therapist arrived. While the Northman family was eating lunch, Eric asked his parents, "So, how long will you be here?"

"We didn't actually book an end date. Victor had us so upset we just booked the trip out not knowing what we would find." Klaus answered.

"We are celebrating Easter this Sunday if you would like to stay."

Akita looked confused at first and asked, "Why are you...Oh, yes, I understand. I think that'll be fun. Klaus, can we stay?"

He nodded his OK. Clearly, Akita was more eager about all of this new found family. Klaus, not so much.

The first PT session went well, but Sookie was tired so Eric carried her to the family room couch and she was asleep quickly. While she slept the new California King bed arrived and Jesus and Akita dressed it in the linens that Jesus ran out to buy earlier. Akita and Pam picked up the girls from school. Being their usual curious selves, they bombarded Akita with questions about Sweden, being Eric and Pam's Mama, flying around the world and anything else they could think of during the short drive. Having spent some time with Pam's teacups, Akita realized the attraction. She also quickly realized that the affection between Pam and the girls was two way: they were just as in love with Pam as she was with them. Once at home, the girls were disappointed that Mama was asleep but they decided to finish their homework right away so when she did wake, they could focus on her.

Akita and Klaus moved into Victor's room at the B&B. Over the next few days, they quickly entered the household routine, much to Akita's delight. Pam was right, this was truly a family.

Sookie's PT progressed quickly and by the weekend she was walking on her own. She refused to let Bill win further so she pushed herself, though usually only when Eric was in a meeting or filming. Yes, Eric reluctantly went back to work, mostly because Sookie blew a gasket when he would just sit in the room with her and fret.

Saturday night came quickly and the adults had all discussed and decided that a full do over for Easter was required. They had informed the girls that they spoke with a representative of the Easter Bunny and once they described the situation, he agreed to visit again. Through his rep, the Easter Bunny explained to the girls that he arrived at Jason's house for Easter last week, but got confused when nobody was there. The girls believed the story fully and went to sleep excited about the Easter Bunny's arrival. Now the adults were all being as quiet as possible to keep the girls sleeping while they put out baskets of candy and gifts. Eric and Pam acted like they were the children getting the baskets. When Sookie called them on their childish antics, Pam explained. "Sookie, we've never had this much fun for a holiday. Our Easter gifts were huge, elaborate and expensive."

Eric added, "But they were purchased and wrapped by the house staff. Family Easter is new for us."

Akita recoiled at the words, but couldn't deny them. Pam reached over and squeezed her hand. "It's OK Mor, let's just enjoy what's ahead."

Pam left for a moment only to come back with her arms full of boxes. Each wrapped in brightly colored paper with huge matching bows. One stack was mostly purple, the other pink. "I know Maura likes red, but given that it's Easter, I had to go with pastels. I am certain she'll get over it."

"Pam, do I even want to know what's in each of these boxes?"

"You'll see tomorrow. This is all stuff I had prepared for last week; I just hadn't wrapped it before, well before."

Sookie mentally cringed. So much confusion about the incident was rolling around in her head, but she was a Stackhouse at her core, and Stackhouse women were strong. She would get over this.

In addition to the immediate family, Sookie had invited, Lala, Jesus, Alcide, and Godric to celebrate their late Easter. They started with breakfast after the girls had checked out the baskets from the Easter Bunny then the girls were handed box after box of gifts. Eric of course added a bunny to each of their charm bracelets, he also found box sets of older Mickey Mouse movies that were very hard to find. Alcide, Godric, Lala and Jesus had purchased an outdoor jungle gym that would be installed the following week. Pam's boxes were all clothes, all designer clothes.

The final gifts that the girls opened were from Farmor and Farfar (the girl's names for Eric's parents, at Akita's request). Akita had arranged to have two of her prized music boxes shipped from their home in Sweden. These music boxes were always on a shelf and never played by anyone; never touched by Eric and Pam even though they begged. Each girl was given one and told, "it's yours. Display it, play it, share it, whatever you like. What good is a thing of beauty like the music if it is never heard?" Pam wept - in front of everyone she wept. Her mother was giving something of herself, a physical gesture indicating that she was finally starting to understand. Akita came to sit with Pam and wrapped her in her arms. Eric explained since Pam could not. "When we were growing up, Mor collected music boxes and Pam and I were always fascinated. She would play them once when they arrived; then they were placed on a shelf in her glass case. Pam and I would beg to hear them played again, but Mor never gave in."

Akita continued, "I realize now that there is no _thing_ that is more precious than my family and I should have enjoyed the music and my children when they were right in front of me. Since I cannot go back in time I will vow to enjoy all of you now." Eric reached out and grabbed her hand. The girls asked for help winding the music boxes. Eleanor's was first; it played Beethoven's Ode to Joy. When they wound Maura's, it played Rachmaninoff's Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini, 18th variation. Pam took the girls upstairs to their room to find a special location for each one. Akita turned to Sookie, "I have heard you humming Rachmaninoff, and we have all heard Beethoven playing while you read. I thought you would enjoy those selections for the girls."

"I do, those pieces are beautiful. Thank you for sharing a part of yourself with the girls."

Eric asked his parents when they were leaving and they exchanged glances. Klaus spoke first. "I wanted to leave tomorrow since this Easter soirée will be over. Your mother wants to stay. I have work, and so do you, Eric."

Ignoring his father, he turned to his mother, "Mor, you are welcome to stay."

"Thank you Eric, I will think about it."

Holly prepared a wonderful ham dinner and they were joined by Russell and Amelia and their families. The girls quickly showed off their new gifts and Mena and Grace were excited to play on the jungle gym later in the week. One of the Mickey movies from Eric was put on the player in the family room and they ended the evening with the gang squeezed into the room, many adults on the floor with the kids.

Later the following week, the household suffered through one very awkward meeting with Sam's parents. They had been very worried about Sookie and needed to ensure she was well, but their familial relationship to Bill made the meeting difficult. Sookie ensured she held no ill-will towards them, but they were obviously filled with guilt and they all agreed that time would be best.

The next few weeks passed without further major incidents. Freyda glared at Sookie when she was within eyesight, but kept her mouth shut in front of her. She did however whine to other cast and crewmembers whenever she could, and since most of them loved Sookie, she only caused herself to lose any alliances she had. With Victor gone, she was quickly becoming lonely while working with about 100 people.

Today, the family which for the last couple of weeks included Mor, was all outside the Barn waiting for the arrival of 2 goats, a pig and a few ducks. The girls started jumping up and down when the truck with an animal trailer pulled into the driveway. Samuel Zern exited the passenger side of the truck. Samuel shared a farm with his father just across the county line. He and his father had been hired by the film crew to provide and tend to the animals every day (except Sunday), and take the animals back to his farm after the filming was complete. His father had driven them to Sookie's and was now working with Samuel to unload the animals into the barnyard the film crew had created in March.

Preston and one of his crew met with Samuel to review the care and feeding since they would be responsible on Sundays, or any other day when Samuel was unavailable. Once he had the official details, he called Eleanor and Maura over to the barnyard. They'd had a light rain just earlier that day, and the barnyard was a bit muddy. The girls didn't care.

Pam gasped as he lifted them each into the yard to play with the animals. "Sookie, they haven't changed out of their school clothes."

"Pam, you dressed them in the outfits you purchased. They still have plenty of those Target clothes you hate that they could have worn today. You knew the animals would be arriving."

"Please Sookie, tell Preston to remove the girls from the barnyard. Nothing has happened yet."

"And face the wrath of the girls? No freakin' way Pam. You choose, muddy clothes or mad girls – and you have to ask Preston because I mean, _mad at you_."

"I hate you witch."

Sookie blew Pam a kiss; then turned to take more pictures of the girls.

"Mr. Preston, can we take the goats out for a walk? The barnyard is kinda small for them." Eleanor asked.

"Sure, let me get them hooked up to a leash. You don't need to walk them; we only need to move them to the bigger yard on the other side of the property."

"Ok."

Each girl had a goat and they followed Preston out of the barnyard. He led them to the other fenced in area so they could let the goats roam in a bigger area. Unfortunately, Eleanor lost control of her goat and it started running too fast. She had to let go of the leash or get pulled over. The adults started scrambling to catch the goat which only caused the other goat to also go a little wild. Soon they had two goats loose. They were headed towards the B&B and guess what; Freyda was walking out the door. She screamed and dropped her purse. The goats headed her way and proceeded to chase her towards the barnyard. Samuel Zern opened the gate knowing they were likely headed back the yard where they had eaten. He was right, they were headed to the barnyard and with Freyda running while looking behind her (trying to keep an eye on how close the goats where), she wound up being guided into the barnyard with the goats. She slipped and fell into the mud (and who knew what else) and the family, cast and crew all burst out in laughter. Sookie still had her camera and she took full advantage.

Preston turned to Sookie, "Sorry about the loose goats and the girls. I will ensure I use my crew to move them from yard to yard going forward."

"Preston, never apologize when the outcome is as good as what we just witnessed. I want to hug you for the whole incident."

Freyda got up in a huff and headed to the B&B, dripping with mud. Sookie didn't even care that she would need to clean it, the look on Freyda's face when everyone laughed was worth it.

When it was close to dinner time, Sookie called the girls from the barnyard to get them stripped out of the thoroughly muddy clothes and bathed. Mor joined her and Sookie said, "Pam was right. She said I was going to need an outdoor cleaning area for the pond, seems we already need one for the barnyard."

"I agree, but we can't say that Pam was right – please."

Sookie sacrificed some bath towels to wrap the girls in to move them into the house. Finally mud free, Sookie and the girls joined everyone for dinner.

Alcide started, "So Princess Eleanor, are you ready for your party this weekend?"

"I AM! I want to add playtime with the animals to the party."

Pam stood up and whined. "No, oh Sookie, please tell her no. I have their outfits all planned."

The room erupted in laughter. "It's OK Pam, I was going to say no since we already informed the other guests that we are having a proper tea as the theme. Nobody would appreciate the change in plans now."

Eleanor pouted and Pam blew her a raspberry.

Akita sighed; it was good to be with family. She put her hand on Eric's and said, "Far will come around."

A/N – references.

Rachmaninoff – search for Rubinstein plays Rachmaninoff 18th Variation

Beethoven – search for TO JOY


	25. Sugar

Hi all! Crazy times – shopping, wrapping, cooking, baking, cleaning – guess what's not on the list? WRITING! I am trying so hard to squeeze time in with everything else. You guys can thank that pesky sister in law for pushing me to post 25 today – this one's for you woman!

If I don't post again – have a Merry Christmas if that is your thing. I am off next week so hopefully you will see posts!

OH – and if you have had trouble with photobucket – I posted the link to my profile (DUH – I didn't think of that before!)

Song Reference - I want a little sugar in my bowl Nina Simone

**Chapter 25 – Sugar**

A few weeks had passed and Sookie was feeling almost back to normal. Eleanor enjoyed her sixth birthday tea party. As Alcide predicted, they filled the barn with Eleanor's school friends and the cast and crew of the film. Sookie begged the film folks to not give Eleanor gifts. While they understood the request, they didn't agree so they compromised. Lead by Godric, they purchased a group gift: a significant bond to be put aside for Eleanor's education and a lovely diamond earring and necklace set. Eleanor had gotten her ears pierced for her birthday and couldn't wait to wear the earnings after the waiting period for changing earrings. Conscious of the possible sibling jealousy, Godric and the group presented Maura with the same gifts and explained that she was getting her birthday present early since they would all be gone in August. Sookie stilled at that comment, but only for a moment, then brushed it off.

Holly had been with them every weekend since they returned from Louisiana to tend to the B&B guests but she was about to enter her last month at school and she needed to focus on her final exams. She and Sookie had hired a replacement and the new girl, Felicia, would shadow Holly for a few weeks once the exams were over. Sookie was having two couples staying at the B&B for the upcoming weekend and she was nervous to be back in the saddle again.

It was a Friday, the first weekend in May and Mor found herself lost in thought as she waited for the girls in the foyer. She relished the opportunity that Eric and Pam had given her. She now truly understood what she had given up with her and Klaus' decision to live in Hollywood while Eric and Pam stayed with the help in Sweden. It would be easy to blame Klaus for those decisions since his career was what drove them to Hollywood but she could have said no, or simply stayed home more. While she did regret those years, she decided to focus on the present and the future, and she believed this family was Eric and Pam's future.

Dressed and ready for school, Maura and Eleanor's arrival in the foyer pulled Mor from her musings. She was driving them today since Pam had some costume meetings for the film. She and the girls had easily fallen into a relationship of Barnbarn and Farmor (children's children/grandchildren and paternal grandmother). "Ok, we'll go. I am dropping your overnight stuff at Grace's house so it will be there when she picks you up from school."

"Mama is a little nervous about her guests this weekend; she is running around like crazy trying to get stuff ready. Will you take care of her Mor?"

"Of course I will, but your Mama will be fine."

They had reached the school and Akita exited the car to give each girl their kiss and hug goodbye. "I will pick you up after we feed the guests breakfast tomorrow. Have a good day at school and sleepover tonight!"

When Akita returned to the B&B, Eric pulled her aside for a chat about Sookie. "Mor, Bart is coming over this morning to check on Sookie before she heads to the store for her weekend grocery shopping. Can you get her out to the car as soon as Bart is done? I need to speak with him and I don't want Sookie hearing anything."

"Eric, are you unwell?"

"Mor, it's not about me, I need to speak with him about Sookie's weight. She is not eating well and has been losing weight since we returned home. Before you ask, Sookie and I discussed the 'Hollywood thin' women I have been seen with in the past. She knows that I don't like that look. She is not starving herself for me; at least I hope that's not it. I want to be sure this is not a medical concern, or an after effect of the abduction. I also want to discuss her lack of obvious issues after the abduction. She just appears to have forgotten and moved on after the first few days when she cried. That just doesn't _feel_ right to me."

"Eric I have suspected that she was not dealing with everything. I was sort of hoping she was speaking to someone and that it was being kept private."

"Mor, it is never discussed. His name is not mentioned, well aside from the legal parts. On the positive side, she never had a nightmare and she seems to be getting enough sleep. I just want to check it with Bart."

"Ok Eric, certainly I will help you. I see him pulling in now. Why don't you go up and tell Sookie to get ready and I will say hello to Bart." Akita ended her comment with a conspiratory wink.

Bart informed Sookie and Eric that she had healed well and he felt this was his last visit for her injuries. He did have one topic to discuss and the fact that Bart brought it up only made Eric's concerns grow. "Sookie, can you explain why you are dropping so much weight?"

"Bart, I cut back on eating since I am not running. Your 'clean bill of health' today means I can resume that, so you don't need to worry, silly."

"Sookie, I call bullshit. First, my 'clean bill of health' does not mean you can go out and run 6 miles tomorrow. You will need to build up to it – just like when you started running. Second, your body was healing and struggling with your PT. That would have well made up for your lack of running. Third, you have lost 15 pounds since you returned to Pennsylvania three weeks ago. Your reasoning does not add up. You are losing too much in my opinion, and even if you wanted to drop that weight, 15 pounds in three weeks is too fast. What do we need to do to resolve this?"

"Nothing Bart. Am I physically in danger?"

"Today, no, but I will be watching."

"Fine. I have grocery shopping to do."

Bart stayed behind making a show of packing up his equipment very slowly. Then he asked to use the bathroom. Akita heard this and took it as the opportunity to get Sookie in the car."

Bart came out of the bathroom and looked at Eric. "They're gone," Eric explained.

"Eric."

"Bart."

They both started together. Once they started talking they realized that their concerns were shared. Eric explained that Sookie had spoken to no one about her ordeal and Bart _was_ concerned. "You can't really force talk therapy on anyone Eric. I gave Sookie some names when she first came home, but I will email you the list again. Perhaps a sneak visit to just introduce the topic will help. Psych is not my specialty, so we can meet with one of the psychologists together and discuss it if you wish."

"Bart that would be helpful. How do we set that up?"

"I will make the calls. When are you open?"

"If you get me a day's notice, I can make it at any time."

"I will contact you then."

After Sookie returned from grocery shopping and prepped for Saturday's breakfast, she had a meeting with Russell. The only good thing about the incident with Bill was an ownership change to the InnKeeper Business. Bill's recorded confession of Sam's murder negated Bill's part of Sam's will, thus removing him as a part owner of the InnKeeper business. The ruling by the local judge was not a conviction of the murder, but it gave Sookie the leeway to sell InnKeeper without Bill's approval. Sookie was in final negotiations with a large software company that was purchasing her software, the customers, and the customer's support contracts. Jessica was being hired by this company to support the customers and work on the porting to the new code. Sookie was being hired as an outside consultant for a few hours a week as needed. Sookie and Jessica were very excited. She was graduating in a few weeks from college and would be able to work remotely, only needing to visit the company's headquarters for occasional visits. Since she enjoyed the area so much, she was already looking at apartments in and around Morgantown. The only glitch in the sale was the requirement for Sookie to place half the sale's profits in escrow in the unlikely event that Bill was ever captured and found innocent of Sam's murder at a trial.

Russell had the latest contracts and they reviewed them quickly. Every change Sookie had requested was now reflected and she could finally sign! The final tether keeping Bill connected to her would be gone. Eric came into the meeting since he was aware this was likely 'it' and celebrated with Russell and Sookie after she signed. It was a quick celebration as their first guests arrived for the weekend. Mor was quick to meet Sookie in the foyer to help greet the couple, and they were checked in quickly. "Sookie, now that I've seen your check-in procedure, I can handle the second couple. You and Eric go out, celebrate the sale of the company. I know you have all your breakfast work prepped."

"You already know me so well. Eric, can you leave now?"

"I can, Love. Where would you like to go?"

"Let's go to the Trooper Thorns, I feel like a cider and a scotch egg."

"Sounds good."

Trooper Thorns was their first time out of the house alone since they returned from Louisiana. Eric wanted to discuss his concerns, but couldn't. Sookie was smiling and they were sitting closely at the bar waiting for a table. Sookie had her cider and in typical Sookie fashion, one made her a bit tipsy. While at the pub, they ran into some friends from the area and enjoyed catching up. There was a jukebox and after dinner, Eric took advantage of the small dance area to hold Sookie close with the slow songs he selected. He hadn't wanted to resume their sexual relationship while she was healing, and now he was unsure how to approach the topic. He wanted her badly, but had been getting by with his hand in the shower and he could wait as long as she needed. He loved her, he was in love with her, and the sex was the icing on the cake, not the reason for the relationship. He ended the dance with a quick kiss on the lips and suggested they head home.

In the car, Sookie was excited by the closeness of their dancing. She could feel Eric's arousal and while she knew she was unable to enjoy sex even a week ago, now, _now _she was ready. Snuggling was not fully satisfying these days. When they got home and he suggested they watch a movie, she was perplexed. _'Does he not see me that way any longer? Did the marks Bill made on me, his need to care for me change things?'_ Keeping the tears at bay, Sookie just said she was tired and ran to the bedroom.

Eric could tell something was wrong. 'Tired Sookie', he knew, and this was not tired Sookie, this was upset Sookie. He went to follow her and was approached by Godric to talk about something. He didn't want to be rude, but he needed to get to Sookie. When Godric started talking about the film schedule for Saturday, he had to stay. Apparently it was going to rain, and they needed to film some of the rain scenes. It was a perfect opportunity so Eric took in the details, said he would be in makeup at 8AM, and left to get to Sookie.

When he reached the room, she was already asleep on her side, facing away from the door. _'Great, just great, tomorrow morning she has to cook breakfast for her guests early, and I'll be filming all day. I hate when there is something between us and we can't get together to discuss it.'_ He made his way to the family room and found Mor and Pam there. They both looked surprised to see him.

"Where's Sookie?" Pam asked.

"Asleep."

"What happened?"

"What makes you think something happened, Pam?"

"The scowl on your face."

Eric hesitated to speak again and finally answered. "We went to dinner, had a great time; did some dancing. When we got home, I asked if she wanted to watch a movie and everything shifted. She ran upstairs to go to bed and I got stopped by Godric for a quick meeting on filming tomorrow, when I got to the room, she was asleep."

"Eric, have you two, um, resumed…?"

"No."

"Have you talked about it?"

"No, I'm giving her time."

"Does she know you're giving her time? Maybe she's feeling undesirable?"

"Why would I not want her?"

"Eric, I think what Pam is saying is, perhaps she's feeling that you don't desire her because you aren't approaching her for sex, even though your intention is honorable." Akita added. "To Sookie, being seen in the condition Bill left her, needing you to care for her truly basic needs could've given her doubt. She could be feeling that you don't see her as sexy any longer."

"FUCK, and now we are booked separately all day tomorrow. We can't even discuss it."

"Eric?"

"I can't stand this; she's come so far getting over her feelings of self doubt about us. SHIT."

"ERIC!"

"WHAT?"

"You do realize that it's only 9PM? Maybe you want to go wake her to talk? I wouldn't normally suggest waking someone, but I feel it's a good idea since she will only continue to feel worse, well you both will. Your other option is I can tell her tomorrow since you'll be working most of the day."

"Thanks Mor, but I don't think she would want that. I'll go talk to her."

"And Eric, keep a check on that language in the house."

"Yes, Mor."

Eric pulled on sleep pants and slid into bed facing her as she slept on her side. Now he could see that she had cried herself to sleep. _'How much heartbreak does she need to endure?'_ Snuggling in close to breathe in her scent he slowly started kissing her face. Waking her was not something he wanted to do, but Mor was right, the issue would only fester while they were separated tomorrow. "Sookie, wake up."

She opened her eyes and appeared disoriented at first; then she sat up in a panic. "Eric, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think." She started to move to get out of the bed. "Sookie, stay here with me, we need to talk."

"I…. I'm tired Eric."

"No you're hurt I think, and I think I did it, but I didn't mean to."

"You're confusing me."

"Sookie, the past few weeks have been hard. Your healing has been our focus, rightly so. At some point, you started feeling ready to return to our intimacy, and I've been holding back thinking I didn't want to hurt you. I should have talked to you about it instead of just thinking I was doing the right thing. I'm sorry."

"I haven't felt ready except for the last few days. I thought our going out tonight was a sign you wanted to be with me again and when we came home and you suggested a movie, I was crushed. I thought, I thought you didn't want me anymore." She spoke through sobs.

"Sookie, I want you more than you could possibly know. I truly thought you needed more time, and I would have waited forever if needed. I just should have told you." Eric continued to calm her while the crying continued, finally slowed and ended in hiccups as it usually did.

"And I should have told you why I was upset when we got back. Lord, will I ever stop doubting us?"

"I hope so Sookie, because I am going to love you forever."

"I love you forever too. Can you hold me tonight? Nothing hurts anymore so you can even squeeze."

Holding quickly turned into petting, then more forceful rubbing. Eric wanted more, but decided to take it slowly. Grabbing the hem of her nightshirt he looked at her with the unspoken question. She raised her arms knowing what he wanted. Her breasts, GOOD LORD her breasts. He had seen them plenty of times in the past few weeks; whether it was helping her bathe or dress but now he got to play. "Oh, how I have missed your breasts." He said and moved his head down to worship them.

Sookie had started giggling with his statement but she quickly changed to panting and moaning from his attentions. "Eric, I have missed you." To reinforce her statement, she snaked her hand down to his sleep pants, grabbed his cock and started stroking him.

Now it was his turn to moan. "Sookie, I'm not going to last long."

"Then don't, let's just enjoy touching each other for tonight."

So they did. Eric changed his position so Sookie could continue to stroke him, while he stroked and toyed with her nether lips. The lack of sexual contact over the past few weeks had them both over the edge quickly, but not quietly.

Mor and Pam had just turned off the TV and Mor heard something. It took her a moment to realize what it was. "Pam, what about when the girls are home, are Sookie and Eric always that loud?"

"The girls have a white noise machine in their room. I can only hope it covers up enough. To answer your question, yes they are frequently that loud. You better get used to it because now that Sookie is healed, I guarantee Eric's lunch breaks will include an afternoon delight again. Most of the cast and crew are aware, but nobody will ever discuss it. Honestly, they all love Sookie too much to embarrass her. That, and Eric would kill anyone who says anything."

"Mor, did I break you?"

"Mor?"

"I'm fine Pam. It's just hard to hear this information about Eric, and well actually, um hear Eric."

"Well, since you're already in the uncomfortable zone I'll tell you this. I've been around other situations where Eric was with someone. This is a Sookie thing. Not even Sophie-Anne got that kind of reaction."

"Ok, well thanks for sharing but I am officially done with this discussion. See you in the morning Pam."

"Goodnight Mor."

Making breakfast for B&B guests always started early, so Sookie was in the kitchen by 5AM. Today's menu included fresh cinnamon rolls and Sookie needed to start the dough so it would rise. Once that was done, she moved onto preparing the rest of the menu. Mor joined Sookie by about 7AM with Eric following closely behind. Sookie quickly prepared him an omelet and coffee and they chatted while Sookie and Mor continued cooking. "Eric." Mor started. "I am thinking that Pam and I can take the girls out to dinner and a movie tonight. Will that be OK with you and Sookie?"

Eric tried to hide his smirk and failed, when he looked at Sookie, she was just blushing. "Sure Mor that would be fine. What time will you be leaving?"

"What time are you done filming?"

"6PM, we aren't doing any night scenes today."

"Then we will be gone by 6PM. And we won't be back until 10PM. Will that work for the two of you?"

"Sure."

'_6PM, when the hell will it be 6PM already_.' Eric thought over and over. Rain continued to poor down on the cast of the film. Godric wanted rain, he got rain; buckets of it. Since the weather called for rain on Sunday; they would all be working again. To compensate, Godric, Alcide and Eric planned to give everyone off Monday and Tuesday since the filming was still on schedule. A natural rainy day could not be missed when the script called for several scenes in the foul, wet weather.

He had told Sookie about his being off on Monday and Tuesday so she was starting to pack up her InnKeeper stuff now and it would be ready to ship when the contracts were finalized. Russell had set up the needed accounts for her so the purchasing company signing the contracts and sending the funds to the account were all that remained. She was beyond excited now. To celebrate, she and Eric were going on a last minute mini getaway. Mor and Pam would take care of the girls while they went to New York City on Sunday night. They would be back early Wednesday morning. _'Finally! Things are going well.'_ She had walked to the laundry room to move the towels from the washer when she was attacked from behind by a huge, wet, lover. "YUCK! Eric, you got me soaked!"

"Guess I'll need to get you out of those clothes."

Sookie giggled. "PERV! You're early, what happened?"

"My scenes are done. Where are the girls?"

"Gone, they left early with Pam and Akita."

Not needing to hear anything else, he quickly removed his wet clothes, then Sookie's. Now in their underclothes, he scooped up Sookie and ran her to their bathroom where he removed the rest of their garments. "Stop staring at me like that."

"Like what Sookie?"

"Like you're a lion and I'm a gazelle." She said as she back away from him into the bedroom.

"Oh, but Sookie, I'm going to eat you all up." He pounced and captured his prey while she pretended to struggle. He only set her down once they were both in the warm shower. "Sookie, your smile gives you away. I don't think a real gazelle in danger of being eaten would have such a grin on its face."

"I don't think a lion would be thinking about only licking its prey all over."

"All over ? I think you propose a good idea. I am going to start with this ankle, right here. In addition to licking, I think some suckling and love bites are necessary, don't you?"

"I am your captured prey, do as you wish."

"Oh Love, you have no idea what you just said."

Eric did start with her ankle. Nipping and licking all the way up to her curls, but skipping the sensitive area between the folds. "You know Sookie, I love you bare here, but your curls are gorgeous too. I don't know if I want you to go back to waxing."

"Maybe I can switch on and off."

"I like that idea."

He continued with the other leg, also stopping short of touching her labia and clit. "Eric, please. I don't know how much more I can take."

"Ahh, my prey, I will decide for you. You told me to do as I wish. Now, I wish for you to turn around."

Sookie did as commanded, and Eric started again, up her legs providing nips and licks on her buttocks. He finally stood to continue up her back while he held onto her breasts. Sookie smirked at him over her shoulder. "Sookie, I am helping you to stay standing by holding your breasts."

"Just a gentle-lion aren't you?"

He got to her neck and made sure to suckle behind each ear. It always drove her crazy. Finally, he asked her to turn and lean back against the wall. Sookie boldly spread her legs but Eric pushed them together. "Nuh uh my prey. I didn't tell you to spread your legs. Your chest has not been properly licked yet." He continued from just above her mound and up her tummy down her arms and across her collar bone. "There, all done."

"Oh my lion, you missed several spots."

Raising his eyebrow, he replied, "Did I? Tell me."

"You missed your poor neglected and dripping pussy and your nipples that are standing here at attention, begging for your worship."

Eric growled and attacked. He knelt and put Sookie's hands on the newly installed grab bars and one of her legs over his shoulder. He spread her open and licked and sucked. One arm snaked up her belly to reach the neglected nipples, splitting his time between each breast.

"Eric, I am so close, more."

He brought his hand back down from the nipples to join in the attentions below. He had one hand holding her lower lips open and another moving in and out of her, curling as needed to hit the sweet spot. She screamed his name as her walls started convulsing around his fingers. Standing, he kissed her while he continued to stroke her through the orgasm.

"I think I like those grab bars."

"Yes, installed for safety reasons only, of course."

"Of course."

They giggled and actually cleaned up in the shower before drying and heading to the bedroom. Eric placed Sookie in the center of the bed and lay on top of her. He spent several moments just kissing her. "I missed this."

"I have too. Eric, make love to me." She raised her legs to capture his sides with her thighs, spreading her legs wide open. With one hand, she reached for him to guide him into her. Once he was fully inside her, they both felt a huge relief.

"Love, you feel so good."

"Eric." She breathed out.

The new bed had been placed almost in the same spot, but they both realized quickly that it needed some bolt tightening. The headboard whacked the wall every time he pushed. It didn't stop or slow his movements at all. If anything, he loved the extra sound. The thuds were amplifying the claim of his prey. He reached in between them to rub her clit and she started to hold her breath. "Cum for me, my prey, cum."

Sookie exploded and when she starting clenching her walls, she milked every last drop of Eric's orgasm out of him.

Resting and breathless, they caressed each other for a few moments. Eric spoke first. "Love, the other side of this wall…?"

"You mean Alcide's room? Hope he's out to dinner."

They erupted in laughter.

"I'm starving now; you didn't give me a chance to eat."

"Ok, let's go eat."

Sookie had prepared a tray of finger foods for them to share. They hadn't shared their meal like this since their first weekend making love and he enjoyed it just as much. Feeding Sookie was an erotic experience; she moaned at the taste of the food, she sucked the flavors from his fingers, she drove him crazy and before they were finished eating, Eric was ready to go again.

"I need you again, Love."

Sookie quickly move the tray off the bed and removed her robe. Eric moved to stand on the side of the bed. He had measured his height against the top of the mattress when the bed first arrived, and he'd been waiting to take Sookie as she lay on the bed while he stood on the side. _'Now to see if Sookie is interested.'_

"Sookie, can we try something?"

"Ohh you have a look of pure mischief, what are you up to."

"Come here." He said and he held his hand out. A little excited at what he had in mind, Sookie complied and stood next to Eric on the side of the bed. He started by peppering her with kisses. Starting with her face, he then worked his way slowly to her breasts. He wanted to spend time with them now, because, if she agreed, he would not have access to them once she was bent over. Caressing her skin, he moved down her stomach to her curls and Sookie spread her legs for him automatically and he took the opportunity to touch her lower lips and found her very ready. Turning her in his arms so her back was to his chest, he continued to stroke her lips and her breasts until she was panting. "Sookie, I want to bend you over the bed, can I do that?"

Instead of answering, she moved to the edge of the bed and Eric bent her over and spread her legs. _'Good God, the height is perfect just as I thought!'_ He held his cock, lined himself up and plunged.

Sookie gasped at the feeling and said, "So good Eric."

He moved one arm under her so he could reach her clit and started tapping. Sookie moaned at the feeling and unconsciously spread herself even more and raised her hips just a bit to change the angle. "Eric, harder…more."

His thrusts became faster and he started running his fingers over her clit with increased pressure and speed. Sookie move her arm around her to touch Eric as he pumped in and out of her. "Sookie, ungh!"

She lost it and came while yelling his name. Eric pushed in a few more times with very powerful thrusts and spurted his seed insider her while he made a noise that sounded like a roar to Sookie. Completely spent, Eric landed on her while he was still buried within her. They spent a few moments settling down and then he moved to lift her onto the bed.

"Sweetie, that was wonderful. Feel free to _try_ something anytime if those are the results."

"It was wonderful, and we had the added advantage of not knocking the headboard into the wall."

"We have to fix that. I won't be able to look Alcide in the face knowing what he might be hearing."

"Speaking of hearing, I think my princesses have returned. You stay here; I will get them tucked into bed with Mor and Pam."

"Thank you, I don't think I could walk right now anyway."

Eric returned and snuggled into Sookie. He was still worried that there would be fallout from her abduction. He was still worried that Bill was on the loose. But now - now he was just happy that they had some private time together and they had renewed their intimacies.


	26. New York, New York

Hope you guys had a great holiday. I just sent chapters 30, 31 and 32 to my wonderful beta shellsfantasea. We are getting close to the end and part of me is very sad about that. Keeping my chin up – I have been running through two story lines for posting. You will need to wait though – I want to have a bunch of chapters written before I even start posting. I have also noticed errors in my postings that occur because I add to my chapters after my beta. I am toying with a second beta – one who can turn stuff around very quickly so I can decide to post say in the evening, send something to a second beta, and have it ready to post by the next day. I am looking more for my next books – but probably could benefit even now. PM me if interested.

HAPPY NEW YEAR and enjoy our trip to New York!

Finally – there are a few new photos I added to my photobucket account – you can get the link from my fanfiction profile.

Song Reference - New York, New York - On the Town (one of my favorite musicals of all time).

**Chapter 26 – New York, New York**

The limo arrived at 5PM on Sunday to take Eric and Sookie to New York. Since Bill was still on the loose, Sookie wasn't surprised to see Maxwell get in the front of the limo. Leaving the girls was hard because she would miss them, but seeing Maxwell raised an additional concern about their security. When Eric got in the limo, she asked, "Eric, if we have Maxwell, will they be short staffed here for security? What about the girls?"

"Sookie, I've had two additional guards on the girls since we returned from Louisiana. They work in shifts around the girl's school schedule and have even stayed parked out front of Amelia or Russell's when they are having sleepovers."

"When were you going to tell me?"

He knew when she found out; he was going to be in trouble. He decided to just be honest. "Sookie, I hoped that Bill would be caught and you would never need to know. When I first hired them, your sole focus was on healing so I didn't tell you. Once you were better, I wasn't sure how to tell you. I'm sorry if you don't like my decision, but I won't apologize for doing my damndest to keep you and the girls safe."

"I get it Eric, I do. I can see why you didn't tell me right away. While I wish you had told me at some point, it's not really that important now. I do have one other question related to the Bill incident and then I just want to enjoy our days off together."

"What's the question, Love?"

"How did Bill know I was going to Louisiana?"

"You went every year, right?"

"Yes, but Eric, Bill went so far that he booked my same flight under a different name. He laughed at me that I never noticed him at the airport. The exact same flight Eric."

"That's worth exploring. I'll talk to Maxwell to discuss it with the Private Investigator. For now, let's just enjoy our days."

Sookie snuggled into Eric's side for the drive.

"I want to get some more charms for the girls bracelet's while we're in New York. I don't like having to order online all the time, I like to see and feel the jewelry."

"I'll go in with you, but I don't even want to see any of the price tags, I might faint."

"I'll catch you if that happens. I'll always be there to catch you, Love."

"I know, I like that. I'm here for you always too, though I don't really think I could catch you if you fall…"

"So, what shall we do while we ride to New York."

"Um, we could play I spy?"

"No."

"Watch a movie?"

"That usually puts us to sleep."

Sookie giggled, "Well, what ideas do you have, Mr. Northman.?"

"I learned from my Girl Scout lover to always be prepared." He said as he reached for a bag and pulled out a blanket. "I packed a blanket to put down on the seat."

Sookie, mimicking Eric's move perfectly, raised an eyebrow while Eric spread the blanket on the seat and move her back on top of it. "And why do we need a blanket on this seat?"

"Think of it as a picnic blanket my dear, since I am going to eat you up."

"ERIC!" Sookie chided, but she allowed Eric to slowly put her on her back on the seat with her legs surrounding his head.

"Well, I must admit, I have never enjoyed the drive to New York quite as much."

"I agree Love, this _is_ the best way to travel. "Why don't you call the girls to say goodnight, it's just after 8:30, and we need to wait here while Maxwell gets us checked in."

"Why is he checking us in?"

"I want to go right to the room from the limo; I don't want to hang in the lobby in case there are nosy eyes around."

Sookie called the girls and said goodnight, then gave the phone to Eric for his goodnights as well. After he ended the call he said, "I don't think they miss us."

"I think you're right. Alcide is staying in our room to be close in case, _and_ they have Farmor and Pam doting on them."

They exited the limo and were moved quickly to the elevator and their room.

"Eric, this room is huge, it being New York and all; it must have cost a fortune."

"Well, we needed the extra space since Pam has arranged for Isobel to meet you here tomorrow with some clothing."

"Tell me you're joking?"

"No, as it was she was furious she couldn't go shopping in before we left so you could arrive properly dressed for New York."

"But I'm wearing the clothes that she and I bought together!"

"Yes, but you've lost weight and according to Pam, you need more clothes."

"I don't want to buy clothes just because I lost a little bit of weight."

Now they moved into a topic he was not sure he wanted to broach while they were away. _'This has the potential to derail what could be a lovely romantic weekend. Northman, you are a man, what you mean is this could derail our fucking, lots of fucking.'_ Knowing it was for the best, he turned to Sookie. "You haven't lost _just_ a little bit of weight. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Eric, I'm not trying to lose weight. Honest. I'm just not that hungry."

"Love, it has me worried. When we first came home, you dismissed the need to talk to someone about your time with Bill. Should we discuss that again?"

"How 'bout we agree to talk about it when we get home. I just want to enjoy our time here. And Pam will just need to be mad. I'm _not_ buying a ton of stuff. Maybe I'll pick a dress for the show tomorrow night. Are you going to tell me what we're seeing?"

"Nope."

There was knock on the door and Eric turned to open it. A room service cart was pushed in. "I thought you might want something light."

"Thanks Sweetie."

"So what time does Isobel arrive for shopping?"

"10AM, plenty of time for breakfast in bed. We can put the order in tonight."

"I like the way you think."

"Can we rent an in-room movie tonight? I feel like snuggling in together."

The movie was on for about an hour and they both fell asleep. Sookie woke first and giggled, _'at least we watched this movie in bed instead of the couch.' _ She started playing with Eric's ears until he began to move a bit. He looked up and smiled, stretched then said. "I'm not sure we're supposed to take the phrase sleeping together so literally."

"Well, Mr. Northman, what else do you think it means?"

"I think I need to show you."

Breakfast arrived and they had both worked up an appetite. Shortly after, there was another knock on the door which made Sookie groan, "The clothes."

"You know, most women would be thrilled to have couture delivered to their hotel room for shopping."

Glaring, she answered, "I am not most women."

Isobel walked in with two carts of clothes being wheeled in behind her. After being introduced to Eric, Isobel turned to Sookie. "Where do you want to start?"

"I'd like something nice for a show tonight. We never did pick anything black, so maybe a 'little black dress' would be perfect?"

"Ok, I'll get you a few choices and you can hop in the bathroom to change. Mr. Northman, are you staying for the fashion show?"

"You bet, especially for the items on the second cart from La Perla."

"ERIC! Behave or you can't stay." Eric just chuckled half expecting her to add a foot stomp.

Sookie selected two dresses, one for the show that night and one for something special Eric had planned for Tuesday night. The event was a surprise for Sookie so he pointed out a few dresses that he thought would work. Isobel was surprised by his hands on approach to helping Sookie choose clothing. Once the dresses were selected, he walked into the bathroom with his arms full of intimates. "Sookie, I noticed your dress for tonight can accommodate a garter."

She turned to scold him but he looked like a little boy who had brought home a lost puppy. "OK Eric, I'll try them on."

"I brought in some other things too. Do you want help?"

"Go keep Isobel company. I'll be out shortly."

Sookie tried on the nightclothes and underthings and made a few selections. When she came out of the bathroom, Isobel had steamed her new dresses and hung them in the closet. She handed her lingerie selections to Isobel and she finalized the purchases then departed.

"What would you like to do until we need to leave for dinner tonight?"

"Let's go to Central Park."

The weather for being outdoors was perfect and they spent a few hours at the park, including walking the North Woods and riding the carousel. Eric and Sookie took turns taking pictures so they would be able to share the experience with the girls. Normally out of site, Maxwell walked with them so he could take pictures of Sookie and Eric together.

"I've never spent time in this park." Sookie told Eric while they were resting on a bench in the zoo.

"I've walked it occasionally, but I don't really know this park either."

"Did you ever consider living in New York; have you ever considered theatre acting?"

"Sure, what actor hasn't? I just have so many film scripts coming in right now. Maybe it's something I can explore when I have a new manager in January."

"Is the change to a new manager going to be a problem? Will your career be impacted? Do actors change managers often? How long will the transition take?"

"You sure are full of questions today."

"Oh, sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. I was just making an observation."

"I guess there's an ulterior motive to my questions."

Eric was pretty sure this all had to do with his career and their life together. "You're worried about my next steps." It was a statement, not a question.

"I can't help but worry sometimes. It's easy now; your work is at my house. I just get scared thinking about the end of this movie."

"Don't be scared, we will be together, the rest is just details." He stopped to kiss her. "Now, back to your questions about changing my manager; the transition has already started. I have started gathering details on a new manager and will be setting up meetings as I can over the next few months. You will meet all of the candidates."

"I will?"

"Yes, the final straw with Victor was his treatment of you. Someone being an ass to me, I can handle, but not you, never you. I want you to be comfortable with my next manager.

"Hmm, are there any 60 year old grandmothers in the running?"

He chuckled his response, "I don't think so, Love. Do you want to head back and relax before we need to get ready for our evening out?"

"Relax?"

"We do have that huge tub in the room."

Later that afternoon another room service tray arrived. "No dinner, just snacks?"

"We are having dinner after the show."

"Still not telling me what we're seeing?"

"YOU are relentless woman! We're seeing _If There Is I Haven't Found It Yet_."

Her face brightened and she said "With Jake Gyllenhaal? Really?"

"Sookie, is this another one of your attractions like Hugh and Christian?"

"Umm, yes, but not as much?"

"Do I need to cancel dinner after the show with Jake?"

Sookie beamed "No, I'm good."

"Good, because he'll be joining us with his girlfriend."

"How did you pull that together?"

"We became friends during a movie we filmed together. We manage to get in one or two social visits a year."

"Well, let's snack and get ready to go."

"Yes, it's time for your garters." He said while he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I am changing in the bathroom. If you see them, we won't leave the room and I am not missing dinner with Jake."

Eric pouted, he actually pouted, but Sookie stood firm. "Eric, I will be out shortly, you dress out here."

The theatre was close enough to the hotel that they walked, probably faster than driving with all the New York traffic. Sookie was surprised when they were seated at the front of the theatre – even Maxwell "Eric, how did you get these seats?"

"I need to be able to keep some secrets Love."

The play was fantastic and dinner at The NoMad was even better. Sookie liked Jake's girlfriend, Carla, immediately. She was young, in her mid 20's, with beautiful dark hair and a smile that grew wider when she looked at Jake. Carla and Sookie bonded over paparazzi and other trials of being a 'normal' person dating a star. Jake was very friendly and answered all Sookie's questions about his movies. Their dinners arrived and they dug in. The NoMad was famous for its roasted chicken for two and it was fantastic. Sookie moaned at the taste of each bite while she savored and studied the flavors. She looked up from her inspection of the plate to see Eric was staring at her. "Eric?"

"Love, I think Alcide has been a bad influence on you. Your moaning is distracting me."

Sookie promptly turned a bright red, so Eric distracted her with a kiss.

"Careful," Jake said, "We are close enough to the theatres to have some paparazzi around."

"To hell with them. Sookie and I have been discussing the movie premier events we're attending. We feel it might be best to use the opportunity to 'come out' and get it over with."

"It can be easier that way." Offered Jake.

"Our concern is my two daughters. They have been caught in the cross fire before. We're sheltered right now where we live. Coming out could have people link my hometown, and my B&B to the filming location. Our privacy could be over." Sookie explained.

"It's all a gamble." Jake said. He decided to change the subject to something more pleasant than paparazzi. "You mentioned Alcide, you're working together right now?"

"Yes, he has been at Sookie's working on the film for a while. We have RVs for most of the cast, but several stay with Sookie and me at the B&B and her house. Alcide is one of those with the privilege."

Sookie added, "He has become an older brother to me. He spends so much time with the family that he is an uncle to the girls." Sookie intended to share her affection for Alcide, but the comment made her sad. She still had not forgiven Jason and mentioning 'brother' and 'uncle' left her feeling hollow.

Eric recognized the sadness and quickly changed the subject to Pam since Sookie opened the door to life at the B&B. "Jake, the real fun is seeing Pam as an aunt. I don't know where to even begin with her."

"Allow me Eric." Sookie said with a smile. "Jake, she buys matching outfits for all 3 of them. They go to the local school dressed like they're attending formal meetings or events. Her calendar has been synched to the girl's schedules and she spends a good amount of time preparing for the next day each evening with the girls: proper clothing, jewelry, nail polish. She plays with them, takes them to their basketball games or friend's houses; she does homework with them – actually, so does Alcide. I sometimes need to request time with my own children."

"Eric, what the hell. Did some kind of biological clock go off? I didn't know she was capable of being a human, let alone be nurturing."

"Jake, when you are done with this play, you have to come the B&B with Carla and see it for yourself."

"Oh, you have a deal there my friend."

They ended the evening with promises to plan a stay at the B&B together when Jake's play had run its course. Maxwell had stayed in the restaurant, but hidden and he now suddenly appeared for the short walk back to the hotel.

Once they were safely in their room, Sookie decided to play with Eric. "I am so tired; I think I am going straight to bed. I'll just get changed."

"But, but, the garters! I was promised."

Giggling, she turned around. "Eric, you're too easy."

He ran, grabbed her, and threw her on the bed. "Oh, that was wicked. Tonight, I get to remove the garters inch by inch _and_ I get to finish by ravishing you. No stopping like we had to in LA. Let's get your dress off; then you can just lay back and enjoy this."

"I believe I will. _You_, get to work!"

Eric was thrilled to complete his garter fantasy. While other things had gone bad during their hotel stay for the Oscars, he never got the garter image and the way it left him out of his mind. Before he even knelt in front of her, his thoughts had him hard. Removing the garters was just as delicious as it had been in LA, and now he could continue to enjoy Sookie. Once Sookie was finally naked, he stood to remove his own clothes. Sookie was bare and spread before him and he could see she was extremely ready for more. "Sookie, touch yourself as I remove my clothes." He was a little unsure if she would comply, but since she was so horny, he decided this was his best shot, and watching her touch herself was another fantasy. Sure she had done it while they were fucking, but just outright touching herself for her own pleasure – that was different.

While he was lost in his thoughts, Sookie moved her hands, one to a breast and the other to her lower lips. "Like this?" She asked in a breathy voice.

"Unngh, yes, that's it my Love. Keep yourself occupied while I get rid of these clothes.

Eric paused at his own task to look, she was biting her lip, her face was flushed and she was rubbing her clit in circles causing soft moans to escape as well as some honey from her lady bits. "Sookie, use your other hand and fuck yourself with your fingers."

She hesitated at that request, so he added, "Go on my sweet girl, do it for me."

She complied and he thought he was going to cum just from the sight of her.

Eric was finally naked, but not ready to stop watching Sookie's show. He asked her, "Roll over and get on your hands and knees." When she was in position he said, "Keep going I want to see you pleasure yourself this way." She moved to lie without the support of her arms to free them so she could continue to touch herself. Sookie had become so lost in her lust she didn't realize she was more than just a little spread out, she was fully spread and her ass in the air like she was presenting herself to Eric. That was the end of the show for him. He moved quickly, removed her hand that had been fingering her pussy and replaced it with his cock. Adjusting her now free hand; she now started to touch Eric as she played with her clit. Wanting to feel Sookie cum first, Eric had to concentrate to keep from reaching his end too soon. "Sookie, let yourself go, cum for me." She moaned but she did not cum yet. He moved her hand away and started tapping on her clit knowing she liked it. Just a few taps and she was done, her pussy convulsing so hard that Eric couldn't prevent his own climax. He crashed on top of her, and they tumbled onto the sheet and he proceeded to clean her up for bed.

It took Sookie a few minutes to speak. "Wow" was all she finally said as she tucked herself into Eric. He left her for a moment to get a cloth to clean her; then returned to the bed to snuggle and sleep.

"Let's grab a light breakfast out today?" Eric said as they dressed in some casual clothes.

"Sure. Can we walk to Tiffany's?"

"Yes, it's not that far and it is another beautiful day."

"Ok, call Maxwell and let's go."

They grabbed a quick meal on the way and headed to Tiffany's. Eric made a beeline for the counter and a very eager sales woman was ready to serve with a bright smile and a giggle. Sookie watched and grew jealous. _'Lord, she's giggling, I feel like I should go over and stake my claim. Now she tossed her hair over the shoulder. Oh no she didn't, I'm going over there now.'_

"See anything you like Sweetie?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet Love." Eric couldn't contain his smile. Sookie had not planned to shop with him, so she must have come over to check out the giggling sales woman.

Giggly hair tossing sales woman quickly bent her head to start grabbing trays of charms to put out on the counter. Eric's eyes immediately went to the ballet shoes, the monograms, and the airplanes. Sookie looked at him and asked, "The monograms are easy and I get the ballet shoes for their recitals, but the airplane?"

"The planes are for our first international flight; when we go on the premier and interview tour for _Bored to Death_ this summer."

"We haven't talked about those details yet."

"I only just started to get some of the dates from Victor; he's been less than helpful. We can go over the itinerary with our calendars."

"Sure. Are you done?"

"I want to look at some more for future purchases."

"You know, you are buying those charms at a pretty fast rate. Their bracelets will be full before the year is out."

"SOOKIE, that's brilliant!"

"What, what did I say?"

"I will fill this bracelet this year. Then I'll buy them a new one at Christmas to fill again. They can have a bracelet of memories for each year."

"I have no idea what I said to give you that idea. I know I wasn't intending for you to spend more money!"

"Hush, don't ruin my fun. I'm going to pick more now, definitely charms with the year on them now."

"Ok, I'm going to browse; I don't even want to see how many you pick." She pecked him on the lips and moved to another section.

Eric looked at the other trays of charms carefully. He picked charms with the calendar year engraged on them and a birthstone for Maura's birthday in August, the same style as he gave to Eleanor last month. He fingered two he really wanted to purchase today, a charm with an embossed solitaire ring and a baby carriage, but he refrained. _'I will get the solitaire once I've planned everything. The baby carriage; I can only hope that is something I can give them. I guess I need to talk to Sookie about having more children at some point.'_ He indicated he was done with the tray and asked to see the earrings he had called about yesterday. Pleased with his selections, he checked out and met up with Sookie. Maxwell took the Tiffany purchases to hide discretely in a coat pocket.

"Ready?"

"Yes, are you done with your plans for spoiling?"

"Only my short-term plans."

"You're just as bad as Pam, you realize that."

Eric sucked in his breath and replied, "I am not. I can go for weeks without shopping. Pam can only make it hours. The internet has only added to her addiction. I wonder if Gore knows he's an enabler."

"Come on, I want to hit the Lindt store."

"Chocolate shopping? That's the shopping you want to do while in New York City? I'm reporting you to Pam."

"You won't need to report me; I'm buying some for her. I know she loves chocolate, it's her secret addiction."

They continued a walking tour of the city walking hand in hand. "Should we eat while we're out?"

"Yes, you will need your energy for our destination tonight, and they don't serve food."

"Still not telling me?"

"You know better than to ask."

A few hours later, they were dressed and ready to go.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this short dress!"

"I can't believe you agreed but I am thrilled with the results; except you are missing one thing."

"Uh oh. Don't even tell me…." She stopped when she saw the blue box come out from pants pocket. "Yep, I knew that's what you meant. Damn!"

"You know Sookie; most women would be jumping up and down at this box."

"I think we've established that I am not most women, and that you like me this way."

"Open the box, you hard headed, stubborn woman."

"Charmer."

Inside the box Sookie found earrings in pink to match her dress. They were studs, and she was thrilled with them. "Eric, I think you have outdone yourself this time. These are perfect."

"Wow, no further arguing or foot stomping."

"Not this time. Besides, I want to get out of here and see where we are going!"

They left the hotel and got in the limo. Maxwell was riding with a driver since he would be going into the secret location with them. They arrived and exited the limo and Sookie squealed. "DANCING! We're going dancing? You know how much I love that! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She yelled as she peppered his face with kisses.

"Believe me Sookie, taking you dancing is _my_ pleasure."

"Don't say pleasure like that or we might need to leave early."

Stroking her neckline and around her ear, he asked. "Why is that Sookie?"

"You just stop it right there, buddy. I want to dance."

He chuckled and took her hand following Maxwell into the club. Taking a look inside and the heads turning his way he said to Sookie: "Brace yourself for fans Love. I won't dance with them, but I will be cordial and sign autographs."

Luckily, the fan incident was over quickly. He greeted several women, signed a few autographs and politely explained that his dance card was full. Sookie hung back with Maxwell while he handled the crowd. They already had a text from Pam explaining that their dinner last night made it onto some gossip websites. Jake had been right about paparazzi everywhere. _'I'm going to need to keep my dress in line tonight; I don't want any pictures of my underwear winding up on the internet. THANK GOD I at least have on panties and not the floss that Pam is always packing for me.'_

"Ready to dance?"

Sookie looked up with a huge grin and replied, "You know it. Just help me keep my dress down, please."

"I can keep my hands on your ass all the times if that will help, Love?"

"PERV, but I'll let you get away with that as often as possible. I was just thinking I don't need this crowd to see my underwear."

They stayed at the club dancing until closing. Sookie could barely walk to the limo, and Eric carried her to the room once the limo had dropped them off. Since they had an early start the next morning, he placed her on the bed and helped her get out of her club clothes; then he returned with a washcloth to remove her makeup. Satisfied that she was comfortable, he tucked her in, stripped and got in the bed to snuggle_. 'We have an early start tomorrow; hopefully we can sleep in the limo on the ride home._'

They did sleep all the way home and arrived to a very somber Pam. "Sookie, Eric, welcome home. We need to talk about Jason."

"What's going on Pam?" Eric asked.

"Hoyt called me. Jason was hurt at work about two weeks ago. He was released from the hospital and is recuperating at home, but according to Hoyt he is not really getting better."

"I don't understand Pam, does he need to return to the hospital?" Sookie questioned.

"Sookie, Hoyt thinks that since Jason has limited mobility, he suddenly has time to think and he's becoming depressed. He isn't eating properly; he's missed his PT appointments. He was hoping you would talk to him."

"Eric, you need to get on the set. Let me unpack and I will call Hoyt."

"Sookie, call Hoyt if you want, but please don't do anything with Jason until I can be with you."

"ERIC, this is my brother. I can call him if I want."

"Sookie, I'm asking, not telling. I just don't want don't want him to upset you. We're both tired, and this could be a huge fight. Please, can we just discuss it later?"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"You're right, we are both tired, Fine is all you get now."

"And a kiss as I go off to work?" He pursed his lips out ridiculously far and Sookie could only laugh. She responded with the same lips and kissed him.

"Have a good day Dear."

"Yes, Dear."

"EWWW, even when you're having a tiff you are both disgustingly sweet."

"Glad to make your day my sister. Should I give you a kiss goodbye too?"

"Just go to work!"

A/N – I am pretty sure the play mentioned above was not playing for the timing of my story. I ask your tolerance that I fudged the timing to use it. I just didn't want to use one of the main Broadway play.


	27. Panic Attack

Hi all! Happy New Year. I am hoping to post more frequently soon – I just have to get over one more holiday party (it was rescheduled due to snow) and THEN I can FINALLY take down the Christmas tree, clean up and then I can focus on finishing this story.

Good news – even if I haven't had writing time, I've had thinking time and I have been planning story number 2. It's going to be Vampire. My method would be the same – I need to pre-write a good chunk before I start posting, so you will need to either hit refresh on my profile page to see it, or add me as an author alert to get notified. I'm pretty excited about it. Hope you are too!

~M

And now, the fallout:

Song Reference: Finger Eleven – Panic Attack

**Chapter 27 – Panic Attack**

"Ok Hoyt, yes I'll call him."

"Sookie, I'm sorry I'm puttin' you in this position. I'm just real worried about him."

"Why don't you go over there with dinner and I'll plan to call him at about your 7PM?"

"Thanks Sook."

Eric stopped in to inform Sookie that they were filming into the evening so he would miss dinner with the girls and would eat later. "Ok Eric. Will you be done in time to do bedtime?"

"I'll come in for a few moments at some point once they are home and I'll know the exact time better."

"I told Hoyt I would call Jase at 8PM."

"OK."

Sookie was now a bit nervous. Eric said he would be done work at about 8PM when he came in to see the girls. Now it was going on 9PM and she could still see the lights from the filming area glowing brightly from her house windows. _'I promised Hoyt I would call at my 8PM, which was an hour ago. I also promised Eric I would wait for him….should I call?_'

In the end she called. Hoyt answered and told her that he informed Jason to expect her call and that he was staying the night if needed. He then put Jason on the phone.

"Jason, I heard you had an accident. How are you?"

"I'm doing OK. I broke my leg. I can git 'round the house, but need someone to drive me. Hoyt's been real good about helpin' me out."

"Hoyt's a good friend Jason."

"How ya doin'?"

"I'm good Jason. All healed. We just got back from a mini vacation to New York."

"He really loves ya'?"

"Yeah Jason he does."

"You think ya can forgive me?"

"I still love you Jason and I think I can forgive you. It'll take a while for me to trust you though. You hurt me Jase."

"I understand. Ya' think we can talk more while you're workin' through it?"

"Yeah, we can do that. So tell me about missing your PT appointments."

They spoke for a while longer. Sookie was still hurting, but she could tell from his tone and from Hoyt that Jason was too. _'What's the point of withholding forgiveness? Dealing with my hurt and trust WILL take time.'_

"So Sookie, have they found Bill yet? I ain't heard anything?"

"No Jason, nothing yet."

"Daum, so he's just running around loose?"

"Um, Jase, I cain't talk about that. Please?"

"Uh, OK, but how are you staying safe? I mean, if nobody knows where he is."

"Jase! Stop!. We have guards. I cain't have ya fillin' my head with that shit!"

"Ok, Ok."

"Jason, did you talk to Bill before I went to Louisiana about my trip? I'm trying to figure out how he knew my exact flight."

"No Sook, I swear. He caught up with me after he was here."

"Then how did he know?"

"Hell, Sook, I dunno."

"Look Jase, I'll call you later this week. I gotta run."

"Ok Sook, thanks for callin'."

Alcide had come into the house to tell Sookie that filming was going to continue for about another hour; he ran into Pam first so he asked her to tell Sookie. Pam suspected that Sookie had gone to her office to call Jason even though Eric was not back from filming. In addition to delivering the filming update, she wanted to be sure Sookie was alright. She peaked into the office and Sookie was sitting in her chair and shaking. "Sookie, are you OK?"

"Yeah Pam, he just brought up Bill and how he's still running free. I try not to think about that. I'm going to bed Pam. Thanks for checking on me."

Eric walked in about an hour later and Pam explained that Sookie was in bed. "Godric was relentless on some of the takes tonight. At least we start a bit later tomorrow. Can you take care of the girls for us in the morning?"

"Sure."

"I guess she's upset that she didn't call Jason."

"Um, she did….."

"Shit, did he upset her? I wanted her to wait."

"She was shaking when she went to bed. So you know, she did wait for you for a while, but finally decided to call."

"I better go check on her."

Eric went to the bedroom and found Sookie was still up. She was lying on her stomach quietly. "Sookie, you're still up?"

"Yeah, I can't get sleep."

"Because calling Jason upset you didn't it?" Eric was tired and he didn't mean to sound so harsh, but that's how it came out.

"Eric, you were running very late and I'd already told Hoyt I would call at a time we both thought you would be back."

"Dammit Sookie, Pam could have called Hoyt to discuss the situation. I knew he would upset you, and I asked you to wait."

Sookie flinched at his words but she bit back. "And it's OK for you to upset me now?"

Sookie was breathing erratically during the argument, then she started hyperventilating and she ran to the bathroom to throw up.

He tried to help Sookie but she just yelled at him to get out. He called Pam on her phone."

"Pam, can you come to Sookie's room? Sookie isn't well.

"I'll be right there."

When Pam arrived with Mor, Eric was trying to talk to Sookie from the doorway. "Sookie, what is it?"

"Just give me a minute, I'll be right out."

"Sookie."

"Eric, leave me alone."

Pam, Mor and Eric waited in the bedroom while they heard Sookie washing up. Mor asked, "What happened Eric?"

"She was already in the bed. She had been trying to sleep but she was awake when I got here."

"And you were upset that she called Jason."

They all heard the shower starting. Pam would check on her in a minute, but she had a theory.

"Of course I was. She called him without regard to how she was going to feel during and after the call. She only cared about her promise to Hoyt that she would call, not her own wellbeing."

"And you told her as much, maybe in your angry Eric voice." Pam accused.

He winced. "Yeah."

More quietly Pam said: "And you were undressing at the time?"

"Yes, I was getting ready for bed."

"So let's put this together. Sookie is reminded by her brother that Bill's still on the loose and could come get her. Sookie is in bed." Eric nodded. "You were mad at her."

"I wasn't ma…."

"How about, your tone was angry, and your words indicated it was anger directed _at_ her." He agreed that time by nodding. "Then you start unbuckling your belt."

"FUCK!"

Mor looked at them both blankly. "I don't understand."

Eric couldn't even respond. He sat in the chair in the corner and put his head in his hands.

"Mor, can you wait for me in the family room. I believe Sookie's feeling a little overwhelmed right now so I'm going to check on her. When I know she's OK, I'll meet you there and explain."

Mor nodded and left the bedroom. She began straightening up, mostly because she needed a little something to do while she waited for Pam.

Pam knocked on the bathroom door while she walked in. Sookie might be mad at her for going in, but she was not leaving her friend without checking on her. Sookie was curled in the corner of the shower, crying. Without concern for her outfit or hair, Pam stepped in and cradled Sookie while the shower rained down on them. Sookie accepted the comfort and continued to cry. Pam wept with her friend. _'I have been wondering when she was going to crack. She never dealt with the emotional baggage from the abduction and tonight, the circumstances lead to the perfect trigger. Fear of Bill being on the loose, feeling that someone was angry at her …it was all too much at once.'_

Eric peeked in from the doorway and he felt like he had been punched in the gut. _'One more fucking day! I was going with Bart to meet the psychologist tomorrow.'_ He grabbed some towels and helped Sookie from the shower; then Pam stepped out. They wrapped her in the towel and he carried her to the bed. The start of the hiccupping meant that the crying was slowing down and Eric indicated to Pam that he would take care of her.

"Don't blame yourself Eric. It was all normal little things that triggered her panic."

"Could you forgive yourself?"

She shook her head and headed out to meet up with Mor.

"Sookie, I'm sorry."

She turned and looked at him, but didn't speak. She put her hand on his cheek to guide him into the bed closer to her. They were quiet for several minutes.

"Pam's right, it's not your fault. We should be able to argue. I don't know what happened."

"Sookie, what happened is you never dealt with the emotional scars from your time with Bill. You're going to be mad at me, but I already have an appointment with a psychologist tomorrow. Bart and I were going without you to see if she could provide guidance on how to get you to go willingly. Will you please go with us?"

"I don't want to spend time on Bill. I want him out of my life. If I go though talk therapy it will bring everything up."

"Sookie, I don't think ignoring it will work. Can you just go once? Tell this Claudine what you just told me. ….Just once?"

"Ok. Can you help me into pajamas then hold me?"

"Yes my Love."

In the family room, Akita was visibly relieved to finally see Pam. Since she was still wet, Pam suggested they go to her room so she could dry off while she explained. Akita had seen the marks on Sookie, but never asked about them. She was shocked to hear the story. _'I'm pretty sure I preferred my ignorance, but I want to help. Maybe knowing what triggered this panic will enable me to be there for Sookie, or at least prevent a panic attack in the future.'_

"Thank you for telling me Pam. You were quick in assessing the situation." Akita was quiet for a moment. "Maybe Sookie will get help now. In many ways I understand her reluctance to talk about the situation to anyone. Talking brings it back. Keeping it buried, while it obviously didn't work, kept it away. Until now that is."

"Ironically, Eric had an appointment tomorrow with a psychologist. He was going with Bart to see if she could help them with how to encourage Sookie to see her, or anyone about the abduction. Maybe Sookie will go with them now. Well, I better get to sleep. I'm going to be up early to take care of my teacups in the morning."

"I'll get up early to help you Pam."

"Thanks Mor. I can't tell you how happy your being here has made me."

"The feeling is mutual."

Eric had shut off the alarm clock so Sookie woke in a panic when she saw it was almost 9AM. Eric heard her hurried movements and came out of the bathroom. "Calm down Love. I asked Pam to take care of the girls this morning. They're already at school."

"Oh, thank you. What time is the appointment?"

"10:30 - I was just about to wake you so you could get ready."

Sookie sat quietly for a few minutes then finally said, "Eric, I'm scared."

"I know. I'll be with you if you want, or if you prefer Pam or min Mor?"

"Maybe we should pack everyone in the SUV just in case." Sookie tried to laugh like she was joking, but she failed.

"We can all go if you want."

"Let's get some breakfast and then I'll think about it."

In the end, they all did pile in the car with Maxwell driving. Sookie joked that they should grab Alcide, Jesus and Lala as well. Eric felt good that she was joking. It was the first smile she had cracked all morning.

They arrived at the office in about 20 minutes and Bart was waiting for them in the parking lot. At Eric's request, Pam had called Bart to explain the panic attack the previous night so he ran over to hug Sookie and ensure her that she was safe with Claudine. "I called ahead to Claudine to tell her you were coming and that you had a panic attack last night. She assured me that we would not need to wait for our appointment; we can go right into her office."

As promised, Dr. Claudine Crane was waiting for all of them in her reception area. Bart handled the introductions and Claudine instructed, "Well, anyone sitting in on the appointment, please come this way."

Sookie had already requested that Bart and Eric participate at least at first, so the three of them followed down the hall and into the office. As Sookie warily spied the white noise machine that was running outside the door, Claudine said, "We are a bit away from the reception area, but I want my clients to be assured of confidentiality."

Sookie just nodded her understanding.

"Please be seated."

With great effort, Sookie refrained from curling up on Eric's lap and simply sat attached to his side. Bart sat on her other side and took her hand.

"Sookie, Bart has taken the liberty of filling me in on the timeline of your abduction. He did this with the understanding that we were discussing your story under professional confidences."

Bart turned to Sookie, "I know you don't like high handedness, but I wanted to give you the option to not cover the minutiae of the story."

"Bart, I'm too raw from all this to think about being mad. I'll accept your telling her as help. Thank you."

"Sookie, why don't you tell me why you have been reluctant to get help after your ordeal?"

Sookie described her thoughts ending with the panic attack yesterday. "Until that happened, I thought I was doing a good job of just locking Bill and the situation out of my head. Guess that didn't work."

"Sookie, honestly, I'm glad you had the panic attack yesterday as it happened." Sookie looked shocked and was about to say something but Claudine cut her off. "You were home, in a safe environment, the children weren't witness to it, and Eric and Pam were able to care for you right away. Now you know you should at least explore help before it escalated. You could have panicked in public or with the girls."

Sookie's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that. "You're scaring me."

"I'm trying to….a little. I don't coddle my clients, Sookie. I want you to get help. It's rare, not impossible, but rare for someone to have gone through what you experienced without some fallout. If we talk for a session or two and realize you have nothing to discuss, then you move on. What do you think about that?"

"OK. How do we start?"

"Well, today we have time for a double session. Let's start by having you tell me a little about yourself. How you came to Pennsylvania? How you met Mr. Hotty here (everyone chuckled), maybe we can invite the ladies in the waiting room in for an introduction as well? Also, with your permission, I would like to record the sessions."

Sookie smiled, "That all sounds good and I was prepared for you to record the session."

After Pam and Akita joined them, Sookie introduced everyone in the room again, but not just by name. She described who they were to her; what they meant to her. She wanted Claudine to understand the circle of support she had. After the introductions, Sookie discussed her life in Louisiana, Sam, their move to PA, the birth of the girls, Sam's death (well, murder) and Eric. Claudine asked only a few questions to clarify or stop Sookie from moving on to another topic before she felt she had given the whole story. With the background in place, Claudine suggested a break and when they resumed that only Eric and Sookie return to the office.

Sookie went to the ladies room and Pam followed and surprised Sookie with a hug after she exited the stall. "What was that for?"

"I'm proud of you for doing this Sookie. If you continue, I'll come with you anytime you want or need me."

"Thanks Pam. Though, what we just covered was the easy part. I have a feeling that the next part of today's session or subsequent sessions won't be as easy."

"Well, the sooner you start, the sooner you heal; let's get you back in there."

Pam walked Sookie back to the office while holding her hand. Depositing her next to Eric, she leaned in and said, "Come get me if you need me, don't let anyone stop you."

Pam left and Sookie turned to Claudine expectantly. The time had come for her to talk about the abduction.

"Sookie, you are looking at me quite intently. You can relax; I'm going to ask Eric some questions for a bit." She turned to him and asked, "I'd like to hear your perspective of the time Sookie was taken. Let's start at the beginning; tell me what you were doing when you got the call about Sookie?"

"It was Saturday morning, the day before Easter. The scenes using the inside of Sookie's house were being filmed while Sookie was away, and several of the cast were in the dining room waiting for the crew to set-up in the kitchen for the next scene. Pam called; she had just returned from taking the girls to the park while Sookie was getting the Easter baskets together. She knew something was wrong as soon as she pulled up to Jason's house. Lala and Alcide knew I was panicked after I hung up and waited for Pam to call me back while she tried Sookie's phone. When she called back, she locked the girls in the car and walked into the house while she stayed on the phone. I heard her calling Sookie several times, each time getting more and more desperate. She finally completed a search of the house and Sookie wasn't there. Sensing something bad was happening, Lala and Alcide moved me to Sookie's office and we waited. Alcide called Russell, Sookie's friend and Lawyer, and they stayed on the phone while I was on with Pam. Lala started looking up flights for Louisiana. I was frozen with fear. While I stayed on the line with Pam as she spoke to the police, Alcide, Jesus, Russell and Maxwell stepped up to the plate. They had a flight booked for all of us, bags packed, including mine, and we were on the way to the airport. By the time Pam was done with the police, we were boarding the plane. I didn't know what I was going to do in Louisiana, but I _had _to be there."

Eric's hold on Sookie grew tighter as he spoke. A few tears escaped his eyes at the memory. Claudine took a moment to let everyone breathe before she started speaking. "Sookie, Eric, one thing is very apparent to me. You have many folks who love you and would obviously do anything for you – like jumping on a plane the day before Easter."

"We're both very lucky." Eric responded.

"Sookie, had you ever heard Eric's story of that day?"

"No, I never asked, I'm sorry."

"Oh, Sookie, I didn't bring this up for you to feel sorry. You have no reason to feel sorry for any of this. I wanted you to hear it from his perspective so you could understand his absolute need to get you back. I felt it, did you?"

"Yes. I felt it when he just told the story and every day since I have returned." She turned and gave Eric a kiss on the lips the smiled.

"So Eric, a few questions." Claudine already knew some of the answers, but she wanted to open the door for a conversation with Sookie.

Eric nodded for her to continue. "You said, 'Pam knew something was wrong' when she arrived at the house. Why did she suspect something had happened?"

"Sookie fought her way to the car. According to Pam, flower pots and porch furniture had been knocked over. Knowing Sookie would never have left Jason's a mess, she knew something was wrong. Once she got into the house, she saw that there were broken knick-knacks, pushed over furniture and smeared blood on the door."

"So Sookie, what were you thinking while Bill was taking you?"

"I wanted Pam to see that there was a fight when she pulled up. I wanted to let Bill know I was _not _going willingly. I wanted to get evidence on the door of a struggle, and I was hoping the blood on my hands from scratching him would provide the identity of my captor. I was pissed and I wanted to do my damndest to make sure Bill was caught."

"I also heard about young Robert's escape and the sign he left?"

"Yes, he was our hero. He used sticks to spell HERE, in the dark behind the house we were being held in. He thought of that all on his own."

"He is a hero. How did he escape anyway?"

"I hopped the cot over to him and undid the D ring that was holding the chains."

"That escape must have taken quite a bit of strength and courage. I'm certain Bill had threatened you about escape attempts." Sookie nodded. "I understand you recorded his confessions?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about that, please."

"Well, it was luck honestly. I happened to have a stuffed bunny purse in my hands when Bill arrived. He ignored it when he was dragging me out. He didn't know inside the purse I had a fully charged Flip video recorder, the purse was just the wrapping as it was a gift. Anyway, I managed to get the purse with the recorder to Tara and she turned it on when Bill was with us. Poor Tara, she gave up a chance to take care of her personal needs one time since it was in her hands and Bill would have seen it to unlock her cuffs."

"Sookie. I am in awe. You provided physical evidence, DNA of your abductor. You provided Pam with early warning that something had happened. You recorded his confessions of the murders of your husband and grandmother. You freed Robert knowing that Bill was going to be furious. Then he wrote a word in sticks that was seen by a helicopter. I dare say Mr. Compton had _no idea_ what he was up against when he set his sights on you. I'm curious. How do you feel about those statements?"

"I wish poor Robert and Tara had not been a part of it."

"Of course you do. I wish you'd never been abducted either. I want to know how you think of those statements relating to you."

Sookie took a moment to think about her question. _'Honestly, when Claudine said all those things, I was surprised to hear them all together and the impact that each little thing had on our escape/release and Bill's future if he ever surfaces'_.

"I'm surprised. All those actions put together sound like a great TV episode about abduction. I never planned each thing, I just took action each time I saw an opportunity."

"I could see the surprise when I was listing everything. You should feel proud in securing your own release and Bill's long incarceration when he's finally caught."

"Sookie. I want to cover one more topic before we end today. Your panic attack yesterday." Sookie nodded. "I got an overview from Bart, but I would like to hear from you and Eric what happened. Sookie, can you tell me about it?"

"OK, well where do I start?"

"I have a bit of background, so let's start with your call to Jason."

"Sure. I called Jason since we heard from his friend Hoyt that Jason wasn't doing that well. He was injured at work and while physically he was improving at first, he was stalled and possibly getting worse. Hoyt was concerned that Jason was wallowing in his feeling of guilt about his role with my abduction."

"Wait, Jason had something to do with your abduction?" Sookie nodded. "Well, let's be sure to cover that during a separate session. For now, please continue with yesterday. I want to be sure we cover some tools for any time you start feeling panicked."

"Sure. Talking to Jason yesterday was the first time we spoke since I left Louisiana. He asked several times about Bill's capture. I asked him to stop since I really don't like thinking about the fact that he is running around free. After I hung up, Pam was at my office door; just to be sure I was ok. I went up to go to sleep since Eric was still filming and it was getting late. I never really did fall asleep and was laying there when Eric came into the bedroom later. We kind of fought a bit since I had promised I wouldn't call Jason until he was with me. I started hyperventilating and then needed to throw up."

"Eric, tell me your perspective."

"I returned to the house much later than planned and spoke to Pam. She told me that Sookie was pretty shaken up by her call with Jason so I went to see her. She was awake, and we started talking about why she couldn't sleep. I was upset she had called him without me, and I was tired from filming so late. My words came out angrily and I could see her wince. As Sookie said, she hyperventilated when I started undressing, then she ran to the bathroom. I never put it together until Pam did. I never meant to cause a panic attack."

Sookie jumped in. "I know you didn't sweetie. I don't want you walking on eggshells. We're going to fight sometimes. I should be strong enough to have a fight without thinking about Bill."

Claudine could see the pain on Eric's face. "Eric, Sookie is right. You should be able to have a disagreement without worrying that Sookie could panic, it just could take time – or this could a onetime situation. For now, let's talk about some tools to prevent Sookie from panicking."

They both agreed.

"Sookie, I want you to take some responsibility for Bill's capture. You can do this by knowing how the hunt for Bill is going." When Sookie looked confused Claudine explained. "I take it Eric is talking to folks who are searching for Bill and getting updates?"

Eric answered, "Yes."

Sookie looked surprised. "I was not aware of that."

"I'm not asking you to stop Eric. Just include or update Sookie. She needs to take ownership of her need to see Bill caught. Additionally, I know you have security now. I saw him drive the car here and he's standing outside my front door as we meet."

"Yes, that's Maxwell. We have other guards as well."

"OK, I want Sookie to participate in their scheduling and any personnel changes. Again, this is an ownership exercise. Instead of Sookie feeling helpless and needing to be cared for, she is taking responsibility for her safety. In addition, I think you should review some personal safety type training. How to fend off an attacker, some type of defense fighting, tools you can use in defense – those types of classes or sessions. Your 'homework' will be to research the types of defense training available in the area and we can discuss the options at your next appointment."

She paused while Sookie took in her homework. "Finally, Sookie I want you to practice some calming exercises, and use the techniques as soon as you start to feel any panic. Let's try some now."

They practiced some calming exercises for a few minutes and scheduled the next session. Sookie thought once a week would be fine, to her surprise, Claudine schedule her next session for that Friday. "Sookie, I don't think we are looking at long term therapy. I want to help you examine your time with Bill and move past it. I don't think we are looking at years of weekly psych sessions. Let's just get you past this situation."

"That sounds really good Claudine. Thanks."

Sookie started her assignment on the way home from Claudine's. "Maxwell, did Eric tell you I was wondering how Bill knew what exact flight I was on?"

"He did and I reported that to Kahn. What are you thinking?"

"It's not a coincidence. He boasted that he was there and I had no idea." She added as a mumble. "He called me stupid."

Mor jumped right on that. "Well, you proved him wrong on that."

Sookie nodded.

"So who knew? Can you think of the names for us, write them down? When you have a list, we can call Kahn together."

"I'll work on that when we get home."

Pam was sitting with Sookie brainstorming who knew about the flight.

"Everyone that stays in the house or B&B." Sookie started.

"That includes Victor; he should be on the list as a concern."

"But how would he know about Bill? I agree he should be on the list, but I don't think it's him."

"What about the crew? Preston? He's on top of everything."

"Wait, Pam, do you remember the weekend before I left? I had guests that weekend that joined our gang for dessert one night."

"Sookie, we talked about your trip! Do they have any connection to Bill?"

"They were a new couple, Grimwald or something like that. I'm going to check my records."

Sookie found their name and reported the details to Maxwell and Kahn. She asked Maxwell after they ended the call, "What happens next?"

"We wait."


	28. By the Beautiful Sea

Hey all! I think several of you will be very happy with something that gets addressed in this chapter. With that, I will remind you to review please and enjoy!

~M

Song Reference, By the Beautiful Sea (Disney)

**Chapter 28 – By the Beautiful Sea**

"Again."

"God Quinn, I'm exhausted."

"I know you are and I want to know you can fight while you are exhausted. Come on Babe."

"Don't call me Babe!"

"Come on, then, set me straight."

In researching self defense, Sookie discovered Krav Maga, a self defense and fighting system from the Israeli Army. While Quinn still gave her the creeps, he was certified in Krav Maga, and since options in the area were limited, having Quinn instruct her made the most sense. Bart approved the activity as long as they started slowly. While she had improved over the past two weeks, Quinn could still take her down every time and she was getting discouraged.

Quinn approached Sookie and she blocked many of his advances, but he did manage to grab her in the end and hold her. "Ok Babe, you're really doing great. We're training again tomorrow, right?"

"No, you remember Quinn, it's Memorial Day weekend. We're going away for the weekend with the girls."

"Right, I did forget. I have security duty this weekend and am staying here. Where are you headed?"

"We rented a place in Ocean City, NJ. We're picking the girls up from a half day at school and heading down directly. I better get in the shower so we can get out of here on time."

"I'll see you on Tuesday then."

"Have a good weekend Quinn."

Maxwell drove the SUV to the school with Sookie, Eric, Pam, and Mor. Far was meeting them at the shore. Eric was still shocked that his father had flown in for the weekend. He could only imagine the scathing tone his mother used to get him to agree.

Girls collected, they hit the road for the Jersey Shore. "Can we go to the beach today when we get there?"

"We'll get unpacked first. Then we can head out."

"Are we going to the boardwalk?"

"We'll hit the boardwalk after lunch tomorrow and stay until almost your bedtime."

"YAY!"

Klaus was already at the house when they arrived and everyone changed for the beach. Eric turned to the girls. "Mama and I are going to stay here for a bit while you go to the beach with Pam, Mor and Far. We'll see you when you come back to dress for dinner."

Maura replied, "Ok Eric. We'll see you after you have couple time."

Eric raised his eyebrow at Pam and she explained. "You know, couple time, I had to tell my teacups that you just wanted to be a couple alone for a while. They were worried that Sookie was sick."

"Ok, but you tell Sookie about this."

"Tell about what?"

Maura answered. "Couple time. Pam explained that's what you need right now."

Sookie's eyes went wide and she glared at Pam. Gathering the girls quickly Pam said, "We'll see you later. Come along teacups, Mor, Far."

Eric just burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face, the glare you gave Pam!"

"Come on Mr. Funny; let's start 'couple time'." They started up the stairs, Eric was tweaking Sookie's butt the whole way up.

"Did you see we have a table in our bedroom? I can eat you all proper." Eric said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"No, I think I need the full tour."

"Oh, you'll get it."

"I better."

He grabbed her at the top of the stairs and ran to their room only putting her down only to take off her clothes. Running his fingers over her bare pussy he admired what he found. "Oooh, I like switching on and off. I'm surprised but I guess I didn't think about the swimsuit factor."

"Glad you're happy. I'll probably keep it up for the summer."

"Let's get you on the table so I can have a better look."

Eric picked her up and placed her on the table with her butt at the edge. Sitting on the chair in front of her, he placed her legs on his shoulders to support them while he dove into Sookie's bare pussy. "Oh my sweet pussy. I have missed you."

"It's only been two days. And it's your fault since you were working late last night….At least I got the chance to sneak in the Brazillian."

"No more talk Woman!"

Sookie started to giggle but it was cut off by her gasp and he licked her slit. Eric opened her lips wide; then he fixed his open mouth over as much of her sex as he could and he sucked. "Oh my God Eric!"

When he took a breath from sucking, he tongued her; then went back to sucking. She came quickly and he continued to suck her through her orgasm. "Fuck me Eric she cried."

"Yes, Dear." He said as he pulled off his pants quickly. "Let's keep you on this table. Hang on." After reaching his arms up over her head to the edge of the small table, he plunged and pushed relentlessly. She was so close and he could tell, but he decided to change things up. Staying connected to her; he stood up and raised her legs to wrap around him creating a new angle.

"ERIC!" Sookie screamed as she came from only a few thrusts.

Eric continued to pound away. Sookie's head was rolling from side to side and her hands had a white knuckle grip on the edge of the table. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders and back he lifted her from the table and moved her to the bed. He lay on top of her, their bodies pressed together. Eric often craved this much contact, thrusting into her while being as connected as possible. It only took a few more thrusts and he came, yelling her name and collapsing on top of her.

"I love you." He said as he started to move off of her.

"Stay. I love being connected like this."

"I must be crushing you."

"No, I feel loved. Besides, we only have a short while before we need to get cleaned up.

They'd just finished dressing when everyone came bounding back into the house. "MAMA, ERIC!" Maura screamed.

"Min Princessas, we are right here, I can assure you, you don't need to yell."

"Oh, oops." She replied; then continued. "Why are Mor and Far staying next door?"

"You will see why later at dinner."

"I hate surprises."

"No, you love surprises; you just don't like knowing there is a surprise coming." He looked down and Maura was standing there, hands on her hips one leg and foot pointed out. "You spend too much time with Pam, that's her look. Let's get you ready to go, the sooner we are at dinner, the sooner you know."

"MIMA, GRAMPY!" The girls called to Bernie and Don Merlotte and ran to the table to hug them. Everyone caught up with the girls to witness a few tears from Bernie.

"Sookie, thank you for this, we have missed the girls."

"Mom, we have all missed you and Dad. Let's get this weekend started."

At Claudine's suggestion, Sookie had asked Bernie and Don to join her during one of their sessions. Sookie truly never felt they were to blame at all, but they carried guilt making anything more than calls to the girls difficult. Claudine was able to help them come to terms with Bill's crimes and they were working to move past it. They wanted to remain in the girl's lives. The worst part of the session was Bernie and Don learning that Bill had actually killed their son, Sam. Since the recorded confession from Bill was being kept quiet, they hadn't been informed of his role in their son's death. Sookie wept with them as they learned the news. Now, they were planning to enjoy the weekend together.

When everyone had their fill of local seafood, they walked back to their houses and crashed. The next day, they rented bikes and toured the town. Ocean City was busy for the holiday weekend, but they were able to move around town without paparazzi and even Klaus had to admit it was nice.

Later, they changed for a day at the beach and the boardwalk. The grandparents (even the adopted ones) enjoyed building a sandcastle with the girls. Eric was thinking his father was on drugs he was acting so care-free. He wondered if seeing Don's behavior as a grandparent was serving as a guide, even if just subconsciously. In the end, he decided the reason didn't matter and he just made sure to capture plenty of photos and video in case it never happened again. Mor motioned for Eric to follow her so he rose with a peck to Sookie's cheek, who had planted herself on a beach towel and moved only to flip sides. (Pam was keeping time and would say 'turn' every so often.)

"He brought it."

Eric beamed. "Thanks Mor."

"If you take Sookie out one night next week, I'll arrange for it to be sized. Your Farmor was larger than Sookie."

"That'll be great Mor."

"Eric, have you talked about Sophie-Anne?"

"She knows that we dated, but nothing more."

"Don't you think she should know the whole truth?"

"Mor, I'll get there. Don't worry about it."

"OK, OK…..When are you going to ask her?"

"I'm trying to hold out for her birthday in July."

"Good luck with that."

They both chuckled and started their return to the group.

The girls enjoyed just about every ride on the boardwalk, the coaster being the clear favorite. After the rides, they all ate Mack and Manco's Pizza for dinner. Sookie moaned at every bite. When she got strange looks, she explained, "the pizza is good, yes, but this is more of a memory for me. Sam and I'd meet Bernie and Don in here every summer for vacation and it always included Mack and Manco's pizza. Bernie smiled at Sookie, sharing the memory."

"It's good pizza." Eric commented as he grabbed another slice. "But the place is called Manco and Manco's"

Sookie shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Eh, I don't like the name change."

When everyone was done with their pizza, Eleanor asked. "Can we go to the arcade after dinner?"

Klaus replied. "Of course Eleanor. Do you have your eye on a special game or prize?"

She looked at him like he had two heads and said, "All of them, silly."

"Oh, well my mistake. Shall we?"

Taking Farfar's hand, she lead the group to the arcade. After winning two large stuffed bears, a dozen glitter balls, 4 slap bracelets, tattoo sheets for everyone in their group (including Maxwell) and a coin purse for each girl, they started to flag. Pam quipped, "Good thing we have all these hands to carry the prizes."

The walk to the house was long so Eric carried Maura and Klaus carried Eleanor who both fell asleep snuggled into their chests. Akita melted at the scene. She whispered to Pam, "It's a good thing Far was already planning to stay for a while, I don't think Eleanor would let him go."

"She's actually quite the little conniver. I think she knows _you_ want him to stay, and even if it's subconscious, she's handling him."

After another day on the beach on Sunday, Eric decided he would never doubt Sookie's comments about how much she loved the sun and tanning. "You were serious about your love of the sun."

"I never joke about the sun. I have no other vices. I rarely drink, I gave up coffee when I was pregnant with Maura - and you should be _happy_ you weren't around for that withdrawal - I eat a balanced diet; the sun is it."

Their day was interrupted by Maxwell. "Eric, Sookie, can we talk?"

They stepped outside the house and Maxwell started. "Kahn just called. The Grimaldi's, the couple that stayed at your B&B before you left for Louisiana?"

"Yes, I gave you their contact information."

"Sookie, they gave Bill information."

Sookie gasped and moved her hand to her chest in shock. "Why would they do that?"

"He paid them, $10,000 in cash. They said he contacted them after they checked in on Friday night." He hesitated to tell her the rest. "The FBI team is headed to Morgantown. The Grimaldi's informed us that Bill was living at the Janson house across from yours. That's where they had their meetings. They want to ask the Jansons for permission to search the property."

"Oh God. The Jansons. I haven't seen them for months. We weren't super friendly, they never approved of having a business on their street, but oh God, oh God!"

"Sookie calm down, what is it Love?"

"Bill said something about killing others. He killed them, I know it. So much trouble, I've caused so much trouble." Sookie' breathing became erratic.

"Maxwell, get Pam to start packing. We'll head home tonight. Sookie, come on Love, none of this is your fault. Come on, do your breathing like Claudine showed you."

Sookie started to calm and Bernie and Don joined Eric and Sookie on the deck. "Eric, we just heard the update from Maxwell, we can keep the girls here another day and meet you at home tomorrow."

"I appreciate the offer, but we need to travel with our guard, Maxwell, and I won't leave the girls unprotected. Their personal guards are off this weekend."

"Well, we can pack up the house, and you can leave straight away with the girls. Go; call Claudine, maybe she should speak with Sookie."

Claudine did better than just a call. She met Sookie, Eric, Pam and the girls at home. Sookie had kept the panic attack at bay but she still needed help processing the new information. They went to the office while Eric cooked dinner for the girls. Knowing Sookie was going to need additional support; Claudine popped out and requested that Pam join them. About an hour later, Pam and Sookie left the office and headed to Pam's room. Claudine found Eric to inform him that Sookie was going to relax in Pam's bath for a while. "Do you want me to stay?"

"How is she now?"

"She is working through it. I don't think she'll have an attack, though I think she'll need to be next to you or Pam for now."

"I just spoke to Agent Lattesta, they are arriving tomorrow. I'm concerned about what we'll learn."

"Call me when they arrive. I'll come right over."

Eric was playing a game with the girls when Pam and Sookie met them in the family room. "I left dinner in the kitchen, do you want me to fix you a plate?"

Sookie replied, "Maybe later."

'_Great, just great. She was back to eating again now she is regressing.'_

"Eric, I can see the wheels spinning, I'll be fine. I just want time with the girls before they go to bed."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The FBI team, lead by Agent Lattesta arrived at the B&B early on Memorial Day Monday. They had arrived late on Sunday and checked into the Holiday Inn. Even though Sookie didn't have enough rooms for them to stay at the B&B, she invited them for breakfast. Mustapha Kahn joined the group as well. Since the FBI was there in an official capacity, they would approach the property first, search permits in hand. Once they had news, they would return to the B&B.

"I'm taking the girls to the pond. Maxwell, can you call me when the FBI team returns?"

"Will do Sookie."

"I'm coming with you." Pam called to Sookie.

"YOU, are willingly going to watch the girls get muddy?"

"Don't rub it in Sookie."

The girls were covered in mud when Bernie and Don showed up to take over, Bernie looked worried. "Sookie, the FBI team has returned and are ready to meet with everyone. They're in the Barn. We'll take care of the girls."

"Sookie, don't start worrying before we get there."

"You're wasting your breath Pam."

"I know."

The group was already assembled in the Barn and was waiting for Sookie. Eric was hunched over a table talking with the group that included Lattesta and Kahn. He didn't look happy. Noticing Sookie's arrival, Lattesta stopped speaking and inclined his head towards the door. Eric ran to greet her, with Claudine following him so she could be near Sookie. All the faces looked grim. "It's bad Eric, isn't it?"

"Yes Sookie, it is."

"Just tell me."

Lattesta stood and addressed the group. So far, he had only spoken to Eric and Maxwell about what they found, the rest of the group was anxious to learn more. "Nobody answered when we arrived at the Janson property, and since there was a suspicion of foul play, we were justified in going into the house. We found no evidence that the Jansons had lived there recently, so we did a search of the grounds as well as the house. Sookie, we found the Jansons buried on the property."

Sookie, sandwiched between Claudine and Eric, started weeping. Lattesta waited to continue. With Claudine's help, Sookie got herself under control.

Lattesta continued at Eric's request. He knew more was coming and he wanted to get it over with and have Sookie to himself so he could calm her. "Sookie, we also found evidence that Bill was using the house for reconnaissance for a while. We found surveillance equipment, all targeted at your residence. There was also a collection of photos of you, your family and your guests."

Sookie's strength from getting through her small breakdown remained and she asked. "Did you find anything you can use to find the bastard?"

"Yes, yes we did." He turned the discussion to Kahn.

"Sookie, we found IDs, addresses, account information and computers that the FBI will work to hack. I have plenty of information to move forward and have already called my team to engage."

Sookie smiled. "Excellent. When can I expect an update?"

Pam raised an eyebrow at Eric.

Kahn replied. "I'll provide Maxwell with daily updates."

Sookie turned to Maxwell and said. "Keep me informed."

Quinn was twitching to get out of the room. He needed to call DeCastro and warn him. _'Patience, I need to hear this out then walk calmly and call.'_

They broke up the official part of the meeting and some folks departed, others stayed to talk. Quinn was out the door quickly, and Lattesta nodded to one of his men.

"This will probably be easy." Lattesta said to Kahn.

Lattesta's man returned with Quinn about 15 minutes later. "He went right out to call DeCastro."

"Sookie, may we use your office to set-up an impromptu interview room?"

"Certainly, I'll show you the way."

Pam, Maxwell and Eric followed Sookie and the FBI to the house. While Sookie got the FBI and Quinn in the office, Eric and Pam spoke. "Where is the strength coming from?"

"I don't know Pam; maybe Claudine hit the nail on the head. She needs to have involvement and some type of control in taking Bill down."

"Let's hope it lasts."

"Agreed."

Once the FBI was alone with Quinn in Sookie's office, he started. "Quinn, we already know you have been feeding information to Compton and DeCastro. You left evidence in the house. That makes you an accessory to the abduction and the murder of the Jansons. I suggest you start talking."

"I suggest you get a deal together first. I can't go to prison if I tell you anything, DeCastro will have me killed."

"I'm taking you to Philadelphia field office where you can wait for your deal."

Lattesta updated everyone on the interview and explained that Quinn's response was expected. He was sure they could make a deal that would work.

On the way out of the house, Maxwell turned to Quinn. "How could you have been working for DeCastro and Bill?"

"I had to. I was in too deep with DeCastro and the casinos. It wasn't a coincidence that I was hired for this film once Bill made some calls to DeCastro. Bill is very connected to DeCastro, as far as I have seen, there is NO favor he has been denied. He makes too much money for DeCastro."

Maxwell looked to Lattesta and they held a silent conversation. Lattesta turned around and the other agents followed along. Maxwell struck Quinn with a blow to his face. "You sold out the wrong family, ASSHOLE!"

Lattesta turned and started speaking again ignoring Quinn's bleeding face. "I'm leaving agents at the Jansons to continue digging for evidence. I'll call with an update tomorrow."

Once the agents were gone, Sookie turned to her family, friends and the crew that remained. "Well, it's Memorial Day. Let's get a cookout going."

"Sookie?" Eric asked.

"Eric, I'm fine, great actually. I _am_ very sad about the Jansons, but the rest of it – now we have a chance to find him and there is evidence to convict him for more than my abduction. We all know that he killed Sam and Gran, but I know my recording would never been enough to convict him. I'll mourn the Jansons properly, but for now, I want to enjoy the fact that we have leads."

"Fair enough."

The impromptu celebration turned into an open mic party with the cast and crew taking turns on stage. Freyda tried to join the party but she was stopped. When she question Maxwell at the door, he informed her that she had no friends left among the cast and crew. She tried to continue into the party and saw the dangerous look on his face. She turned and left. Maxwell sighed in relief. _'I let them down with Quinn being on the property, nobody is going to fuck with them again.'_

The party lasted late into the night, even though the kids had been put to bed early since it was a school night. Eric had to carry Sookie to bed since she was so tired.

"You really are doing OK with all this?"

"Eric, I am. Claudine was right. My having knowledge and control over what's happening with Bill's capture have started to removed my helpless feelings."

"I'm glad. If I had known, I would have involved you sooner. I just like to take care of you."

"Don't you stop! I love being cared for. We just need to keep the lines of communication open. Honestly, when we first came home, I couldn't have handled the work with the PI, so you did the right thing."

"Well, let's get you cared for and to sleep. You look like you are ready to fall over Love, and it's a school day tomorrow."

Eric changed Sookie into a nightgown and removed her makeup. They snuggled in together.

"Goodnight Sweetie."

"Goodnight Love."

Lattesta called the next afternoon. "He got his deal and we have testimony against DeCastro and Compton. We also have a few potential locations to start our search. We are starting the searches today."

"What else did you learn?"

"Quinn had been feeding information to Bill throughout his stay on the property. His received a bonus for each tidbit of information he shared. This all centered on paying back his gambling debt. The jerk didn't even look remorseful for selling Sookie out to Bill."

Eric ended the call and turned to Kahn and Maxwell. "Are you being informed?"

"Yes, one of the agents here filled us in. Lattesta can't get into details with us while he is at an FBI office."

Sookie asked, "So Kahn, are you flying out to join the search?"

Kahn started to appear uncomfortable. Sookie said, "Spit it out."

"Sookie, I already spoke with Maxwell, we're adding some extra guards. You _will _be safe." He paused and Sookie looked concerned. "Sookie, we don't need to fly out. It's likely from Quinn's information that Bill is in Pennsylvania, near Philadelphia."

Luckily Eric was already standing behind Sookie so he was able to grab her when she fainted.

Two days had passed and they were still waiting for word. Kahn kept them updated on the undercover agents the FBI had placed near the areas Quinn identified as potential hideouts for Bill. The film was proceeding as scheduled with Eric making frequent checks on Sookie. Far was staying as long as needed. Everyone was just simply on alert and waiting.

The call came on Wednesday night. Bill was hiding out closer to Philadelphia. The FBI was ready to strike. Per the original 'gentlemen's agreement' Kahn was moving in first and detaining Bill for Eric. Eric still wanted some time alone before the FBI arrested him. After confirming the plan, Kahn and his men moved out to capture Bill and have him brought to a location for Eric to have his chat. Insisting that he not go alone, Sookie was with Eric in the SUV waiting for Kahn's call. They were about 10 minutes away from the designated location when the doors were opened and they were yanked out. Sookie started fighting back immediately. She hadn't had all that training for nothing. They were being led to another car and she wanted NO parts of that. She grabbed her present from Maxwell, a ballpoint penknife, threw off the top and stabbed at her attacker without thought, without mercy. Once he was down, she started to run around the front of the car to Eric. He had been holding his own but a third man stepped out of the shadows to participate: Bill.

Bill wasn't as large or strong as Eric so he was certainly letting his goon do the hard work. Deciding surprise was on her side, Sookie headed towards Bill. Bill lunged for her and she dropped him with a kick to his gut. He looked up in shock, but recovered quickly and came at Sookie again, this time knowing she was not cowering away. He pushed off his legs from his crouched position and launched at her mid section with a plan to knock her down. He did grab her and she allowed herself to be tossed over his shoulder. Before he could knock her over, she took her penknife and drove it into his back. Bill started to crumple and she removed the knife and plunged it in again. He dropped her from his hold and she glanced to Eric. He had his goon in a choke hold, demanding to know who the leak was, but getting no answers. Realizing Eric was safe, she turned and kicked Bill several times to ensure he would not rise then she pulled her phone out to call Maxwell.

While waiting for Maxwell, Eric and Sookie held vigil over their prisoners. When Maxwell and Kahn arrived, Maxwell asked Eric how long he should wait before calling the FBI. He now had Sookie in his arms and he looked from her to Bill then back to Maxwell. "You can call them now. I'll only need a moment to finish what Sookie started."

Eric released Sookie and kissed her forehead; then he approached Bill who had regained consciousness. _'Good, this wouldn't be any fun if he was still out of it.'_ He asked Maxwell to pull Bill up to standing. Taunting Bill, he said, "I've been waiting a while for this moment." He gave Bill and evil smile and landed several punches to his face and gut.

When it appeared that he was not going to stop, Sookie stepped in. "Eric, stop. I don't want you getting in trouble when the FBI arrives." Eric landed another blow and Sookie added, "Please." He stopped and returned to Sookie's side.

Lattesta arrived and took statement from both Sookie and Eric. He gathered the physical evidence quickly and the left for home with plans to meet for a full debrief the next day.

The drive home was silent and Sookie went upstairs right away, leaving Eric to provide an update to everyone who was waiting for their return. "The evening didn't go as planned, but you can see we are fine. The FBI has Bill in custody and Sookie and I will need to meet with them to review the details of tonight. I know you want more answers but Sookie needs me right now. I'll explain more tomorrow." As suspected, he found Sookie in the girl's room giving them both late goodnight kisses and he joined her, also kissing both girls. Feeling her reluctance to leave, he stayed with Sookie, his arms around her waist and waited for her to be ready.

Finally, she moved and they went to their bedroom. There, she started the shower, they climbed in and the crying started. When it had gone on for a while, he said. "Sookie, we're both ok, shhh, we're fine. I'm proud of you."

"Eric, I'm crying because I'm happy. It's over. He's caught, it's over."

He looked at her face and saw only the truth in her words, she was happy and relieved. Then her face turned to a frown and she said. "Uh oh, somebody needs to tell Maxwell he has to get a new job."

Eric responded with a roaring laugh.

**A/N: One final item.** I toyed with moving their shore weekend to one that was damaged by Hurricane Sandy, thinking I wanted to add Sandy to the storyline (as a remembrance). I changed my mind, I didn't want to minimize the impact of Sandy as a comment in fanfiction – so I kept the location to Ocean City (where my folks took me) and not one of the more devastated areas. So, when this book hits the real life timeframe of Sandy, it will not be mentioned in the storyline. I do ask my readers to send positive thoughts to God (or your personal choice) and our Government to help the victims of Sandy – many still recovering.


	29. May I

Hi all: Trying to post regularly now that the holidays are over (dong dong, the tree is gone!).

Couple of you have some questions about the capture of Bill. This should address the leak, and as for whether he is really gone – he is mentioned again, but Bill WLL NOT be making any problems for our lovers again (at least in this story). In other news – where is my writing – I just started chapter 36 and feel that the story will end at 37 followed by an epilogue. The final chapters have been VERY hard to write. Not sure if cause I am so excited about the next story or if I am depressed about seeing these guys go….Anyone else write? Is this common?

I have some further comments at the end – since to make them up here would be spoilers for the chapter.

There are pictures that I added to my photobucket

Song Reference – Trading Yesterday, May I

**Chapter 29 – May I**

Agent Scott Lattesta arrived at the B&B to update Eric and Sookie on Bill's arrest and to take final statements from them. He warned them that Bill was in negotiations for the information he had on DeCastro. In other words, he wanted to reduce his jail time by serving as a witness. Eric and Sookie did not like that at all.

"What are his chances of getting a deal?" Eric asked.

"Oh, he'll get a deal, it's just a matter of how good of a deal he will get. We've had agents trying to take DeCastro down for years. This is considered a huge break." He paused and noticed the forlorn looks on both their faces. "I do have good news though."

"Please tell us, we need it."

"We identified the leak that led Bill and his thugs to your location last night." He shook his head. "Turns out, he was working for DeCastro too. Not too bright, he kept traceable information on his phone –specifically texts to an informant on your location last night. He knew you guys were going in first to meet with Bill. Bill and his thugs thoughts you could be captured before the FBI moved in."

Eric and Sookie shared a look, but it was Sookie who spoke. "Good thing we surprised them by fighting back."

"No Love, you surprised them. I'm certain Bill had no idea you would take down TWO of them last night." He turned to Lattesta. "Tom, thank you for all your hard work. We await the details of what's going to happen to Bill."

The upcoming weekend was the girls dance recital for the end of the year. Maura, Eleanor, Mena and Grace - were performing a ballet dance to Beauty and the Beast. In preparation, Sookie had tailoring work to do on their outfits. She was fussing with the straps on Eleanor's leotard; they never seemed to stay up. She and Eric were in the family room.

"I'm ready to call Jason again, Eric. I want him to fly in for the recital, it's Thursday morning, and I should be able to get him a last minute flight tomorrow. He is still in a cast so he's not back to work."

"How do you know that?" Eric spat out.

"I talk to Hoyt, as does Pam. I kept my promise; I'm not calling him unless you are around."

Eric paused for a moment then said. "Sorry, I'm just touchy on the subject."

"I know sweetie. Guess what though?" Sookie smiled.

"What?"

"I love that you were OK using your angry voice at me, and it didn't have any impact. Well, I don't like it when you yell, but nothing more than that."

"You're right. I think we should have celebratory sex for that."

"PERV! Don't you have filming to do?"

"We're filming later – dusk and night scenes remember?"

"Ah, yes. See me at lunch. Right now, I need to finish this costume and hopefully call Jason?"

"Ok, sure. I'll be honest; I can't say I want to spend time with Jason. I do know how important rebuilding the relationship is to you, so I'll survive. You know, you didn't _have_ to ask me, he's your brother, it's your house. Where will he stay?"

"Thanks for saying that about asking, but it's _OUR_ life. As for where he's staying - I don't have B&B guests due to the recital this weekend. He can have one of those rooms. I'll keep you guys separated as much as I can."

"That's probably for the best. I'll see you in the office for lunch?" He asked with the trademark eyebrow waggle.

"Actually, meet me in room 4; we can dirty it before I prep it for Jason."

"Remind me, what's in that room?"

"Triple head shower with built in bench and grab bars and a bench at the foot of the bed. It's at the end of the hall, and nobody is in the room next to it."

"FUCK! Minx, that's almost 3 hours from now."

"You asked what was there! I'm innocent. But I'll help you out. I should be done with this work here in an hour. Can you handle waiting an hour?"

"I'll survive."

Eric was waiting for her in room 4 when she walked in an hour later. "Did you come here early to do some planning?"

"No" _'yes'_

"I know that face, pure mischief… what have you been doing?"

"How about I show you?"

He led her to the shower and started the water to warm while they got undressed. "You didn't tell me the shower heads were positionable."

"That would have made you even more frustrated."

"I don't think I could have been any _MORE_ frustrated." He pushed her sundress down. "My my, Sookie, what do you have on under this sundress?"

"Nothing"

Eric growled, "I see that."

"Come, I took a guess at the position, let's see how well I did."

With all the shower heads on, he sat on the bench; then positioned Sookie on his lap. "Ah, I nailed it." One of the shower heads was blasting Sookie's sex while she sat; spread legged on Eric's lap. He used his arms to hold her legs open wide. "Do you like that?"

Sookie moaned her response.

"And when I add my fingers?"

"FUCK Eric! I'm not going to last."

"Then cum for me Sookie. I assure you, I have more planned for that bench at the foot of the bed."

With that, Eric felt her muscles convulse while she cried out. He turned her to sit sideways while he kissed her until she settled a bit. After a few moments, he stood with her in his arms and walked her to the room, laying her on the towel he had already placed on the bed. "I'm going to dry every inch of you, then you are getting bent ever while kneeling on that bench."

"Mmmm" Was all Sookie could get out.

He was spending time drying her breasts. "I love fucking you from behind Sookie, the only problem is, I miss your breasts. I'll pay ample attention now so they don't feel left out."

"Unngh" Was her next reply as he bent over and started sucking her nipples.

Eric chuckled. "I believe what we have here is an example of 'putty in my hands.'"

"Mmm hmmm"

Once dry, he picked her up and as promised, had her on her knees on the bench. Her chest was actually on the bed. She was already so wet, he just plunged in and started pounding. "Oh, this height is good. And I can touch MY pussy so easily. Do you like that Love?"

"Y….yess."

"Touch me, can you reach?"

Sookie responded by moving an arm to reach around and touch Eric as he moved in and out. His motions sped up and they both came, one right after the other.

Sookie recuperated for a few moments then said, "We need to use this room more often."

Jason arrived on Friday afternoon with Hoyt. When they entered the B&B, Hoyt was greeted warmly while Jason was given only polite nods. Sookie had to give him credit. He knew he was coming into 'hostile territory' but he was doing it at her request. That thought warmed Sookie's heart a bit to him. Having kept their visit a surprise, the girls arrived home and squealed at finding Jason and Hoyt waiting at the bus stop. She suggested that Jason and the girls play a game while she cooked dinner.

Hoyt stayed in the kitchen to give the girls and their uncle some alone time. "Hoyt, thanks for coming. It would have been pretty hard for Jason to travel alone with that cast."

"Glad to do it Sook. I've always wanted to see your place up here. It's nice."

"I can give you a tour." Pam said as she walked in. "It's the least I can do for all the help you provided me in Louisiana."

Hoyt moved to hug Pam and they kissed softly on the lips. "I was wonderin' where you were, I didn't see ya when we came in."

"I had a meeting that just ended. How about that tour? We need to stay away from the older Barn, they are filming there; I can show you the new Barn and the pond."

"I'd love to." Hoyt asked as he extended his arm.

Mor and Sookie looked at each other. "What the hell was that?" Sookie asked.

"I thought she was a lesbian." Mor said.

They both just busted out in laughter.

The girl's dance was wonderful. Eric, Pam, Farmor and Farfar _ALL_ had flower bouquets for the girls at the end of the performance. Maura and Eleanor just beamed. To celebrate, all the performers in the girl's class and their guests were invited back to the Barn for an early dinner. The film cast and crew joined the party and requested a repeat performance, to which the girls willingly obliged. After the girls completed their dance and dinner was done, an iPod with dance music was started. Eleanor had her new favorite person up on the dance floor: Farfar. Russell was taking Akita for a spin, having discovered that she danced as well as Sookie. To everyone's surprise, Pam, yes Pam, was dancing with Hoyt. Maura was dancing with Alcide, only by the grace of Maria Starr who had flown in for a visit. She was fully aware of Maura's devotion to her boyfriend and was willing to share when needed.

Sookie was sitting at her table and looking around. _'Perfect, everything is perfect right now. In two weeks, the girls are done school and we have a few weeks left of filming. We depart for the __Bored to Death__ premier tour in late July and end with a vacation in Sweden before the girls start school in the fall. Eric has some meetings in LA through the fall, but he is not needed on the set of __Meanwhile__ until the middle of February. I'm just going to sit back and enjoy all this.'_

Eric saw the look of bliss on Sookie's face while she took in the room. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"What?"

"Your thoughts, you look happy."

"I was just thinking about the rest of our year. It's going to be wonderful."

"You don't think you'll be sick of me?"

"Never. I love you."

"I love you too." He added a chaste kiss. "I need to warn you about something."

"Uh oh."

"Yes, uh oh indeed."

"Alcide made plans for a late evening with Maria Starr tonight. They are leaving here shortly to go to Dan's for a late supper. Sookie, he is proposing tonight."

Sookie sucked in some air past her teeth. "I'm thrilled for Alcide and Maria Starr – but Eric, how long can we keep it from Maura, should we keep it from her. Yikes."

"I know. I'm very happy he told us ahead of time. Alcide wants to tell her himself. I think we should do that in the morning tomorrow and if she is too upset, we can take her out for the day. Maria Starr is flying out on Monday morning, so we should be able to keep them apart until she leaves."

"OK."

The guests started leaving the Barn and Sookie, Jason, Holly and Felicia stayed to clean up for a bit. Normally not much of a kitchen helper, Jason was taking any time with Sookie he could get. He knew she was working to keep him and Eric apart as much as possible, so any alone time was good. "What's Eric doin'?"

"He's putting the girls to bed. Pam graciously allowed him to handle the whole bedtime since she and Hoyt were heading to Trooper Thorns for a bit. Is Hoyt saying anything about Pam? This is news to me you know."

"I know they been talkin', texting and emailin' since y'all left. But I ain't got no details."

Jason left to grab more trays of food as Sookie was packing everything up. When he returned he started. "Sookie d'ya think we can move past ev'rything?"

"I know you want to Jase, I actually want to as well. I miss you. But Jase, this isn't the same as when you raced my car and blew out a tire. Bill wanted to take me away from my life, from my girls. I told you repeatedly that I didn't want anything to do with him. I, well I don't want to go on – I'm just trying to say it's gonna take some time. Now come on, you can carry the linens into the house for me. I'm pretty tired tonight."

"Ok Sook."

Once they reached the laundry they parted ways for the night. Sookie found Eric in the family room with Mor and Far. They were reviewing the pictures Eric had taken at the recital. She leaned over the back of the couch to look at Eric's iPad where he was displaying the pictures. "Love, look at this one."

"Oh Eric, it's perfect!" Eric had captured the four friends perfectly, hands clasped, right before they took a group bow. "Can you post that to my facebook account, please?"

"Yes, dear."

"I'm heading to bed." She said and she kissed his neck.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, just a long day."

"I'll be there shortly."

"K. Mor, are you going to Mass with us tomorrow?"

"Sure Sookie. Maybe we can convince these two to go."

"Doubtful" "Not likely" the two replied.

Once they heard the water start for Sookie's shower, they started their planning.

"The ring is sized. I have it in the top dresser drawer. Still planning for her birthday?"

"That's in 5 weeks – no way I can make it. When do you leave Far?"

"Eleanor begged me to stay until the LA Premier of _Bored to Death_. Then she wants us all to go LA together."

Eric chuckled. "Eleanor, eh?"

"Give an old man a break. It's hard to change ways and admit when you are wrong."

Knowing that was the best he was going to get for now, Eric replied. "Fair enough. Dad, you are here at Eleanor's request." Eric glanced at the calendar on his phone. "How about the 16th of June? I'll work with Felicia to prepare something in the Barn for close family and friends. I'll just say it's a dinner for the end of the filming or something like that."

"Does she have any B&B guests that weekend? What about Jason?"

"She does, but I'll be sure that Felicia can handle breakfast. If I take her away after dinner, can you stay with the girls?"

"Certainly. You are avoiding the Jason question."

"Mor, he leaves the 17th. He'll be here, but I'm not spending time with him."

"Very well. What can we do to help you plan?"

"There is this band that Sookie likes…."

Eric went to bed after finalizing some plans with his parents. Sookie was still up when he got into bed and he snuggled in behind her.

"Are Pam and Hoyt back?"

"No" he replied with a chuckle. "And before you ask, I don't know what the hell is going on."

"Then I'll sleep dying of curiosity. Good night Sweetie."

"Goodnight my Love."

Alcide met Maura, Eric and Sookie in the kitchen. Alcide explained that he had asked Maria Starr to marry him and that she had agreed. Maura was quiet for a moment and stared at Alcide. Finally, she stood from her seat, turned to Eric and climbed into his arms. He hugged her for a few minutes and asked if she was OK. She looked up to Eric. "I suppose I was due a broken heart." She sniffled. "I just wanted more time with Alcide."

"Ahh Sug, I'm sorry." Alcide said - his face full of guilt.

"I'm fine Alcide. Mama, can we get a puppy to make me feel better?"

They all laughed at her resilience and Sookie simply replied, "No."

"No what?" Pam asked when she walked in.

"PAM! When did you come home last night? What's going on?"

"Since when are you min Mor? Heck, even Mor wouldn't ask me those questions at my age."

"Oh yes I would." Akita entered the room with her arms at her hips. Alcide saw she wasn't in the best of moods.

He ran for it. "I'll see you guys later." Eric followed mumbling some excuse.

"Mor - good morning." Pam said. "Why do you seem upset with me?"

Mor greeted Maura and asked her to wait for everyone in the family room so they could leave for church. She left and Mor turned to Pam. "Pamela."

'_Pamela? Shit, what the hell are they upset about?'_

Sookie interjected. "Akita, hang on, I was just being curious, I think you have more to say on the topic so I'll leave you and Pam alone." _'I have to make a clean getaway, Akita is upset…damn Alcide and Eric for figuring that out so quickly.'_

"Sookie, please stay. This involves your friend Hoyt."

"Sure Akita."

Akita turned to Pam and spoke. "I know you are a grown woman, and I really don't want to intervene."

"BUUUTTT?" Pam tartly commented.

"But, Hoyt is a sweet boy and has been nothing but very good to this family. I won't see you hurting him."

"We went out tonight – one time! He knows I've been dating women. Nothing happened. We're currently just spending time together. Hoyt helped me in Louisiana. We bonded. Give me a break."

"I understand Pam, just please remember he's a really sweet boy."

"Yes Mor."

"Let's get to church."

Before they left the kitchen, to their surprise, Eric and Klaus came into the kitchen, dressed for church. Klaus spoke for both of them and said "We're going; don't rub it in with snide comments."

Both Akita and Sookie put their hands up in innocence and said nothing as they walked out to get the girls.

The next two weeks passed quickly and quietly. Most of the cast and crew were in Philadelphia doing the location filming there. Eric and Alcide were commuting back and forth each day; the others were staying in town. They both left early each morning and some nights only came home to sleep, but Eric insisted he didn't want to sleep in town. Even if he could only slip into bed to hold Sookie, it was worth the commute. Sookie used the time during the day to visit with Jason. Was their relationship healed? Not yet, but the visit was progress.

Hoyt and Pam spent much of their time together alone. Pam insisted that they both knew they were just enjoying their time and that nobody was going to be hurt. Sookie spent some time with Hoyt to be sure he had the same perspective and he did. Sookie did, however, witness quite a few passionate kisses.

On Saturday, Eric was taking the girls out to a late lunch. He booked a table at the Swann Lounge in the Four Seasons Hotel in Center City Philadelphia. Pam had dressed the girls to look like Princesses in beautiful pale blue dresses. They were jumping up and down about their 'date' and Eric was all smiles when he helped them into the car. Sookie had been up early to serve her guests breakfast so she decided to read and maybe nap while they were gone.

Once Sookie was in her room, Akita, Klaus, Pam, Hoyt, Jason and Felicia got busy. They were all in on the plans and went to the Barn to set up for dinner and were greeted by Holly. "Holly, how are you here, has something happened to your job in Chicago?" Pam asked.

"I made Eric promise to call me when he was going to do this, figuring he would do it at the Barn. He flew me in last night and I've been hiding in an RV with one of the crew members since then. I already started dinner prep."

The group was joined by a few crew members to set the tables while Felicia and Holly cooked. Klaus greeted the band members they could entice to come. It wasn't the entire band, but he found appropriate folks to supplement as needed. After two hours of work, Mor and Pam returned to the B&B to ensure Sookie didn't walk out to the new Barn and ruin the surprise.

At lunch, Eric and the girls were seated and had ordered. "Did you ever eat here with your Mama?"

Maura answered. "Nope, we've heard Mama talking about this place and others from when she worked in the city."

"Your Mama and I drove by this place when we were here a while ago. Did she ever tell you about her lunches here?"

"Uh uh."

"Well, your Mama and a co-worker, Caroline, would decide they needed a treat every once and a while. They'd call a cab to their office on the other side of the city to drive them here for a long lunch. Mama said they would indulge and even order dessert: always Vanilla Crème Brûlée with berries. She said they would do this a few times a year, and that the Four Seasons holds a special memory of her time working in the city."

"Is that why you brought us here today?"

"Kind of Eleanor. You see, I want to surprise your Mama tonight, and after the surprise at home, I'm bringing her back here to spend the next two nights."

"Like a sleepover?"

"Yes, a sleepover."

"Well Eleanor, a sleepover with that couple time thing that Pam explained I bet."

"Yes," He agreed and quickly moved _OFF_ the couple time topic. "So while I wanted to take you to lunch, I chose this place specifically so I could have some items delivered to our room for later. That's the box I handed the gentleman when we arrived."

"Oh, OK."

"So, are you going to tell us the surprise?" Maura asked.

"Not really tell you, it's something I need to ask you."

"Ask us what?"

He paused as their food was delivered. He'd expected them to order the hot dog or PB&J, but he should have known better; they ate a great variety of foods at home. They dove into their grilled chicken and mashed potatoes (after he helped Eleanor cut the chicken). He probably should have persuaded them to get a vegetable, but he was not going to worry about that today. Eric's Crab Gnocchi remained untouched as he continued.

"Are you familiar with a boyfriend asking his girlfriend's daddy for 'her hand in marriage'?"

"Eric, we watch enough princess type movies, we get that."

"Well, I can't ask your Mama's daddy, and her Gran would have been the next choice, but she is gone too." The girls had stopped eating to look at Eric. "So girls, I'm asking you for your Mama's hand in marriage."

"We're gonna be a family for real?" Maura asked.

"That's what I want, is that what you want? Can I ask your Mama tonight?"

Had he planned better, he would have realized that squealing in the middle of the Swann Lounge at the Four Seasons was not appropriate, and the girls did squeal. They jumped from their seats to get to Eric and they all embraced for a moment before he said. "Is that a yes? I can ask her?"

Maura spoke, "Yes."

Eleanor added, "Can we call you Poppa? Farfar told us that's what you called him when you were little."

Eric had _not_ anticipated this question. He was sure it was something he should discuss with Sookie first, but he simply nodded yes, unable to get past the lump in his throat to speak and hugged them both even tighter. They settled down after a few moments, and the girls returned to their meals. Eric took one bite of the Gnocchi so he could report back to Sookie that he tasted it as she noted it was her favorite. He would eat later once Sookie was wearing his Farmor's ring.

Sookie woke from her nap at about 3 to a very quiet house. She headed for the kitchen to start dinner and met up with Pam. "Nice nap?"

"Yes, but now I'm behind on dinner. I was supposed to get dough rising already for homemade pizzas."

"Let's order in, you deserve a day of rest, yes?"

"I don't' know Pam, with Eric in the city, he doesn't get to enjoy home cooking that much these days."

"He'll understand. He knows you've been tired, that's why he took the girls out – to give you a break."

Pam paused to let Sookie think about it then said, "Come, we have time before the girls get back, let's do our nails."

"You know, that does sound like fun."

Once Pam had Sookie in her room for girl time, Akita grabbed the garment bag Pam had given her and ran it up to Sookie's room. She hung the bag on the bathroom door, placing the shoes on the floor and laid out the undergarments on the bed. Eric would already be in his suit from lunch, and the girls were staying in their fancy dresses as well. Sookie would be the only one who needed to dress.

The guests were expected at 5PM. Eric had invited just the closest friends in addition to the family already at the B&B. Eric called Sookie's in-laws, Bernie and Don, personally to discuss the evening and offered them the opportunity to attend. They graciously accepted and he was thrilled.

Finally, Pam and Sookie were finished with their nails and gossip and Akita came to Pam's room. "Sookie, can I see you?"

"Wow Akita! You look fantastic!"

"Thank you Sookie." She extended her hand, "will you come with me?"

"Sure."

Sookie was confused when Akita lead her to her own room, and even more confused by the dress and underclothes that had been placed there. "Akita?"

"Eric has a surprise for you, he hoped you would wear this dress. Can I help you, are your nails dry?"

"My nails are fine, we gossiped for over an hour after the nails were done. What's going on?"

"Surprise, remember?"

"You Northmans and your tight lips. Actually, it looks like I'll need help with the zipper. Can you stay?"

Akita stayed to ensure that Sookie was perfect, even helping to put her hair up in an elegant twist. She handed Sookie the diamond and sapphire earrings Eric had given her for the Oscars. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, I just wish I knew why."

"You call us stubborn! It's a surprise – enjoy it!"

"I hear him downstairs, I'll see you shortly." Akita said as she practically ran out of the room.

Eric appeared in the doorway and his heart stopped when he saw her standing there. "See something you like?" She asked as she spun around.

"Very much, but if we stay here, we won't make our surprise."

"Where are we going?"

"The Barn."

"In these heels?"

He responded by scooping her up and carrying her bridal style. She started to fuss and he reminded her: "when we argued about your starting PT, you told me when you were better I could carry you anytime I had the urge. I have the urge."

"I knew that was going to come back and bite me."

He carried her all the way to the Barn and once they were inside near the stage he set her down while she took in the room. The tables were set with new pale blue tablecloths and sapphire blue napkins. On each table was a centerpiece of a perfect pale blue hydrangea. Gathered around the room were her friends and family. They had all stopped their conversation to watch Sookie enter the room. Holly and Felicia came out from the kitchen, both brightly smiling. As Eric had instructed when they were planning the day, Akita moved the girls to stand next to Sookie. Sookie heard a few gasps in the room. When Sookie turned to ask Eric what was going on; he was on one knee, a large jewelry box next to him on the ground. She gasped and started tearing up before he even said the first word.

"Sookie, I thought I was happy until I met you. Now I know what it means to be happy. Now I know what it means to be loved and to love. Now I know true friendship and family. You, Maura and Eleanor are everything to me. I never want us to be apart, I never want us to doubt we are a family. So Sookie, my love, Eleanor and Maura, will you marry me? Can we live together as husband, wife, daughters, Poppa and Mama?" He reached for and opened the box next to him. Inside were his Farmor's ring and solitaire charms for each of the girl's bracelets.

Sookie was speechless until Maura said, "Mama, answer him."

She laughed and sobbed at the same time and said, "Yes, YES!"

Pam and Mor helped the girls with their charms while Eric placed the ring on Sookie's finger. "It fits perfectly!" She said.

Nodding to him Mor he said, "of course, I had many elves helping with this. This was my Farmor's engagement ring. Min Far brought it back from Sweden the week we met at the shore."

The new family quickly hugged each other and their immediate family up near the stage. Sookie started crying again when she noticed Klaus had tears in his eyes as well. "Sookie, you are the reason we are all together. I'll forever be grateful to you and hope that we can call you vår dotter, our daughter."

"I would like that very much Far, Mor." She replied as she gave a slight nod of her head to her soon to be in-laws.

Sookie watched as Eleanor tugged on Eric's jacket. "Poppa, are you gonna have the band start playing?"

"That's a wonderful idea min dotter." Eric replied as he motioned for the band to start.

The band started to play May I and Eric took Sookie's hand. "So, my beautiful fiancé, 'May I' have this dance?"

The group moved back to clear the area near the stage for dancing, and Eric took Sookie in his arms.

"So you're Poppa now?"

"They asked me at lunch if they could call me Poppa. Apparently min Far told them that was what I called him. I know I should have discussed it with you first, but they surprised me and I was unable to do anything but nod a yes."

"Eric, of course they can call you Poppa. And they knew at lunch?"

"Well, I had to ask someone for your hand in marriage, so I asked them."

"Just when I think I couldn't love you anymore, you do something like that." They danced for a few moments enjoying the music and Sookie asked. "Eric, where did you get this band, the singer sounds just like David Hodges from Trading Yesterday. This is one of my favorite songs."

"I know my love, that IS David Hodges."

"You…You're serious?"

"Yes, he lives in LA. Far's manager arranged for this. We also were lucky enough to get Steven McMorran from the former band as well."

"I don't know if I can take any more surprises."

"Well, I have one more; I'm whisking you away to the Four Seasons until Monday when I have to start filming in the city again."

"THAT's a surprise I can handle. We should greet our guests after this dance. Did everyone here know what they were invited to?"

"No, only a few people. Most just thought it was an extended family and friend dinner."

They circled the room, greeting and thanking their guests for attending. Holly and Felicia put out dinner and Eric was finally relaxed enough to eat. He hadn't realized how stressed he was from planning this event. _'God, I hope the wedding is easier than this. It has to be, I won't have the stress of wondering if she will say yes like I did all day today. Plus, Pam can work on all the details.'_

Pam had arranged for a photographer, so she dragged the happy couple over for their formal engagement photos, some just with Eric and Sookie, some including the girls and some with the whole family. Pam had helped dress Hoyt and Jason since they had not packed suits, so they were dragged into pictures as well. Eric and Sookie were both so happy they didn't worry about their Jason issues, they just enjoyed the evening. Pam kept her teacups with the photographer for some extra photos of just the three of them. She had purchased a sapphire blue dress to coordinate with their pale blue dresses and she wanted to have this combination captured. She spent a moment daydreaming about the wedding. _'Oh the plans I can make; the wedding gown, the bridesmaid dresses, and the flowers. I can't wait to start.'_

About 8PM, Eric asked Sookie if she was ready to leave. She had already confirmed that the girls were fine with Farmor and Farfar, Holly and Felicia would take care of the Barn cleanup, and Pam would see Jason and Hoyt off tomorrow. After completing that mental checklist she turned to Eric and said. "Yes, I'm ready."

In the limo Sookie told Eric, "I know I should be worried about where we are going to live, where your career is going, what's going to happen to the B&B. I'm shelving all that right now and reminding myself, just as a wise boyfriend told me several times before, those things are just details. As long as I have you, we can work through it all."

"_You_ most certainly have me."

Eric apologized that the Presidential Suite was already booked so we had to settle for the Royal Suite at Four Seasons Hotel. The weekend was wonderful, even with being in the smaller suite. How much space do two people need for two nights anyway? They did try out every surface for hanky panky. When Eric suggested the smaller entryway table be used, she drew the line. "It's way too small and flimsy."

"Yes, but there is a big mirror behind it, surely we can come up with something creative." He just waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh Lord Eric."

On Monday, Eric had a limo drive Sookie home since he had to stay for a day of filming. "I will see you later tonight my beautiful fiancé."

"Thank you for a wonderful weekend. I love you and I can't wait to see you tonight."

**A/N** – So icky, gooey, sweet on the engagement I know - totally over the top. Guess what, I have my reasons. I enjoyed writing it this way, so let me enjoy! If you need further details, send me a PM.


	30. Bundle of Joy

Hello all!

Getting really close – I am working on the final chapter before the epilogue

I don't think I have given my disclaimer lately, I don't own the characters, just borrowing!

Song Reference: Bei Maejor - Bundle of Joy

**Chapter 30 – Bundle of Joy**

"Look, it has two lines, we're pregnant."

"Oh My God! I'm so excited for you."

Two weeks had passed and the final week of filming at the B&B was starting on Monday. Jesus and Lala came in with the pregnancy test that their lawyer had given them and they were showing Sookie. Their surrogate mom was pregnant. While Lala was just crying about it; at least Jesus could talk. "She is due in January, so Lala is working with his manager to move the start date of his next film to late February to ensure he would be home in LA when she goes into labor."

Sookie hugged Jesus. "A baby, that's just wonderful news."

Eric walked in with the girls from catching frogs at the pond. Sookie had installed an outdoor shower for rinsing off and it was proving its worth just about every day. "Mama, Poppa said we're going over to Grace's tonight! Can we bring some frogs?"

"Girls, I already told you no frogs to Grace's, why are you asking Mama?" Eric said.

"Girls, if Poppa says no, that means no, got it?" Sookie scolded.

"But..." Maura started but one look from Sookie cut her off. "Yes Mama."

"And?" Sookie coaxed and she looked at Eric.

"Sorry Poppa." They both said. Eric knelt down to hug them both and told them to get dressed and packed for Grace's.

Then he turned to Jesus. "Welcome back Jesus. Sorry we just burst in. I think the frogs interrupted something important."

"Lala and I are expecting." Jesus announced and Lala just started balling again.

"That's wonderful news. Sookie, we should take them out to celebrate."

"Ok, but an early night. I have B&B guests and I need to be up to cook breakfast since I don't have Felicia this weekend."

"We can do early." Jesus said. "But let's make it a joint celebration. I wasn't here for the proposal; I want to hear all about it!"

Eric turned to Sookie. "Why don't you go relax in the tub, I'll drop the girls at Amelia's and when I get back, we can all head out."

When Sookie left the room, Jesus turned to Eric. "I thought she was doing well after starting to see her counselor? Eric, she looks exhausted."

"She is doing well with the emotional issues. Now that the girls are out of school, she never stops. That's why I asked Amelia to take the girls tonight. She needs to rest."

"But she sold InnKeeper and has limited guests. How can she be so tired?"

"She gets up early with Alcide and I so she can feed us breakfast, then she runs all day with the girls. If she's not with the girls, she has consulting work for InnKeeper. Since we have been filming in the city; she waits up for me to return home, then gets up early again the next day. I can't get her to slow down."

"At least this week will be better since we're no longer in the city." Lala offered.

"Lala, that's a good point. Maybe the exhaustion will clear up with a week of more normal hours. I'm going to check on the girls and get them to Amelia's. Can you meet us back here in about an hour; then we can all head out together?"

"Sure."

Eric was able to get them a table at Dan's, an exclusive French restaurant in the area, because they wanted an early evening reservation. Sookie had only been to Dan's a few times since she and Sam had only dined there for the most special occasions. She appreciated the French cuisine and Eric was hoping she would enjoy herself. Once they were seated, Jesus asked for all the details from the engagement and Sookie was happy to tell the story. "Now I filled you in on the engagement, dish on the baby. When is the first ultrasound? Will you learn the sex ahead of time? Did you pick a nursery theme? Are you getting a nanny or is one of you going to stay home?"

"Sookie, can I answer some before you keep going?"

"Sure, I'm just so excited for both of you."

Dinner was served while they continued to talk about the baby. Jesus and Lala's enthusiasm was contagious and Eric started thinking _again_ about whether he and Sookie could have more children. He loved Maura and Eleanor, but to have a baby would be very special too, another chance for him.

Lala asked Sookie about the wedding. "Whatcha got planned?"

Sookie brightened even more. "We are thinking of a Christmas time wedding, possibly in Sweden."

"Sweden at Christmas. That sounds beautiful Sookie. Are you going to have a big church wedding?" Jesus asked.

"I don't know about big since we are thinking about Sweden. I hope to convince some of my friends from around here to fly over, but I can't be sure. For the church, you bet. Eric has even agreed to convert to Catholicism for the girls and me."

Having been a former Catholic before announcing his sexual preference, Jesus was confused. "Sookie, how can he convert so quickly? Catholics have classes he needs to take."

"Eric has met with my Priest and he is going to complete his adult education to convert before the end of the year so we can have a full mass. You're right about the classes, normally, he would need to take them from September to Easter to make his First Holy Communion and Confirmation, but Father Devlin is working with him separately on his education – even using Skype when Eric is traveling. In addition to wanting a full Mass in time for the wedding, we also didn't want his conversion to become a huge public event."

"Understood. So, do you guys get any say, or is Pam doing it all?"

"You got the Pam part right. I had wedding gown, invitation, flower, and bridesmaid dress ideas in my in-box when we returned from our weekend away after the engagement."

The waitress came to offer dessert and coffee and when she left Jesus asked. "What do you guys do for July 4th?"

"Well, this week, we are skipping open mic night and basically moving it to Wednesday. I have some extra grills coming in to have a huge cookout. Since most of the town comes here for the evening, Morgantown sets the fireworks off on the back of my property – so we can just stay at the Barn and watch the whole thing. The party starts at 6:30 since these guys are filming that day."

Jesus turned to Lala and pouted, "You're working on the holiday?"

"Yessir, we gots to get the last scenes in wit dat corn finally bein' high 'nuf."

"I was wondering about all that planting knowing the corn wouldn't be that tall until now."

"The magic of piecing the film together…." Eric offered.

It was July 4th and Sookie was tending to things more than usual. Some of the crew not needed for filming had agreed to help Sookie with prepping for the party and Felicia came in early to work the whole day. That didn't stop Sookie from running around nonstop. When 6:30 came, it seemed like the entire town descended on Sookie's property. "Sookie, is it always this crowded?"

"For Independence Day we usually have more than the usual open mic night, but this is ridiculous. Everyone is asked to bring a covered dish to go with the items I grill, but now I wonder if I have enough grill stuff for this crowd. I know I don't know everyone in town, but there are so many faces I don't recognize."

Eric called Preston over for help and explained. "Eric, I can have some of the crew make a run right now, we'll be back in a jiff with more food."

Next he spoke to Maxwell. "Is there any cause for concern?" Maxwell's contract had him staying providing security for the film, even though the threat to Sookie had passed.

"We'll be vigilant. I have all the shifts working tonight. I see Chief Stoltfus; let me quickly coordinate with him just in case. This crowd is huge."

When Preston returned with more burgers, dogs and chicken, Sookie and her cooking team grilled everything as quickly as possible, the film crew stepped in as servers and Eric paced. Alcide stopped over to chat with him, noticing he was bothered by something. "This is just a madhouse. What the hell Eric."

"I know. Something isn't right. It's too many people. I can't put my finger on it, but I have a bad feeling."

"Shit!" Alcide yelled.

Eric turned, paparazzi, fucking paparazzi on the property. He picked up the phone and called Maxwell. "Someone tipped off paparazzi, they've been in the crowd this whole time and now they're pulling out cameras. What are our options?"

Alcide stayed with Eric and heard one side of the conversation.

"I see."…"I'm getting her in the house then. Can you find the girls?" …"Try Pam's number." …."I'll meet you there."

"What did he say?"

"He can't toss them. The event was open to the public. Only the house is private. I'm getting Sookie."

"Don't Eric. Let me get her, then join us after she's in the house. Your face is too well known. I'm just an unknown producer.

"Thanks."

Eric watched as Alcide went to Sookie and got her to leave the grill and guide her to the house. He started to walk there himself when he was stopped by Selah Pomfrey."

"So I heard through the town grapevine that you and the fat hick are engaged. Did she get pregnant to trap you? With all that weight, she certainly could be hiding it from the town. But not for long…."

"You did this! You tipped off the rags on this location. How much did they pay you?"

"Oh, I got some good money, but I didn't do it for the money. That whining bumpkin got Bill arrested. I was hoping once you were firmly in place that Bill would give up and run back to me. She left me no choice. I made sure to tip off everyone I know that all these movie stars are filming here and there was an open to the public party. Hope you have fun now that your secret hiding place is out in the open."

Hitting a woman in front of paparazzi? Sookie would kill him and he knew it. So, he took a deep breath, turned, and headed to the house while having cameras and microphones shoved in his face.

Alcide was in the family room, but he could hear Sookie in the downstairs bath. She was getting sick so he ran to help her. "Sookie, can I come in?"

She responded by reaching for the doorknob and twisting it open.

When she stopped, she stood to clean up and started crying. "This property was safe. Now we've lost that. How did they know where to find us? I knew once the film was released there was a risk, but already?"

'_Do I tell her? … Yes, she wants to be involved._' He took a breath and told her "Selah Pomfrey sold us out."

"That BITCH! I cain't believe she did that. I'm gonna cream her corn. WHERE. IS. SHE?"

"Sookie, calm down love. If you try anything there are paparazzi out there ready to film it. I wanted to hit her too, and I didn't because I knew you be ticked if that showed up on camera. If I can't hit her, you can't."

Eric could see Sookie getting ready to say more but she stopped when she heard the girls come in the house, complaining about missing the party and they met them in the kitchen. "How do we handle this? Do we just go back out and stick together? Hide in the house?"

"What do you want? If we go back out, they will continue to photograph us."

"In for a penny, in for a pound? At least we are all dressed appropriately. The girls aren't covered in mud…."

"Maura, Eleanor, let's talk about what's happening." Eric started.

"Why were we pulled from the jungle gym Poppa?"

"There are people here who want to know all about you, Mama and me. They want to take pictures and ask questions. Your Mama wants to go back outside and just ignore them. What do you think? We can stay inside here, or head back to the party, knowing they will be taking your picture and you'll likely be in some magazines."

"I want to go to the party. Maxwell can just play with us, right?"

"Of course I can."

They all went out tried to ignore the cameras and questions. With the exception of Selah, nobody from town was answering any questions either, so the paparazzi didn't get too much scoop. Selah did leak the engagement, so attempted pictures of Sookie's ring did show up on websites the next day. Eric and Sookie agreed that going back out was best for everyone. They were about to depart on a tour for the opening of _Bored to Death_ and would have photographers around them quite a bit. At least this experience was on home turf. The experience also led Eric to two decisions: Keeping Maxwell, at least for the girls with all the traveling for the premier and having an interview that included Sookie to quell the rumors.

Friday, the final day of filming, the film company hosted a large party for everyone in the Barn. Eric had arranged for a birthday surprise for Sookie during the party. Saturday was her 41st birthday and he got the whole cast and crew to go in on the surprise during their closing party. Now, a huge cake was being wheeled out for Sookie and she flamed red from embarrassment while everyone sang Happy Birthday. Knowing Sookie normally wasn't into material goods, the cast and crew debated heavily on an appropriate gift. Every one of them had all been taken by this woman that welcomed all of them into her home on various occasions and tried to make each of them as comfortable as possible in their homes away from home. In the end it was Alcide who came up with a brick lined pizza and bread oven for the Barn. He recalled Sookie's complaint that she needed to buy crusty loaves of bread since her own ovens couldn't get the right texture. A picture of the oven was presented to Sookie by Alcide and Godric and she was told it would be installed while they were away. Preston had committed to overseeing the work while Sookie was gone. Sookie was speechless and took the time to hug and thank every person.

Freyda approached Sookie, celebrating at her table, but she was yanked back by Maxwell before she could say anything. He pulled her all the way out of the party with his hand over her mouth. Once outside, he removed his hand and she started the screaming. How he had no right to remove her, the party was for all the cast and crew, on and on. He ignored her while she screamed it out and when she stopped, he spoke. "Freyda, listen carefully. Nobody in that room likes you. You burned every bridge with your petty, bitter and completely unjustified comments to and about Sookie for the past few months. Frankly, I don't know why you would even _want_ to be in that room, but that's your own problem. This is the last night for everyone to enjoy each other, and I won't have you ruining it. Walk away or you will be physically removed."

The cast was departing the following day, with the crew staying for break-down. Eric's _Bored to Death_ premier schedule prevented him from staying, so Alcide was handling it. Felicia would be living full time in the B&B while Eric and family completed their tour and vacation. Saying goodbye was hard for Sookie and she cried as various groups on different flights left for the airport. The last group was the largest, since so many of them were going to LA. The film company agreed to a private jet for all of them, departing from Reading, not the bigger (and further) Philadelphia airport. Eric's entourage was large with Sookie and the girls, Pam, his parents and Maxwell. Unfortunately, the flight to LA included Freyda. Sookie sighed when she got on the plane; Freyda just glared at her at first; then she smirked. After Sookie and Eric selected their seats, Freyda moved to sit closer to them. Soon they realized why she moved; the rude comments began before they even took off.

"I can't believe what a relief it is to leave this fucking town. My God, how much fresh air and quaint neighbors can anyone stand?"

'_I will not lower myself, I will not say anything back, I will show the girls that words mean nothing.'_ Over and over, Sookie repeated those words while she held tight onto Eric's arm.

"I think the first thing I'll do when we get back to LA is go shopping, no wait, I might burn the farm stench out of my clothes." She continued on while the plane took off, insulting the food, the town, and the people. Sookie continued her mantra and sat squeezing Eric's hand. They had talked about putting on a calm front for the benefit of the girls.

Then Freyda hit a sore spot: "Poor Sookie's girls, to be raised in such pathetic conditions, they will be sheltered and never know anything about the real world. Do they even go to school? At least Pam took pity on them and bought them some decent clothes."

"Freyda."

"Yes Sookie?"

"Can I talk to you in the back of the plane?"

"Oh my Sookie, we can't break the rules and get out of our seats until the pilot says we can. You wouldn't want to get in trouble, would you? A sweet, simple girl breaking the rules?"

"Freyda, just get up and move to the back of the plane."

Ignoring the glares around her, she got up. Frankly, she was pleased to have finally had an effect on Sookie – Sookie was pissed and she loved it. All these months, Sookie had kept her cool around Freyda, but Freyda really suspected she was having an impact, and now she knew for sure. She was very surprised when Sookie pushed her into a seat in the back of the plane and bent down to speak to her. Sookie took a deep breath and concentrated on her words, she wanted to keep her southernisms out of this. "Freyda, you seem to forget that I have been trained in Krav Maga. I normally don't believe that violence is the answer, but you, you make me rethink that every day. Keep your opinions to yourself Freyda, or certain pictures of you covered in pig dung will hit the internet."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't mess with a mother and her kids, something you will never understand since you're so hostile your womb wouldn't even accept a child. That's actually a good thing since I don't think you should procreate. You really need to do something with your unresolved anger issues, Freyda. You're so insecure you need to make others around you feel bad just so you can feel good about yourself. Everyone on this plane sees it Freyda. Now, stay in this seat and keep your mouth shut for the rest of the trip. Goodbye."

With that, Sookie turned to return to her seat close to the front of the plane and the passengers stood and gave her a round of applause.

Freyda screeched from her position on the floor. "You bitch; I'll sue you for this."

"Sue me for what, talking to you? Ensuring you had your seatbelt on for a safe flight? That's all I was doing."

When Sookie sat down, Pam leaned over and asked. "Bravo Sookie. I do have one question though, how much in fines did Freyda need to pay?"

"Pam, you know the fines go into a separate account for the girl's education?" Pam nodded. "The last total was just over a quarter of a million dollars and she still had a pile to be paid."

"That plan was brilliant you know. Directly into an education based account, no taxes. Brilliant Sookie."

"The funny thing is – she had shunned so many of the cast and crew, they were reporting on her all the time." Pam and Sookie laughed out loud in their seats.

Eric looked at her with an odd expression so she asked, "Are you mad that I just did that? To Freyda I mean."

He leaned in to whisper his answer. "Not at all, I just wish we had less folks around so I could initiate us in the mile high club. Sookie, that was hot."

"Perv."

They landed in LA and dealt with the paparazzi by forming a circle around the girls. Having lived with Mor since April, Sookie found it difficult to see her and Far get in their own limo to leave for a different home. They planned to spend Sunday at Eric's. Maxwell was going to stay in the guest room in Eric's wing until they departed for the tour locations. So the rest of them got in one limo and headed home.

The first few days in LA were busy for Eric and Pam. He had some studio meetings and local prep work for the _Bored to Death_ premier. Pam had her first meetings as the costume consultant for another film. Sookie didn't have any consulting work for InnKeeper planned for the week so she found herself wondering what to do. The house was clean, the laundry was handled by a service; so with no ideas left, she decided to bake. 'A housewife, that's what I feel like right now.' She continued working in the kitchen thinking about her housewife status then she started giggling. '_Hmmm that gives me an idea_.'

Eric came home at about 6PM to a very quiet house. When he called out for Sookie and the girls Sookie replied that she was in the kitchen.

He ran in and found Sookie, wearing only a cherry print apron. Her breasts were covered, but just barely. "How was your day, dear?" Sookie asked.

"Fuck my day, I like how my night is looking. What inspired this?"

"Boredom, I realized I was a housewife today, so while I was baking I cooked up this little plan as well. Pam helped by stopping on the way home for the apron"

Eric started approaching Sookie, licking his lips. "Where is everyone?"

"Movies. We have until about 8:30."

"So, the kitchen?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"As you wish, dear. Would you like the newspaper and a drink first?"

He pounced.

After they christened the counter and the table, Sookie turned to Eric and said. "I take it you don't want the newspaper and a drink first."

"No, not when I can have you."

"Well, scoot, I need to clean up in here. Then I'll put out some dinner."

"I'll clean, you cook. By the way, I hope you don't plan to wear that apron – even with clothes on under it – and not expect to be attacked."

"Is that a promise or a warning?"

"Yes."

The rest of the week was relatively calm. Pam and Eric had work outside the house every day, so Sookie and the girls played in the pool or around the house. Each day, Sookie grew more excited about Friday, the LA Premier of _Bored to Death_. She wasn't feeling that nervous about the event. The red carpet time was limited, and Eric had arranged for her to be moved into the theatre quickly with his Far and Mor while he finished up extra pictures with his co-stars. She was quite happy with the dress she and Pam selected, a Monique Lhuillier Ruched Asymmetric Cocktail Dress in a sheer dark blue and she planned to wear the 'Oscar' sapphire earrings from Eric. She warned him not to buy her any new jewelry for the outfit or she'd kill him. Pam swore she was going to have her checked for mental illness when she made that statement.

The only snag with the whole week was a meeting with Victor - at the house! It was scheduled for Thursday morning. To ensure the girls heard no screaming, she arranged to have Maxwell and Mor take the girls out for the day. Wednesday afternoon, even though the cleaning service had been to the house on Tuesday, she was running the vacuum, dusting and cleaning all the bathrooms again. After searching the whole downstairs, Eric walked into the girl's bedroom to find Sookie dusting. "Love, I kinda get that you wanted to clean downstairs, but I don't plan on having Victor up to the girl's room for a tea party."

"Leave me be Eric."

Eric knew better than to say anything more. She was already upset enough about the meeting with Victor and he didn't want to get into an argument. Her look was pure determination and it wasn't hurting anyone for her to clean, again. "Ok, Mor said dinner will be ready in 20."

"I'll be down shortly."

Eric paused in the doorway watching as Sookie moved to changing the sheets on the beds. He'd never been so happy. He had Sookie, and they were planning their wedding. His Mor and Far stopped over at least once a day. Over the past 10 years, they had lived in the same city and never saw each other more than once or twice a year, with a few accidental meet ups related to Hollywood business. He had Maura and Eleanor and he couldn't love them more if he had fathered them; he knew that for sure. Sookie looked up from where she was tucking in a sheet, "I don't know what's so fascinating about watching me. Come on over and do the other side."

Eric smiled and helped make a hospital corner after some instruction. They finished both beds quickly and headed to dinner.

Pam had a list, a laptop, a book about weddings and tons of computer printouts all over the dining room when they arrived at the table. "Sookie, we need to start making some decisions if I'm going to pull off this wedding for December."

Sookie sighed, she appreciated Pam's help but sometimes she was overwhelming. Tonight she was thinking that with Victor's visit tomorrow, her impromptu wedding meeting crossed into overwhelming. She was about to comment when Pam said. "Sookie, I bet you're thinking you have too much on your mind tonight, but honestly, before you scrub my toilet _again_ I thought this might be more fun. Forget about Victor, let's nail down some details."

"You know what Pam, you're right. I really don't want to scrub your toilet again. What's on your list?"

Mor served dinner with Eric's help while Pam reviewed her list. We need to nail down a location and date, well location being primary. So dearies, have you decided, are we going to Sweden for the wedding at Christmastime?"

"Eric?"

"Sookie, you haven't even seen Sweden yet, are you OK making that decision? What if your close friends can't make it?"

"Eric, as long as I have you and the girls, I have all I need. Do I want Russell and my other friends, maybe even my brother? Yes. Really though, I want something small. If we have it in Morgantown, I don't know if we can get away with small."

"My bride to be has spoken Pam, Sweden it is."

"Ok, so the Saturday between Christmas and New Year's is December 29th – are we going with that?"

"Yes." Sookie answered without thought. When Eric just looked she asked, "What? Does that not work for you?"

"I'm just happy that we're making concrete decisions."

Pam reviewed other decisions with Sookie while everyone ate. Sometimes the family would offer an idea or comment, but mostly Pam just barreled through the discussion.

"Mama, are we going to be in the wedding?" Maura asked.

"Of course, you're both going to be in the wedding party."

"What will we wear?"

"Hmm, my guess is you need to ask Pam about that. Am I right Pam?"

"Of course, I'll be outfitting us."

"Us? Hmmm, Pam, as it happens I _was_ going to ask you to be in the wedding. Now, I think you're being a bit presumptuous."

"Oh Sookie, don't worry about that technicality….. I knew you were going to ask. Is anyone else going to be in the wedding?"

"I'll need to talk to Tara about the trip; then I'll let you know."

"Wait – did you say 'was' going to ask me?"

"Just caught that, heh?" Sookie replied as she grabbed the dishes and headed to the kitchen to start cleaning up.

It took Pam a few minutes to catch up to Sookie since she had all the wedding stuff surrounding her at the table and even on the floor. When she got to the kitchen, Sookie was gone. _'She's just teasing me I'm sure.'_

"Pam, did you come to help with the dishes? I sent Sookie off to relax since she spent the day cleaning the already clean house."

"We should hire help for every day. I'm not sure I know how to wash pots and pans if they don't go in the dishwasher. I know Sookie; she doesn't put the cookware in the dishwasher. It 'ruins the finish' as she says."

"I suggest you follow that instruction. She loves her kitchen stuff Pam; she would probably beat you with it if the copper trim was ruined."

"I know it, yesterday when I arrived home; she was here in the kitchen, singing along to Maroon 5 _again_, polishing the copper trim. She was happy – how the hell does anyone like cleaning?"

"Pam, don't question things that she likes; she likes you too."

The next day, Akita arrived early and took the girls to her house with Maxwell. To surprise the girls, she and Klaus had a jungle gym installed in the backyard and filled a guestroom with toys. Actually, they turned a guest room into a miniature house with a play kitchen, small sofa and TV and playthings for two American Girl Dolls. She wanted the girls to pick their dolls later today at the American Doll store in LA. Klaus had surprised her with the idea of converting the guest room and she was thrilled. One corner of the room was empty, only because they were waiting for the Pottery Barn bunk beds to arrive so she could have sleepovers with the girls as well. Yes, she had caught the teacup bug just as badly as Pam had.

Now, Akita had Eleanor and Maxwell had Maura walking with their eyes covered to the room. Akita wanted them in the room all the way before she let them see, and when she and Maxwell took their hands from the girl's eyes, she got the reaction she was wanting. They squealed and ran from toy to toy taking it all in. They both ran to their Farmor to hug and thank her. "You're welcome, after lunch, we are going to the American Girl store so you can pick your dolls." When we return to your Poppa's house, be sure you give Farfar a hug, this whole room was his idea."

"We will." Eleanor confirmed. Not that Eleanor ever needed an excuse to be attached to Farfar, ever.

At Eric's house, Sookie was so tense; she was back in the downstairs bathroom vomiting, again. _'Lord, I hate Victor. I can't believe his visit has me this upset, luckily Pam and Eric are in the office with Eric's lawyer.'_ She stepped out to run into Klaus. "Sorry Sookie for running into you, I heard you and I was coming to check."

"I'm fine. Victor just, well, I don't like him."

"Let me get Eric or Pam." He turned to leave the area.

"No, I really am fine and if Eric knows Victor gets me this upset, it'll just make the meeting harder. ….. Please?"

"Now I know what Eric means when he says he can't say no to that face. The girls have that affect on their Farmor, I can only imagine what they are getting into over at my house."

"I heard she is taking them to the American Girl store today. I don't even want to think about it. We'll probably need additional luggage for toys when we travel. And don't you throw Farmor under the bus; I have seen Eleanor work her charms on her Farfar all too often."

"Who me? And don't worry too much about the extra luggage. Farmor is arranging for duplicate accessories to be sent to the house in Sweden for our trip. They'll only need to travel with the dolls and maybe a few outfits."

"I see shopping was a genetic trait passed to Pam, and to Eric, though to a lesser extent."

They chuckled at her observation only to be cut off by the doorbell. "Well, let's get this over with." Sookie said as she took Klaus' hand to greet Victor.

Eric had beaten them to the door and he guided Victor and his lawyer to the dining room. Sookie felt the table would provide the best physical barrier if they put Eric at one end, and Victor the other.

"Victor, let's begin with any engagements booked from now to the end of the year. Then we can move to the dissolution of our contract."

About 3 hours later, they had actually done it. With the help of the lawyers and some payments from Eric for contracts he had already signed, but would not be filming until 2013 they were done. Victor was no longer Eric's agent and manager and would have no reason to bother them again. Sookie was relieved when all the signatures were done and they were standing from the table. That is, until Victor had to open his mouth. "She'll ruin you." He started. "That fat twat will send your career down the toilet and you are too dumb to even see it."

Eric was about to say something when he was surprised by the sound of a loud slap. "Victor, please leave now. You have no right to discuss Eric, his career or our relationship since you just signed the confidentiality agreement. This fat twat will end you if you break any part of that agreement; there will be no leniency if we find out you said anything. Believe me, I explored if I could have you arrested or limit Eric's payouts to drop your contract early due to the stunt you pulled with filming Freyda and Eric and having it posted, but there was no legal option. Victor, that just makes me more tenacious and vigilant. I _will_ be watching."

Victor opened his mouth to respond but was met by the steely gaze of Sookie and he knew she meant business, she then nodded to the two lawyers in the room and asked, "Gentlemen, can you please confirm for me. At this point, any further statements about Eric, his career, or our relationship is a breach in the contracts and confidentiality agreement that was just signed?"

Both answered yes.

"So Victor, you were about to say something?"

Victor took a quick look at his own lawyer who gave a quick glare while he shook his head from left to right. Victor stiffened and said, "yes, I, well I was going to say, good day. I will be leaving now."

Victor and his lawyer pulled out of the driveway and Eric called the community gate to remove his entrance privileges. Sookie breathed a sigh of relief that another one of their problems was just removed from their lives.

Pam looked at Sookie with a bit of awe and said, "Sookie that was hot. When did you grow balls like that?"

"Yes, Love. That was hot. When do the girls arrive home?"

"ERIC, Far is right here!"

"Sookie, I think he knows we have sex."

"ERIC!"


	31. Everybody Has a Dark Side

Well, some of you have been dying to know what the heck was that Sophie-Ann situation. With this chapter – you finally learn.

NOW FOR A SHAMELESS REQUEST: If any of you are part of the Fangreaders group the Fangreaders Awards Nomination Ballots are out there – even ones for first time authors (ahem) and an all human fanfic (though feel free to read other categories and go wild). If you think I go gaga for reviews – could you imagine my mood if I was nominated? Shameless request for y'all to think about me – but there, I did it.

Love ya!

~mags

Song Reference: Kelly Clarkson – Dark Side

**Chapter 31 - Everybody has a Dark side**

"Eric, one more picture with Sookie?"

Eric looked at Sookie who was just about to make her escape with Akita and Klaus at the Premier. She nodded and posed while a few questions were asked:

"Sookie, can we see the ring?"

"Did you pick a wedding date?"

"Where will you be married?"

She whispered to Eric. "They are more obsessed with the wedding than Pam." He chuckled then helped her move away.

"I don't know why they want my picture so much Mor. Eric is the sexy one and the star of the movie."

"You really don't see how beautiful you are, and even more so when you are posing with my boy. The two of you shine together."

"No Mor, I don't see it." They walked a bit further to wait for Sookie, inside the building and away from prying eyes. They were joined by Eric and entered the theater to watch the movie.

Sookie thoroughly loved the film. She had read all the books and couldn't wait for the sequels.

The premier and the after party had been going well until Freyda showed up. "Sookie, you're looking as dowdy as ever, how are you?"

"Freyda, I'm fine, thank you for asking. I didn't realize you would be here this evening. How did you weasel and invitation anyway?"

"I didn't weasel and invitation. I am here as the guest of one of Eric's co-stars, Ryan Kwanten."

"Hmm, that's interesting."

"Why is that so interesting?"

"Well, apparently you have a broken heart from my engagement to Eric. You certainly have moved on fast, do you always go through men that quickly?"

Eric was moving as quickly as possible to get to Sookie and he couldn't believe his ears. His polite southern bell had put Victor in his place earlier this week and was now throwing down with Freyda. _'Still, I'm just going to separate them before anything happens.'_ Taking Sookie's hand, "Sookie, I wanted to spend some time with Reese, won't you join me?"

Knowing what he was doing, and going along she nodded her head and walked away. Sookie enjoyed meeting with the rest of the cast. Reese was gracious and they talked about children in Hollywood. The person she enjoyed the most was Kristin Bauer van Straten, the actor playing Eric's vampire child in all the Multiverse films. Kristin was very down to earth and she and Eric had become friendly and Sookie could see why. Except for the run in with Freyda, the premier and the party went well. Sookie's confidence being on Eric's arm was growing with every event.

Eric and Sookie were flying back to LA after his guest shots on some New York based shows. He was remembering the rest of the premier and how Sookie was growing into her role in Hollywood. He asked her about her new found confidence.

"Well, it's really your fault and Claudine's as well. The past few months have been wonderful, but as we know, they've been hard too. While I wish I had never met Bill, he did cause me to meet Claudine in a roundabout way. Your confidence in me, your love combined with the tools and encouragement from her has really changed me. I will never be happy around bitches like Freyda, but I won't cower from them either."

"So, you feel better about some of the details we need to work out? You no longer hate my Hollywood side."

"I could never hate anything about you. But I understand your question. I don't worry about your career anymore and any time that puts the limelight on us."

"That makes me very happy, Love. I have an idea about houses for us."

"Tell me."

"That converted barn we passed on the way to Philly before we left, you ooh'd and ahh'd over it?"

"Of course, I have seen that barn many times. I love it."

"Well, we need more space in PA. Why don't we convert your original barn into a house? The upper level can be the main floor, and we can use the lower level for bedrooms."

"What about the B&B?"

"Well, you can use your current house for more rooms. You were planning to hire a manager too. Maybe living accommodations can be part of the salary and benefits? We can also keep a bedroom for Pam or my parents. We'll need to spend time in LA and Pennsylvania, but this will provide us more room to have our entire family as much as we can."

"I like that, I really like that. Let's get started with Sylvia. She can collect information and start drawings while we're in Sweden. Maybe the renovations can begin right when we get home." She shifted a bit and leaned into Eric. "I'm feeling a little airsick, I think I'll nap."

"Do you need anything?"

"Just your shoulder."

Sookie explained that she was not feeling well from the flight to her girls, and then went straight to bed. A short while later, Pam was unpacking some garments quietly in Eric and Sookie's closet when she heard Sookie get up and head to the bathroom. _'Wow, I don't think she is sick from the flight, that doesn't usually cause vomiting hours after landing.'_ She approached the bathroom. "Sookie, are you OK? Can I get you something?"

"You might want to leave the room Pam; I must have the flu or something. Better warn Eric."

"I'm calling a doctor, we leave for Europe in only 4 days; you need to be well."

"Pam, I'll be fine."

"I know you will because I'm calling a doctor now."

"Pam, please! I don't even want to get in a car to go to a doctor."

"That's why I have a doctor that makes house calls. Get in bed and wait."

"PAM, I promise if I'm not better tomorrow, we do it your way."

Eric ran into the room. "What's all the yelling? We can hear you in the kitchen."

"Sookie is sick and refusing a doctor."

"Eric, it's just a bug, I promised her I'd let her call a doctor tomorrow if I'm not better. Please, let me go back to bed. Eric, you probably shouldn't stay with me right now, you can't afford to be sick as well."

"I'm not leaving you alone when you're sick." Sookie opened her mouth to speak, but Eric cut her off. "Don't even try to argue. I'm coming back with some ginger ale."

"Eric." Pam asked, "What about the doctor."

"We'll give Sookie the day."

Pam threw her hands up in the air and went to the kitchen to fix dinner for the girls.

The next day, Sookie seemed much better in the morning and she said 'I told you so' several times to Pam. Her feeling good, however, didn't even make it to brunch and she was running for the bathroom when Mor and Far arrived. Pam was on the phone to her doctor before Mor could even ask what was happening.

"Sookie, she'll be here in an hour."

"Fine Pam. Can someone feed everyone, I never finished the brunch."

Through the bathroom door Pam chided. "Dammit Sookie, worry about yourself for once!"

"You can't just agree to finish the cooking for me while I'm in here puking?"

"No, that's not my priority."

An hour later, Pam's doctor arrived at the house and was introduced to Sookie. "Hi Sookie, I'm Thalia, Pam's doctor. Can you tell me what's been happening?"

"This is really unnecessary. I was ill when we arrived here yesterday from our flight I started to feel sick, so I went to bed. Last evening, the vomiting started, but it stopped again until just about an hour ago."

"Is anyone else in the house sick?"

"No." Eric replied as he walked in the room.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I had some toast last night before I went to bed. Oh, and ginger ale.

"Did you try to eat since you vomited again this morning?"

"Yes, toast and ginger ale again."

"And you feel better now?" Sookie nodded. "Sookie, did you have morning sickness with your two girls?"

Eric and Sookie's eyebrows rose up. She answered, "Yes, but I have an IUD, 5 years now."

"Paragard?"

"You're scaring me, and yes, it's a Paragard."

"Pregnancy with a Paragard is not unheard of Sookie. We should test to be sure."

When Sookie ran to the bathroom to vomit again, the doctor followed her. Thalia noticed that Eric was following as well and she turned and asked, "Give us a few minutes, please?" He nodded and backed away as Thalia shut the door.

"Sookie." She reached into her bag. "I have a test here, when I heard your symptoms I thought I should grab one. We can do a blood test, but it's Sunday and we would have to wait for the results."

"I can't be pregnant."

"Sookie, I know this must be a shock since you have had your IUD implanted for years, but you _can_ be pregnant. It's at least worth a test."

"No, that's not what I mean. I understand that physically I can be pregnant. I just… "She trailed off in a whisper. "I don't think I can do that again, a baby."

"Then we'll deal with that, but you need to know."

"Maybe I should wait a day and try to adjust before knowing the reality. I don't want to know right now. I don't….."

"Sookie, what if you spend the day thinking about a baby, and you really do just have the flu?"

'You don't think I have the flu, do you?' Sookie leaned away from the toilet and sat on the floor. Thalia knelt on the floor in front of her, trying to calm her by getting down at her level.

"Maybe we should spend a few minutes reviewing all your symptoms. When was your last cycle?"

"I've had some upset in my life this past spring; I haven't been too regular lately. I'm not sure that will help us but let me think. ….. It was after I returned from Louisiana in May. Shit."

"Any tiredness?"

"Stop, gimme a moment then I'll pee for you. ….. What happens if I am?"

"I'll get you into see a colleague of mine tomorrow. You're here in LA for a few days, right?" Sookie nodded. "Ok, well you'll need to plan on next steps. Whether you're keeping the baby or not."

"Wait. I'm terrified of having a baby, but I would never abort my child."

"Ok, I wanted you to realize you have options. So, if you are pregnant, your doctor will need to determine what to do about the IUD."

"What to do? We have to get it out of course."

Eric had heard enough. He couldn't hear all of the conversation since it was hushed tones, and he refused to stalk at the door, but he had heard something about keeping a baby and Sookie saying get it out. He stormed out of the room and told Pam to go and wait for the doctor in the bedroom.

"Eric, what's got you so mad?"

"Leave me alone Pam, I have to get out of here."

"Eric, wait!" But he was already out the door.

Confused, Pam went to the bedroom just as Thalia was exiting the bathroom. "Thalia, what the hell is going on? Eric just stormed out of here."

"Pam, I'm Sookie's doctor here, not your friend."

"Then I'm going to see Sookie."

"She's taking a test, wait a moment."

"A test, for what?" Thalia said nothing else while Pam just stared at her.

'_The hell with nobody answering me.'_ She stormed into the bathroom to see Sookie standing from the toilet with a cup. "You're Pregnant." Pam said as a statement. "Then why is Eric so mad? He would love another chance. Why do you seem so upset?"

"Mad, why is he mad? What do you mean another chance?"

After handing the cup to Thalia, Pam explained how Eric had stormed out; then asked Sookie again why she didn't seem happy."

"It's a long story Pam. I need to talk to Eric after we get the results. Again, what did Eric say when he stormed out? How long ago was this?"

"It was just before I came up here, and he only said that he needed to get out of here."

Thalia said, "Sookie, it's possible he heard a few of the wrong things? We need to get him back here." She turned to Pam, "He's thinking it's Sophie-Anne all over again."

Shocked, Pam yelled. "SOOKIE, you want to get an abortion?"

"WHA…..No. Where did you come up with that? What is Sophie-Anne all over again? Somebody please tell me what's going on?"

Thalia added, "I thought Sookie would want to explore terminating the pregnancy based on some of our conversation, Eric may have heard _that_."

"I have to find him." Sookie said as she headed for the closet to get dressed.

"Wait, Sookie. Let me get Maxwell. He can find Eric and bring him back."

Maxwell was gone for hours looking for Eric. He was ignoring every text and call; he simply didn't want to be found. Knowing that Akita and Klaus were taking care of the girls, Sookie tried to relax in the shower, but it didn't work. When she returned to the bedroom, Pam was waiting to offer her comfort. Pam insisted that Eric needed to be the one to tell the story of Sophie-Anne, just as Sookie said she needed to tell Eric first about her reasons why she was not overjoyed about being pregnant. They respected each other's perspective and rather than wallow in the situation, Pam tried to distract Sookie with an at-home mani/pedi, a showing of the new clothes Pam had purchased in the two days she and Eric were NYC, and when Eric still was not home, she resorted to purchasing and watching an OnDemand movie at Sookie's request.

"Sookie, how is this movie going to make you feel better?"

"It won't, it'll probably make me cry, but at least I'll be lost in their love story instead of my own drama. Besides, I love the music."

Pam signed and turned on Somewhere in Time and settled into the bed with Sookie and a box of tissues.

'_Get it out? Get it out? That's what she thinks of our baby?_' Eric had been gone so long, the sun was setting. He just sat on the beach rethinking everything he had heard. Wondering how he could have fallen in love with another woman who didn't want his baby. Unable to stay seated, he started pacing on the beach. "_FUCK, again, how can this be happening AGAIN?"_ Over and over he screamed in his head while he continued back and forth on the beach. He was stopped only by a figure that was suddenly in front of him.

"Eric. You have to go home."

"Maxwell, don't get into this."

"I have a message from Pam." Eric opened his mouth to stop him but Maxwell pressed on. "It's from Pam, I'm not going home until I deliver it."

Sighing, Eric agreed "Go on then."

"She said you didn't hear what you think you heard. You need to go home and hear everything."

"Is she pregnant?"

"I was sent to find you with that message, nothing else. Where's your car? I'll drive it back and arrange to get my car later." Eric hesitated then finally started moving with Maxwell.

Maxwell texted Pam on the walk to the car to tell him Eric was found and he was escorting him home.

Thalia greeted Eric at the door; she had stayed since she was not only Pam's doctor, but a personal friend. She needed to explain some things to Eric before he approached Sookie.

"Eric, Sookie didn't look at the test results yet, she wanted to wait for you. I do need to tell you two things. First, what you heard was me providing a female patient her options, not Sookie requesting an abortion."

Eric stopped her. "No Thalia, I heard _Sookie_ say 'get it out' very clearly."

Thalia stopped for a moment to recall that part of the conversation, then it dawned on her. "We were talking about getting out the IUD that is still implanted."

Eric's eyes went wide at first then he pinched his eyes shut as he realized what he had done. After a moment, he opened his eyes and said "You said you had something else to explain."

"Yes, becoming pregnant while on an IUD can be very difficult for some woman. It's very common for the news to create feelings of ambiguity about being pregnant. Please keep that in mind when you recall what you heard through the bathroom door."

Eric nodded and ran upstairs to the bedroom. Having heard Eric, Pam had already gotten out of the bed and was standing and waiting for Eric outside the door. "Eric, it's not Sophie-Anne again. Please, she needs you right now."

"Did she really wait for me to see the test results?"

"Yes. She said if the day had gone 'normally,' you would have looked at the results together.

Eric gave Pam a hug and thanked her for sending Maxwell and the message. Then he walked into the room. Sookie turned to him, pain in her eyes. "You left, why did you leave me?"

"I'm sorry, I thought, I heard…I don't know what to say, I shouldn't have left."

"Eric, part of me feels like I should be mad at you, but I need you too much right now. I'll just think about the mad part tomorrow."

"Ever my own personal Scarlett. I'm here for you now, what can I do?"

"Will you come hold me? Please?"

Eric got into the bed and Sookie attached herself to him. She started crying and he held her through it as usual. When she was through she laughed. "I'm surprised I have any tears left. Eric, I'm sorry I said something that made you leave."

"I should have waited to find out more. Should we look at the test now?"

"I want to hear about Sophie-Anne and I need to tell you something first."

"Why do we need to do that first?"

"I need to have these things out so we can move past them. Then, if we are pregnant, perhaps we can just enjoy the moment of discovery instead of wondering about all the unknowns."

"Ok, I'll tell you about Sophie-Anne." Sookie nodded.

"You know that I dated Sophie-Anne, I even thought we were in love. We'd been together almost 6 months when one day she came to me crying. She was pregnant. I was over the moon happy. The more I smiled and laughed and planned, the angrier she became. I realized that I had basically dominated the conversation with my joy since the words 'I'm pregnant' came out of her mouth. I stopped myself and asked her why she was so unhappy, that I was going to marry her, that I wanted the baby. I thought those concerns were her reasons for being upset. She laughed at me and said that she didn't want the baby. She was upset because she had already added 6 pounds to her model body and now had to recover from the abortion she had scheduled for the next day."

Sookie gasped, "She didn't even discuss the decision with you; she just announced it?"

"Yes. She couldn't understand why I was upset. _Upset_ she literally said when actually I was devastated by her decision. I begged her to reconsider, to let me raise the child. I agreed to pay for any cosmetic surgery but she would _not_ relent. She was killing my baby the next day no matter what I said. I have always carried guilt over losing that child, I couldn't save it." Sookie looked up and wiped the tears Eric had shed for his baby. "So today, I heard only a few words but it was enough for me to think that you were also planning to abort."

"Oh, Eric. I'm sorry you had to go through that. You can't carry the guilt for that baby. You guys weren't married and even if you were, they don't ask for the Dad's permission for an abortion. You need to let that go." She looked at him intently, trying to stare her words into him so he would agree.

"You also need to know, Eric, I would never abort my own, well our baby. I'm in shock a bit and I'm scared, but that's not a choice I could make."

"I'm sorry I let my panic get the best of me. ….. Sookie, why are you scared?"

She looked at him, clearly thinking something through, finally closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them she asked. "Eric, can you get me some water? This is going to be a long story."

Eric returned with her drink. Sookie took a deep breath and started telling Eric why being pregnant again scared her.

"You know I was 27 when I married, and I was 32 when I had Maura." Eric nodded. "We actually started trying for a baby after our first anniversary. After about a year I started worrying. My Priest was making a pilgrimage to Rome and we requested he light a candle for our intentions. After almost three years of trying we met with a fertility specialist. His conclusion was that we could not have children without medical intervention. We left that appointment; ready to go on Clomid as soon as my next cycle was done. Well, my next cycle never came. I waited a few days, took an at home pregnancy test, and it was positive. We returned to the fertility specialist and it was confirmed. He called it a fluke, we called it a miracle."

She stopped to take some of her drink. "We were both excited and we enjoyed getting ready to be parents. I had 4 baby showers – church, work, virtual from Louisiana, and the main one with Pennsylvania friends. The house was filled with everything we could need. Bernie helped me with the nursery, hand making the crib bumper, curtains and a quilt. I quit work about 4 weeks before Maura was born and Sam was working on InnKeeper at home so we just enjoyed the anticipation."

Sookie paused, preparing herself for the next part. "The joy of pregnancy didn't follow the birth. Well, not for me. ….. Eric, when the midwife put Maura on my chest, the first thought I had was 'burden'. I went through the motions, cooing over the fact that I had a girl. Meanwhile, I was conflicted. I wanted my baby, I did, but at the same time, I felt despair."

She shifted a bit in the bed, possibly to stall a bit, but she continued. "Things actually got worse. She was just not a sleeper. At 6 weeks old, we literally had days that she wouldn't even nap. So, on top of my despair, I was so under slept I couldn't function. I was breastfeeding and the little booger would never take a bottle. As much as Sam tried to help, he lacked the equipment needed to do nighttime feedings."

Sookie stopped for a few moments and simply took Eric's hand to toy with his fingers. He stayed silent, knowing she was telling the truth and yet not believing what he was hearing. Finally she started talking again. "I would look for the happiness that I could. Every morning I spent time picking out the fancy baby girl outfit for the day, well, usually just for the morning since she puked on everything. I would take her shopping whenever I went since the inside of the stores fascinated her and she slept in the car. It wasn't all horrible, but it wasn't this Mommy bliss you see on the Pamper's ads. I realized I was finally feeling better when she was about 1. The fun with her was finally starting to take over the darkness. Even though I was better, I had no desire for more children."

"Sleep was still a major issue, though. It wasn't until she was 18 months old that she finally started sleeping through the night." Sookie smiled, remembering the relief of sleeping through the night. Then she continued. "The next month, even though we were told Maura was a fluke and not to expect any additional pregnancies, we had another one of those flukes. I was pregnant again. I, of course, went back to my priest and asked him to go to Rome to blow out that candle." They both chuckled a bit. "Anyway, being pregnant again was a bit devastating. I was just starting to feel normal from finally sleeping through the night. Because I felt so ashamed, I never discussed my despair or depression after having Maura with anyone and that was a mistake. With Eleanor, I tried to stay ahead of it and learned about post partum depression. I started seeing a counselor shortly after we found out I was pregnant - that helped. When she was born I actually felt really good. I was hopeful that I wouldn't be hit with the despair, but about 4 or 5 days after she was born, it crept in. This time, it was worse. Instead of just feeling despair, I would literally envision Eleanor being hurt." Eric's eyes grew wide, so she clarified. "Not by me, I mean situations where she would be hurt, and they would be graphic, turns out that is a common symptom of post partum depression. With Sam's help I nipped the situation in the bud. I found a woman therapist who literally wrote the book on post partum depression; she just happens to have her practice outside Philadelphia. With her help and some medication from Bart I was able to control it. Luckily Eleanor was a nice sleepy baby which helped, although just like the other booger, Eleanor also wouldn't take a bottle."

"Since I have a history of post partum depression, I have a good chance of having the condition again. That Eric is why I'm scared. I don't want to feel that despair ever again. I'm also worried what you think of me after hearing all this."

Eric had his arm draped around Sookie the entire time she talked. He moved so they were now lying on their sides, facing each other. He touched her face softly. "Sookie, I am humbled that you shared your pain with me. I wish I could take it all away, but we both know I can't. As for what I think of you? I don't even understand the question in this conversation. I love you just as much as I did when I walked through the bedroom door a few moments ago. Maybe I even love you more since you worked though those problems and now you can recognize the issue and can get help again like you did for Eleanor."

Sookie gave a small sob of relief at hearing Eric's words. He pressed on. "I can promise to be beside you every step of the way if we're having a baby. I'll ensure you get any help you need, for as long as you need it. We'll also consult with the best baby experts in the world to ensure the little '_booger_' will take a bottle since I want to share every part of the experience. Hmm, well after he or she is born, I can't really share the pregnancy or delivery."

Sookie chuckled as him comments. "Thank you for not hating me. This is not a story I share often since there are many who just don't understand post partum depression. Oh, and I'll take all the help I can get, so I'm going to keep you to that promise mister. "

"I could never hate you. I also won't lie to you. You may be scared, but I'm thrilled. I was already planning to ask you if you wanted more children. Don't get me wrong, I love Maura and Eleanor I also just love the idea of having a baby with you."

"You have no idea what hormone storm you're in for if that test is positive."

"I'll take my chances on the hormones, and speaking of the test, can we look?"

"You're wearing that little boy on Christmas face. It can be contagious you know. I want to look now too. Just, just remember to be patient with me."

He kissed her nose and said, "I will and just understand that I'm going to be excited and want to tell everyone about this."

"I know, and some days you'll need to be excited for both of us. You ready?" He nodded. "Well, open the envelope."


	32. Arms Wide Open

IN MY DEFENSE: I have really avoided cliffhangers and when there was such excitement, I posted all the chapters at once. Geez – calling me evil. I did giggle at every one of those comments, so thanks!

One reader suggested something to help break up section changes, I have wanted to add these – but was afraid to change styles – you can see when you read I decided to take her advice and added in section breaks. Thanks alyanne1375!

Without further ado - the next chapter.

~mags

Song Reference – Creed: Arms Wide Open

**Chapter 32 – Arms Wide Open**

Downstairs, Pam paced. She got the details about the appointment from Thalia; then saw her out. She was frustrated that Thalia was keeping quiet, but she understood. She hoped that Eric kept his head out of his ass long enough to realize that this was not Sophie-Anne all over again. He needed to clear up what he had heard. He also needed to be honest with Sookie about the history with Sophie-Anne. _'I have to stop thinking about the conversation upstairs._ _I think some online shopping is just what the doctor ordered.'_ Going to the office to get online, she started with her favorite clothing sites but quickly drifted to Baby Dior, Armani Jr., Baby Lulu and several other designer sites. She had bookmarked several selections but refrained from hitting the purchase button. She would need Eric and Sookie to confirm the baby's sex as quickly as possible so she could start planning. Speaking of planning, she moved to the websites that carried maternity wedding gowns and bookmarked those. Yes, she was quite confident that everything was going to work out – _'if they would just get the hell out of the room and tell us the results of that test.'_

Akita came over and asked Pam for an update. "Mor, we need to wait it out while they are talking."

"But why would Eric storm out of here? Why did Thalia stay? How could any of this be the flu?"

"Mor, please don't get me in trouble for sharing anything. Sookie is going to be fine and that's all you're getting from me. Today's events are for Sookie and Eric to share."

"But why does she need to see Thalia again tomorrow?"

"MOR! I know you're worried but honestly she is going to be fine. Thalia is just running some tests."

"Tests? What kind of…..oh my God" Akita started smiling.

"Not another word Mor."

-oooo-

"I like Matteus for a boy. We can shorten it to Matt so it won't stick out as a foreign name." Eric said.

"Ok, so after your Farmor for a girl, Annalina, and Matteus for a boy. I like that - some of your other suggestions, not so much."

"What's wrong with Thorbiartl? A strong name, the name of the God Thor?"

"Uh, that would be why – bit pretentious for my sweet baby."

"YOUR baby?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, Love."

"I do have one request." He nodded for her to continue. "Can we wait until the birth to find out the sex? Please?"

"Anything you want, Love. I think Pam is probably pacing or has hit the maximum on my credit cards by now, we probably need to get downstairs."

"Wait, are we telling them? Maybe it's too early in the pregnancy?"

"I don't think Pam will let us get away with keeping quiet. Do you want to figure out how far along you are first?" She nodded and he went to grab a laptop. A Google search lead them to and they calculated the due date. "You are 14 weeks pregnant. I'm at a loss here, what's the general rule?"

"That's the first trimester, we are good to go from that perspective. You need to be aware that we do have risk from the IUD. Thalia said her colleague would give us more information tomorrow, but the risk of miscarriage or ectopic pregnancy is higher for us."

"Then we'll deal with anything together, and we'll need the whole family."

"You're right." She paused to think. "How 'bout you tell everyone. This is your first pregnancy; I want you to enjoy it as much as possible."

He kissed her nose, "Thank you."

They walked downstairs hand in hand and asked everyone, even the girls, to join them in the family room. Klaus and the girls walked in to hear about Sookie's illness. Akita and Pam sat bright eyed and expectant. Eric took no time. He focused on the girls and squatted to their level. "Min Princessas, the doctor is pretty sure she knows why Mama has been sick." They both stared at him and he continued. "Your Mama is going to have a baby."

Akita gasped and reached for Klaus' hand, but they both contained themselves while Eric focused on the girls and their reaction. Eleanor spoke first. "Yay, I won't be the baby anymore."

Maura frowned and asked, "Does that mean you won't need us anymore?"

Eric took Maura in his arms and stood, bringing her close to Sookie so she could also touch her. "Maura, nothing could be further than the truth. We're growing the family. Everybody has a place. You, your sister and Mama added Pam and I, and everyone was still needed. Then we added Farfar and Farmor, and everyone was still needed. The same will happen with the baby. We _will_ love and need you forever little one."

"You promise Poppa?"

"I promise." He stated and he pulled her closer into a hug and started stroking her back. They stayed that way for a few moments and then Eric asked "You OK?"

"Yes Poppa."

"Good, because I also think watching your Aunt Pam changing a poopy diaper is going to be extremely fun."

Maura smiled, "Does Bergdorf Goodman carry designer diapers?" That got a chuckle from everyone.

He looked to Pam and his parents. Pam had pulled Eleanor to her lap, Eric figured she did that 'just in case' but it wasn't necessary, Eleanor was all smiles. He knew his parents were respecting the girls' needs but he also knew his Mor – she was ready to burst. "She's OK now Mor, you can stop holding your breath."

Mor leapt from the chair to put her arms around Eric, Maura and Sookie – well as far as her arms could go. "Oh Eric! This is more than I could have ever dreamed. Another barnbarn. We are truly blessed."

Klaus stood to also offer hugs.

Pam stayed with Eleanor on the couch but asked, "Do you know when the baby is due?"

"We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, so we'll confirm all this and know more then, but it looks like February 13, at least according to ."

"What was that website again?"

Sookie laughed at Pam, she had her fingers poised over her iPhone so she could punch in the website. "Pam, are you going to monitor this baby like you do the girl's schedules?"

"Of course Sookie. I already downloaded an app for tracking the pregnancy. I will also check out this website. When will we know the sex?"

"PAM! Back off a little."

"Fine, fine. Sorry I'm showing interest in your little progeny there, I just have planning to do."

"Pam, I appreciate your interest, but we are surprised by the news and would appreciate a little time to adjust."

Eric tried to convey more meaning behind his statement with his facial expression and Pam simply nodded her head in understanding. He turned to his Mor, "Can we drop the girls with you tomorrow, or can you come here for our appointment?"

"Why don't we pack them up for their first sleepover at our house? I've been waiting for the excuse."

The girls jumped and squealed and Eric laughed, "I think you have your answer. Pam, can you help the girls pack?"

"Come along teacups; let's get you ready for your sleepover."

When they heard the girls ascend the stairs, Klaus asked. "What aren't you telling us?"

Eric turned to Sookie, unsure of how to proceed. They hadn't discussed getting into the particulars of the IUD and the risk of miscarriage. He finally started explaining, "Far, I really want to see the OB tomorrow before we get too far along here. We realized that everyone was waiting to hear about the doctor visit and honestly, I didn't think I could keep a poker face all night so we told you about the pregnancy test. The reality is, well, just know there is a risk of miscarriage. Can we leave it there for tonight?"

"Certainly, but please realize that we are both here for both of you, well now it's all of you. So if you need us to lean on, or talk to, or just take the girls like tonight, you only need to call." The emotions of the day overtook Eric at his Far's statements and he moved to embrace him in a hug.

"Stop being like that." Sookie said, "With all my hormones I'm already having a difficult time keeping myself together. I'm telling you, it's gonna be a long pregnancy for all of us since I am a crier even when I'm not cooking a baby." The comment had the intended effect and everyone chuckled at Sookie.

The girls and Pam arrived, all packed to go. "Pam, you packed too?"

"Yes Eric, it's been a long day, I figured you guys could use some alone time. I'll be back early for the appointment." Eric looked to say something and Pam stopped him. "Don't. I'm going even if you keep me in the waiting room."

"I was only going to say thank you for everything." Then he hugged her.

Pam could only look back at them in silence before Klaus called her from the door to get moving.

-oooo-

"How long do we have to wait for the appointment? I've really got to pee!" Sookie said as she was pacing in the waiting room.

"I'll check." Pam said.

"Come, sit down Love."

"I can't, I have to go too bad." Eric made the mistake of chuckling. Sookie spun around and glared at him; she opened her mouth to say something when Pam returned.

"We're going back now." Pam announced, saving Eric.

Once in the examination room, Sookie changed into her gown for the ultrasound; then waited for the doctor with Eric (They wanted to get through the initial ultrasound and the procedure before having Pam join them.) The ultrasound technician came in first, and had Sookie lie down. The doctor followed her. "Hi, I'm Doctor Rigby."

They finished introductions just as Thalia walked in. "Thalia, you made it." Sookie said slightly relieved.

"I told you I'd be here Sookie."

Doctor Rigby got in position to view the screen and had the technician start. "We're going to try to do this with a regular ultrasound, if that doesn't work, we'll move to the transvaginal. You've had two children, you are familiar with both types of ultrasounds?"

"Yes, go ahead."

She moved the transducer over her lower abdomen and in a few seconds she was pointing at the screen. "There's your baby, I'd say he or she is about 14 weeks along."

Eric squeezed Sookie's hand and leaned down to kiss her. "Thank you Soo.." was all he could get out before his voice broke.

She reached up to touch his face and smiled softly, noticing the unshed tears. "Look at those long legs; I'm probably giving birth to a giant which would be your doing, mister." The comment had Eric laughing and he returned to staring at the screen. "I can't believe how much I can see on this 3D ultrasound. It's so different then the ultrasounds of the girls." She turned to Thalia. "I changed my mind, can you get Pam. Is that OK Eric?"

"Yes, she will be thrilled."

A moment later, Pam came running in and Eric proudly pointed to the screen then returned to his position at Sookie's head. The iron maiden started crying almost immediately and Thalia moved to comfort her. Sookie spoke first. "I would never have guessed that reaction Pam. I mean, you - you're leaking for God's sake." After a scoff from Pam and a snicker from Eric she continued cooing over the screen. "Look Eric, the ears and nose, we can see it all."

He was unconsciously running his fingers through Sookie's hair the whole time. "I know Love, our Booger is beautiful."

"BOOGER! You will call that baby Booger over my dead body."

"Well." Sookie replied, "Booger it is then."

Eric enjoyed the mood for a moment longer, before getting to the more serious topic. "What about the IUD, can it be removed safely?"

"Eric, there are no guarantees, but the position of the baby is ideal for this situation. The IUD never shifted, and your baby implanted above it. This is really the best we could hope for. Sookie, I want to get started right away, it's going to be a bit uncomfortable, but over quickly."

"I'm ready."

The procedure was over and they were meeting with Doctor Rigby in her office. She had some aftercare instructions and wanted to review the risks. "You have an increased risk of miscarriage for about a week. I want you take it easy, no exercise, no lifting."

"Ah, what about flying to Europe? We were supposed to leave this Friday?"

"I don't recommend it. Can you wait until we have a follow-up next Wednesday to travel?"

Eric took Sookie's hand and said, "Of course."

"Eric, what about the Premier in London? You should go without….."

Eric interrupted, "No, we go as a family, and as for you taking it easy? Prepare to be watched."

"Oh God, you aren't going to let me do anything are you?"

"Nope."

In the car on the way home, Sookie mentioned the Premier again. "Eric, I will be fine, I am sure Pam will stay with me. You need to go to the Premier."

Pam jumped in. "Eric, Sookie is right. I'll keep her in on bedrest."

"Pam! The doctor did _not_ say I had to stay in bed!"

"That's how I interpreted it, and if it gives Eric the security he needs to go the premier, you _will_ agree to it."

"Let's talk about it with my parents when we get home."

In the end, Eric agreed to fly out for the premier on Friday and return on Sunday. Klaus went with him leaving Akita, Pam and Maxwell to sit on Sookie to keep her resting in bed. Eric was asked about Sookie by some of the press but he quickly explained that they were planning a vacation and she was staying home to prepare.

When he returned on Sunday, he broached a subject that he'd been pondering for a few weeks. "Sookie, can we talk about something?"

"Eric, you don't have to ask, what's up?"

"The girls."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, not at all. You know I love them, right?"

"Of course I know that. They love you too. You're their Poppa."

"Sookie, in a few months, you'll be a Northman and so will Booger." He took a breath. "Sookie, I was hoping Maura and Eleanor could be Northmans too."

"Really?" Sookie began to cry. "Oh Eric. They'll be thrilled."

"You don't think it takes away from Sam?"

"Sam will always be a part of their memory. I _will_ ensure they know how much he loved them. I don't see that having you as their Poppa on paper makes any difference now. You're already their Poppa in their hearts. What do we need to do?"

"We can call Russell tomorrow and figure out next steps."

"Sounds good to me. Let's talk to him first in case there is any timing or other items that we need to know before we tell the girls?"

"Agreed."

-oooo-

The next day they were all in the Doctor's office for a follow-up ultrasound. The girls stated they felt too left out before, and once the girls were going, who could say no to Farfar and Farmor? "The ultrasound pictures were nice, Eric, but we want to see more." Mor had pleaded when she asked the day before.

The technician squirted the cold gel on Sookie's tummy and then moved the transducer in place. Soon enough, Booger made an appearance. Mor's tears started when she saw the legs moving. "Look girls." She said, as she pointed to the screen. "We can really see Booger."

"Oh God, you're really using that name?"

"Yes Pam, it just happened that way, and your suffering only makes us enjoy the name more." Eric said with his trademark smirk.

Pam rolled her eyes and turned to the doctor, "Can you tell me the sex of the baby?"

At that, even the doctor raised her eyebrows, but it was Sookie who spoke. "What do you mean, tell 'me'?"

"An unconscious slip, I assure you. I meant us." Pam responded as she turned back to the doctor with her iPod in hand. "So, can you tell _US_?"

"Pam, when parents want to know, it's usually around 20 weeks, but you need to adjust a reality now: Eric and I are waiting for the birth to find out the sex of the baby." Sookie stated as matter of fact, but internally braced herself for the reaction. Pam didn't disappoint.

Pam drew in her breath loudly and started a stream of whining. "How can I get the nurseries together without knowing? How do I purchase a wardrobe? How do I select birth announcements? This is a disaster."

"PAM! Enough." Eric bellowed while Sookie asked, "Nurseries, with an S?"

After everyone (except Pam) had calmed down, they printed a few pictures from the ultrasound and the family joined Maxwell in the waiting room while Eric and Sookie finished the appointment. In her office, Doctor Rigby met with Eric and Sookie and confirmed that everything looked good and they could head out to Sweden. Sookie had some questions about the risk. "What about, um, sex." She asked with her head facing the floor and then blushed.

"Sookie," Eric chuckled, "I'm pretty sure she knows we have sex."

"Hush, I can blush if I want."

"There is no risk from intercourse Sookie. At this point, even though you started the pregnancy with the IUD, the week after the removal is the only increased risk. Your pregnancy will progress normally from here out."

"You will provide records to my midwife?"

"Yes, we already sent last information from last week's visit, and today's information will be sent in a day or two. Have you scheduled your first appointment with them?"

"Yes, the last week of August."

"Well, I wish you good luck."

"Thank you doctor. We are grateful you saw us so quickly."

"Yes, thank you." Eric added.

-oooo-

The flight from LA to Stockholm was a brutal two red-eye affair with a daytime layover in Newark NJ. To make the layover day tolerable, Sookie arranged for the local Pennsylvania friends to drive to Newark to spend the day. Amelia packed a picnic lunch and the gang met up at Weequahic Park, just two miles from the Newark airport. The kids could get in plenty of playtime and fresh air while waiting for their evening flight to Stockholm. Sookie and Eric shared the news of the baby during lunch. They bought 'I'm the big sister' shirts for _both_ the girls and waited to see who figured it out first. It was Mena who actually noticed it and said, "Eleanor, your shirt is wrong." Once she said that, all eyes were on her shirt and then the squealing began. Everyone was excited of course, except Amelia. She appeared pleasant enough, but she wasn't hopping in her chair as the others were. Sookie put a hand over hers and said, "Let's take a walk."

Amelia simply nodded and got up to join Sookie. During the walk, Sookie told Amelia she understood why she was not as excited as the rest of the group. "You were with me when I was going through the post partum depression. I'm nervous, believe me I am. While I didn't plan this, I am excited to be doing this with Eric – well most of the time. I do panic, but he is right there assuring me that he's going to be with me every step of the way."

"I will too Sookie."

"Thanks Amelia, that means a lot to me."

"I also wanted to talk to you about something else Sookie."

"What's that?"

"The B&B. I know Felicia is staying until school starts in the fall, and then after, she'll commute to cover the weekends."

"Yes, that's right. We are still looking for a manager though."

"How about me?"

"You? Really?" Sookie replied with a big grin. "Amelia that would be wonderful! I would never have to worry!"

"Just like that, you aren't going to interview me or anything?"

"Well, we have the whole fall to train you – which you probably won't even need. You have a degree in finance or accounting – I don't recall which – but in any case, I'm sure that means you can take care of the books. We can set-up the phone line to follow-you if you want, so you don't need to sit at the B&B to take calls. Felicia can handle the kitchen. The only stuff that we were adding this year is extra rentals with the Barn, weddings and parties and such. My only question is how soon do you want to start training once the girls start at school?"

"That's it, that's your only question?"

"That's it. To me, this is a win - win situation. I know you have been getting a little stir crazy with Grace at school, this can be done part time so you can still handle Girl Scouts and other activities."

Amelia grabbed Sookie in a hug. "Thanks Sookie!"

"You're welcome. Let's go share the news. I see them at the playground now."

-oooo-

A few hours later, the travelers were getting settled for another red eye flight to Stockholm. Eric presented them with their plane charms, explaining it was to commemorate their first international flight. They placed the charms on their bracelets and then snuggled into the seats. Pam covered them with blankets and soon they were asleep. Before sleeping herself, Pam took the opportunity to chat with Sookie and Eric about the wedding. They had been toying with the plans already made due to the pregnancy, but had come to no decision. "Have you thought any more about the wedding date and location?"

"We have, Pam." Sookie started. "While a wedding in Sweden at Christmas was what we had discussed, I just don't want to be that huge walking down the aisle."

"So, what's the plan?"

"I spoke to Father Devlin during my class with him last week. We booked November 16th, the anniversary of the day we met, for the church and we'll have a reception at the Barn. It'll be a Friday evening."

"Wow Eric, you're actually doing stuff for the wedding?"

"Pam, you know I'm excited about this wedding; I want to participate."

"Ok Eric, just don't cut into my parts of the wedding planning." Pam said then she turned to Sookie, "So dress shopping… I already made some inquiries and I have some shops in New York that carry maternity dresses. When can we go?"

"I don't know – how much can we get done in one day? It took almost a whole day with travel time to get the Oscar dress, and this, this is my wedding dress."

"I have an idea. Why don't you and Pam go for a few days, book just one or two places a day, that way, you won't get over tired."

"And the girls?"

"Poppa is in the house!"

"Really, you're ready for that?"

"Looking forward to it. I am sure Pam will set out the clothes for the days you're gone, and I can cook."

"Ok, that sounds like fun."

"I'll book it for the week before school starts, will that work?"

"Yes", Sookie replied. "Now about the wedding party." Pam sat up, expectantly. "The girls will be flower girls."

"Yes, I already knew that Sookie. Who else?"

"Eric?"

"Well, we talked about Far's role. I originally wanted to ask him to be my best man; however, while Sookie wants to invite Jason, she doesn't want him to give her away…."

"Wait, Sookie, you're having someone give you away? You're following the American tradition for that?"

"Yes Pam, remember we're blending American and Swedish traditions, and while I like the idea of walking in with Eric, I'm a sucker for the look the groom has at the end of the aisle when he first sees the bride."

"OK, I can see that."

Eric nudged in again about who was doing what. "Getting back to the wedding party, Sookie asked Far to give her away and he accepted."

Klaus, turned in his seat to say, "I have never been so honored." Sookie smiled and reached to touch the hand he had placed on the arm of his seat."

"So that leaves me without a best man and Sookie needs a maid of honor."

Pam, who for years was blasé about everything, was on the edge of her seat. Eric contained a chuckle, thinking about how Sookie and the girls had changed her so drastically. Wait, internal eye roll '_they changed us both, but I can still chuckle at Pam's anticipation.'_

Eric continued talking. "Given all that Russell has done to help move Sookie and I along, and the fact that we both find him to be a dear friend, we have asked Russell to participate."

"All that Russell did? How about all that I have done? I can't…."

Sookie stepped in, deciding to end Pam's pain. "Pam, will you be my maid of honor?"

Pam responded by bursting into tears and shrieking so loudly that the flight attendants came out to check on them. "Is that a yes?"

"Oh Sookie, yes, I am so honored. We can shop for the dresses while we are here!"

"I thought we just talked about going to New York?"

"That's for your dress, silly. We can get the girls and I situated while we are here. Let's talk color scheme."

Eric spoke up. "Ladies, I think you should rest now, and talk color schemes tomorrow. You don't need to do the shopping tomorrow…right?"

"Yes dear." Sookie replied, and then snuggled into Eric's side for the remainder of the night flight.


	33. Vacation

Fanfiction Reader interview with MegMacD:

FFR: Where the hell have you been?

Mags: Been? Nowhere, I have been here.

FFR: Why did we have to wait so long for this short chapter?

Mags: I'm sorry. Real Life has taken over my life this past week and my beta's as well. The chapter is short cause, well, I had some problems vacationing in Sweden when I have never actually BEEN TO SWEDEN. The phrase, write what you know was stuck in my head, waggling its finger at me the whole time I was writing this.

FFR: Is that why there are more errors than usual in this chapter?

Mags: Yes. But I thought you guys would all desert me if I didn't post. I think I will need to post the remaining 4 chapters without beta as well. Can you forgive me?

FFR: Thinking about it. Maybe if you tell us what's up next, we will feel better about this.

Mags: Next chapter: Poppa takes care of the girls on his own, lemons, bad news Bill

So how about it guys – can you handle some additional errors while I work without a beta? Fly without a net?

Song Reference - Vacation - The Go-go's

**Chapter 33 – Vacation**

"Eric, Mor, Far, this house is just beautiful. I know I keep using that word over and over again, but really, everything here is beautiful."

"Wait until you see the property. Maybe we can take a walk with the girls after we settle in."

"Sounds good."

"I can't wait for you to meet Elsi."

"She stays here all year, even though you guys only come back a few times?"

"Yes, most of the staff has been gone for a while once Pam and I no longer needed guardians, but Elsi stayed. She was our cook and now oversees the house as needed. She'll have hired some temporary staff for our stay."

"And Elsi taught you to cook."

"Yes, and as you know, she was more than that to me."

"I know, and it's for that reason that I can't wait to meet her."

They pulled up to the house in their two cars, not wanting to cramp everyone into just one, and Mor and Far were out greeting Elsi and the other help before Sookie and Eric had exited the car. The girls had slept on the plane, but were still tired from two days of traveling, so they dozed on the trip from the airport to Vellentuna, a town about 45 minutes north of Stockholm where the Northman house was located. The girls didn't wake even when the cars stopped so Eric lifted Maura then called Far over when Sookie tried to lift Eleanor from the car. She glared at him but kept quiet_. 'It's going to be a long pregnancy if he is going to treat me like glass. Still, I have to keep in mind why he's being like that and try to understand.'_ She took a deep breath to calm her thoughts and smiled as she approached the staff waiting at the door.

Elsi smiled brightly as Eric introduced his family. "Elsi, I would like you to meet min trolova sig (betrothed), Sookie Merlotte." Sookie moved toward Elsi and was pulled in for a hug which Sookie gladly returned. While Eric and Pam had since reconciled their issues with their parents, it didn't negate the years this woman spent as a mother figure to Eric and that made her family in Sookie's book. Eric continued the introductions with the just waking girls. "And these lovely princessas, are var dotters, Maura and Eleanor." Far moved closer to Elsi with Eleanor still in his arms.

"Aren't you both lovely? Your Farmor has already told me to be careful of you. She said, 'watch out, or they will be wrapped around your finger'." The girls giggled at Elsi.

Eric also introduced Maxwell who Elsi also greeted warmly. She turned to all her charges, "Come, I have set out breakfast for you; then you can relax."

Once in the dining room, Elsi explained. "I have some of Eric and Pam's favorites, including bread, cheese, liver patéand cucumbers; I also have muesli and filmjölk. That's like your cereal and buttermilk. For the girls, I added some pancakes so they could have time to adjust to the more traditional foods.

Sookie's stomach growled and everyone chuckled, "it all looks wonderful Elsi, thank you. Would you happen to have some regular milk for the muesli? I am not sure I can tolerate the filmjölk." She looked to Eric to explain further; actually surprised he had not blurted it out yet.

"Elsi, I should have also mentioned that in addition to Maura and Eleanor, Sookie is expecting our third child." Sookie misted up; leave it to Eric to ensure that Maura and Eleanor _never_ felt slighted. They didn't need the adoption papers at all, the girls were his.

"Oh that's wonderful news! When is the baby due?"

"The middle of February." Sookie replied. "I'm into my second trimester, but still have some episodes of morning sickness."

"Is this why your travel plans changed, I got a call that it was illness, but no details?"

Sookie looked to Eric, unsure of how to respond. "Yes Elsi, Sookie had some complications but everything is as it should be now."

"Oh, let me get you some milk, or is there anything else that will do?"

"No, just the milk will be fine."

They enjoyed breakfast, Elsi sitting to dine with them at Mor's insistence. Elsi took the opportunity to chat with the girls. She asked them about school and whether they wanted a little brother or sister (Maura wanted a boy, Eleanor wanted a girl). She also asked about their interests so she could help them be as comfortable as possible while away from home. Elsi noticed that while the girls certainly showed excitement when they spoke of their likes and dislikes, they were also polite. Yes, Elsi was starting to see the attraction for the girls. Seeing Eric and Pam so happy, even if it had only been an hour, she realized they had a major turning point in their lives and the catalyst was sitting at the table. She turned to smile at Sookie from her thoughts, and caught her yawning. "Oh, Sookie, why don't I take the girls to their room here, and Eric can help you get some rest. I won't have you overtired on my watch!"

Klaus, excited to show the girls their bedroom/playroom here jumped up. "Elsi, let me help you get the girls settled." He grabbed Eleanor to carry her in his arms and she snuggled in immediately.

Elsi stilled and her eyes grew wide. Akita just laughed. "I know Elsi, it really is Klaus. You can blame Eleanor."

Maura immediately went to Pam since Eric was holding Sookie around the waist. Pam, the ever doting Aunt, picked her up, earning another look from Elsi, and she said. "Things are certainly different than the last time I saw this family."

Akita chuckled and replied. "That's an understatement."

Eric and Sookie followed behind the girls on the way to their room. They were a few steps behind so they heard the squeals of delight before they saw the room themselves. Sookie was shocked. The room was practically a twin of the 'American Girl' room at Klaus and Akita's in California. The difference was the beds. Rather than having a bunk set, this room was large enough for them to each have their own twin, complete with pink netting over the heads of the beds. "I swear your parents are trying to lore the girls away from us."

"They may have difficulty actually seeing Sweden since they won't want to leave the room. Good thing we have the Gröna Lund's Amusement Park on the schedule for tomorrow."

"Pam changed that. She found out the Nordiska Museet has a Power of Fashion – 300 years of clothing exhibit and she can't wait another day."

Eric made a face like he smelled old unwashed socks. "You're kidding?"

"Nope. You can probably get out of it and take the girls for the day if you come up with a plan, but Mor and I are stuck."

"I'll have to come up with something with Far. In the meantime, let's get you rested. Come on, I'll show you my room, well, now our room."

"You know, I yawned once. If I sleep too long, I won't sleep tonight."

"I can think of something to do if you aren't sleeping tonight." He said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"You just want to fulfill some boyhood fantasies in your bedroom."

"Yes, over and over again."

"ERIC!"

He chuckled and guided her to his room.

While Sookie napped, Eric plotted the excuse for getting out of the museum trip the next day. "I've got it Far: Fishing on our pond. Let's run out now for the equipment for the girls before anyone is the wiser."

"Excellent idea my boy. Where do we get stuff for the girls?"

"We'll ask Elsi."

"Thank God you came up with that. 300 years of fashion, I'd rather spend the day in film editing, and that's saying something."

They came back just before dinner, arms full of fishing equipment for the Prinsessas. Far and Son, so proud of themselves….and they announced the fishing trip to the girls before they told Pam. Once they had the girls on their side, they knew they could _not_ lose.

"What's all that?" Pam asked as she came to the living room.

"Fishing equipment for the girls." Far replied.

"That's nice. When are we taking them fishing?" Mor asked.

"Eric and I are taking them tomorrow while you are at Nordiska Museet."

"They're going with us." Pam whined. "I have outfits planned for them."

Klaus placed a shocked look on his face. "Oh, I had no idea. Eric and I already asked the girls, and they are excited about fishing. I thought the museum trip was later in the week."

"What would Hoyt say….Oh I know: you lie like a no legged dog. I see what you're doing. Since you already got the girls excited about fishing, I'll concede. This _WILL NOT_ happen again. Not when I have outfits planned. I am going to post our agenda via my calendar, you _will_ all sync to it on your phones."

Klaus could only smirk and when Pam turned and left the room in a huff, he and Eric exchanged a 'fist bump'.

"I wonder what Hoyt is going to choose to do tomorrow?"

"Shh, don't spoil the 'Hoyt' surprise." Eric waited until he was sure she was in the kitchen. "His choice will speak volumes. I bet he goes to the museum. He's going to be on his best behavior to get into Pam's good graces."

"Eric, you're on, I bet he goes with the men. What are the stakes?"

"Loser has to clean the fish we catch for dinner."

"Done."

-oooo-

The next morning, Pam stood speechless when Hoyt walked in. After clearing her head, she ran to him and they embraced; then kissed in front of everyone. The girls yelled, "Pam, ewwww, no smoochie smoochie!"

After getting Hoyt settled, he joined everyone for a late breakfast while they discussed the day. Just as Eric predicted, he chose the museum. Klaus had difficulty hiding his shock, but covered his reaction with some fake coughing. Pam was still so taken with just having Hoyt there; she didn't even notice the interplay between her brother and father.

"Poppa, when are we leaving for the pond?" Maura asked.

"We're going to go over the equipment right after breakfast; then we'll walk down."

"Well, let's finish then, hurry up! Farfar, come on, eat!"

"Yes Eleanor."

The girls were patient little fishers. Eric and Klaus were both impressed with their ability to stay quiet and hold the rod, waiting for a bite. Eleanor and Maura watched Eric and Klaus with rapt attention as they learned how to bait the hook. Eric was sure the live bait would be a problem, but he was surprised again as Maura grabbed the worm and stuck it on. Once Maura had tried it with success, Eleanor followed immediately. She watched Klaus carefully for his approval, which he gave via a big smile and she then returned. Since the day had gone so well, they all agreed to fish again before they left Sweden.

Now Klaus was cleaning the fish for dinner, as per the agreement when Akita joined him in the kitchen, back from the museum trip.

"Klaus, Eric isn't helping you with the fish?" Akita asked when she found Klaus in the kitchen.

"No. I lost a bet, he won, fair and square and cleaning the fish was the price."

"What bet?"

"It was between father and son about your daughter and Hoyt."

"I don't think I want to know anything else."

"Good choice min kära."

-oooo-

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Maura asked while shoveling a forkful of fish into her mouth.

"Tomorrow, you are going dress shopping for the wedding, and the day after, we are going to Gröna Lund's Amusement Park. They have seven roller coasters!"

"Really Farfar?"

"Really, and I'm going to ride as many of them as possible with both of you."

"What are you guys going to do while we are dress shopping tomorrow? Do you wanna come? You'll be bored at home."

"I think your Poppa, Hoyt and I will be able to keep ourselves occupied.

"What else are we doing while we are here?" Eleanor left her chair and hopped onto Klaus' lap.

"Your Poppa is taking you to see all his childhood sites: his school, his playground and he is most excited to show you the Royal Mounds – he was always fascinated by them. One night, we're going to have a sleepover in the family room."

"REALLY?"

"Yep. Your Momma and Poppa are going to Stockholm for the night and we're going to have our own party here."

"YIPPEE! Pam, are you joining us?"

"Actually, Hoyt and I are also going to Stockholm. It'll be just you guys, Farfar and Morfar."

"So you can have couple time. But you are going shopping tomorrow, right."

"Eleanor, my little teacup, you do realize that is a silly question, right? Would I ever miss a shopping trip?" Eleanor just giggled. Pam turned to Sookie, "Have you given any more thought to dress colors?"

"I'm still unsure Pam."

"Well, what about flowers, what are your favorites, maybe we can start there."

"Well my favorite flowers are lilacs; they remind me of my Gran. She had several lilac bushes that were her favorites too. I have Tara send me pictures of them in bloom every spring." Sookie said with a wistful look. "Anyway, that doesn't really help, since we can't get those in November."

"We may not be able to get the flowers, but that gives me an idea for a lovely color for the wedding – a deep plum."

"Ok Pam, we'll look at options tomorrow at the dress shop."

They finished dinner and gathered in the family room. Farmor had a surprise: home movies. Eric and Pam grumbled but Sookie clapped her hands she was so excited. The girls giggled seeing Pam looking geeky and awkward in her teens. Sookie told Eric he was 'so cute' to which he just rolled his eyes.

-oooo-

Later that week, the two couples left for their trip to Stockholm. Eric wanted to show Sookie some of his favorite things about Stockholm and Pam wanted time alone with Hoyt. Their attraction to each other was strong, but she was unsure about long term and she felt they needed to talk. She'd been with woman exclusively for years, and the situation confused her. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Hoyt.

They drove together and as she frequently did, Pam steered the conversation to the wedding. "Eric, did Sookie tell you she selected aubergine for the wedding?"

Eric chuckled. "Well Love, you got that one right."

"What? What do you mean? What did she get right?"

"Sookie told me you guys selected plum, but she was sure every time you mention the color you would call it aubergine."

"I'm merely using the color the dress company used. Nothing wrong with that."

"Yes Pam, it _is_ the color name from the dress company, but you know you like it because it sounds more pretentious."

Pam's only response was a loud 'hmph!"

Sookie and Eric chuckled out loud. Hoyt smartly kept his chuckle to himself and they continued the drive.

While the couples were staying the same hotel, their itineraries were different, so they split up after check-in. Sookie gave Pam's hand a squeeze as a show of support since Pam had confided in her; then she and Eric walked away to head for their dinner.

After dinner at the Operakällaren, Eric and Sookie walked the city for a bit. They had walked for several blocks already before Sookie proclaimed, "I'm finally feeling better. I'm glad we got dessert to go. After sharing that CÔTE DU BOÛEF I needed to walk."

"Sharing? My Love, you are eating for two and you proved it tonight. I might still be hungry."

Sookie gasped and slapped Eric on the arm. "I can't believe you just said that to me."

"Sookie, it pleases me that you're eating to grow our Booger. I can't wait to see your tummy grow. I'm going to touch it and kiss it and talk to that growing bulge until Booger comes out." To prove his point, he leaned over and kissed her tummy.

"Aww Eric, that's almost a good save, but I still can't believe you just accused me of eating too much!"

He continued his attention to Booger via Sookie's belly and spoke "Booger, Mama thinks I was being mean to her, but I wasn't. I want her to feed you. You want that too, right?"

Sookie started to melt at Eric's actions and words and started running her fingers through his hair as he nuzzled her stomach. Eric smirked, knowing he was forgiven.

He raised his head up to her breasts and said, "I'm also anxious for your breasts to swell as well."

"ERIC!"

"What? I'm just being honest. Can we head in the direction of the hotel? I'm ready to check for any growth right now."

"Hmm, is there any growth occurring on your part?"

Eric hoarsely replied, "Yes." His ability to be coy was replaced with his desire.

Sookie touched Eric as much as she could in public while they walked back. Once at the hotel, they practically ran to the elevator, then down the hall to the room. Eric's hands were so unsteady he could barely get the keycard into the slot. Once inside, he started unzipping her dress before the door had even fully closed. "Bath, Shower, or Bed?" He asked her.

"Or?"

He growled at the thought and the frustration at having to think. "I have a better idea," and he bent her over the back of the small loveseat in the room. From that position, she was supported while being bent over, but her breasts were free. He tested and she was wet and ready. He had only gotten as far as unzipping his pants so he just let them drop and he plunged into Sookie. She gasped at the surprise but started moaning right away. He leaned forward and grabbed her breasts, loving the weight of them in his hands. Sookie came shortly after, having been spun up on the walk back to the hotel. Once she started contracting around him, Eric came too calling her name.

Sookie looked over her shoulder and said, "Couch wasn't a choice."

They both just boomed out laughing.

"Can we eat our mousse now?"

Eric waggled his eyebrows. "Sure, but we don't have a spoon."

"Silly man, we don't need a spoon for mousse."

-oooo-

The drive back to the house was quiet. Pam and Hoyt were holding hands, but they were somber. Sookie feared they had decided not to pursue a relationship, and she was sad for both her friends. Pam confirmed back at the house. "We both really care for each other, and the sex is great. I just don't know if this is something I can do long term. I've been a lesbian exclusively for years. I just fear that need to connect with a woman will come back, especially being so far apart. We decided to stay in touch and be each other's date for your wedding, but likely that will be the end." Pam ended her summary with a tear in her eye.

"Oh Pam. I don't know what to say. You have to trust your own feelings, and Hoyt needs to trust his as well. What's his opinion?"

"It's basically the same. He also enjoys our time together. For him though, the distance is a deal breaker, and right now, he won't move."

"His mother?"

"Yes, his mother. We even discussed adding some spice with threesomes, if that's even possible, but the distance can't be worked out."

"Pam, I love you dearly, but don't mention threesomes to me again. Please. Especially not when Mrs. Fortenberry has been brought up."

Pam cringed at the mental image and responded. "Fair enough Sookie."

"Pam. Have you considered children? I mean, do you want to have children of your own?"

"I just don't know." She paused and took a breath. "I love your girls and I can't wait to meet." She gritted her teeth and said, "Booger. But my own children? Pregnancy?"

"I guess Mrs. Fortenberry wants grandbabies too."

"Yes, that came up last night. It's not just her, Hoyt wants children. Is it fair to him if I don't?"

"What is your hesitation? Will you talk with me about it?"

"Of course, but I don't want to upset you."

"Just tell me."

"My body. I know you think I am silly, but I like my size. I work hard to keep this shape."

"OK, but having a baby and being bigger can be temporary."

"What about Poopy diapers? Spit-up? DROOL?"

"Do my girls do any of that?"

"But they did!"

"And it stopped after time. I'm not trying to force this on you, just trying to give you some perspective."

"Think about the shopping for a live doll? Have you also considered that Hoyt could make a wonderful stay at home Dad?"

"Good points Sookie. I'll think about it."

-oooo-

Maura celebrated her birthday party in Sweden, starting with a surprise breakfast in bed, a common practice in Sweden. They ended the day with a Prinsesstårta made by Elsi. Maura also had two birthday songs, Happy Birthday and the Swedish birthday song, 'Ja, ma du leva,' the message of the Swedish song being that the celebrant will live to be 100.

Touring the local area with Eric and Pam providing their personal memories rounded out the trip to Sweden, and it was then time to fly home to the states. The return was significantly easier since they flew into Newark and had a limo drive them back the B&B rather than the second flight to LA.

Upon arrival at the B&B, the girls requested play time with Grace and Mena. "Min Prinsessas, let's wait for tomorrow, you seem ok now, but I bet you'll be exhausted shortly."

Sookie came in the room and Eleanor started to say something, but Maura nudged her and said, "Eleanor, if Poppa says no, it means no, remember?"

"Girls, the stuff you need to unpack is on your bed. Go along." Sookie said.

Eric stopped Maura on the way out and kissed her on top of the head and whispered "thank you."

Sookie moved to hug Eric. "Let's call Sylvia. We have to get the details for Booger's room into the barn renovation plans so we can start the nursery."

"That sounds wonderful my Love."


	34. Come to Poppa

My beta is back – but don't blame her for mistakes – I added a bunch just this morning after she already reviewed – but HOPEFULLY there are less errors than the last chapter.

ALSO – that chat with a fanfiction reader and me was just my attempt to apologize for my delay with humor – no FFR actually asked me those questions. Sorry if that was confusing.

We are winding down folks – and I am a bit sad about that but now I am torn. I have my timeline filled in for my Vampire story and want to start that – but I have also put together a story that would be a sequel to our Nowhere to Now Here Northman family. I don't know which to work on next. I truly don't think I have the focus to work on two at a time…but will see what I can do.

No more from me – go ahead and enjoy!

~mags

Song Reference, Bob Segar and the Silver Bullet Band – Come to Poppa

**Chapter 34 – Come to Poppa**

It took a few days, but everyone was back 'living' in the correct time zone and enjoying relatively carefree days. Pam and Mor helped with the teacups and Grace so Amelia could train with Sookie to take over as the B&B Manager. Construction had progressed on the old barn to create the new house for Sookie and Eric. The plans had to be changed significantly from their original vision since they couldn't get the space they needed and enough daylight in the lower level. The solution: Building up. The main level would still be their kitchen, dining room, living room and family room. The lower level would be storage in the back (where there were no windows), an in-home gym, and a craft room for Sookie and the girls. The new top level would be 5 bedrooms, since they now had the extra space. This would reduce the burden on the B&B to host extra family members when they were in the area. Since the new craft room could also serve as a guest room, they could have Mor, Far and Pam stay with them if needed.

Family life was good. Klaus had some business in LA, but planned to return before Pam and Sookie's trip to New York. Eleanor cried so much the day he was leaving; Klaus even got caught with tears in his eyes. He didn't even have Akita to share the burden of leaving since she told him, "I have two barnbarns home from school, a wedding to plan with Pam and Sookie, and a BABY on the way. Sorry Klaus, but you won't have me on any trips for a while."

Klaus couldn't argue. He could only be jealous of Akita's ability to stay.

The family was enjoying a trip to Longwood Gardens in Kennett Square, Pennsylvania. They had been blessed with a lower humidity day so they took advantage. While the girls were playing in one of the tree houses at Longwood; Maxwell received a call from Kahn, the PI they had hired to find Bill. Maxwell moved slightly away from his charges. He wanted to keep an eye on them, but ensure the call was private as he was nervous about why Kahn would be reaching out to him. Eric had climbed to the top of the tree house with the girls while Akita and Pam stayed with Sookie who needed the break from the walking in the heat. Sookie saw Maxwell's face change from his usual unexpressive stance to a look of concern and then anger. When he came back she asked. "Max, is everything OK? You look like you could kick a puppy."

"Sorry about that, I got some bad news from a friend." There was nothing the group could do about the news he just received; he would wait until they were home.

Once they were settled back at the house, Maxwell did not hesitate. He quietly asked Pam to take the girls to the pond and then asked to speak to Eric and Sookie.

"I knew something was wrong" was the first thing Sookie said.

"Sookie, I'm sorry. Waiting to hear my news wasn't going to change it, and I wanted to ensure the girls could _not_ hear."

"I respect that. Thanks." She paused and took a breath. "Ok, spit it out."

"It's Bill. As Lattesta warned us, he made a deal. He committed testify against DeCastro and others on DeCastro's staff in exchange for a more lenient sentence."

"Define lenient." Eric asked with a dangerous look on his face.

"He will be in protective custody until DeCastro's trial is over. Then he will be moved into witness protection with a new identity. His incarceration will consist of house arrest for 25 years while in witness protection. I'm sorry to tell you he won't actually do jail time. I believe we should discuss this with the FBI, but what Kahn told me is that he won't be a risk to you. The situation really pisses me off since he deserves worse than what he is getting."

"Maxwell, can you ask Pam and Mor to take care of the girls? I think Sookie and I need to digest this information for a bit."

"Of course. I'll take them all out for dinner and a movie."

Eric and Sookie remained quiet until Maxwell and Pam left with the girls.

"DAG Burnit! I Shoulda killed him when I coulda!" Sookie yelled.

"I agree. We'll call Agent Lattesta and get the details on our safety. We need to call Russell. Perhaps he can advise if we have any way to testify against Bill and have the outcome changed."

"Yes, call Russell….uh oh." Sookie said as she ran to the bathroom. The sickness was fewer and further between from the pregnancy, but this situation was so upsetting. She was surprised it took this long for her stomach to react.

"Are you OK in there, Sookie?"

"I'm fine, nothing I haven't dealt with before. Just call Russell."

Russell arrived and they called Agent Lattesta. "Guys, I'm really sorry this turned out with him not seeing jail time. I never dreamed he would get this good of a deal. This decision came from above our office and the deals have been signed. It's done."

"FUCK!" Eric boomed.

"I'm sorry. Even I won't know his new identity. He'll be on house arrest with an ankle monitor. He gets to take his money with him, so he doesn't even need to work. He won't be able to leave the house unless he requests guards to accompany him for a few specific reasons, like a doctor appointment."

"Yes, but he can have whores visit, eat real food, sleep on satin sheets. He doesn't deserve that."

"No, no he doesn't. I'll keep Kahn informed as much as I can, so you can at least know when he is moved from protective custody for the trial to his new identity."

Russell replied, "Thanks Scott, we know that's not something you should be doing."

A few minutes later, Eric escorted Russell out to his car while Sookie was resting in the family room. "What are you going to do Eric?" Russell asked.

"Do you want to know?"

"You just answered my question. Take care of our girl."

"Thanks for coming over on short notice."

Eric took advantage of being outside and away from anyone's ears while he made a call. "Kahn, it's Northman."

"I was wondering how long it would be before I heard from you."

"Just wanted to thank you for staying involved. I know we are anxious for this to be all over."

"I understand Eric. I'll send you an invoice for my hours."

Eric ended the call and smiled. Kahn knew exactly what 'all over' meant; Bill would be dead as soon as practical. _'He'll never fuck with my family again.'_

He returned to find Sookie waiting for him in the family room. "I thought we could relax here alone. We haven't done that in ages. I love having all the family around, but I miss the snuggle time we enjoyed when we were first getting to know each other."

"I like that idea. Should I put in a movie so we can _not_ watch it?

"Perfect."

Eric picked a DVD and loaded it then moved to the couch. He tucked himself into the corner of the couch and Sookie moved to sit between his legs with her back on his chest. His hands moved to her lower belly. "Soon, I'll feel our baby growing and moving here. I can't wait."

"Yes well, I need at least two more weeks at this size so I can wear the gown I already picked for the Philadelphia fund raising ball coming up. I really want to go – and for me that's saying something."

"Yes, but for you it's not the fancy stuff that's the draw, the fundraiser for homeless families is important to you. Besides, it won't be like the stuffy Hollywood parties. We have an entire table for our family and friends so you _will_ have a good time."

"Yes sir. Now start the movie."

"Yes ma'am."

They were asleep when Akita, Pam and the girls found them a few hours later. The movie's menu screen was playing over and over again, and Eric's hands were sitting protectively over the baby. Akita melted at their pose, but Maura (clever girl) ran to get her camera. After she took her picture, she turned to her Farmor and whispered, "They used to be asleep like this all the time at the beginning of the year. I have so many shots like this; I'm making an album for them as a Christmas present."

Akita hissed out a quiet laugh and motioned for the girls to go upstairs to their room.

-oooo-

The summer days passed quickly. Klaus returned in time for the fundraiser, and they had hired a limo for the entire group: Pam, Eric, Sookie, Maxwell, Russell, Bart, Amelia and Tray. Russell had booked a full table for the fundraiser under his name to keep the knowledge that Eric, and his equally famous parents were attending out of the press. His plan had no impact; the gang of reporters outside the fundraiser was huge, and it included paparazzi. They ignored the crowd except for a few autographs and moved quickly into the ballroom. Eric had been right; except for the commotion at the door, the evening was fun. Russell enjoyed some dances with Sookie after he pouted and asked Eric for some time with his former dance partner. Instead of pouting himself, Eric took Pam and his Mor out to the dance floor.

They ended the evening early since Sookie was concerned about preparations for the at home interview with People Magazine scheduled two days away. The next morning, she became hell on wheels making the already immaculate house perfect. Eric knew better than to stop her, so he just went with the flow and helped. His father got a huge laugh out of seeing him vacuum the already clean formal living room where the interview would be held. Unfortunately for Klaus, Sookie caught him and he was assigned dusting duty in the dining room. Eric chuckled to himself as his father was handed something called a 'swiffer' and then Sookie tutored him on how to use it. Pam, wisely, spent her time with the girls at the pond for the bulk of the day.

On Monday morning, Pam had scheduled a hairstylist and make-up artist for Eric, Sookie and the girls and she was just finishing Sookie when Cheryl Thompson from People Magazine arrived with a cameraman. Sookie came down from the bedroom and was stunning in a raspberry colored pleated dress with ruched waist. The pleating covered the small bump that was just starting to appear, and the color coordinated with the girls dresses (navy blue background with raspberry stars). Eric completed the family look with a navy suit. Pam had outdone herself; they all coordinated without looking matchy-matchy.

Photographs were the first order of business, and Sookie was very relieved. She was unsure how long the girls would last looking perfect after fidgeting through an interview. Once they had taken many different poses, they moved onto the questions. Cheryl, the interviewer covered the basics on Eric's career, the success of _Bored to Death_, and his upcoming movies. Once those questions were answered, Cheryl moved onto the family. Sookie and Eric had planned how to answer the topics they pre-approved for the interview. While Sookie wanted Eric to just handle all the questions, they knew that could give the wrong appearance. So when the questions about their meeting, and starting the relationship were asked, Sookie answered. When they crossed into dealing with fans and prior famous relationships, Eric answered. The agreement for scheduling the interview prevented People Magazine (and therefore, Cheryl) from asking the girls any questions directly. Sookie and Eric would ask questions about their perspective, again, all topics they had pre-planned. Cheryl tested her ability to interview the girls directly by asking an 'innocent' question about the movie being filmed at their house, and Eric stopped them from answering. He gently reminded Cheryl of her agreement to not interview the girls. She nodded and they forged ahead. The only glitch came when Cheryl, who had obviously done her homework, asked about visits to an obstetrician while they were in LA. Eric appeared ready to kill and Sookie gently placed a hand on his arm. Then she turned to Cheryl and spoke. "Ms. Thompson, I appreciate that you seem to have done some homework beyond the normal preparation for this interview. Clearly, you are trying to obtain some kind of 'scoop' for your magazine or just for your career. We contacted your magazine specifically because we wanted the opportunity to share information about our engagement on our own terms, believing People Magazine to be a cut above the gossip rags. Your snooping, and your question have crossed the line and I must now ask you to leave our house. Our attorney will be contacting your magazine to discuss this and then we can determine if the article can even be printed." Sookie turned towards the dining room. "Maxwell, please see Ms. Thompson and her cameraman out." With that, they all stood and left the living room and headed to the office.

"Poppa, what's going on?"

Eric answered. "Eleanor, 'what's going on' is that woman asked a question that was inappropriate and your Mama protected our family by calmly having her removed. Now we are going to call Russell and ensure that her question about your Mama's doctor's visit is _not_ part of her article. We don't want to share the news of your little brother or sister yet. We've got some calls to make, let's go find Pam and get you changed. Sookie, I'll be right back."

Eric returned to the office and Sookie started to speak but Eric cut off her words with his mouth. After kissing her for a moment, he paused and spoke. "Sookie, your control of that interview was hot; I don't know if I want to make the calls right away. I want you."

"ERIC! The girls and your parents are around and we have calls to make."

"Everyone is going out, I already spoke to Maxwell."

"Good – but calls first, Eric." She waggled a finger at him as she spoke.

Sookie moved to the phone to call Russell. Eric, meanwhile, didn't stop his intentions. While she dialed, he kissed her neck and over her shoulders. When Russell answered and she started describing the problem, he knelt down to remove her shoes. When Russell started explaining his next steps, he stood and removed the pins holding her hair up, then started massaging her scalp. Finally, she hung up, turned to slap Eric's arms; and then pulled him down for a kiss. "That was wicked." She stood and pushed him into the chair. "Paybacks! You need to call your new manager and tell him the news."

"I can call him later, it's early in LA."

Sookie handed Eric the phone. "Uh uh. Call Terrance. Or can't you handle the heat?"

He dialed the phone and Sookie smirked. First she started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his way down his chest. She pulled on his legs as he started talking. He finally complied by moving his butt to the edge of the seat and leaning back. She undid his belt and pants to free his cock while he finished the conversation with Terrance and as soon as he pushed end on the call, she took him in her mouth. He hissed in pleasure and ran his fingers through her hair. Sookie was able to take all of him due to all the practice they had been getting and Eric was so turned on by her display with the reporter he had to tell her to stop. "Sookie, I'm gonna cum, I want to be in you."

Sookie released him, stood and removed her dress while Eric finished taking off his pants. Returning to sit on the chair, he called Sookie over to straddle him and she lowered herself onto his cock. For leverage, she pushed on his shoulders to raise and lower her hips while she squeezed the muscles surrounding his swollen member. Eric groaned. "Like that, do ya?" She asked.

"Sookie." He moaned.

She sped up her actions and he started rubbing her clit. That was her undoing and she collapsed on his shoulder as she came. He continued to pump in and out of her while she contracted through her orgasm. Eric came, yelling Sookie's name enjoying the empty house.

They stayed wrapped around each other for a few minutes, until the phone rang. Sookie quickly pulled her dress on before answering, causing Eric to snicker.

"Hang on Russell; let me put you on speaker phone." She replaced the phone in the cradle and hit speaker. "Ok, can you hear me?"

"Yes Sookie. I spoke to the magazine. Of course they apologized since you sent a list of allowable topics, and a visit to a doctor was _not_ on the list. They will send the final article and it cannot be printed without your signatures. If it is, we'll follow-up with legal action. People magazine doesn't have a reputation for having legal issues, so I believe this is still your best bet to have the news out on your terms."

"What about the interviewer? What if she '_does something'_ with that information?"

Russell sighed. "Sookie, she is employed by People, not freelance so we can only hope her job means more to her than selling a tip to someone else. The question is where did she get that information? If you pursue the source with her, the information becomes more interesting. I suggest you handle the article with the signoff as they promised, and wait and see on the information source." He paused for a moment, and when he got no reply he added, "Sookie, Eric, let me ask you something. In two maybe three months, will this particular question matter?"

Sookie and Eric looked at each other and shrugged. It was Eric that replied. "Russell, you're probably right. We just wanted to control the news – but I guess we should prepare for a leak. Thanks Russell."

After reviewing the next steps in detail and saying goodbye, Eric swooped Sookie into his arms. When she started to protest, he reminded her that he had permission to carry her whenever he wanted.

"Eric, that was before I was pregnant and getting heavier."

"Are you suggesting I am weak, woman?"

"No, just enjoy it while you can." He continued walking with her and she asked. "Where are you taking me?"

"To bed. I'm not finished with you and everyone is gone for at least two more hours. You are taking my pussy to New York for dress shopping tomorrow. I need to get my fill now." He placed her on the bed and pushed her dress up to her waist.

"Well, then by all means, spend some time saying goodbye."

-oooo-

Maxwell started the car for the trip to New York and Pam practically skipped from the house to get in it. After much discussion, they decided to have Maxwell drive and guard Pam, Akita and Sookie in New York. Eric and Klaus were planning to stick to the girls every moment. Sookie wanted to go, she really did. At the same time, she didn't want to leave Eric or the girls. So she just stood frozen at the door. Eric nudged her towards the car. She reminded Eric about the chicken in the fridge, the suntan lotion for the girls, the need to have them pick up after themselves. He whispered to her that everyone would be fine, that she would only be gone for two nights, that he loved her and he needed her to go and enjoy her time with Pam and Mor. He breathed a sigh of relief when she left. Not that he wanted her to go, but he wanted her to feel confident that he could take care of the girls and the house. After all, how much trouble can they get into?

Two hours later, Klaus and Eric had the girls at the pond fishing. Preston really had done a beautiful job with the dock for the movie and Sookie felt very secure with the fence around the water, at least until the children were older. The fish in the pond were small, so they were just catching and releasing them, but they all enjoyed the time together. Since they were already enjoying the out of doors, Eric prepared lunch and served his Prinsessas outside on the porch. He decided to play it up by draping a napkin over his arm and acting like a waiter in a fancy restaurant. Eleanor and Maura ate it all up and started ordering him around to get them their drinks, napkins and such. They were still giggling even while they helped Eric clear the table.

Not slowing down at all, the girls wanted to play on the jungle gym after lunch, so Klaus stayed with them until they were overwhelmed with the heat. Moving into the house, they decided to play in the family room. Lego creations covered all the flat surfaces when Eric called everyone for dinner.

While they enjoyed dinner, Eric told them about the surprise for dessert: Smores. "Girls were going to make a bonfire tonight."

They both squealed and noticed that Eric now had a tray with marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate. "Let's go Poppa!" Eleanor yelled.

"Eleanor. Remember you don't need to yell, I'm right here."

"Oops. Sorry Poppa, I'm just excited."

"Well, we need to video call Mama first to say good night; then we can start the fire."

"I wanna talk first."

"OK Eleanor, you talk first. Come to the office."

"Hi Mama! Did you get your dress?"

"Not yet Eleanor, I saw a few that I liked, and Aunt Pam has more appointments tomorrow. Guess what?"

"What!?"

"They have these cute bumps you can use to try on the wedding gowns so I can see what the dresses will look like when the baby has grown to about 6 months."

"Wow, that's cool."

"It is. What did you do today?"

"Fishing, a fancy lunch, the jungle gym, Legos and next we are having a fire."

"Sounds like a busy day."

"It was a great day."

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Swimming at Mena's!" Maura answered, trying to get in on the conversation.

"Who is going with you?"

"Poppa AND Farfar are going and they both promised to swim with Mena, Dr. Bart and us."

"That sounds great. You girls be good at Mena's and mind your Poppa at the fire tonight."

"We will. Here's Poppa. Good night Mama."

"Goodnight Maura, Goodnight Eleanor. I love you."

They both replied with 'I love you' and moved so Eric could see the iPad.

"Hi Sweetie. How is your day going?"

"We're doing just fine. You look a bit tired, are you OK?"

"Yes. We are in for the night and I'm going to bed."

"And tomorrow, you have two appointments, is that too much?"

"No, actually today we narrowed into certain styles that I like and don't like, so the appointments won't take as long. What's the fancy lunch?"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches served on the porch by their waiter, Poppa. I just fooled around with them pretending they were at a fancy restaurant."

"Spoiling by Poppa, day 1."

"I did not spoil them with a lunch."

"Ok sweetie."

"Sookie, can I say hi to Pam?"

"Sure, I'm going to take my makeup off and get in bed, so I'll say goodnight and I love you and miss you."

"I love you too and we all miss you here."

Eric heard Sookie call for Pam and they switched places at the iPad. "Eric, how are my teacups?"

"Everyone is doing just fine. I wanted to just chat about your day tomorrow."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Sookie looks tired, Pam. Don't let that happen again tomorrow." He started to appear a bit agitated.

"Eric, calm down. She was telling the truth, she narrowed down her styles, but to do that, she pushed herself today. Mor and I will ensure she limits the appointments tomorrow. The day after, we plan to finalize her choice then we leave for home."

"Tell her I'll be mad at you if she overdoes it, if you need to that is."

"I can handle this."

"Well, then we'll talk tomorrow night. Put Mor on, Far wants to say Hi, and Goodnight Pam."

Klaus stayed on the web call with Akita for a few minutes while Eric took the girls out to start the fire. Soon, it was blazing and they pulled chairs around to wait for it to turn to the perfect embers for marshmallows. Klaus joined them and he regaled them with a story about meeting Akita's parents. Since they didn't like Klaus from what they heard, he was very nervous and the girls were giggling about his panic in getting ready, meeting them, and fumbling through dinner. Eric corroborated the story since even he could remember that Mormor and Morfar really only tolerated his Far, but they had at least learned to accept one another.

The embers were ready for the marshmallows so Eric helped the girls poke them onto the sticks. They had several mishaps including marshmallows dropped into the fire and flaming marshmallows until they finally got the golden brown that was the goal. Eric took pictures of the girl's 'perfect' smores before they dug in. Once their snack was finished, Eric sent them in to get ready for bed while he took care of the fire. Once he followed them, he realized his mistake. A trail of marshmallow and chocolate goo marked their way through the sun porch, the kitchen, and up the stairs _'up the stairs, how was there any left after the first two rooms?_' Eric asked himself. He found them in the bathroom trying to wipe off the goo with toilet paper that was now just sticking all over them.

"How 'bout we just run a bath for the both of you? Seems like you're just making more of a mess with your attempts."

He got the tub full and left them to bathe while he started cleaning the trail. He was only to the bottom of the stairs when they called that they were done. Scrubbing marshmallow was harder than he thought. Meeting them in their room, he was relieved that the girls were marshmallow free. He only needed to get the house that way.

With the girls finally in bed, he resumed his scrubbing. It took him almost an hour, but he was sure all the evidence was gone. He went directly to bed, even though it was early - he was a tired.

The next day started out just fine. He made the girls breakfast and they went outside with Klaus to play while Eric finished some work in the office. He didn't need to work every day while on his hiatus, but he did need to keep up with his email, incoming scripts and other business tasks. His new manager, Terrance, was efficient, and sent everything to Eric with details on the urgency so he could quickly assess what work needed to his attention first. Booger's due date had been a problem. Filming for _Meanwhile_ was schedule to start in early February, Booger was due in mid-February. Again, Terrance proved his worth and persuaded the film company to start filming in early-March start instead. Of course, Eric and Sookie needed to agree to some publicity on Booger's birth that would also promote the filming of _Meanwhile_. He also agreed to three weeks of rehearsals in preparation. Those would be done as separate weeks: one in November, one in December, and on in mid-January. The timing was not perfect, but they would make it work. Next year would be harder. _Meanwhile_ would film into June, then he would be off for a while before filming the new adaptation of _Tarzan_ later in 2013. To accommodate _Meanwhile _filming, the family was performing a balancing act between Pennsylvania and LA. They were planning to have Pam stay with the girls in Pennsylvania until Easter; then they would come to LA through April with a home tutor. Sookie and the girls would go back to Pennsylvania in May since Maura would be making her First Holy Communion that month. Eric could not commit to Maura that he would make it, but he was planning to do his damndest. The last weeks of school and filming had not yet been planned. Either way, they would be spending some of that time apart and he hated it.

Two squealing girls ran into the office and cut off his thinking. "Poppa, we're hungry and want to get to Mena's. Come on, stop working."

"Sure. I already have lunch planned and then we just need to pack."

Lunch was easy enough but Eric felt like he was running in circles trying to pack the swim bags. Suits, towels, sunscreen, favorite swim toys, and goggles. '_Where the fuck are the goggles?'_ He looked for almost 20 minutes until the girls were near frenzied to get out the door.

"Poppa, call Mama. Please?" Maura begged.

"Ok."

Sookie was in a dressing room when he called and she told him to check the outside pocket of the swim bags he had been carrying around since the packing started. He grimaced when he saw the goggles there.

"Thanks Love. Sorry to disturb you."

"No worries, it was nice to hear your voice. Have a good time."

They arrived at Mena's 30 minutes late, according to Eleanor's watch. _'Why did we work so hard teaching her to tell time?'_ he wondered since it was now backfiring on him. She scowled as she saw that Grace was already there and in the pool. They went to the pool house to change, and that's when Eric noticed his packing mistake: no suit for him.

He sheepishly came out to the pool area and asked Bart if he had a suit he could borrow. Klaus just laughed as he walked by to use the pool house himself.

The rest of the afternoon went well, and when Russell came home they grilled burgers for dinner and were home well before bed time to call Sookie.

Eric called Sookie from this office first to speak to her. He wanted to check on her day before letting the girls hog facetime on the iPad.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself. You look wonderful tonight."

"I feel great, we found THE dress and I was so sure when I tried it on that the final purchase is already handled. We are leaving right after breakfast tomorrow."

"I wish it was sooner."

"Me too, we considered leaving today, but I was a bit queasy and didn't want to sit in the limo for several hours."

"Are you OK, or is Booger just upsetting your stomach?"

"It was Booger's fault. I already feel better after having dinner and some ginger ale."

"Ok, I'll give Booger what for when he or she is about 18 for all this."

"I think knowing we called him or her Booger is all the 'what for' that is needed."

"True. Any hints on the dress?"

"Yes, it's white."

"Very funny. Did I tell you thank you for that yet? I know you were hesitant about white."

"Eric, you don't need to thank me. I was on the fence about wearing white, you simply expressed your wishes and helped me make the final decision."

"As long as you like your dress, then I am happy. I know it's not your first wedding, but I can't help being so excited about the traditions since it's my first. Just don't tell anyone how much of a sap I am."

"Hey, you're my sap, but I do promise to keep your secret." Sookie answered with a giggle.

"Ready to talk to the girls?"

"Sure."

"Ok, walking you to the family room now."

Sookie heard Eric curse, saying knulla or fuck in swedish. Then she heard him scold in a warning tone, "Girls."

She was trying to get his attention, but he didn't have the screen in the right direction. Finally he put it on the coffee table and she spoke. "Eric, what's going on?"

"Nothing." He stated without appearing convincing at all.

In typical Eric fashion, she raised one eyebrow but he ignored her and called Eleanor and Maura to the couch so they could talk to her.

He heard them finishing up and Maura said, "Mama wants to talk to you again."

He returned to the couch in front of the iPad. "Eric. What happened?"

"I stepped on something."

Sookie giggled and finally said, "a Lego?"

"How did you know?"

"The girls told me they were building with Legos yesterday. I bet they are still out, even though they are now playing with Barbies."

"Yeah, OK you're better at this. I came into a room that looked like a toy explosion because I didn't have them put away Legos yesterday, and they got out, well it looks like _every toy _since we came home just an hour ago. I know what we are doing tomorrow morning while you're riding home."

Sookie heard the groans coming from the girls, but she didn't say anything to the girls. This was for Eric and the girls to work through. "Eric, it's not a matter of being better. You haven't had the chance to have them all on your own yet. I'll just go away with Pam more often to give you more practice."

"I'm sure I can learn without you leaving me too often, I've missed you so much, and we have too many times we already must be apart for my work. I don't want to add to that."

Sookie quickly backpedaled after seeing the hurt look on his face. "Eric, sweetie, I was just joking."

"I know it's just especially hard today since I was working on my schedule today while the girls played with their Farfar. The separations coming up are too fresh in my mind. So, what time do you plan to be on the road tomorrow?"

"We hope by 8AM; we should be home in plenty of time for lunch."

"We can't wait. Love you."

"Love you too. Oh, and Eric, be sure to watch the floor, Barbie shoes can hurt more than Legos."

-oooo-

Later that week, Eric, Sookie and the girls attended the meet the teacher night at the school. At this point, most of the town knew that Eric and Sookie were together, but there were still some folks who were surprised to see Eric Northman, the movie star at the school. There were also several other Mom's who weren't surprised and had dressed and made themselves up in the hopes he would notice them. Eric was just so excited to be in the school with his girls meeting their teachers and seeing their desks, he never even saw them. He stood a little taller each time the girls introduced him as their Poppa. He realized and then confirmed quietly with Sookie that since Sam had actually been gone for so long now, they had never brought a father to meet the teacher night, and he was especially happy to be with them now.

On the drive home he asked the girls about their final days before school started. "What should we do before you start school? Any ideas?"

Eleanor started. "Can we go to Hershey Park? We had such a good time at Gröna Lund's Amusement Park in Sweden; we want to go on more coasters. Can Farfar go?"

Eric turned to Sookie and asked, "Mama? How far is Hershey?"

"It's about an hour. We can do a day trip."

"Ok girls, we'll plan this at home after we look into the details."

Instead of a day trip, Eric decided to book rooms at the Hershey Hotel to spend the weekend, all of them. When discussing the trip, Eric and Sookie giggled about Eleanor and Farfar. "Heaven forbid we go somewhere without him." Eric started.

"I know. She was a complete grump when he was in LA for business. I don't know if she fully understands that they really live in LA, and staying in Pennsylvania is just a visit."

"She'll be crushed when she understands that detail."

THAT thought caused Sookie to go quiet and think about their living arrangements. She questioned to herself, '_is Pennsylvania the right choice for all of us? I just don't know anymore_.' Instead of fretting any further, she simply said, "we better pack so we can get on the road."

When they pulled into Hershey Eleanor squealed. "I smell chocolate."

Everyone sniffed and agreed. Sookie moaned, "Great, now I want chocolate."

Maura giggled, "Mama, you are in the right place for that. Can we do the chocolate tour we read about?"

They started with the tour and then headed into the amusement park.

They were in line for a roller coaster when Eric got a call from Kahn. He answered and Kahn simple said. "DeCastro's trial is set to begin in mid-November."

"Thanks for the update." Eric beamed and looked over to Maxwell who simply nodded. Once the trial was over and DeCastro was convicted, Compton was fair game, and he, Maxwell and Kahn already had a plan.


	35. Blessed

Hi all:

Well, I needed to go back and add a chapter in. Several of you really wanted to 'participate' I the demise of dear Bill – well, I hadn't really written that in, at least not the details, but I did it for you guys! You'll see that after the wedding.

Don't forget about photobucket (link on my profile) – there is one new picture for this chapter.

Enjoy!

~mags

Song Ref: Blessed by Elton John

**Chapter 35 – Blessed**

"This is where Booger will be born? This tiny little building?"

"You should have seen it before they rebuilt. It was only a two story house like the ones to the left. Maura and Eleanor were born in the older building; so this is my first time seeing the new birthing rooms."

"Sookie, you've got to be kidding me. I was already ready to say no when you told me you don't actually stay here after giving birth, that we would be home within hours. But now, it just doesn't seem safe to me. What happens if we have an emergency?"

"Eric, look across the street." He turned to follow her pointing hand. "See that? It's the hospital. We can be there in a minute if we needed, but I don't plan on it. I can't stand hospitals. I'm having the baby at The Birth Center."

"No."

"NO? Last time I checked, you weren't the one who was going to push the baby out. Don't you dare go in there with this attitude. I arranged for a new expectant parent meeting and tour for us. Please, keep an open mind."

Eric just huffed and then nodded yes. Pam stayed quiet through their discussion.

They walked to the second floor and Sookie checked in and was given her exam room number. The receptionist informed her that the midwife appointment would be first; then they would go downstairs for a tour of the birthing rooms and an information session. Sookie went to the restroom and when she came out, she called to Eric and Pam to follow her down the hall to an exam room. Shortly after changing into her glorious exam gown, the midwife, Nancy, knocked then entered. She apologized that they were starting with the exam, but the timing was necessary since one of the birthing rooms was being cleaned at the moment, a family had just left.

Sookie gave her the results from her time in the restroom. Eric was confused, "Sookie, you run these tests on your own? Isn't that what the staff here is for?"

"Eric, it's a simple PH test and ma weight. That's how they do it here. I'd rather Nancy spend more time with me talkin' about the pregnancy than holdin' a stick for me to pee on, Dang!"

Now Sookie was just getting testy. _'Southern Sookie is not good. I better back off and hold my comments for the final argument after we have this information meeting downstairs. No way in hell is Booger going to be born here.' _

"Ok, up on the table. I have all the details from your appointments in LA, so we only need to do a quick check-up."

The midwife got the measuring tape out and Sookie mumbled. "I hate this part."

Eric chuckled, was given a dirty look immediately and for his own safety he bit his cheek to stop.

The check-up was over quickly and Sookie was left to dress so they could head down for the tour. Nancy led them to the first floor. "I want to show you all of the birthing rooms, since they are not in use right now, then we can meet at the dining room table to cover more information.

They toured each room. Sookie was excited to see that the rooms were larger than the former building had. "Wow, a Jacuzzi in each room? I had to use the one across the hall for Maura's birth."

Eric's eyebrows both rose and he gasped, "Sookie, you gave birth in the tub?"

"No Eric. I relaxed in the tub after I got here and before I needed to push."

Eric raced to the dining room table, sat at the head of the table and stated, "I think I need more information. Now."

Sookie moved to sit to the right side of Eric and took his hand. It was strange for her to be so relaxed and exited about this visit and Eric seemed to be near panic. _'The actual birth is going to be a challenge if this is how he is for a visit.'_

Nancy started. "Mr. Northman, I can provide you any information you want. What would you like to know?"

Eric challenged Nancy with question after question, but Nancy kept her cool and answered them factually. He couldn't argue with the statistics – thousands of safe births, with only a small percentage moved to the hospital across the street. He also could see that Sookie was very comfortable; excited actually at the improved rooms from when the girls were born. The woman answering his questions had attended at Eleanor's birth – she and Sookie even laughed about some of the circumstances. Not that Eric found the fact that they barely made it to the Birth Center in time funny. NOT. AT. ALL.

Nancy turned to Sookie, "Why don't you tell Eric some of your reasons for choosing The Birth Center for your girls?"

"When I was pregnant with Maura, we started at a traditional OB/GYN practice and a hospital birth. The more I leaned about the giving birth, natural methods and the unnecessary medical interventions frequently used, the less comfortable I became with my original choice. Two things really tipped the scale for me: First, I nearly fainted during the hospital tour of the birthing room and Second, I realized I didn't want my baby away from me for a minute, at least if no medical issue necessitated it.

Like with the girls, I want to be home right away. I plan to hire a doula again and I want to recuperate at home. If anything, your notoriety only makes me want to be at The Birth Center even more. Please, I don't want to argue about this."

'_She's right. She is the one who actually gives birth, not me. I have no recourse. I would prefer a hospital, one within minutes of the house, but I can see that's not going to happen. The privacy of The Birth Center option is a definite plus. Ok, I have to agree.' _

Sookie continued to look at Eric expectantly. He took a deep breath and said, "It's not my personal choice, but you were right before. _You_ are birthing Booger, _you_ have to be comfortable. I can't help but agree that keeping Booger with us at all times is optimal; I don't want our baby in a hospital nursery if we can help it. I support your decision to give birth here."

Sookie pushed out off her chair and moved to hug Eric saying thank you over and over again.

Nancy laughed at Sookie's reaction and started pulling out information on the classes. "Here are the upcoming classes. You can do a refresher or the full class, since this is all new to Eric. You also need to attend one of the hospital tours just in case; those dates are listed as well." She handed the information to Sookie, and Pam immediately put her hand out for it. Sookie complied knowing resistance was futile. Nancy continued. "So you have your next few visits scheduled, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then we are all set for today."

"Thanks for taking the time, Nancy."

"My pleasure."

They had one more stop in the area, The Postpartum Stress Center. Eric had been serious when he said he would ensure she had all the resources she needed and Sookie was grateful. Today was just a quick meet and greet and review of the symptoms of postpartum depression for both Pam and Eric. The meeting was over quickly, and Sookie relaxed knowing that Pam and Eric would be watchful and ready to help after Booger's birth. As they walked out of the office, she felt like she was letting out a breath she had been holding. Somehow the fear of postpartum depression had been with her, even if she was not consciously thinking about it and now she felt like she could let go and have Pam and Eric worry about it. She felt great and she told everyone about the epiphany she just had. The reaction was smiles, all around.

"We still have a few hours before the girls are home. Can we stop and do some baby shopping? I just feel like taking advantage of this feeling, RIGHT NOW."

"I don't know Sookie; we'll have to see if Pam agrees to go shopping."

They both turned to Pam and she said, "Just get in the car."

They filled the back of the car with baby items: clothing, accessories, and toys. Eric was happy seeing Sookie so excited about Booger, he denied her nothing, even though he thought the bouncy seat pattern was lame. The sea creature pattern was way cooler than the monkeys. _'I'll get the sea creatures for the house in LA.' _ He thought to himself. Then he added_, 'God, I'm becoming a pansy – who the fuck cares what the pattern is?'_

They arrived at the same time Mor was pulling in with the girls. She was quite interested in how the appointment went. She knew Eric; he probably wasn't happy with The Birth Center, so she was surprised when Sookie confirmed it as their choice. _'I'm glad that's no longer a potential issue. We can just sit back and enjoy the anticipation of the baby now_.'

Sookie turned to Eric, "Can we go check out the progress on our barn conversion? I want to see how the rooms are coming, especially the nursery."

"Come on love."

-oooo-

The weeks passed and soon, the barn was ready for final painting and then decorating. Pam was having a blast with the shopping, with Sookie's guidance on colors and themes. They were planning to be moved in when returning from their honeymoon, only a few weeks away. It was mid-October, and Maxwell was planning a vacation sometime before the end of the year. A temporary guard would stay with Sookie and the girls while he was away. Planning for Maxwell's vacation prompted Sookie to ask Eric about his plans for continuing with a guard. His answer was, "we're keeping a guard forever."

Sookie gasped and yelled. "HOW DO YOU JUSTIFY THAT!?"

"Sookie, even just for paparazzi, a guard can help. Soon we will have a baby being carried around. I just won't feel right without Maxwell, and he has already agreed to permanent employment."

"Eric, I know we don't really get into finances that much, but don't you think that paying a full time salary like that will eventually become a problem? I honestly don't know what money you make, and soon the B&B income will be paying for Amelia and expenses, the profit will be minimal."

"Sookie, I don't know if you really understand something, well, I guess we never discussed it." He paused then continued. "Sookie, my family was wealthy before we started working in the movie industry. Mor's parents were, well, filthy rich. That's why they never liked min Far, he was from 'the wrong side of the tracks' even though the Northman's were well-to-do, just not as well-to-do as Mor's parents. Love, we could truly never work again and we would want for nothing."

Sookie's eyes went wide for a moment; then she closed them as if thinking hard. Finally she said, "Well, then we need a prenuptial agreement for your protection."

Infuriated, Eric spat back, "NEVER mention ANYTHING like that AGAIN!"

Sookie shrank back at his words and her eyes started tearing. "Eric, I…I'm sorry, I was just thinking that you and your family would want or need that, and I wanted to offer it so you wouldn't have to worry about bringing it up. Please don't be mad." She turned to leave the office, where they had been talking and he stopped her by gently grasping her arm.

"Love, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please sit down."

Sookie sat next to Eric and waited for him to gather his thoughts. "Sookie, our family lawyer actually approached Mor, Far and I about a prenup when we were in Sweden. We all shot down the idea immediately, and quite aggressively. I believe the man was actually scared." He stopped for a moment. "Sookie, please understand, you _are_ family. I never want us to be apart and if something ever happens between us, not that I wish it, but you and the girls will be taken care of, forever. So please, can we never discuss this again?"

"Yes, but please understand this is very overwhelming to me. I grew up with only having the basics, money was always tight and folks WILL always look at us and wonder if I am with you for money."

"I know that's not true. Isn't that enough for you?"

She nodded to him.

"Good, now can we have make-up sex?"

"ERIC!" She snickered and started walking to shut and lock the door. "Of course we can. Now strip!"

They both stripped and, as he usually did when he saw Sookie's bare tummy, he checked-out Booger. Kneeling down in front of Sookie, he kissed the expanding baby bump. "Hi Booger, it's Poppa. I can't wait to see you again this week at the ultrasound."

"Talk again, Booger just moved."

"Did you kick at me? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Booger is trying to tell you to pay attention to Mama."

He rose to his feet and promptly paid attention to Mama, just as Booger asked.

-oooo-

"We're going to be late if we don't leave now!"

"Pam, relax, we're coming down the stairs now." Sookie replied.

They all piled into the SUV and Maxwell drove to the ultrasound appointment.

Akita asked, "Girls are you excited about seeing Booger?"

Maura answered, "You bet!" She whispered the rest, "and I want to get pictures from the ultrasound for that album I am making Mama and Poppa."

Akita whispered back, "I'll be sure you get them."

Sookie hopped up on the table and started to move her shirt up and her pants to below her bulge. She grimaced when the technician put the sticky gel on and everyone stared at the screen waiting for Booger to appear.

Eleanor squealed when Booger appeared. "Look Mama! Booger is waving!"

"Yes, Booger is saying HI to you."

They all stared at the screen as the technician took images and measurements. Akita couldn't stop commenting on the image quality of the 3D ultrasound.

Pam kept looking carefully for the ability to identify Booger's gender. She was slowly creeping closer and closer to the screen until Eric caught on. "Back away Pam or I'll remove you from this room." He turned to the technician and reminder her, "We don't want to even accidentally discover Booger's sex, please."

"Yes, I was told. I have to take some measurements that may divulge that, so I'll turn your monitor off for that."

"Thank you." He returned his attention to Pam and ordered "stop pouting."

They left the visit with pictures and video and decided to stop at the big mall on the way home. Sookie requested it "Let's pick the nursery theme."

"Themes." Pam corrected.

"Yes Pam, themes."

Hearing them speak about outfitting several nurseries perked up the ears of the Pottery Barn store manager. She started following them around with another associate and Pam had them grabbing or ordering what they wanted for 3 nurseries. "Pam, I thought you wanted to put a nursery in the house in Sweden."

"I do, but I plan to order that from a store in Sweden and have it shipped to Elsi."

They completed the shopping with a jungle theme for LA, beige bunny theme for Akita and Klaus' LA house, and circus friends theme for Pennsylvania. Pam ordered EVERY item for each of the themes and planned to hire specialty painters to recreate the themes on the walls (and for the circus the ceiling to mimic a big top tent). Sookie just rolled her eyes at the excess, but she kept her verbal thoughts to herself.

Since Sookie thought she was done with babies, she needed furniture for all the rooms as well. The store manager was positively giddy while she kept adding purchases to their visit. She couldn't be more helpful to Pam, and Sookie did admit to herself it was nice to pick what she wanted for her and the baby. She and Sam weren't poor, but they did use some hand-me-down furniture that didn't match the theme. She knew logically that you didn't need all this matching stuff to have the baby, but it _was_ fun to coordinate everything.

They ended the day with dinner out before heading home.

Eric realized they were out too long when Sookie struggled to get out of the car. "Wait there, Love."

He moved to her at the car door and picked her up. "Eric, I'm way too heavy for this."

"Nonsense. I'm fine. I'll take you to bed and you can relax. I want to carry you."

"Ok, bed sounds nice."

The girls followed Sookie and Eric upstairs. Once in the room, Eric asked if she wanted anything.

"I just want my pajamas. I'm exhausted."

"Ok girls; come give your Momma goodnight hugs. I'll join you downstairs after you Mama's ready for bed and then we can play a game."

Maura giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Poppa, you are putting Mama to bed and it's earlier than we need to go to bed."

"This is probably going to happen more often. Mama is working hard to grow Booger."

Not wanting to leave just yet, he laid with Sookie for a few minutes facing her to feel Booger on his front while he rubbed her back. _'I'll never tire of feeling Sookie and Booger like this. I'm going to enjoy every moment_.' He was thinking to himself and he was interrupted by a voice from downstairs "Poppa, we are ready."

He gave Sookie one last kiss and headed downstairs to play with his daughters, a grin covering his face.

-oooo-

The first week in November, Eric spent a week rehearsing in LA for Meanwhile. It ripped Sookie apart when he was gone. She put on a brave face when they spoke to each other, she didn't want him to feel any guilt. Pam tried to keep her occupied with the wedding details but at night, she would just lay in bed with herself and her hormones crying.

Early in the week Sookie had a midwife appointment and going without Eric had been especially hard. Even though she had Akita and Pam with her, she started crying in the office. "I'm sorry Mor, Pam. It's nothing against you, I just miss him. What am I going to be like when he leaves even closer to the birth?"

Mor stepped over and enveloped Sookie in a hug. "You'll cry, and that's fine. It'll help with the water retention anyway, and besides, you'll have us. What can we do after this appointment for fun? Farfar is home to greet the girls from the bus. We have the entire afternoon."

Pam suggested, "Shopping?"

"Pam, I have enjoyed our last few trips, but I think I am shopped out."

Pam gasped, "That's impossible Sookie."

Sookie raised her eyebrows but otherwise ignored Pam's comment. She checked her iPhone then looked up with a mischievous smirk. "There is a movie theater on the way home that also has food service – I mean, you literally order from your seat in the movie and get lunch, or drinks or whatever. They happen to be playing Bachelorette at 1PM today. Ladies, how about lunch and a movie?"

"That sounds like a plan. I'll call Klaus and let him know we'll be a while."

Pam laughed, "I hope Maxwell feels like a chick flick. You tell him Sookie, he won't get mad at you."

They walked out of the theater a few hours later and Sookie hugged them both. "Thanks for helping me get through today."

"Our pleasure, Sookie."

That night, Jesus called to check in with Sookie. The two had remained close even though they lived so far apart. Their babies were due only a few weeks apart and they spent a great deal of time baby planning. She decided to confide in Jesus. "I'm thinking we need to alter our living and travel plans, Jesus."

"What do you mean Sookie?"

"Well, I want to keep this house, but I'm toying with Pennsylvania being the holiday and vacation location and LA being our main residence. This week without Eric has been hard, and while he'll still need to travel for work, our time apart will be lessened if we are living in LA. Plus, the extended family can remain close. Our living in Pennsylvania is also hard on Pam, Klaus and Akita. God, I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this."

"What if I told you there was a house for sale in our neighborhood?"

"No way."

"I'll send you the realtor information if you want."

"Jesus, you know I don't want to live in LA, but being in the same neighborhood when we have our babies would help me adjust. We'll find baby and me classes or something. Can you look into birthing centers and midwife practices out there?"

"Will do. I'm being completely selfish here; I would love you to live in LA."

-oooo-

Eric returned from his LA trip and now it was the weekend before the wedding. Jason had flown in with Hoyt, Hoyt's mother, Tara, JB and Robert. Pam met them at the airport and now they were arriving at the B&B.

The family came out to greet them and the girls were jumping over Uncle Jas and Robert. "Come see our new tree house."

"Treehouse?"

"Yeah, Poppa had one built for us just like the tree house at Longwood Gardens. It's in the woods, so you really feel like you are up in the trees."

"Well, this I gotta see."

Hoyt grabbed Jason's bag for him and told him to go ahead with the girls. Klaus ran out to help with the extra bags when he saw there were more bags than Hoyt could carry, and he didn't want Sookie to touch them at all.

Sookie guided everyone to the B&B wing and assigned them their rooms.

"Sookie, this place sure is perty, your gran would be proud a' you. You don' need to give Hoyt and I separate rooms though, dus she baby?"

Sookie gave a silly look in Hoyt's direction and decided to ask him later why his mother had no idea he was staying with Pam. "Mrs. Fortenberry, the B&B is for couples."

Mrs. Fortenberry looked at Sookie with no understanding showing.

"That means I only have one bed in each room."

"Oh, gotcha."

"Hoyt, you should rest up, Russell is taking all the men out tonight for the bachelor party. The limo will be here at 8PM. Dinner will be at 6, so you have a few hours."

"Thanks Sookie."

"Mrs. Fortenberry, the ladies are also going out tonight and you are welcome to join us."

Mrs. Fortenberry got an excited look on her face. "Sookie, are we goin to a strip place fer ladies?"

"Um, no. We are going out dancing though."

"Darn, I was hopin for some man action."

"MA!"

"Hush Hoyt, I ain't dead. Sookie, I'll still go wit ya. Been a long time since I cut a rug."

Sookie chuckled and left to continue prepping for dinner with Akita.

The limos were at the B&B and party goers were loading themselves in. Sookie and Eric stayed back for a moment. "Mr. Northman, you go have fun, but not TOO much fun."

"You do the same Love. You look delicious in your outfit with Booger finally showing properly."

"You just like the dress Pam picked because you think my baby bulge will deter any other men from dancing with me."

Eric winked, helped Sookie into the ladies' limo and then got into the men's limo. Sookie waved once more to the front door where the girls and Robert were standing with Jason. He offered to stay home and babysit and took a world of weight off Sookie's shoulders. All of Sookie's babysitters were either in the men's or woman's limo, so that was an issue. Eric only tolerated Jason's presence, so that was another issue. Jason solved both with his offer and Sookie gladly accepted.

Russell had quite a time picking an appropriate venue for the bachelor party. Sure, Reading, the closest city to Morgantown had several 'gentlemen's clubs' but honestly he simply couldn't risk any publicity with having Eric strolling into one of those clubs. Instead, he booked a private room at a downtown restaurant, made arrangements to sneak the group in without going through the main entrance to the restaurant and hired a stripper. Covering all his bases, he also coordinated with Pam. They both knew that Sookie wouldn't enjoy and evening of dancing without Eric, so the plan was to join them at the dance club after about an hour or so. Through careful planning, the restaurant was attached to the dance club.

At the bachelor party, Eric entered the room and was surprised to see Lala, Jesus, Alcide and Police Chief John Stoltfus in attendance. Russell explained, "They're all coming to the wedding, and Sookie wanted you to enjoy some close friends for this party as well. She arranged for them to all arrive early."

"That's just great, thanks for this Russell."

"Hey, I'm the best man, this is my job."

After the second round of drinks was delivered, Russell nodded to their party host and the stripper joined the party. Eric was amused by the stripper tradition, but he had no real interest in interacting with her. When she approached him, he shook his head and offered up Lala as the target, then provided her with a large tip to seal the deal. Lala, having no inhibitions was able to morph the bachelor party obligatory stripper dance into something funny and entertaining for the whole room. Eric patted himself on the back for thinking of sending her Lala's way.

Russell leaned over and asked, "OK, what are you going to do with the second stripper?"

Eric opened his eyes wide and asked "You're joking?"

"Yeah man, but your face was priceless. I _was_ thinking of hiring a man since half of your guests are gay."

"That would have been funny. We could have invited the girls over for him."

Russell's face froze to prevent giving anything away and he asked. "Invited the girls?"

"Yes, they're next door, right?"

"Can't get anything by you, can we?"

"Sookie gave it away, she has been texting me that she danced a few dances, but is ready to be done. She mentioned their location. Unfortunately for her, Amelia, Pam, Tara and Mrs. Fortenberry are 'tearing up the dance floor'. When can we give in and go join them."

"For someone who had such a wild reputation, you're a bummer for a bachelor party guest of honor."

"Don't even. You know you're thrilled with how I've changed."

"I AM! I just thought you could loosen up a little."

"I did, I laughed at the stripper, I drank; I'll even drink more while we dance – I promise. _You_ have your husband here, I miss my Sookie."

"Fine, stop pouting."

Russell requested the check and announced that the party was moving. Since Eric had not given away that they boys were in the same building when he texted Sookie, he moved in first and snuck up on her.

"Hey there, care to dance with me pretty lady."

At first Sookie jumped when two hands landed on her shoulder from behind, but before he finished his sentence, she recognized the voice. "ERIC! Don't scare a pregnant woman. In about two months, that could be a huge risk." She whispered the rest, "For now, you could literally scare the pee outta me."

He chuckled. "How about that dance?"

"You got it."

Sookie started to tire about 2 hours later and now she had a huge, drunk fiancé to attend to as well. _'I'm going to kill Russell for ordering all those shots.' _ She asked the crowd "Who wants to go home in the first limo with Eric and me?"

"Oh baby, I don wanna go yet." Eric slurred out.

"You may not wanna, but I do and you're too drunk to argue."

Chief Stoltfus stood to help Sookie out to the Limo that was parked by the back doors. Several others from the group decided to leave early as well. "Russell, is this limo returning to transport folks back to the B&B? Since you had the surprise guests, you have more people here than the two limos drove."

"Yes Sookie, the driver knows to return."

"Thanks Russell. Pam, thank you for a wonderful bachelorette party."

Once home, Chief Stoltfus helped Sookie get Eric up to bed. Jason snickered from the family room, but didn't help. He was keeping his distance from Eric during this visit. The Chief dropped Eric onto the bed and Sookie said she could take it from there. She started with his shoes, and except to try and paw Sookie, Eric was no help; but he _was_ funny. "Oooo baby, I love it when you undress me."

"Don't get yourself excited, I don't think you'll be awake enough to do anything with your naked self."

"But Sooookie, I wanna do things to your nekked body." She moved to try and get his coat off.

"I bet you do, but we need to finish getting you undressed. Roll over and help me get your arms out of this coat." That accomplished, she then worked on his shirt.

"Sooookie, take off YOUR top. I wanna play."

She ignored him and worked on his silk tee. After struggling for a moment, she was able to push it up far on his chest, but he still needed to help. "OK, lift your arms Gumby."

"GUMBY?"

"Yeah, you're soft, bendy like Gumby would be."

"Soft and bendy?"

"Yes, not hard, not rigid." She continued to work on his clothes, now taking off his pants.

"Oh Sookie, take off your top and I bet we can make something hard and rigid."

"PERV!"

"But you like when I'm a perv. Your mouth creeps up just on one side in a smile when you yell at me like that. You do that other times you are yelling at me. I know you're not mad."

"Oh really? Got any other secrets you want to share about me that you've been keeping?"

"You mean, like your wedding present?"

"ERIC! We agreed to no presents."

"Oops. Sorry." He paused and looked like he was thinking really hard. "Oh, I know, take off your top. I can distract you by playing with your nipples; then you'll forget I told you about the gift."

"You have a one track mind. Lift up your butt." Instead of yielding to his wishes, she pulled his pants off then guided him under the sheet and blanket to tuck him in. "I'll be right back; I'm going to check on the girls."

She returned, changed into a nightshirt and got into bed. She thought Eric had fallen asleep until she felt him move around to spoon her, followed by a tweak to her nipple through the nightshirt. "Mmmm love you."

"Goodnight Eric, I love you too."

For a few minutes it was quiet and Sookie thought Eric had fallen asleep. He broke the silence. "Soookieee."

"Yes Eric?"

"Take off your top."

"Go to sleep Eric."


	36. At Last

HI all you guys are invited to a wedding! Hope you enjoy it. Pictures have been added to my photobucket account – check out the link on my profile.

Getting really close to the end now – I started some work on the sequel but it's slow going. I may have to post the vampire story since I had already started way more on that – be sure to alert me as a writer to get notifications if that gets posted.

~m

Song Ref - At Last -Etta James

**Chapter 36 - ****At Last **

The following afternoon, after recovering from his hangover, Sookie pulled Eric into the dining room for a talk.

The results from her research on LA were spread out one of the tables. "Eric, I've been thinking."

"And gathering lots of stuff, what is all this?"

"I think we should have LA be our main home."

Eric was stunned. Moving to LA would mean less travel for him, but he was willing to travel if Sookie wanted to stay in Pennsylvania. "I'm a little shocked Sookie. What brought this on?"

"Well, several things. First, Selah blew our cover by having the paparazzi show up on July 4th. I mean, it's not a steady flow of cameras, but we still have folks daring to take pictures now that they know you live here. Bringing the baby home will probably open the flood gates. Open Mic nights have not been the same since, we always have some incident, even if Maxwell contains it."

Eric looked surprised.

"You didn't think I knew about all the times he escorted folks off the property?"

"I guess I should've known you were aware."

"Living in LA in a gated community helps keep our home life more secure than here. I also had a really _really_ hard time when you were away, and if I can reduce our time apart, I need to do that. Finally, while I think it will be a huge adjustment for the girls at first, I think them being settled in school in LA will be better than the back and forth between here and there we have planned for the spring."

"Wow, just well, wow."

"I have done some research with Jesus' help. You know, there is a house in their neighborhood for sale. I would like to seriously consider moving from your place in LA. The house has 6 bedrooms, so the girls could eventually have their own rooms, and Pam can still live with us and have two bedrooms, you know, one for sleeping and one for clothes. Jesus and I also checked out a few midwife practices and I have called them all to learn more. I already have one picked out, and they're able to take me with a due date in February. You'll find research on the local schools in the pile as well as well. What do you think?"

"I feel like I just won the lottery. I'm concerned though. Will you be happy with this decision long term?"

"I'm scared, I'll admit it. I want to keep this house, maybe spend the summers here, maybe Holidays? Moving near Jesus will really help though, with both of us having babies."

"I like that plan. Show me this house."

Sookie proceeded to review all her research with Eric. He liked the pictures of the house and was going to call his contacts in LA to check out the schools Sookie had found. They made a plan to all fly out together the week after Thanksgiving to finalize details. The girls could be tutored for a week or two while they made the final school decision if needed. Sookie planned to make an appointment with the midwife practice so she could start with them as soon as possible.

After making their initial plans, they went to speak to the girls. The move would be hardest on them. Once Sookie and Eric told them, they were both very quiet. Sookie continued to talk since they were not. "I know this is not what we discussed, but Eric and I feel that being together as much as possible is the best for everyone."

Maura started. "But Mena and Grace." Then she started crying.

"I know baby, I know." Sookie started crying with her.

Pam walked in and Eric gave her the update. She squatted to the girl's level to help. "Teacups. I know you'll miss your friends here. Your Mama and Poppa are keeping this house for summers and holidays though, so you _will_ see your friends. We can be together this way. I couldn't stay here for much longer, you know. I have movie work in LA."

"What? I didn't know that."

"Yes, I was waiting to tell you until after the wedding. I was upset about not being with you. This makes me happy. Maybe you can just focus on what parts you're gaining by the move, instead of what you 're losing."

Eleanor looked at her. "I don't know what that means."

"It means, well. Pam paused, trying to think of a way to describe it to a kindergartner. "We'll make a list."

Pam and the girls worked on a list of the good things about LA. The girls really had not known that Akita, Klaus and Pam were not going to be permanently living in Pennsylvania. They were also excited about the new, really huge house, with a pool.

"Well, we have to still purchase that house or another, but we can be sure a pool is part of our requirements, or we can install one." Eric avowed.

After about 30 minutes of discussion, the girls were feeling much better about the move so Pam said. "Come, let's tell Farmor and Mormor the news."

-oooo-

Proving the existence of Bridezilla's, Pam spent the last week before the wedding barking at everyone, except her teacups and Sookie, even though it wasn't her wedding. Sookie tried to get her to calm down, but with no success, so she decided to just treat her behavior as entertainment. She and Eric were hissing a laugh out again while she was nagging Russell about his toast for the wedding. "His toast?" Sookie whispered to Eric.

"Shh, let's listen to what this could be about."

"Russell, I was explicit about needing the toast ahead of time. I am the toastmaster for this wedding, and I have a lot to organize with the speeches and games."

"I thought you just needed to know who was giving speeches, not the details."

"I have to plan out the timing Russell. I will not have the timing off for this day!"

Sookie turned to Eric. "What are the details of these games?" Pam won't tell me."

"She won't tell me either. I'm going to save Russell. I'll find you in a bit." He kissed her nose and walked out.

Pam ran out to the Barn after Eric pulled Russell away. Her checklist included a final review of the table settings with the caterer. Sookie followed just in case. Having left a moment after Pam, and not walking nearly as fast, Sookie arrived in time to hear Pam reaming the caterer out. "Why are there some tables not set? I scheduled a review with you for 3PM today and it is now 3PM!"

"Pam, calm down." Sookie started. "There are only two tables not finished yet. You can inspect one table and approve it; then they will finish all the tables to match the one you approve."

"But Sookie, what if they continue this lax attitude tomorrow? What if they decide to only make part of the meal, not 100%?"

"Pam, relax, you are going to get sick from stress. Everything will be perfect, even if it's not perfect. I only want Eric, that's what will make it perfect."

"Sookie, you are only thinking about the romance. That's not what this wedding is about."

Sookie could only laugh. "Pam? Seriously. Stop. I love you, you're my sister, but you are starting to piss me off. Enjoy this, please."

"Sookie. I don't know how to do that."

"We have the rehearsal tonight at 6. It's only 3 now. Come on." She started guiding her to the house, while she was texting on her phone.

"What about my list?"

"Give it to me." Pam handed her the clip board. "Now, go out for a while. Here is Hoyt now." She turned to Hoyt. "Don't bring her back before 5:30."

"You got it Sook."

Sookie managed to get through Pam's checklist for her wedding without any further yelling. Everything was in place. The rehearsal was later that day, Holly had flown in and was cooking the rehearsal dinner to be hosted in the B&B dining room; the remaining vendors for the wedding were all on schedule. Sookie then went in search of Eric. Unable to find him in the house or the Barn, she resorted to texting to find him.

S: Where are you?

E: With Russell. We're hiding.

S: She's gone. I sent her out with Hoyt. Now where are you?

E: We're helping paint in the new house. The guys gave us caps and overalls to hide.

S: On my way

She grabbed her camera to catch Eric in his painter's outfit and made her way to the new house. She loved how it was shaping up. She held off on her excitement though, seeing that she and Eric weren't going to enjoy it probably until next summer now. Sighing, she walked into the house looking for the painters.

She found Eric and Russell painting downstairs in the workout room. I was the last room needing paint. She quickly snapped some pictures of them both in their caps and overalls then called to Eric. "Sweetie, can I tear you away from your work for a while?"

"Sure, I told you, we were just hiding from Pamzilla anyway."

"That was smart; she almost had the caterer in tears earlier. That's when I sent her out."

"Hey Sookie," Russell interjected. "I'm going home to change for the rehearsal; I'll see you at the church in a bit."

Eric and Sookie walked back to the house. "What's up Love?"

"First we need to get the girls at the bus. We have an hour before we need to dress for the rehearsal and I need one of your back rubs to get me through the night. Booger is weighing heavily on me today."

"Gladly."

-oooo-

The rehearsal and dinner went well. Pam had asked everyone to write out something to say to the couple ahead of time, so they went around the room. Some messages had them in stitches, some tears. Pam, afraid of losing her composure at the wedding, gave her one and only speech at the rehearsal dinner. Sookie braced herself when she got up. You never knew with Pam, and the speech could either be sarcastic or tear-jerking.

"Sookie, you're a country hick and I hated you." The room gasped. "At least that's what I thought at first. After only a few days of spending time with you, I realized you were so much more. Your capacity to love and share of yourself has no limits and you influence everyone around you. You have taught me many things. I have learned tolerance and acceptance. I have even learned that for some situations, you can actually find what you need at Target, though rarely, and I will deny saying that outside this room." She elicited chuckles around the room. "Many people who know Eric and I note the change in Eric, and he is in fact changed. But you changed me as well. You gave us _your_ family; then you even gave us _our own_ family back." Her voice broke and she paused to take a breath. "I will never be able to repay you for what you have given us. You're my sister now, and I will love you and your children, my teacups for the rest of my days, this I vow to you. I also vow that I will continue to shop for you and I _will_ protect you from panty lines by ensuring you wear floss whenever the situation suits."

Pam's speech was perfect and Eric and Sookie stood to embrace her when it was through.

Pam then addressed the crowd about an hour later. "Ok folks, I have a bride to put to bed so she has perfect skin for tomorrow, so you can see yourselves out."

The next morning, Pam threw Eric out of the house shortly after his breakfast. He was dressing at Russell's and a limo had arrived to drive him there. She waited until Sookie emerged from the shower after a light lunch and then pounced. "Oh, I have been looking forward to this."

Sookie grimaced. It was the Oscars all over again: Hair stylist, makeup artist and Pam. At least they didn't need the seamstress.

Pam deemed Sookie perfect about an hour before the wedding. She had been dressing herself and the girls in between checking on Sookie. She and the girls had their own hair stylists as well. Far and Akita were waiting for them downstairs and they both choked up when seeing them. Far hugged Sookie and she smacked him playfully. "Stop, you will make me cry and then Pam will kill you for messing my make-up. I want to call you Far for real before that happens." The photographer had been snapping pictures throughout the afternoon, and then asked them for some formal poses before he headed to the church to get pictures of the men.

At 15 minutes before the wedding, exactly as Pam's checklist noted, they were moved into the limo to go to the church. Sookie didn't have any of the typical bride jitters; she was just all smiles as they arrived at the church.

At precisely 4PM, Sookie was with Far, Pam and the girls ready to process down the aisle. The music started. Sookie and Eric only had eyes for each other as she walked in on Klaus' arm. By the time she reached him, he had unshed tears in his eyes and that just started her tears. He produced a hanky for her, she cleaned up a bit and they turned to the priest to begin.

The wedding was a mix of American and Swedish traditions and was beautiful. Eric and Sookie chose a traditional Swedish wedding vow rather than writing their own. Sookie said she would be too emotional for that. As it was, she could barely squeak out the vows they selected even as they were read first by the priest for her to repeat. Before the decreeing that Sookie and Eric were husband and wife, the Priest stopped and invited another gentleman to the altar. "Let me introduce the honorable Scott Thompson for the next part of the ceremony."

Many of the guests exchanged puzzled looks.

"Ladies and gentleman, Sookie and Eric have requested that in addition to their wedding making them husband and wife, they complete the adoption of Maura and Eleanor by Eric." A few surprised gasps were heard from the attendees. "So today, I hereby decree that Maura Adele Merlotte and Eleanor Ann Merlotte are now, Maura Adele Northman and Eleanor Ann Northman. Congratulations Eric, Sookie, Maura and Eleanor." Judge Thompson grinned broadly and turned back to Father Devlin.

"By the powers vested in my by the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you husband, wife and daughters. Eric, you may kiss the bride."

He turned to give Sookie her wedding kiss; then he picked up both girls for a family hug. He turned back to the congregation, a girl in each arm, and Sookie's arm wrapped around his back and grinned. The small gathering erupted in applause. Setting the girls on their feet, they all clasped hands and walked down the aisle and then stood in their receiving line.

Pam was the first through and she exclaimed, "I can't believe you did the adoption. Did anyone know it was going to be part of the wedding?"

"Just the priest and the judge. Well, Russell too since he served as our lawyer."

"Well teacups, are you happy to finally be Northmans?"

"We already were Poppa's, this is just paper." Maura replied, quoting what Sookie and Eric had been telling them for weeks now.

The rest of the guests started filing through and they greeted each one happily. Once the receiving line and photos were complete, they moved to the Barn for the reception.

The room was gorgeous. Eric had splurged and in addition to ordering out of season lilacs for the bouquets, he had them incorporated into the table settings as well. Sookie was speechless. "Eric, this is stunning, thank you."

"Anything for you, my wife."

Once they were introduced, the glass clanging began. The obliged the crowd by kissing over and over again until Pam called it off and started her Toastmaster duties. She stood and explained her role. "As you know, Eric and Sookie have blended both American and Swedish traditions into their wedding. One tradition they are using from Sweden is the Toastmaster and I will serve that role tonight. It is my job to handle all the speeches and games for tonight. So, starting us off is Russell Edgington, Eric's best man, who will provide our first toast. Russell."

Russell stood and turned to his now married friends. "Tonight is the one year anniversary of the day that you met." He turned to the crowd. "Sookie, of course, knew about Eric well before that night. She and I certainly followed his career and went to all of his movies. She was already a fan before he walked into Bon Temps B&B. They set off many sparks together their first days. And I don't mean romantic. They resisted their attraction and would often snipe at each other. I recall one time Sookie telling me that she couldn't decide if she wanted to kiss him or slap him." The room chuckled at that. He turned back to Sookie and Eric. "Thankfully, you both came to your senses and gave in to what WE all saw, you loved each other." He raised his glass. "Sookie and Eric, I'm so thrilled to be standing here and toasting you at your wedding. I wish you many years of happiness and love. I also beg you to make many trips back to Pennsylvania since I believe I speak for everyone in saying, we will all miss you."

The meal was being served in between other speeches. After everyone had eaten and the speeches were complete, Pam declared it was game time. Again Pam explained the Swedish Tradition. "For some reason, Swedes have decided that games need to be played at the expense of our wedding couple. I'm all too happy to ensure we follow that tradition. We'll start with Sookie. Please join me Sookie."

She kissed Eric asking him for luck, and then joined Pam on the dance floor, sitting where Pam instructed. "First, my little crumb cake, I am going to blindfold you; then I will explain the rest of the game." She placed, and tested the blindfold on Sookie. "Ok, I need Eric and my other volunteers to join us, without your jackets." Eric, Bart, Jesus and Hoyt joined Pam. "Ok Sookie, one at a time, each volunteer is going to stand in front of you, I will place your hands on their buttocks, and you will need to guess which one is Eric." The room collectively laughed at the game.

She lined up the men, placed them in position and moved Sookie's hands to grope them one at a time. Sookie, being a very good sport, made a show of enjoying each volunteer, but in the end she immediately identified Eric. He was just taller than the other men, and well, she knew that butt. Eric gave Sookie a congratulatory kiss. "Good job my wife."

Sookie and Eric then opened the dance floor with their first couple's dance. After everyone had danced for a while, Pam announced it was time for the next game. "For this game, I'll need to blindfold Eric. Come on big brother, sit here."

Once blindfolded, Pam explained the next game. "For this game, you have to kiss each volunteer – with a closed mouth – and pick out Sookie's lips." Again, the crowd chuckled. "I need my volunteers." She turned to the wedding attendees and yelled, "No helping!" She put her finger to her lips to indicate quiet. She did this because in addition to Sookie, Russell and Lala were part of the volunteer group. Eric kissed each volunteer and when he got to Russell, he recognized the cologne, so he decided to play. "Oh, baby, I love your lips" he said after he kissed Russell. "Come back and give me some more." Russell obeyed and leaned in for another kiss, but Eric just laughed when he felt his breath near his face, "No Russell, you would enjoy that way too much. My wife was volunteer 2. I certainly know those lips."

Eric and Sookie changed into travelling clothes and left the wedding a few hours later for their short honeymoon. The following week was Thanksgiving, so they were returning to the B&B on Wednesday. Eric hired a limo to drive them to Mohawk Mountain House in Hudson Valley, NY for a late check-in. They were able to book the Mountain View Suite which boasted a wood burning fireplace and circular bedroom. Sookie had heard about the location from Amelia and Tray, and it looked beautiful. It also offered miles of hiking, a spa and dancing.

They napped on the 4 hour drive and arrived after 2AM. Eric carried his bride across the threshold of the room and they promptly changed for bed and fell to sleep. Yep, they were just exhausted.

Sookie woke the next morning to kisses on her face and down her chest while hands started pulling at the straps of her nightgown. She smiled at Eric. "Good morning my wife."

"You like that don't ya?"

"You bet. Before we do anything else, I have a something for you." He reached the nightstand and grabbed a blue box from the drawer.

"Eric." Sookie said in a warning tone while she sat up.

"I can explain." He said quickly; then continued. "In Sweden, it is traditional for the wife to have three rings: one for engagement, one for the wedding, and" he paused to open the box "one for motherhood. You cannot possibly be mad at me for honoring my country's tradition and your motherhood."

"You know, you always have a good excuse for these little blue boxes."

She pulled the ring out and added it to the jewelry already on her finger. He kissed the rings and then announced "Now I want to make love to my wife."

"Ok, gimme a minute, Booger is putting pressure on my bladder."

"Oooh, you are speaking such sexy sweet nothings."

Sookie giggled. "Be right back."

She came back in and hopped into the bed, moving into the middle on her back. "I'm here, ravish me."

"Gladly."

He held her face and looked into her eyes. "I can't believe this is all real. I can't believe you're my wife, you're having my baby; we already have two beautiful daughters; we're going to have a wonderful life together." He punctuated his comments with a searing kiss, slanting his mouth over and over again. He stopped and pulled back to look into her eyes. "I love you Sookie."

"Eric. I love you too."

He pulled down the straps of her gown, exposing her breasts. "And these, these are officially mine."

"Extra large too, thanks to your Booger."

"I must admit that I love this side effect of pregnancy." He continued pulling the gown down. "Hello Booger. Poppa and Mama got married yesterday. Now I am going to claim your Mama, so stay asleep for Poppa." He pulled the gown all the way off and leaned back. "I'll never get tired of seeing how beautiful you are."

"Eric, please." She replied, now breathless.

"Open your legs for me, love." She complied and leaned into her. Holding her lips open with his fingers, he moved to take her in his mouth starting with one long lick from the bottom to the top.

"Eric, more."

"Yes dear." He added his fingers to his attentions and she moaned even more. After a few moments, she started bucking her hips against him.

"Eric, I want you in me."

He crawled up her body and she took his length in her hand and rubbed the tip along her lips then guiding him. Holding himself up on his arms, he pushed the rest of the way in, then back all the way out and in again, over and over again. When she started holding her breaths, he rubbed her clit and she went over the edge. He continued thrusting softly while she calmed down; then pulled out and said. "Hands and knees."

She moved into position and he continued his thrusts. With Booger, this position was easier for them. Sookie reached her hand around to touch Eric while he was pounding into her. "Sookie, ungh."

Looking for a different angle, Sookie shifted herself a bit and after a few thrusts more; she was over the edge again. "ERIC!" Her convulsions pulled him with her and he cried out her name.

Grabbing her he pulled her over to her side and spooned her, softly caressing her body while they both calmed down.

"Wow, whoever said married sex is not as fun was lying."

"Well, sweetie, they weren't married to a sex god like you."

Their relaxed talk was ended by Sookie's stomach growling. "Your baby wants to eat."

"My baby? When Booger is demanding it's 'my baby'."

"Yes, of course. Now clothe me and feed me."

"Now who is demanding?"

"Your wife."

-oooo-

"They're home!" Eleanor squealed from the foyer. "Maura, come quick. Mama and Poppa are home."

Eric exited the limo first and helped Sookie out. Eric spied the girls just opening the front door, squatted and called, "Where are my girls?"

They ran into his welcoming arms yelling "Poppa."

"How are min Prinsessas?"

"Happy you're home Poppa. Did you enjoy your couple time?"

"Yes Maura. Have you been packing?"

"Yes, we'll be ready by Saturday."

Sookie bent over to hug the girls and asked if anyone wanted to help her in the kitchen. It was already after lunch, and she still had plenty of cooking to start for Thanksgiving. "I'll be right in to help you love. I don't want you doing too much especially with all the other stuff we need to finish up before we leave on Saturday."

"Ok Eric, I'll see you in a few."

Akita was in the family room packing boxes of games and toys. "Mor, how are you?"

"Oh Sookie, welcome home. You look radiant."

"Thank you Mor. You guys have been busy."

"Selfish I suppose, we are just so excited to have you in LA. I know you're going to miss this place as your permanent home, but having less travel to see everyone is just wonderful, especially with Booger coming soon."

"I'm nervous but I know it's the right thing. I'm headed to the kitchen to start some prep for tomorrow."

"Well, everything has been purchased per your list."

"Thanks Mor."

Jason and Hoyt stayed after the wedding for Thanksgiving dinner, and both joined Sookie in the kitchen. "How was your trip Sook."

"Jase, the place was beautiful. The hiking trails were wonderful. It was nice to get away."

"Well, Hoyt, Pam and I been workin' on the packin'. I steel cain't believe ya gonna be an LA girl."

"Me either Jase. How you doing Hoyt? Are you enjoying your vacation?"

"You betcha. I love spending time here. Mama has been 'njoying herself too. She cain't wait for the big thanksgivin' dinner tomorrow. Seein' that it's just me and her e'ery year."

Eric came into the kitchen and Jason greeted him coolly. "Welcome back Eric. Sookie, I'm going to help Akita finish packing the family room." Hoyt followed behind.

"Ok Jase, thanks for the help." Sookie watched Jason away and sighed.

Eric could feel her sadness at the situation. He knew Sookie wanted her brother back the way it was. He wrapped himself around her and whispered "I'm sorry Sookie. I'm still struggling with Jason."

"I know Eric, I know. He did this himself; it's just going to take more time. I do worry that the move to LA is going to make any reconciliation harder. Here, he can stay in the B&B and be somewhat separate, but in LA, we'll only have the house. I doubt he'll come out for a visit anytime soon, and Lord knows I don't plan to go to Louisiana, anytime soon if ever."

"I'll talk to him, come to an accord so that won't be a problem. I won't be his best friend, but I'll give enough that you can build your relationship, if that's what you want."

"I do, I want to give us the time opportunity at least. Thank you."

The next few days passed quickly as they completed their packing. Sookie had worked with Amelia to label items being moved and she would work with the moving company when they arrived the next week. Pam had ordered dozens of wardrobe boxes and to Sookie's surprise, she filled them with the clothes from the storage unit in the Barn. "Pam, you have a serious problem if you accrued all this since you came out in February."

"Sookie, I was shopping for several people, I mean, this isn't all for me."

"I realize that Pam, but still."

"Just wait, I saw the floor plans of the house you guys are considering, there are some big closets for me to fill."

"I give up."

"About time you succumbed to my way of thinking."

The limos arrived to take everyone to the airport. They rented two cars since Jason, Hoyt and Hoyt's mother were also flying out the same day and they had extra bags for the flight. Sookie was standing in the kitchen of the B&B while the car trunks were being loaded with the luggage. Eric came in to collect her and stopped in his tracks. She was just standing still, crying and looking around. _'She has given up too much. I'm not sure this is the right move for us. Unfortunately, the wheels are in motion, and we have to stay on course until Booger is born.'_

"Sookie, are you going to be OK?"

"I will. I don't regret what we have decided. I'm allowed to be sad when I say goodbye."

"Of course. We do need to get going."

"Ok, yeah." She answered verbally, but her body didn't move. Eric came and put his arm around her stomach, rubbing Booger.

"Come on, we have so many adventures waiting for us in LA, our new home, the new midwife, Lala and Jesus' baby, a new school for the girls and especially, the birth of Booger. I'm just excited to do all of that together as a family."

"You're right - no more hesitating. Let's go. I'm ready."


	37. Christmas Time is Here

OK guys – here is the reposted 37. To confirm if you read it or not: it contains Christmas (hence the title). So if you have not read about the Northman Family Christmas – you need to read this chapter. If you read the original 37 – there are some repeats, and I apologize for that. See A/N at the bottom for a further explanation of this chapter repost.

Reminder – Bernie and Don reappear in this chapter, they are Sam's parents.

Song Reference - Christmas Time is Here (A Charlie Brown Christmas)

**Chapter 37 ****– Christmas Time is Here**

"Sookie" Eric called from his office.

"Yes?"

"We need you in the office."

When she walked in, she saw Maxwell was waiting with Eric. Eric was seated at his desk and he put his arm out for Sookie. Once she was seated on his lap, Eric's arms automatically went to embrace Booger and he started to caress his baby through her belly. "Sookie, Agent Lattesta is on the phone with the results of DeCastro's trial. I thought you might want to listen in with Max and me."

"Definitely."

"Go ahead agent."

"The net result is DeCastro was found guilty on all the illegal weapons trading charges. His sentencing is scheduled for the beginning of the year."

"What happens next?" Eric asked.

"Compton's job is done. Even if there are appeals, his testimony was recorded so we don't need to deal with creating multiple identities to have him pulled out and back for trials."

Eric nodded to Maxwell. This was the news they had been waiting on. Compton was no longer needed.

Lattesta continue. "There was some drama when the verdict was announced; DeCastro's wife, Sandy, collapsed and was removed by ambulance. It caused quite a commotion since DeCastro wanted to get to her but at that point the verdict was in effect and he was being handcuffed."

"What happened?" Sookie asked.

"She was 5 months pregnant, and we found out when we left the courthouse that she lost the baby. Her miscarriage is not public knowledge."

"Oh that poor woman." Sookie replied while looking down at Booger.

This was bad news for Sookie to have heard, so Eric asked Maxwell and Lattesta to continue so he could remove Sookie. "Come on love, we'll talk about this."

In their room, Eric enveloped Sookie in a hug and she just cried. "Eric, that poor woman and her baby; I feel horrible." She was started to breathe erratically.

"Sookie, calm down, this can't be good for Booger. You didn't even know this woman. Use your calming techniques."

"But sh she lost her ba baby."

Having heard the crying, Pam came running to Erica and Sookie's room. "What's going on?"

Eric quickly explained and Pam took over calming Sookie. "Eric, you go finish with Maxwell, I'll take care of Sookie."

Back in his office, Maxwell and Eric called Kahn using one of the disposable phones they had set-up for this purpose. When Kahn answered with a short "Talk."

Eric simply said, "You are aware of the trial results?"

"Yes, I'll make the calls and share what we know. They'll need to do some work themselves if they want to find him."

"Understood, I only want to share what we know, not hand him over." With that, Eric ended the call and let out a breath.

Eric rejoined Pam and a much calmer Sookie in the bedroom. He still had not figured out what to tell Sookie. If Sookie ever asked him about Bill's death or disappearance, he would not lie. No, he was not personally killing Bill, but through Kahn, he was giving DeCastro's organization information that could lead to finding Bill. What happened to Bill after that would be on DeCastro's hands. Maxwell had actually asked for the 'honor', to kill Bill, and as much as Eric wanted him gone for their protection, he couldn't get his hands that dirty. His leak to DeCastro was already debatable. The question he constantly asked himself was_ 'do I tell Sookie before it happens, after it happens, or request forgiveness later_? _Now the final chance to tell her before we share information on Bill is here and I still have no idea what I want to do.'_

He chickened out. "How about we head over to the new house and check out the work?"

With Maxwell driving, they pulled up to the new house and had difficulty parking since so many work vans and trucks were in the drive. From the drive, they could see Maxwell's cottage at the back of the property coming along nicely. Pam immediately went upstairs to check out the nursery while Eric and Sookie headed to the new master suite being created out of two bedrooms upstairs. After discussing the layout with Pam, they decided to give her the existing first floor master suite, the only change being the addition of a private entrance for her. Smiling, Eric called Sookie to their new bathroom. The shower, an exact replica of the shower he enjoyed in Sookie's B&B, was done. "Soookieee. Come see what's done."

She walked in and laughed. "You're just too excited about that shower. With all the other work being done, you have been obsessed about this _one_ thing."

"Come sit on the bench with me, let's test-fit it." He pulled her down to his lap and proceeded to spread her legs around his.

"ERIC!" She scolded him. "Behave. Pam is just down the hall."

"No I'm not, what's going on in here?"

Sookie squealed when Pam walked in, but at least she got her legs closed.

"Waddles! Are you misbehaving in your new shower already? Didn't that get you in this mess to begin with?"

"PAM! I hate when you call me Waddles."

"Says the woman that named her baby Booger. I'm exacting revenge on the baby's behalf."

Deciding to end the conversation about names, Sookie rose with Eric helping to push her up and said, "Come on. We can all go pick up the girls from school."

-oooo-

A few days later, Sookie was grumbling as she Pam and Maxwell walked to the car. "This is my last trip out for Christmas shopping, I swear!" Sookie whined as she waddled to the car and used Pam's arm for support as she lowered herself to a seat.

"Sookie, you can stay home now and I'll finish whatever you need."

"No, I have to finalize Eric's gift, and I need to do that personally."

"Oooh, what is it."

"You'll see."

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to a multi-bay auto garage and Pam turned to Sookie. "What in the hell?"

Laughing, Sookie told her, "just get over here and help me out of the car." Pam complied.

They walked to one of the bays where a classic Corvette was parked. It had seen better days. "Sookie, you are giving Eric a broken car?"

"Pam, I'm giving him potential."

"I don't understand."

"Let me introduce someone." She turned and waved a man over. "Pam, this is Chow. He owns this garage, all the bays you see here. Chow provides bays, tools and guidance for project cars."

Chow nodded and greeted Pam with a handshake.

"I still don't understand."

"You know Eric loves Corvettes?" She nodded yes. "Well, this is a 1964 Stingray, all numbers matching."

"I _am_ a champion matcher Sookie, but I have no idea what the hell you just said."

"All numbers matching means the car has all the original parts that came off the assembly line, well as much as you can prove. It's important for classic cars."

"Still not sure what we are doing here, Sookie."

"I bought him a project car and a rented a garage bay to work on it. He's told me he always wanted to work on cars but never had the chance. If he really likes it, we can convert one of the garage bays at home for a workshop. This way he gets to try it with guidance from Chow and his staff."

"That's brilliant Sookie. If you planned this already, why are we here?"

"Chow?" Sookie turned to him and he handed her a package.

"We came for this." She opened the box and showed Pam a 1964 Corvette Stingray repair manual. "Chow had to do some hunting to find this for me. Well, that and I wanted to take some pictures of the car to give him as well as the title."

"He's going to love it."

"I hope so. I think I killed several brain cells coming up with something for him. What do you get the man that has everything?"

"You give him a family Sookie, a life worth living, love."

Sookie started crying. "Not a nice thing to do to a pregnant, hormonal woman!"

"Sookie, you cry just as much pregnant as you did when you weren't. You can't expect me to walk on eggshells."

"Witch!"

Pam smirked. "But you love me anyway."

"Not nice AGAIN!" Sookie wailed out from crying again. She took a breath to calm herself then ordered, "I need stocking stuffers; we're going to Target AND you are going in with me."

"WADDLES! You want me to be seen at a TARGET in LA?"

"I could go into early labor Pam; do you want me to be alone?"

"Maxwell will be with you."

"You want me to leave you in the car, unguarded? What if something happens to you?"

"Guilt Sookie?"

"You might be the champion matcher, but I'm a champion Catholic. I know how to work guilt, I was raised by Gran. Get in the car."

Finally having finished Pam's torture at Target, Pam and Maxwell dropped Sookie at home and left to pick up her teacups at school. She called for Eric. "In the office." He answered.

Sookie walked in and leaned up against Eric. He enveloped her in his arms.

"Everything OK?"

"Yes, but I was shopping with Pam, I earned some rest."

He chuckled and leaned in to give her a kiss. "I'll help you to bed." Eric bent slightly to pick up Sookie and she started protesting.

"Eric, seriously, I am way too big for this now. Put me down."

"No way. You promised me I could sweep you off your feet anytime I wanted. I am holding you to that promise forever." They approached their bed and he placed her down on her side.

"Can you get my book, please?"

"Here. Rest my love, I'll come check on you after the girls have started their homework. I hear the car now."

Downstairs, Eric greeted the girls from their day at school. "Min Prinsessas, how was your day?"

Eleanor started. "It was good, we made snowflakes for the lobby 'holiday tree'," she said putting her hands up to make quote signs and rolling her eyes."

"Poppa, why can't we just call it a Christmas tree?"

"Well, it's all about something called political correctness. I think sometimes that goes too far. Your school has students representing a variety of religions and cultures so they don't want anyone to feel awkward I guess."

"If they really didn't want anyone to feel awkward, why doesn't the school just allow us to celebrate all the cultures and religions and learn from each other?" Maua smartly asked.

"I don't know Maura. You make a good point. Sometimes I think people fear difference instead of embracing it."

"That's just stupid."

"Maura, your Mama and I don't approve of calling people or things stupid, you know that." She looked down. "In this case I will have to allow it because I agree. Now, come to the office, we need to start on homework."

Eleanor giggled. "I just realized Mama isn't here with us. Pam said they went shopping. Did Mama need a nap?"

"She did."

An hour later he rejoined Sookie in their bedroom. She had fallen asleep on her side; a book open on the bed next to her. Smiling at his decision to send Pam out to dinner with the girls and Maxwell, he toed his shoes off and joined her in bed. At first he just wrapped his body around hers with her back to his chest. After a few minutes of snuggling, he started caressing her arms and Booger gently. With Christmas preparation, a week of movie rehearsals, construction at the new house and the tasks with adjusting the girls to LA, he and Sookie rarely had time alone like this. He missed his lunch breaks from the set when they were at the B&B. Just remembering some of their fun had his cock straining against his jeans. He heard Sookie giggle.

"Are you feeling me up you Perv?"

"Nope, I'm just loving Booger."

"Just Booger?"

"I thought you were sleeping, so I was just spending time with Booger 'til you woke up." He leaned over since she had turned her head and waggled his eyebrows. "You are incorrigible. Where is everyone?"

He grinned. "Out to dinner. We have two hours per Pam. Well, now we have about an hour and a half."

"OK, I just want to sleep." She turned to face away from Eric again, but couldn't keep the grin off her face as Eric went still. After a few moments of silence she started giggling again. "You thought I was serious, didn't you?"

"I have to be cautious; I have a hormonal wife who has shown an occasional mood swing."

"I think the forecast for right now is horny. Please, take advantage."

"Gladly."

Not wanting her to move, he crossed over her body to be in front of her and started kissing her while continuing to caress Booger. Moving down from her face, he reached her belly and pushed the shirt up, greeting Booger as he always did when seeing her naked belly. "Hello my baby. You stay asleep for Poppa while he loves Mama." He lifted her up to remove her shirt and bra; then removed her pants and panties, his clothes following close behind. He kissed all her exposed skin. Some days her breasts were too sensitive for him, so he carefully touched them wanting to gauge her reaction. Her response was to moan and he thought _'excellent, it's a good breast day, I love those._'

Eric touched and kissed Sookie until he had her panting and asking for more. Since Booger's size had necessitated some creative positions he asked "can I try something? You can just relax."

"Yes. Hurry, I need you now."

He returned her to her side and moved in behind her. With one arm he raised her leg as the other arm circled around to her front to tease her nipples. Now in position, he pushed inside. In a few thrusts he had a rhythm going and he moved her leg over his legs so he could also play with her clit while softly moving in and out. With all the attention, Sookie came quickly and loudly in the empty house. Knowing how much he liked it, she reached down to touch Eric while he continued his thrusts. He was over the edge quickly.

They were still for a few minutes before Eric asked, "Would you like a bath? We have time love."

"That would be heavenly."

Sookie was quiet in the tub while Eric washed her, taking extra good care of Booger. "You're quiet love. What are you thinking about?"

"I was remembering the first time we took a bath in this tub. I was so nervous for you to see me naked."

"I know you were. You were hiding out in your room."

"I _was _hiding. I was thinking about flossing my teeth to take more time before you came to retrieve me."

He laughed. "Well, dental hygiene is important."

"And then when I came in here, you had turned the lights off and had filled the room with candles. I felt more relaxed immediately. Thank you for taking such good care of me, of us." She started crying.

"Uh oh, does the forecast call for happy or sad tears?"

"Happy."

"I think we can handle that."

-oooo-

"Get up. Get up. GET UP! Come on Mama and Poppa. Santa came!" Both girls jumped on Eric and Sookie's bed, but Eleanor was doing all the yelling.

"Santa came? For a little girl who yells so much? Inside voice Eleanor, we're right here."

"Ooops, sorry Poppa."

"All is forgiven, I know you're excited. You girls haven't been downstairs have you?"

"Poppa, how can we even get downstairs with the block you put at the top of the stairs?" Maura asked while rolling her eyes.

"You've been crafty before."

Sookie pushed herself to the side of the bed and slowly raised herself up. "I still have almost 6 weeks left and I feel like a beached whale. This is how big I was with you, Eleanor." Eleanor giggled.

"Let me help you love." He helped her up and she waddled into the bathroom. Eric secretly chuckled to himself knowing Pam's nickname fit - not that he would ever admit that. EVER. He did have some self preservation skills.

"Girls, go wake her royal highness and all your grandparents while Mama gets herself going. We'll all go downstairs in a few minutes. I give you permission to use an OUTSIDE voice and bouncing on the bed to wake your aunt." Sookie heard that from the bathroom and she snickered.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, they could hear the squeals from the other side of the house. Then, they heard Pam yelling, "I'm up. No need to yell."

"But Poppa gave us permission Aunt Pam."

"Yeah, we have permission and we're gonna use it." Eleanor agreed nodding her head.

Sookie emerged from the bathroom and hugged Eric. "Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

"For letting everyone stay here last night. For welcoming Bernie and Don into our home."

"I would never have said no. Bernie and Don are their grandparents. I know the adoption had to sting a bit, but they were wonderful about everything. The girls need to keep their connection to them, and through them, their connection to Sam."

"But I can still hug you for it. Even if we don't fit together that great right now."

"We fit; we are just squeezing Booger in between us for a moment." Eric grinned then released Sookie to kneel. "I felt that Booger, were you reminding Poppa you are here?"

The girls returned having completed their wake-up tasks and waited, impatiently for "the slowpokes to get ready" per Eleanor.

Everyone was ready about 15 minutes later and they gathered at the top of the stairs where Eric removed the 'do not cross' signs. Eleanor and Maura had both threatened to sneak downstairs to see Santa and Eric wanted to ensure they could not, or at least if they did, he would know it.

Pam went down first so she could take pictures of the living room before the girls ran in. Once in place, she called for her teacups. Per Pam's instructions last night, Klaus had already grabbed Eleanor and Don held Maura so Akita and Sookie had a chance to get in first and see the girl's reactions. Eric had rolled his eyes at his sister's choreography for the morning, but now that he was experiencing it, he had to admit she was right. If the girls had just run for it, the adults would miss the initial reactions. Sookie would have been the last to make it and would have been the most disappointed.

The room was a wonderland. Packages surrounding the tree, but the girls zeroed in on the large unwrapped items. Maura squealed. "Poppa! Santa delivered new bikes!"

"I see that Maura. We can try them out later today. What else do you have?"

Bombarded by packages and toys, the girls had completely missed the new Piano in the room. Maura and Eleanor had both expressed a desire for lessons after learning that Akita had played when she was young. Sookie already played, but rarely on a real piano, so that sealed the deal on the gift from Akita and Klaus. At Eric's question, they stopped and looked around. Eleanor spied it first. "A PIANO!? Santa brought us a Piano?" She yelled and Eric winced. _'I'm wasting my breath on asking for inside voice today, I can see that.'_

Eric clarified. "No, Farfar and Farmor actually had that delivered last night after you were in bed."

Both girls ran to Klaus and Akita to deliver hugs of thanks. Akita spoke to both of them. "I'm planning to teach you myself, so you better practice hard for me."

The girls promised to practice hard and then turned to grab the gift they had made for Eric and Sookie. Sookie opened the gift and when she recognized it as a scrapbook of her and Eric, she cried. "No fair girls. I was going to try and make it through the day without crying." She turned the pages and both she and Eric were shocked at some of the pictures.

"I knew we fell asleep a lot on that couch, but I had no idea we did it so often, or that anyone was taking our picture."

Maura informed them that Alcide and Russell helped with some of the pictures. As they moved through the album, thankfully there were other pictures where they were awake. Again most of the pictures were candid shots they never even knew had been taken. "Wow girls, this is fantastic. I could never ask for a better gift."

Eric agreed with Sookie's praise and moved to hug both his girls. "I have something special for you as well." He said as he handed them each a blue Tiffany box. They opened the boxes and were puzzled.

"Poppa, we already have charm bracelets." Eleanor stated.

"Yes, but look at this charm. It says 2013. This is your bracelet to hold memories for our next year together. I want to make you one for each year."

"YAY!" Eleanor shouted. "That's a cool idea."

"Well you can thank Mama, she gave me the idea." Sookie just rolled her eyes remembering that she mentioned he was buying too many charms while they were at Tiffany. Not that he needed to buy more bracelets to hold them.

They continued to exchange gifts and another hour and about a ton of wrapping paper later, Sookie was ready to start breakfast. Akita and Bernie joined her to help. Working side by side in the kitchen, they had breakfast out quickly. As a treat for everyone, Sookie had prepared some of the families favorite menu items from their time in Sweden.

Eric, Don and Klaus dressed and took the girls outside to try out the new bikes. Maura and Eleanor refused to remove their special Christmas long johns. Sookie had convinced Eric to wear them for opening presents, but no way was he going out in the street even if they were coordinated so well with the girls and came from Hanna Andersson in Sweden. Pam was going picture crazy outside with the girls and Akita was cleaning up from breakfast.

They ended Christmas with a family dinner including Lala and Jesus. Talk of the babies dominated the discussion. Sookie couldn't figure whether Lala or Jesus was more excited about the baby. The family was laughing at Lala's antics about being a 'Mama'. Unlike Sookie and Eric, Lala and Jesus knew what they were having: a girl. Pam constantly got her digs in about how much easier the nursery and other shopping had been. Sookie was pretty sure Pam had already purchased about a year's worth of clothing for the baby girl.

Akita and Bernie cleaned the kitchen for Sookie so she could retire early. "Christmas when over 7 months pregnant is exhausting," Sookie exclaimed as she kissed everyone good night.

Eric met her on the stairs. "How about a backrub? Pam will put the girls to bed."

"You always know the right thing to do."

Once bent in front of the dresser for her back run, Sookie thanked Eric again for a wonderful Christmas.

"Sookie, YOU are thanking ME? Do you realize what I did for Christmas before you? It was Pam and me, opening boxes in the morning and sometimes heading to a posh and stuffy party for the evening. Last year was the best Christmas I ever had up to that point because you called me to share in _your_ day. Then, I had the video from the girls opening their gifts to enjoy. I must have watched the video a dozen times that day. Now, this year has become the best Christmas I ever had. You gave me a family. Nothing in a box with wrapping paper could ever compare to that."

Sookie stood and turned to Eric. "We gave each other this family." She punctuated her statement with a kiss; then led him to the bed. "Now, do something else with those hands."

**A/N**: What the hell Mags? Well, you see, I never intended to have Eric or even Maxwell kill Bill. I got a little 'bloodthirsty' from some reviews that really wanted to see his demise. The change based on a few reviewer comments was made to kill Bill via Maxwell – and it was eating at me (or causing me to overeat, or possibly both) so I had to take it down. After I posted the chapter, I literally could not sleep. I almost got out of bed last night to pull the chapter down, but decided to give it the night and then make up my mind.

The bottom line is – my Eric wanted to ensure the safety of his family, but could never actually take a life. His decision to 'share' what they had on Bill to the right (or perhaps wrong) people was as far as he would go. And even with that – he struggled.

That being said - If you read the chapter before I reposted, I will admit I liked Maxwell's perspective – and I do have a way to incorporate that chat with Bill in somewhere (I am not going to say if it's even this story where I will use it – but I WILL use it somewhere).


	38. I Want to be Where You Are

It's THE END!

I cannot believe the lump in my throat as I sit writing this author's note. When I started this story last October, I wasn't even sure about posting it, and here I am posting the final chapter. Since I started the first chapter of the sequel, we aren't really saying goodbye – but honestly, I love the falling in love part the best, so I will miss those early chapters.

Where did this all come from? I have dreams of turning a local farmhouse and barn into a Bed and Breakfast and that really prompted it all. Well, there may be a certain celebrity that also added to some ideas as well.

I cannot thank you guys, my readers enough for favoriting me and this story. I thought I was a fanatic about hitting the refresh button on some of my favorite stories - -waiting for the updates until I was hitting it twice as much waiting for reviews. I will actually start hitting the refresh button about 20 minutes after I post this to see what you think of the end.

Thanks to Shellsfantasea and Potsie Daisy for your beta work.

Final disclaimer, thanks CH for creating characters that I could use in my own way. I do not own these guys. Though, as I mentioned above, I want to own that farm.

Song Reference - I want to be where you are – Gavin Degraw

This chapter had a few pictures added to photobucket – the link is on my profile.

**Chapter 38 - I want to be where you are**

**IMPORTANT - if you have not read about their Christmas, stop reading now and go back to the revised chapter 37! Otherwise, you will be confused.**

Pam peeked into Sookie's and when she saw Sookie reading, she informed her, "I'm running out for a few while, do you need anything?" She then quickly added, "From anywhere but Target that is."

Sookie laughed, "No Pam, but thanks for offering."

"Ok, well Mor is downstairs guiding the help for the party tonight."

Sookie had stayed behind to rest while Maxwell, Eric and the girls were driving Bernie and Don to the airport. Lying in bed waking from her nap, she thought about the visit with Bernie and Don. The girls had really enjoyed them and Sookie was glad that there was no awkwardness. She recalled the discussion they had about Eric's adoption of the girls a few weeks before the wedding. To her and Eric's surprise, they stopped the hemming and hawing from Sookie as she tried to explain what they wanted to do. Bernie took her hand and informed Sookie that they had anticipated the adoption and had already talked it through. They both committed to staying close to the girls to ensure they kept their connection to Sam. She was beyond grateful.

She moved from the bedroom to the living room and spied the piano. She played a keyboard in the Barn for open mic night, but it had been a long time since she sat at an actual piano, so she decided to indulge herself while she waited. The playing allowed her thoughts to flow. _'I cannot even image how much the Christmas Eve delivery cost in addition to the price of the piano. I just can't get accustomed to some of these expenditures; like gutting the kitchen in the new house. Eric had figured out that the kitchen was my only hesitation on the new place: I hated the style and layout. He was actually kind of mad he had to pull the information out of me, but I really thought a complete renovation was wasteful. Sam and I weren't poor, but wastefulness and extravagance bother me no matter my income. Basic construction work on the upstairs bedrooms, I have no problem with that, but a hugely expensive kitchen re-do when the kitchen was already pretty much new – YIKES. Once he knew that was my only issue with the house, he hired a kitchen designer and contractor and insisted on a rush construction project. At least I was able to convince the contractor to work with Habitat for Humanity to take the very lightly used cabinets, counters and appliances. Just a few more days and we'll be moving in. The delayed move also gave the decorators and painters the opportunity to finish the whole house, so once we move; no further work will be needed. And that reminds me– painters and decorators – never in my life have I hired staff for those tasks! I must admit though, with all the other items I need to do with the move to LA, I wouldn't have had the time to do any of that work myself. And Eric managed to convince me to add fulltime helper at the house instead of just a cleaning service. He got me in a moment of weakness on that one. Once Booger is a bit older I will work to change his mind. I LIKE housework.'_

She sighed, and started playing another song_. 'At least the midwife appointments are going well. I really love this group and Eric is certainly happier with the fact that they are right next door to the entrance of the birthing wing at the hospital. That really turned out to be a win/win situation. The school choice was the same. Once Kennedy found out about their move from Eric, she called me right away and arranged for a meeting with the administrator at her kid's school. Eric and I – and more importantly – the girls all love the school and Kennedy's kids and ours have already become fast friends at school and through play dates and sleepovers. Thank god for that. … Could life really be this perfect? After the drama from the past year, I have my doubts it will stay this way.' _

She stopped playing to looked down at her huge and still growing belly and rubbed it.Speaking out loud she asked her tummy,"Booger, are you planning on a dramatic entrance? I certainly hope not. Your Poppa will have a coronary he's so uptight about the birth. You better arrive peacefully."

Thinking about the baby had her spiraling a bit towards her concerns for after the birth. Something she had really been able to control for most of these months, but occasionally, the dark thoughts crept in._ 'What about the depression? It's bound to appear shortly after Booger arrives. Will Eric understand as he says he does? What will he really think about some of the post partum depression behaviors and thoughts? _

She'd started quietly crying at this point and did not realize Eric had entered the room. He arrived just about the time she started rubbing her belly and asking Booger to come peacefully. He almost chuckled until he saw her expression change – even though he could only see her profile, the tightness in her jaw gave her away_. 'I know that look. It goes hand in hand with post partum depression discussions. Time to snap her out of it.'_

"My love, what has you so pensive over there? I heard you playing and was drawn to it. Will you play something for me?"

She turned to him and he noticed the tears. "Sookie, what is it?"

"Nothing, spending too much time in my thoughts."

"Tell me, please?" He asked as he knelt next to the piano bench.

"I was just thinking about how wonderful everything is now. Well, actually I spent time fretting over money." He tried to speak, but she stopped him. "I know, we've had the discussion and I _am_ getting used to it, but I can still think about it. Anyway, I was comparing the peace now to the drama from last year and wondering if peace is the norm, or the anomaly."

"That shouldn't cause tears."

"No. That got me talking to Booger, which got me to thinking about…"

"After Booger arrives. You know we'll all be here to support you. We've hired a doula, lactation consultant and feeding expert to be here every day after the birth if needed, for as long as you need it. We are ALL going to see you through this."

"What if you are appalled at my reactions? My tears? My fears?"

"I can only ask you to trust me that I won't and I'll prove it in a matter of weeks. OK?"

"I'm fine, it just hits me sometimes is all."

"Good." He stood and reached for her hand. "Come on. It's New Years and Kennedy and her family will be here shortly for our party. Why don't I help you dress for our company?"

"You just want to help with the undressing part."

He waggled his eyebrows. "You know me well."

"PERV!"

"You love it."

"I do."

-oooo-

"You can do it."

"I can't."

"Sookie, I'm right here with you. You can do this."

"I'm not getting in the limo. I look like I swallowed a very large beach ball."

Eric sighed. They needed to leave within the next 15 minutes to make the red carpet for the Golden Globes. He was a presenter, so he had to go regardless of whether Sookie attended or not. Waiting patiently, Klaus and Akita were already seated in the limo. He saw Pam headed for the foyer where they were standing at the open front door.

"WADDLES! I spent hours finding you that dress. Your hair and makeup stylists have done a superb job. The fans are always suckers for a beautiful pregnant woman. You get yourself and Booger into the limo right now."

Sookie stood firm until Pam added more.

"Do you want Eric going out, dressed as he is, ALONE? He's presenting an award with Selma Hayek for Goodness sake. Is that the image you want in everyone's head – Eric and Selma? She's stunning – and she breastfed someone else's child in public – she has no issues with motherhood. Why do you?"

"WITCH, I'll get you for this!" She yelled at Pam, grabbed her bag and stomp-waddled out the door.

Eric winked at Pam and followed.

They rode in silence to the awards until Eric heard Sookie groan.

"Sookie?"

"Eric, the limos stop in a very public area to drop off the attendees."

"Yes, it's the beginning of the red carpet. This is just like the Oscars."

"Except you didn't need a Hoyer lift to get me out of the car at the Oscars."

"Sookie, you are very beautiful and very graceful – especially at 8 months pregnant. However, I already know how YOU perceive yourself and I have a plan. Trust me."

She should have trusted him. When they stopped, Sookie and Akita were on the red carpet side of the limo. Eric told her to wait. The driver opened the other door for Klaus and Eric to exit and they walked around to Sookie and Akita's side. Klaus extended his arm to Akita. Once she was out, Eric repeated the motion for Sookie. When she emerged, huge belly first, then the rest of her body, she realized that they had all formed a blockade preventing her exit from being seen: Eric, Klaus, Akita, the driver and Maxwell. The gesture was touching and caused Sookie to mist up.

Reaching for Eric, she grabbed onto him and quietly thanked him. The four attendees walked (and waddled) to the interviewers on the carpet. Instead of focusing on the dress designers, some of the interviewers focused on wishing Sookie and Eric well on their upcoming 'bundle of joy'. Sookie had to admit, the experience was pretty pleasant.

What was _not _pleasant was seeing Freyda once they entered the room. Luckily, she was sitting at a different table. Sookie stiffened when she saw her rise with Ryan Kwanten and approach their table. Eric turned to see what caused the reaction and scowled. Freyda put her hands up defensively. '_This is curious, Eric thought.'_

"Sookie, Eric, how are you? Sookie, you look well."

Unable to hide his shocked expression, Eric replied. "Hello Freyda, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"An apology if you will."

Sookie and Eric both stared at Freyda for a moment before she continued. "Sookie, you met Ryan briefly at the premier of _Bored to Death_." Sookie nodded. "We've been together since then and that has caused me to think about many things. Ryan also knows Eric well and he has spoken to Eric and heard things. Well, I'm babbling so I'll get to the point."

Klaus and Akita decided to go visit another table for a moment, leaving their chairs open. Eric indicated that they should sit so they did.

"You see, in the past few months, Ryan and I fell in love and I finally grew up. I was jealous of you, of what you had." She pointed between back and forth between Eric and Sookie. "I was angry at life for what I didn't have. I realized, what I mean is, well, basically everything you said to me on the plane was right Sookie. I'm sorry for what I tried to do to your relationship. Can you ever forgive me?

"Of course I can Freyda. I'm happy for you actually."

"Thank you Sookie. So tell me, when are you due?"

"Next month, and I can't wait to stop waddling."

"Yes, I suspect I will feel the same way in about 5 months."

Sookie's eyes grew wide while Freyda smiled. "Congratulations." She paused for a moment placed her hand on Freyda's then added, "I must ask for your forgiveness at my comments to you about motherhood."

"Nothing to forgive Sookie, you were protecting your family. You must tell me where you purchased your gorgeous dress. I'll need several maternity gowns in the next few months."

"Sure, actually Pam did most of my maternity shopping, but I'll get you the information."

"Thank you Sookie. I see we must move to our seats now. Enjoy the show."

"You do the same."

Sookie and Eric sat stunned for a moment then turned towards the stage as the show began. They made only idle chit chat for the rest of the show and only spoke about what had transpired when they were driving home. Klaus actually started. "What happened after Mor and I left the table?"

"Far, you won't believe it."

He didn't, but they were all happy at the outcome.

-oooo-

'_Why always at night? Why can't the first contractions be at like 10AM?'_ She leaned over to push on Eric's arm. "Wake up sweetie."

He sat up slowly and rubbed his face. "What's going on?"

Sookie just looked at him with a smirk. "What do you think is going on, goof?"

With that, he bolted out of the bed. "What time is it? How long, how far apart?"

"It's just after 4AM and I've felt just two, 5 minutes apart. We have to call the midwife."

Since Eleanor's last delivery went so fast, the plan was to head to the birth center as soon as the contractions started. Eric wanted NO PART of a possible in car delivery like Eleanor was. "I'll wake Pam and Maxwell, then come back to get us dressed."

Pam had surprised them with news at the beginning of February. She had been taking doula classes for Sookie; studying and serving as an apprentice in secret for weeks. Sookie had already planned to have her at the birth, and while the classes did not 'certify' her as a doula, Pam did have the added knowledge to really help Sookie. When Pam told her, she cried at the gesture. Well, she cried at everything most days, but she cried EXTRA at the gesture.

Within 30 minutes, they were on the road, leaving Maxwell at the house to tend to the girls until Klaus and Akita arrived. Then he would join Eric and Sookie at the birthing center as planned.

Riding in the car while in labor was unpleasant for Sookie. The contractions were coming quickly and she was struggling with sitting in a seat, but Pam sat with her helping her relax as much as possible. Having received a text update from Pam while they drove to the birthing center, the midwife was already at the birthing center and greeted them at the door about 45 minutes later. Pam took her last opportunities to tease Sookie. "Come on Waddles; let's get you into a birthing room."

Feeling some urgency to be in a position to push, Sookie only got as far as removing her pants before she got into bed. Her examination was as she expected, Booger was already descending in the birth canal so they all took their positions: Sookie was on her side, as she had done with both girls, with Eric behind her to hold her leg up and Pam was facing Sookie to help her focus. Tearing from overly forceful pushing had been an issue with the girls' births, so they were planning on controlling the descent as much as possible. Working with the doula as an apprentice, Pam had learned some puff-type blowing that could help prevent the urge to push aggressively. Pam was holding Sookie's gaze and breathing the light puffs with her. Sookie was grateful; the need to mimic Pam helped her focus on just those puffs and nothing else.

Sookie felt a gush as the water was broken by the midwife and she felt the urge to push. Having lost her concentration from the midwife's actions, Pam refocused Sookie to push with less force and allow the contraction to do the work. They repeated this only a few times and soon, the head was out. Sookie paused while the midwife suctioned out the baby and they heard the crying. Eric's face was streaked with tears, but he still focused on Sookie, as they still had a push or so to go. A few seconds later, a contraction and another controlled push and Booger was out. Over the wailing baby, the midwife spoke to Eric. "Poppa, you can let Sookie's leg down and see your baby."

He gently released Sookie's shaking leg and leaned over from his stance behind her. Then he turned to her and announced with a grin that lit up his face, "Matteus Klaus Northman has been born Sookie, and he is beautiful."

Sookie smiled and replied, "With those lungs, Eleanor is going to have competition for being the loudest in the house."

Eric and Pam moved Sookie to her back and Eric placed Matteus on her chest while the midwife tended to Sookie. After a few minutes she announced "we have no tearing."

Sookie turned to Pam. "Thank you, you really helped with that."

Pam was so overcome with emotion, she could only nod.

The nurse had joined them in the birthing room and asked Dad to carry Matteus to the bathing area. Sookie corrected her. "We call him Poppa in our house."

"Certainly. Poppa, would you like to assist me with the first bath?"

Eric found he could only nod while he bundled Matteus in a blanket and walked over.

Pam snapped dozens of pictures of Eric. He appeared pretty confident, likely since Lala and Jesus had welcomed their baby, Angelica, a few weeks ago and he had recent practice holding a newborn. The midwife was cleaning Sookie, changing the sheets and applying the ice pack to reduce swelling. Sookie paid her no attention, her focus stayed on Eric and Matteus. Eric cooed at his baby and spoke to him about meeting his sisters, while he washed him under the nurse's guidance. Sookie watched, enthralled by Eric's large hands caring for his tiny son. If was possible, Sookie fell in love with him even more at that moment.

Seeing Matteus was bathed and dressed in a diaper and blanket, she asked Pam, "Help me sit up more. I want to feed him." Pam shuffled some pillows and moved Sookie with the midwife's help. Eric leaned in with Matteus and handed him to Sookie. She raised her shirt and guided him to his first meal. Eric sat next to her, one arm over her shoulder, one touching his son's head while he beamed. Pam sat in the rocking chair in the room, mesmerized by the sight before her. Sookie looked at them both and suggested someone call the farföräldrar (paternal grandparents).

"Pam, can you hand me my phone?"

Eric dialed and it was answered on the first ring with Klaus saying "Well?"

"It's a boy, Matteus Klaus Northman. He and Sookie are both doing well."

They all heard the squeals since Eric dialed and Klaus answered via speaker mode. They spoke for a few moments offering congratulations before Klaus informed them, "Maxwell is on the way."

"We'll be home just after lunch." Eric reminded his Far.

"I still can't get used to no hospital stay. Sookie, are you sure you're up to being home?"

"Far, I want to be home. You're calling the staff Eric hired, right?"

"Already did that; woke them all up as soon as we arrived here."

"Then, I'll be in good shape. We'll see you shortly."

Since Eric was working on accepting Jason in their lives, he offered to call Jason with the birth announcement. The call was short but Sookie was grateful he had made the effort. Not to be left out of the loop, Pam started making her own announcements via text, phone and twitter. Having added a communication plan to the birth plan, Pam was now in execution mode. Sookie just laughed. At least she and Eric had pre-approved the list and it _did _take some of the burden off of them to reach out to everyone themselves. This way, she could call folks personally when Matteus napped in the coming days.

Once Matteus had fed, she turned to Pam. "Would you like to hold him?"

Pam beamed and moved to sit on the bed next to Sookie. Sookie placed Matteus in her arms and again, the recent experience with Angelica paid off. Pam felt no awkwardness holding the newborn. She smiled down at Matteus and spoke softly through her tears. "Welcome to the family. I'm your Aunt Pam and we are going to be good friends. I will shop for you and dress you but I won't change your poopy diapers, no matter what pleading face your Mama makes. Rest assured you'll be the best dressed little man in the state. Most of all, I will love you Matteus." She stopped to wipe the tears on her face; then continued. "I can't wait to hit purchase on all the saved items I have for boys, so I will give you back to your Mama for now. Don't worry my little man; I will pay for expedited delivery. You won't be in yellow for too long if I have my say."

Eric put the video camera down (he had captured Pam's first discussion with her nephew) and said, "My turn." He reached for Matteus over Sookie's body and leaned back against the headboard, thankful Sookie had chosen the birthing center where they all fit in the same bed. After staring for a few minutes, he turned to Sookie and said, "Look what we made. He's a perfect little you."

"No Eric. Look again, if we hadn't named him Matteus, he would be Eric Junior."

"She has that right." Pam added.

Eric started to shake his head, but Sookie cut him off. "Eric, he has your cleft chin, and wait, does it look like he is lifting just one brow, as if he is questioning our conversation?"

Chuckling, Eric replied, "Sookie, I'm not sure he is really raising that brow and even if he was, YOU raise one brow."

"Sweetie, I only learned it to respond to yours. That's a Northman move."

They continued to stare and talk to Matteus until it was time for Sookie to feed him again. When he was done, Sookie showered while Pam and Eric packed to leave the birthing center.

As planned, they arrived home just after lunch. Klaus, Akita and the girls were waiting in the family room, all having called dibs on holding Matteus first. They conceded to Akita and she welcomed the baby with tears. She gazed down at the sleeping baby and spoke softly. "Welcome Matteus. We all love you very much and are so excited we can ALL hold you now; your Mama has been so selfish hogging you all this time." She looked to see Sookie's fake appalled face; then turned back to Matteus. "We thank you for arriving without drama and I ask you to be a nice sleepy baby for your Mama. Mostly though, I'm just so happy to be able to call you something other than Booger."

They all laughed heartily at that comment.

-oooo-

"I baptize you Matteus Klaus Northman." Father Devlin said as he poured the water on little Matty's head. Matty replied with a large wail that elicited laughter from the attendees.

The group had gathered after Mass on a late spring day for the baptism. Many folks, including Father Devlin, had flown in from Pennsylvania and Louisiana for the occasion. Hoyt, also having been raised Catholic, was asked to be Matty's Godfather. He was honored to accept. Since only one Godparent needed to be a full Catholic, Pam was able to serve as Godmother. A role she had planned to fill regardless of the church rules.

After the church service, the guests returned to the new Northman home in LA. Sookie observed her family and friends as they milled about her house.

She laughed at Pam. Once they returned to the house for the celebration, Pam hardly let anyone hold Matty. He was her little man and she let everyone know it. She did share him somewhat with the Godfather, explaining it was his day as well.

Speaking of the Godfather, Hoyt and Pam's break-up was off and on. . Shortly after the wedding, they resumed talking daily again, even though that wasn't their plan. They were trying to see other people, but Sookie knew from seeing Pam and her dates, the enthusiasm wasn't there. She had heard from Jason that Hoyt was also trying, he had even asked the same girl out a few times, but they weren't 'clicking' like Pam and Hoyt. Sookie remained optimistic that they could work something out. Actually, Sookie was more than optimistic, she was a meddler. She had enlisted Akita to spend time with Maxine, showing her around LA and introducing her to what the area had to offer. _'If I can persuade Mrs. F., maybe they have a chance'._

Her bigger concern when she thought about Louisiana was Jason. Hoyt was his best friend, and if he really did leave, Jason would be lost. Jason called to talk on a regular basis, but she felt that wouldn't be enough to ground him. True to his word, Eric had worked out a 'relationship' with Jason. They weren't buddies, but they could hold a civil conversation. Jason felt comfortable enough to fly out and stay at the house for the baptism so even though the relationship was obviously strained, she was thankful they had worked something out.

She continued her thoughts, looking at Matty and thinking about her first weeks home with him. As they promised, Pam and Eric watched Sookie for signs of post partum depression and called in help when needed. When it struck, Eric paid for a daily in-house counselor and the difference for Sookie was remarkable. The depression did occur, there was no denying it. However, the depth of depression and the length of time it stayed were significantly reduced. Even now, only three months after the birth she only had occasional twinges. With Eleanor, at three months, she was still spiraling in depression and despair on a daily basis.

She looked to see Maxwell, now a full part of the family. She thought of all he had done for them and with them in the past year and memories of Bill Compton snuck in. The biggest shock Sookie received since the birth of Matty was Eric's confession about Bill. Once Bill had testified at DeCastro's trial, he had been found dead in his new 'witness protection' home, presumed killed by DeCastro's men. Eric admitted to his part, through Kahn, in providing information on Bill's last known location after the trial to a contact in DeCastro's organization. Sookie knew she should have been appalled over the whole thing, but she wasn't. Too much relief came from knowing Bill was dead. If he had been locked away, that would have been good enough for her. From her perspective, his death wasn't about punishment; rather, it was about safety and knowing Bill could never find her again. Eric fretted for a day while Sookie worked through her thoughts on his confession. He knew he had to tell her once Bill died, but he feared her reaction. Just as she always did though, she surprised him with her revelation. She stopped her thoughts, refusing to spend time on Bill while celebrating her baby's baptism.

Jesus and Lala smiled at her while they quickly took pictures of Matty and Angelica together. Pam had allowed her little man out of her arms for a few moments, "only to indulge Angelica" as she said. The two families had 'betrothed' their children to each other right after Matty was born. Sometimes she thought Eric took that as 100% serious, but she would cross that bridge later. Jesus had quit his job and he and Sookie spent time together with the babies almost every day. She still missed her Pennsylvania friends, but Jesus certainly filled that void for her most of the time.

She glanced out the patio doors to see the girls playing with both their old Pennsylvania friends and their new LA ones. They had adjusted well to the move and Matty. They often fought over Matty's attentions and both proclaimed themselves as his favorite sister. On weekend mornings, Sookie and Eric frequently had both the girls and Matty in bed. Eric had wholeheartedly agreed to co-sleeping as Sookie had done with the girls, and Sookie enjoyed the closeness they shared by having everyone snuggling together with Saturday morning cartoons.

Her eyes met Eric's and she both smiled and misted up at the same time. _'Look at him. He truly loves everything about this life, even the dirty diapers.' _ She thought to herself. _'I can't believe I thought he was a jerk when we first met. Thank God he was patient enough to keep trying.'_

As if propelled to her, he moved across the room to take Sookie in his arms. "I've been watching you for a while. What are you thinking about my Love?"

She laughed, "At which second?"

He chuckled and kissed her nose. "That much stuff? At least you were smiling the whole time."

"I can't help but smile. Look at what your flight to Pennsylvania did just over a year ago."

"I know my Love, I know. I thank God every day for that movie."

"I thank God every day for you." She reached up and gave him a kiss, the action causing her nipples to rub against his chest.

He growled and moved his mouth to her ear to whisper, "Nobody is paying attention to us and Pam has Matty, I think we should escape and thank each other with celebration sex."

"ERIC!"


End file.
